Teen Wolf Us Road Trip
by azzertyi
Summary: Un road trip forçant toute la meute à participer. Parfois, Stiles terrifiait tout le monde avec ses idées bizarres.
1. Prologue

RATING M POUR LE LANGAGE.

Ils avaient absolument tout traversés. Tous ensemble. La meute au complet. La joie comme la tristesse, les crises de rire comme celles de pleurs. Ils ont même supportés ce monde surnaturel qui les dépassait. Ils avaient tout contrôlés. Ils étaient désormais heureux. Beacon Hill semblait enfin redevenir le trou paumé que personne ne connaissait.

Alors quoi de mieux de fêter cette paix qu'un road trip des Etats-Unis, le tout organisé par l'hyperactif de service, étant parvenu à convaincre tout le monde de participer?

Évidemment, Derek le loup mal léché faisait parti de tout le monde. Et toute la meute en voyage promettait un désastre.

Hein? Mais qui avait parlé de romance?! Qui aurait pu le prévoir?


	2. Chapter 1

Tout d'aborde je tenais a remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le petit prologue et qui ont fav ce petit texte tout petit, et je remercie **gladamoule** pour son review dont je vais répondre ici: évidemment que le bordel est assuré, surtout lorsque l'organisateur est un certain hyperactif complètement stupide XD mais t'inquiètes, les chapitres seront longs, c'était simplement le résumé de l'histoire! ;)

Il ne faut surtout pas oublier le review de **Sanga36** pour qui j'espère que la suite ne te décevera pas et aussi l'adorable message de qui m'a fait part de son enthousiasme pour la suite! Xx

Sur ce, bonne lecture pour le premier chapitre ! :D

* * *

Stiles Stilinski était sans doute l'hyperactif le plus bordélique et le plus bizarre que le monde ait eu la chance - le malheur? - de voir. Un garçon complètement inconscient, stupide, suicidaire, fouineur, curieux, bavard, tête en l'air et insupportable. Mais il avait aussi de très bons côtés. C'était un ami génial, loyal, courageux, toujours présent pour venir en aide, quelque soit la relation plus ou moins tendue qu'il pouvait avoir avec la personne en besoin - Derek pourrait le témoigner si son ego n'était pas aussi énorme que la Tour Eiffel. Seulement ses conneries lui portaient préjudices et peu de personnes connaissent le véritable Genim - Stiles pardon - Stilinski.

Évidemment, un soir, durant la réunion de la meute, il avait encore proposé l'une de ses idées farfelus, et il s'était bien fait charié dessus.

Sérieusement, un road trip? Comme s'ils pouvaient lâcher Beacon Hills comme ça, parce que le plus stupide de la famille Stilinski en avait décidé ainsi. Certes, la ville était très calme depuis quelques mois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour relâcher sa garde.

Stiles savait que s'il parvenait à convaincre Derek, alors tout le monde viendra. Mais demander à Derek de s'amuser revient à prier qu'un mamouth fasse son apparition avec Sid sur son dos : impossible même dans les rêves les plus stupides.

Comme on pouvait le douter, Stiles avait plus d'un tour pour convaincre l'alpha, comme rentrer dans son appartement aux alentours de trois heures du matin et de se faire cuir un steak, réveillant l'alpha malgré lui.

" - Stiles. Tu as le droit à dix secondes avant que je ne te balance par la fenêtre " grogna le loup au bord de l'explosion.

Mais l'humain cacha du mieux qu'il pu sa frayeur et lui offrit un immense sourire.

" - J'avais envie de steak.

\- Chez moi?

\- Oui, l'ambiance est posée ici!

\- À trois heures du matin?

\- Mieux vaut tôt que jamais!

\- On dit mieux vaut tar- Oh et puis merde. Dégage.

\- J'ai faim attends! " proteste l'hyperactif en balançant sa viande dans une assiette qu'il venait de trouver dans le placard.

" - Non. Peu importe ton idée conne et aussi stupide que ton tout, on n'ira pas faire ce Road Trip."

Stiles fut surpris durant quelques secondes, impressionné par le fait que le loup commence à connaître ses techniques de persuasion mieux que Scott. Il fallait qu'il innove.

Il attrape des couverts et s'installe à table, comme si le loup était devenu l'invité et Stiles chez lui. Il n'allait pas se gêner!

" - Avant toutes choses-

\- Ferme ta gueule et dehors, Genim.

\- Oh comment oses-tu et - mais attends, comment tu le sais ça!? Tu espionnes mon père? Tu nous voit avec tes pouvoirs? Tu nous surveilles?!

\- Pitié juste ta gueule.

\- Donne moi trois minutes pour te convaincre d'aller au Road Trip.

\- Trois minutes à t'entendre m'embrouiller? Rien que d'y penser me donne la migraine. " fit-il en se moquant ouvertement de l'humain.

" - Ha. Ha. Nope. Je fais l'effort d'un discours constructif, avec problématique et axes si tu veux.

\- Tu n'y arrivera jamais.

\- Demain je reviendrais avec mon super texte, tu verras. " lui annonce l'humain en tendant sa main,laissant le loup la fixer sans vraiment comprendre.

" - Interdiction de demande de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Ni Lydia, ni personne.

\- Parfait. Maintenant frappe dans ma main.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour officialiser le défi.

\- On n'officialise pas un défi de cette façon, bordel. " grince Derek, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude.

" - C'est une pratique humaine.

\- Vos pratiques sont connes.

\- Pas du tout, elles sont - "

Il l'interrompt en frappant dans sa main avant de le jeter dehors, laissant Stiles avec un énorme sourire au visage. Il avait déjà gagné.

* * *

" - En conclusion, bien que ta méfiance soit tout à fait justifiée, il faut savoir profiter de sa vie, Alpha mal-luné. Et donc, et vu des points positifs cités ci-dessus, et compte tenu de mon discours parfaitement organisé, tu n'as d'autres choix que d'accepter ce Road Trip. Fin. Et normalement j'ai le droit à des applaudissements. " l'hyperactif lève son regard et rit intérieurement en voyant le visage surpris de l'alpha, percevant également une pointe d'admiration dans ses yeux vert olive.

Au moins, Stiles était rassuré: Derek ne le connaissait pas entièrement. Et ça lui allait très bien.

" - J'ai même pas le droit à un bravo ou n'importe qui concerne ma magnifique dissert?! " finit par protester l'humain, décrochant un sourire moqueur venant du loup-garou.

" - Tu veux pas non plus que je pleure de joie et que je t'embrasse parce que finalement, tu n'es pas un cas aussi perdu que j'imaginais?

\- Je me contenterai d'un bravo ou des applaudissements.

\- Tu te contentera du silence. " finit par dire Derek, reprenant son sérieux.

" - Alors on y va?

\- Tu as déjà tout organisé de toute manière.

\- Mais comment tu sais ça encore!? " se plaignit Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de l'alpha, le suppliant des yeux pour comprendre ne serai-ce que comment se fait-il qu'il parvenait tant à prévoir ses actions.

Le loup le regarde avant d'hausser les épaules.

" - C'est connu. Dès que tu as une idée en tête, tu le fais, et seulement après tu penses à prévenir tout le monde.

\- Mais...

\- T'emballe pas, suffit de voir les plans que tu organisais pour la meute lors des problèmes.

\- Mon Dieu j'ai une conversation tout à fait normale avec Derek-je-tire-la-gueule-Sourwolf-Hale, pincez moi je rêve! "

Il se prend comme réponse un coup de poing qui suffit à le faire hurler de douleur.

" - Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça!? " crit-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

" - C'est une pratique de loup-garous.

\- .Ha. Mon bras est mort. Sérieusement contrôle ta force Big Bad wolf!

\- Encore un surnom et je te promet que ce ne sera pas que ton bras qui se prendra un coup.

\- Tu me fais pas pe- Ok je m'en vais, pardon! "

Il se sauve en courant tandis que Derek levait les yeux au ciel mais sourit une fois en sécurité dans sa Jeep. Il avait tout organisé. Et ils allaient bien s'amuser. Après tout, ils le méritent.

* * *

" - La reunion étant fini, Stiles a une annonce à vous faire. " Annonce Derek, attirant la curiosité du reste de la meute. Depuis quand Stiles et Derek manigancaient dans le dos du groupe? Surtout eux deux, les personnes qui ont le moins de chance de s'entendre ne serai-ce que pour choisir des croissants au petit-déjeuné (Scott avait eu la mauvaise idée de les envoyer ensemble à la boulangerie et il a dû les récupérer depuis le poste de police parce qu'ils avaient finis par ouvrir deux énormes paquets de croissants et se battaient avec comme des enfants, chacun essayant d'étouffer l'autre avec la pâtisserie. Ils sont banits de la boulangerie pendant encore trois ans).

" - Et qui est? " finit par demander Scott, brisant l'étrange silence où la salle était tombée.

Son meilleur ami eu un large sourire puis fit passer son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes avant de finir par regarder Derek qui leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

" - Les enfants, dès vendredi, Derek a accepté que l'on fasse un Road Trip autour des Etats-Unis ! Merci qui?

\- QUOI!?

\- C'était pas du tout la réaction que je voulais. " soupire tragiquement Stiles, ignorant les yeux choqués fixés en sa direction.

Jackson finit par prendre la parole et désigne du doigt l'humain, fixant l'alpha avec apréhension.

" - Attends il chie quoi encore ce con?

\- Va te faire foutre je suis pas sourd! " lui crit Stiles.

" - Il dit la vérité. " répond l'alpha en ignorant les légers coups de points de l'hyperactif qui hurlait le fait que ses louveteaux étaient tous très mal élevés.

" - Comment ça la vérité? " continu le petit ami de Lydia " on ne peut pas laisser Beacon Hills sans surveillance après tous les derniers événements !

\- Peter a été, et a ma plus grande surprise, manipulé de sortes à ce qu'il soit forcé de surveiller la ville avec l'aide du shérif.

\- ça ne sera jamais suffisant! " proteste Erica, Isaac hochant la tête pour montrer son accord avec la louve.

" - Ça suffit. " grogne l'alpha. " On y va et puis c'est tout.

\- Non! " proteste de nouveau l'humain, énervant encore plus l'alpha.

" - Quoi encore Stiles!?

\- Tu ne peux pas les forcer à venir sans rien expliquer juste parce que tu l'as décidé! Je vais leur expliquer comme avec toi. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

\- Quelle perte de temps. "

Ayant des envies de meurtre envers un certain humain particulièrement chiant, Derek préféra prendre place sur le canapé entre Allison et Boyd, n'ayant dit aucun mot jusque là.

" - On a eu pas mal de problèmes les gars. On s'est battus. On a risqué nos vies. On a faillit perdre Allison. " Scott partit directement derrière Allison et lui attrapa l'épaule, le souvenir encore trop récent dans sa mémoire. " Scott et la morsure " le concerné baisse la tête. " Derek et son problème de meute " pas de réactions venant du principal concerné. " la transformation d'Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Le kanima. Le Nogitzune. Kira qui a disparu et dont on ignore même si elle est encore en vie. Nous étions des pauvres adolescents. Nous étions encore des enfants. Et si on continue dans ce rythme, on perdra notre tête. On deviendra fous. Le Road Trip va non seulement être un voyage divertissant, mais il va nous permettre de décompresser, de redevenir une bande d'adolescents. On renouera nos liens. Pour devenir plus fort. Et qu'à notre retour, nous serons assez puissants pour supporter tout ce qui pourra nous arriver. Parcr que l'on comptera sur les autres. "

...

" - Sérieusement Stiles, tu as mis combien de jours pour apprendre tout ça? " finit par souffler Scott.

" - Comment oses-tu - ok, deux semaines.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il était trop bien structuré " siffle innocemment Lydia.

Stiles lui lance un faux regard noir.

" - Votre estime à mon égard est magnifique, les gars. " siffle-t-il. " J'ai convaincu Derek, et en plus tout est organisé pour vendredi alors!

\- Mais on est vendredi dans trois jours Stiles! " finit par maugérer Malia qui, jusque là, était particulièrement silencieuse.

" - Merci Malia, je connais tout de même les jours de la semaine. Ta maman est d'accord pour te laisser y aller. " fit-il en direction de Scott avant de se tourner vers Allison. " J'ai parlé à ton père. Il pense que ce voyage te sera bénéfique suite aux derniers événements. Issac, Boyd et Erica sont sous l'accord de Derek, et quand à Jackson et Lydia...

\- Bien sûr qu'on y sera aussi. " soupire Lydia, prenant un air pas très enthousiaste.

" - Génial! " sourit l'hyperactif. " On se revoit ici demain même heure que je vous dise le programme et l'organisation.

\- Minute! " proteste l'alpha en se levant de son siège, laissant un regard plein d'incompréhension de la part de Stiles sur lui. " C'est ma maison.

\- J'ai le double des clés de ton loft.

\- Scott m'avait forcé à te donner une copie.

\- ça ne change rien au fait que demain, la réunion se passe chez toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à décider sans mon autorisation si c'est chez moi! " finit par rouspéter le loup.

Ce dernier, ayant vu l'hyperactif oser lever les yeux au ciel, s'empresse de le plaquer sur le mur le plus proche, les yeux rouges.

" - Lève encore une fois les yeux au ciel et je te promet que tu ne les aura plus pour le refaire.

\- Tu ne va quand même pas râler parce que j'ai oublié de te demander ton avis pour faire la réunion chez toi quand même! "

Voyant clairement que Derek s'apprêtait à coller son poing dans la figure de son meilleur ami, Scott se dépêche de le dégager de la poigne de l'alpha, l'éloignant au maximum de ce dernier.

" - parfait, on se voit tous demain alors? "

Derek leur claqua tous la porte au nez.

* * *

Stiles rangea tous les papiers allant l'aider à expliquer aux autres leur super voyage et partit chez Derek sans prévenir, ne prenant pas la peine de se gêner et de faire comme chez lui.

Le loup, au début de ces intrusions, le foutait à la porte après lui avoir laissé un bleu sur le corps suite à son coup de poing qui avait chaque jour une nouvelle destination. Mais cet imbécile d'hyperactif n'était pas le genre de garçon à abandonner ses idées farfelues. Le pire fut lorsque Scott proposa qu'il donne un double des clés du loft à Stiles. Évidemment que sous le coup de la situation difficile dans laquelle ils étaient, c'était la meilleure solution. Seulement Derek savait que même après la fin de leur problème, il ne reverra jamais cette clé puisque cette dernière allait faciliter l'intrusion de cet imbécile chez lui.

Au fil du temps, il se contentait d'une claque à l'arrière de la tête et le laissa faire comme il voulait.

Stiles Stilinski était pire que la peste. Impossible d'y remédier.

L'hyperactif venait d'ailleurs de poser ses pieds sur sa table basse. Il lui grogna dessus, et il les baissa directement. Déjà qu'il le supportait, il n'allait pas abimer sa demeure non plus.

" - Pourquoi y a personne encore?! " demande Stiles en fixant sa montre, les sourcils froncés tout en prenant place sur le canapé aux côtés de l'alpha torse nu et avachit sur son accoudoir comme un dépressif. Ce qu'il était, étant donné le malheur qu'il avait de supporter cet imbécile dans sa vie.

" - La réunion était prévue à 20h00 " lui souffle Derek en changeant de chaîne.

" - Mais non, j'avais dis 16h00! Je vous ai même envoyé un message groupé pour vous prévenir! "

Il sort son téléphone, montrant bien à l'humain qu'il n'avait rien reçu et donc, personne d'autres n'avait pu l'avoir.

Agacé, Stiles attrape son téléphone et vérifie à son tour avant de rire.

" - J'avais oublié d'envoyer le message! " rit-il.

Le loup leva simplement les yeux au ciel pour répondre, sachant malheureusement que ce geste ne suffisait pas pour faire taire l'adolescent qui se lança encore dans un de ses stupides discours.

"- Tu vas être trop fier de moi quand tu verras l'organisation de fou! J'ai trop géré! Comme quoi même sans pouvoirs je suis meilleur que vous! D'ailleurs vos pouvoirs sont de la pacotille à côté de mon intelligence. Bon Lydia est intelligente aussi mais elle compte pas parce qu'elle est pas là. D'ailleurs vos pouvoirs ne servent à rien d'autres que vous battre. Ou alors à cuisiner. Derek est ce que tu ouvres tes boîtes de conserves avec tes griffes lupines? Parce que Scott se gêne pas de couper avec. Ce porc, il ne peut pas utiliser les couteaux, non, c'est devenu trop normal. D'ailleurs vos pouvoirs vous ont tous filé la grosse tête. Tous des frimeurs dans cette meute e-

\- Que quelqu'un m'achève. " supplia presque Derek en fixant le ciel, attendant n'importe quel miracle possible pour qu'il se la ferme.

Il aurait pu le menacer comme il le faisait avant. Sauf que ce maudit garçon n'était plus effrayé par présence. Bon Dieu, il osait même le défier.

Un crétin suicidaire.

Résultat, pour le coup, c'était lui qui voulait se suicider.

Le miracle aurait voulu que Stiles se la ferme tout de suite.

Derek peut toujours attendre ce miracle.

" - Donc je disais que l'organisation de ce Road Trip allait être une occasion en or de se faire des souvenirs dans la meute et qui sait, on va peut être avoir des histoires de coeurs sur la route! Comme dans les films! "

L'hyperactif bondit et fit face au loup qui n'avait pas changé de position, priant à nouveau le ciel pour faire taire l'humain.

Foutu karma. Il méritait pas qu'on le punisse de la sorte.

" - Tu imagines Derek!? L'histoire de la meute et de nos aventures dans un film!? Oh mon Dieu je vais aller me chercher une caméra!

\- tu t'en vas? " cria presque avec un soulagement non dissimulé pendant que Stiles se levait.

" - yup! " lui affirme le garçon en ayant cet éternel sourire idiot au visage.

Il y avait finalement quelqu'un qui écoutait ses prières là-haut!

" - Et tu vas m'accompagner! " s'empresse d'ajouter l'adolescent, effaçant le micro sourire qui avait prit place sur le visage de l'alpha.

Il était donc maudit.

Soupirant et sans oublier de lever les yeux au ciel, Derek se contenta d'attraper sa veste en cuir et de marcher vers la voiture de Stiles.

Remarquant que ce dernier ne le suivait pas, il se tourne et hausse un sourcil en le voyant le regarder avec surprise.

" - Attends, tu ne proteste même pas?! " s'étonne le garçon aux yeux whisky.

" - Si je proteste tu vas me casser les oreilles une heure pour me convaincre. Et vu ce que je supporte depuis un quart d'heure, j'aimerai éviter de finir sourd.

\- Tu m'écoutes! " s'enthousiasme l'hyperactif, n'ayant visiblement rien écouté à ce que Derek pouvait bien lui dire.

L'alpha balança toutes les fiches volantes qui envahissaient le siège passager derrière lui, faisant rouspéter l'humain.

" - Tu fous le bordel dans ma Jeep, Bad Wolf!

\- Ta voiture est déjà en bordel.

\- Même pas vrai!

\- Conduit avant que je t'arrache la tête " s'impatiente le loup.

" - Pour changer tiens!

\- Ta gueule. "

Stiles préféra se la fermer à la vue des yeux rouges de Derek et conduit jusqu'au magasin électronique le plus proche.

* * *

La meute attendait avec inquiétude leur alpha depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Derek ne venait jamais en retard. Derek détestait être en retard.

Et Isaac avait remarqué l'odeur de Stiles dans l'appartement, alors du coup, tout le monde s'imaginait qu'il avait vraiment fini par tuer cet adolescent qui lui cassait les pieds.

Scott raccrocha son téléphone une nouvelle fois en soupirant en regardant Allison.

" - Stiles ne réponds toujours pas.

\- Je vous dit que Derek l'a enfin tué. " rit Jackson, vautré avec élégance sur le canapé. Lydia lui frappa le bras pour le rappeler à l'ordre pendant que Scott lui lançait un regard noir.

" - Jackon? Ta gueule.

\- Faudra te trouver un autre meilleur ami. Un moins con de préférence.

\- Jackson. " finit par l'interpeller Lydia, le fixant elle aussi d'un regard noir.

Elle aimait Jackson plus que tout, mais ce dernier ne connaissait visiblement pas ses limites lorsque qu'une personne de la meute manque à l'appel. Ici, en l'occurrence, ils sont deux à être absents. Dont leur alpha qui adorait la ponctualité. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un nouveau soucis surnaturel qui justifiait cette non-présence comme s'époumonait à dire Scott.

" - Peut être qu'ils baisent. " finit par dire Malia, jusque là silencieuse.

Elle haussa les sourcils suite aux différentes réactions qui se passaient sous ses yeux.

Jackson avait explosé de rire et tomba même au sol, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Scott avait prit une mine choquée, comme si imaginer son meilleur ami commette l'acte charnel sans le lui annoncer était le pire des crimes possibles. Allison soutenait son petit ami en ayant la même réaction que ce dernier. Lydia se contenta de murmurer "c'te connerie " avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone. Erica était dans le même cas que Jackson, essayant tous les deux de se calmer. Mais il suffisait que les deux se calment et se regardent avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire. Boyd... Était toujours dans son mutisme Boydien.

Seul Isaac semblait prendre les paroles de Malia au sérieux.

L'idée d'une quelconque relation secrète entre Derek et Stiles fut rapidement oubliée, laissant cet instant d'hilarité se faire remplacer par l'inquiétude maladive de Scott.

" - Et si jamais ils se sont fait enlever tous les deux?

\- Ils sont là, j'entends la Jeep de Stilinski. " finit par dire Boyd, calmant le reste de la meute.

Ce fut un Derek fulminant de rage qui fit son entrée fracassante dans le salon, ignorant les regards de ses Bêtas. Stiles apparut à son tour, souriant tout en se frottant son bras.

" - Salut tout le monde!

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué? " se plaint le co-capitaine de Lacrosse.

Le regard froid et terrifiant de Derek suffit à le calmer.

" - Crois-moi, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé! " rit le concerné, s'asseyant aux côtés de ce dernier.

" - Non plus jamais à côté de moi Stiles! " crit presque l'alpha, choquant la meute.

Qu'est ce que cet imbécile avait bien put faire pour mettre leur alpha dans cet état?

" - qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? " ose finalement demander Malia.

" - Crois-moi tu aimerais ne pas le savoir. " lui sourit Stiles.

Le dernier Hale fixa avec colère Scott.

" - Ton meilleur ami a eu la miraculeuse idée d'aller acheter une caméra pour soit disant réaliser le film le plus magnifique que même Netflix ne peut créer et vu qu'il n'avait pas de putain de caméra pour son idée stupide, on a été en acheter. Sauf que la dernière caméra venait d'être prise par -

\- Attends tu met pas l'intonation qu'il faut pour raconter! " proteste Stiles.

" - Ferme ta gueule ou je te promet que mon poing dans ta gueule va t'envoyer toutes les intonations que tu veux! " cria presque Derek.

" - Elles t'ont juste touché le cul, c'est pas la mort!

\- Elles m'ont tripotées pendant trois quart d'heure!

\- Fait pas ta sainte-nitouche, je t'en prie!

\- Va te faire harceler par cinq pucelles en chaleurs qu'on rigole un peu!

\- Elles étaient pas moches!

\- Tu a osé leur donner mon numéro de téléphone!

\- J'avais besoin de cette caméra! "

Leur dispute ne fit que faire perdre le reste de la meute dans leur conversation sans queue ni tête. Lydoa finit par les calmer en demandant un résumé.

Et comment dire? Stiles pouvait être vraiment con quand il voulait quelque chose.

Si l'on en croyait aux deux versions et en oubliant leur dispute - Derek perdait complètement son sang froid, une grande première aux yeux de tous - voici l'histoire. Stiles avait repéré le groupe de filles qui avaient en leur possession de la caméra qu'il voulait. Par on ne sait quel miracle - il avait simplement demandé à Derek de chercher un modèle qu'il avait inventé - il n'avait plus l'alpha et avait mis son plan en exécution. Il se prétendit auprès des adolescentes comme étant le meilleur ami de Derek qui était acteur et dont il devait préparer un shooting mais qu'il lui fallait la caméra qu'elles avaient. Elles s'étaient montrées réticentes, alors il avait commencé à vanter les mérites de son "ami" en relations amoureuses - en mentant évidemment, il voulait cette caméra, pas être traité de tarré - et surtout au pieu. Il leur promit des photos et leur donna le numéro de l'alpha pour qu'elles puissent tenter leur chance avec lui - parce que mosieur n'avait pas pensé une seconde à donner un faux-numéro - et il finit par appeler Derek pour prouver ses paroles. Seulement ces filles se sont montrées plus coriaces qu'il ne l'imaginait. Elle voulait le voir. Et le toucher aussi. Et bien évidemment, Derek ne put que se laisser faire, ne pouvant pas se transformer et égorger cet imbécile d'hyperactif. Alors il dut non seulement se mettre torse nu et sortir son fameux sourire je-suis-trop-beau-gosse-je-sais-tu-bades ( Stiles se prit un nouveau poing dans le bras à l'évocation du surnom), mais il dû supporter des attouchements osés venant de ces fillettes de quinzes ans.

Résultat : Derek était plus furieux que jamais.

" - Au moins on a la caméra! " sourit l'hyperactif qui courut se cacher derrière Scott à la vue de l'aura meurtrière de l'alpha.

" - Je vais te la foutre dans ton cul, ta putain de caméra !

\- Et si on commençait la réunion, je n'ai pas prévu de passer la soirée ici moi! " s'impatiente la louve blonde en tapant du pied.

Directement, Stiles distribua un dossier à chacun de ses amis et leur sourit.

Les réactions ne manquèrent pas non plus.

" - Stiles, c'est fantastique! " s'extasia Allison en comptant toutes les destinations rédigées sur sa copie.

" - C'est impossible, toutes ces villes... " soupire tragiquement Malia, suivie d'Isaac.

" - Et tu as tout organisé tout seul?! " s'exclame Lydia de surprise sous un grognement de son copain.

" - Oh merde Stiles t'as géré sur ce coup là! " rit Scott qui frappait dans la main de son meilleur ami.

" - Pas mal, je dois avouer. " souffle Erica sous l'hochement de tête de Boyd.

" - Et oui, Stiles a toujours été le meilleur! Préparez vos valises sans trop en prendre puisque je pense qu'on va tous se lâcher niveau souvenir, et je vous donne rendez-vous ici même vendredi à trois heures du matin! "

L'enthousiasme de la meute disparut d'un coup.

" - ... Je ne veux plus y aller. " annonce Lydia.

" - Trois heures du mat quoi! " proteste l'hyperactif.

" - Attends déjà Derek n'est pas du matin en temps normal, et tu veux le réveiller encore plus tôt maintenant?! Tu es suicidaire ma parole! " s'exclame Issac, récoltant un grognement de son alpha qui ne nia rien de ses paroles.

L'hyperactif se masse le front, réfléchissant rapidement à des arguments pour convaincre de nouveau la meute à venir.

" - Est ce que vous avez vus notre première destination au moins? " finit par soupirer l'humain.

De nouveau un regard de la part de la meute sur la feuille avant le cri général.

" - Miami!

\- Putain Stiles!

\- T'es pas si inutile finalement!

\- Merci Jackson. " répond le concerné en grimaçant. Si seulement Lydia ne risquait pas de lui faire vivre un cauchemar, Jackson serait rester avec joie à Beacon Hills. Et il préférait clairement les coups de Derek à la colère et le sadisme de la vénitienne.

Il regarde de nouveau la meute en souriant, attardant son regard sur Derek. Il savait que tout est gagné s'il parvenait à le convaincre à nouveau.

Il part d'ailleurs à côté du loup garou,lui donnant un coup de coude pour attirer son attention, gagnant une frappe sur le dos de son crâne.

" - Il parait que les nanas sont super bonnes là bas, tu sais, po -

\- Stiles. " grogna Allison.

" - Pardon, Argent la féministe, je voulais dire des femmes très séduisantes!

\- Ta gueule Stiles.

\- Merci du soutien Scotty. "

Il reporte son regard à nouveau sur l'alpha.

" - Aller quoi, soit d'accord merde!

\- Cretin laisse moi réfléchir! " grogne de nouveau l'alpha en le fusillant du regard. " la meute qui habite dans cette ville doit être prévenue de notre arrivée pour éviter les tensions. "

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le visage livide de Stiles. Évidemment que cet imbécile n'y avait pas pensé.

" - Et il y en a dans toute l'Amérique? " demande l'humain.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit son téléphone.

" - Je vais les appeler et voir ça.

\- Pauvre couille.

\- Ta gueule Jackson. " grogne l'hyperactif en se rongeant les ongles, ayant peur que ce "léger" détail ne fasse échouer tout leur voyage.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Et lorsque Derek revint en levant les yeux au ciel, un air faussement déçu au visage, il comprit que c'était gagné.

" - C'est trop cool t'as géré Sourwolf! "

Encore un détail qui étonnait le reste de la meute. Niveau surnoms, Derek en avait des tonnes venant de Stiles, et il ne le reprend jamais sur ses derniers. Mais lorsque ce fut Jackson qui avait tenté, il l'avait amèrement regretté.

En conclusion, bien que les deux affirment se détester, il ne peuvent pas nier leur espèce de relation ambiguë.

" - Vendredi, à 3h du matin, je veux tout le monde prêt dans ma maison. " finit par grogner (histoire de changer) l'alpha, annoncant ainsi la fin de la réunion.

Il retint évidemment Stiles, laissant tout le monde partir - et chassant Isaac qui partit chez Scott bouder.

" - Moyens de transports. " dit-il simplement. Il devait s'assurer de certains détails tout de même.

" - Ton dos, Bad Wolf! " rit l'humain en frappant sur son bras, récoltant un coup de poing sur ce dernier.

" - Nourriture.

\- La chasse aux cerfs dans les forêts " pleurniche Stiles en frottant son bras endorli.

" - Tu vas t'en prendre un deuxième si tu continus.

\- Avec de l'argent " soupire-t-il.

" - Et d'où tu le sors cet argent?

\- Avec du boulot.

\- Quoi?

\- On va bosser pour gagner un peu de sous dans chacune de nos destinations! C'est pas génial ça!?

\- Je vais te massacrer.

\- Bonne nuit Derek! "

Il avait réussi à sauver sa peau une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Hellow très chers lecteurs!

Tout d'abord, ayez l'immense bonté de me pardonner de ce retard, écrire sur le téléphone est super pas pratique et j'étais plongée dans les révisions du Bac de français, donc ce chapitre a mit plus de temps que prévu d'avoir atteri ici! Je vous propose de laisser un review pour me donner votre avis, auxquelles je répondrai avec plaisir à la publication du prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu les champignons, et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Je tiens avant tout à vous remercier tous pour me suivre ainsi que de suivre l'histoire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point savoir que les bêtises amusent d'autres personnes me rend heureuse! :')

Et merci encore pour vos reviews adorable dont je vais répondre! :)

Stiles a de drôles de méthodes parfois oui! X')

Tu ne risques pas d'être déçue de la suite alors! Ils vont être comme ça pendant un bon moment ;)

Le voici, et j'espère qu'il te plaira!

Bisoux bien baveux pour toi aussi :**

Ps: j'ai passé le bac de français et je me considère comme illettrée, mais merci de me le faire remarquer, je vais faire attention pour les chapitres qui suivent! :)

Pps: je trouve que c'est plus mignon ici! :3 (non c'est juste que je sais pas encore comment faire avec le site XD)

De nouveau, je te souhaite plein de bisoux bien baveux et de passer de bonnes vacances

Sanga36: oh mon Dieu un si long commentaire rien que pour moi! T.T

Stiles Stilinski est la personne la plus machiavélique qu'il nous ait été donné de voir :')

Bien sûr qu'il ne le trouve pas si insupportable, il faut simplement qu'il garde bonne figure devant les autres! X)

Il se transformera en schtroumpf, mais on l'aimera quand même, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver! X'D

Malia est légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement, crue dans ses paroles parfois :')

Vraiment? Cool alors, c'était le but recherché! :D

Quand Stiles veut quelque chose, Stiles l'obtient,quite à utiliser l'alpha pour parvenir à ses fins XD

Il sera bien le seul à aider dans ce cas, les autres ne vont que faire le déplacement alors que Stiles avait tout préparé! Ils ne se rendent même pas compte de leur chance! ;)

Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise à ce point, et crois moi, je ferais en sorte de ne pas te décevoir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre!

Aller je suis de bonne huleur aujourd'hui, je vais aussi t'envoyer plein de bisoux baveux et te remercier pour tes encouragements, sans oublier de te souhaiter de bonnes vacances!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, chers lecteurs, et bonnes vacances!

* * *

Le jour divin arriva enfin. Le moment tant attendu. Le jour J. L'heure H. La minute M.

Oui, Stiles était particulièrement excité à l'approche de son voyage. Que dit-il, de leur voyage. Il devait être le seul à être si enthousiaste dès 2h47 du matin.

Il préparait déjà sa Jeep chérie, posant ses bagages et les affaires utiles au groupe.

Merde, il y avait trois filles dans le groupe. Et Lydia prend à elle seule trois valises.

Merde. Il n'y avait pas pensé non plus.

Il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami arriver sur sa moto avec Allison à son dos et hausse un sourcil en voyant Scott porter sa copine sur son dos pendant qu'il lui donna leurs valises. Génial, la chasseuse n'avait prise qu'un simple sac. Ça de moins.

" - Elle dort encore. " se crut utile de préciser le loup en souriant niaisement.

" - J'ai vu ça, Scotty. " rit son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier demande son aide pour finir le chargement de sa Jeep.

" - On va être à Miami dans quelques heures... " soupire Scott, les étoiles plein les yeux.

" - Ouai, dans une dizaines d-

\- Non Stiles. On t'a pas remercié pour le boulot que tu as dû faire pour ce Road Trip. C'est vraiment génial. Merci.

\- Derien mon pote. C'est normal quoi, on a le droit à des vacances non? "

Scott hoche la tête, laissant un sourire attendrit prendre place sur le visage de l'humain. Son meilleur ami avait tellement mûrit depuis ces histoires de loups. Il est devenu plus fort. Il était fier de son Scotty.

Il regarde son ami poser avec toute la délicatesse possible sa petite amie dans la Jeep alors que Jackson faisait son entrée dans sa superbe Porsche, faisant grogner de mécontentement Stiles.

Lydia était endormie aussi, alors il la laissa dans la voiture, descendant en frimant de sa voiture vers les deux garçons déjà présents sans même les saluer.

" - Les autres ne sont toujours pas arrivés?

\- Nope. " se contente de répondre Scott, voyant son meilleur ami prêt à lancer une de ses habituelles provocations sarcastiques.

" - Je n'ai plus de place dans le coffre à cause des valises de Lydia donc vous vous démerdez.

\- Merci de ton ai-

\- Ok on fait avec. " souffle de nouveau Scott en frappant son meilleur ami d'un coup de coude.

Quand bien même Stiles et Jackson n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se devaient tous de faire des efforts pour pouvoir s'amuser pendant tous ces deux mois de voyage.

La Camaro de Derek fit enfin son apparition aux alentours de 2h59 - Oui, Stiles surveillait l'heure et alors, il fallait qu'il calme son hyperactivité d'une manière ou d'une autre - et à la surprise général, à peine Derek fut-il garé que sa tête tomba sur son volant, faisant soupirer Erica qui sortit du véhicule.

" - Nous voilà. Par contre il faudrait qu'on change de conducteur à chaque six heures, mais impossible de décoller Derek de sa chérie " soupire la jeune blonde en se frottant le crâne.

" - Il est obligé, il ne peut pas conduire des heures sans s'épuiser! " se plaint l'hyperactif, ce qui déplut à la louve qui eut un sourire arrogant.

" - Oh mais je t'en pris, va le raisonner vu que tu es le seul qu'il écoute!

\- Hé, il ne m'écoute pas tant que ça! " proteste l'hyperactif, se tournant vers les autres.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

" - Tu te fous de nous ou quoi? Y a que toi qui parvient à donner ton avis! " grogne Jackson.

" - Il vous écoute aussi!

\- Quand tu lui demandes de le faire. " sourit timidement Scott.

Ce traitre.

" - Quand même pas... Si?

\- Tu as toujours été le seul qui ose donner ton avis sans oublier de le défier. " lui annonce presque Erica, essayant de lui expliquer comme elle le ferait à un enfant.

" - Il te respecte, malgré les nombreux coups qu'il t'offre. " finit Boyd, attirant tous les regards.

Stiles le montre du doigt, une mine enthousiaste au visage.

" - Il parle en fait! "

Il cherchait tout simplement à changer de sujet parce que ça commençait à le gêner. Il était gêné de n'avoir jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce que la meute voyait comme une évidence. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Derek pouvait un jour le respecter - suffisait de voir les bleus qui coloraient son corps.

Secouant sa tête, il chasse ses pensées et ouvrit la portière, faisant grogner l'alpha. Le tout sous les yeux de la meute.

Il posa doucement - oui, Stiles pouvait se montrer délicat lorsqu'il le voulait! - sur l'épaule de Derek et le secoua.

" - Big Wolf, bouge toi. "

Ce dernier grogna pour la forme, toujours à moitié endormi.

" - sérieux Derek bouge ton cul de loup et laisse quelqu'un conduire ta Camaro chérie.

\- Non. "

Un grognement plus clair que les autres.

" - Je la conduis alors?

\- Touche à ton cul.

\- Aller quoi, il faut arriver à Miami le plus tôt possible! " râle Stiles en le secouant plus fort, le faisant ouvrir un oeil.

" - Aller Der!

\- Non. "

Il fallait que Stiles profite de son état encore ensommeillé pour qu'il ait une chance de décoller le loup de son bijou.

" - DerDer?

\- Mmmpf. "

Parfait, il avait encore cinq minutes.

Comment le savait-il?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait toutes sortes de conneries pendant son sommeil.

" - Lâche ta Camaro.

\- Non.

\- Y aura que Boyd et Scott qui la conduiront. Et s'ils l'a rayent, Jackson t'en offrira une nouvelle!

\- Hein?! "

Erica le fit rapidement taire, voyant que Stiles était proche de faire décrocher leur alpha de son bébé.

" - Promis on ne fera pas de mal à ton bébé Big Wolf, debout,tu la reverra dans six heures ! "

Il tire sur le bras de l'alpha qui finit par grogner avant de le pousser gentillement - enfin, moins brutalement que d'ordinaire - et de monter dans la Jeep, se rendormant rapidement.

Quant à Stiles, il refusa de se retourner, imaginant déjà que la meute le regardait l'air de dire " tu vois, on te l'avait dit! "

" - On se met en route? "

* * *

" - Stiles? "

L'interpellé sourit au regard de Scott depuis le rétroviseur, ce dernier servant d'oreiller à sa copine puisque l'alpha lui avait piqué la place de devant.

" - Oui Scotty?

\- Tu es silencieux.

\- Et donc?

\- Ben Stiles qui ne parle pas, c'est comme Derek qui ne grogne pas, c'est bizarre. "

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, l'alpha grogna dans son sommeil, faisant rire les deux adolescents.

" - Sérieusement mec, qu'est ce qu'il y a? "

Il n'avait fait que penser de sa "relation" avec Derek durant ces quatre premières heures. Il se sentait presque privilégié du fait que l'alpha accorde de l'importance à ses paroles et l'écoute. Lui qui pensait que la meute le considérait comme un fardeau. Au final,il leur était bien utile puisque leur chef n'écoutait que lui.

Il regarde furtivement le loup à ses côtés, se mordant inconsciement la lèvre inférieure. Il était arrivé à une seule conclusion : Derek et lui n'avaient pas de nom à poser concernant leur relation. Ils pouvaient tantôt se montrer les meilleurs alliés du monde - Scott les appelait la Dream Team lors des missions, gagnant un regard noir de la part de l'alpha - puis cinq minutes à peine après, ils seraient prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Ils pouvaient être amis, puis ennemis. Proches puis éloignés. Tout dépendait de l'humeur de Derek comme de la sienne. Et étrangement, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, et il semblerait que l'alpha ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Mais les autres eux, ne pouvaient que le remarquer.

Un humain qui avait un contrôle presque total d'une meute de loups et d'un alpha dangereux en plus de ça. Heureusement que Stiles leur était fidèle.

" - Y a rien Scotty, je te le promet! " lui sourit l'hyperactif, laissant son ami hausser simplement les épaules.

Il n'allait pas embêter son pote parce qu'il venait enfin de comprendre la complicité complexe qui le liait au loup de naissance quand même!

* * *

À la station service, tout le monde était désormais réveillé. Malia et Isaac boudaient parce qu'ils apprirent que tout le monde les avaient oubliés - sauf Boyd, d'où la raison pour le coller - Et Stiles était parti s'acheter toute sorte de sucreries pour bien grossir, laissant Derek,Jackson et Lydia se contenter d'un café. Allison et Scott avaient disparus et personne n'avait envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

L'hyperactif se posa aux côtés de l'alpha avec son énorme sac, donnant par réflexe la barre de céréale muesli-pomme à Lydia qui la prit sans un remerciement.

" - Mais t'as acheté pour vingt là. " s'exclame Jackson en fixant le contenu du sac plastique.

Derek se contente d'attraper le paquet de bonbons au café et en propose au reste de la meute sous les râlements de Stiles.

" - Pourquoi tu râles encore?

\- C'est mes bonbons!

\- Tu les a bien achetés pour tout le monde non?

\- Oui mais tu fais comme si c'est toi qui les avait payés!

\- Tes doigts sont plein de croissant, donc je préfère proposer plutôt que voir le paquet se noyer sous tes doigts graisseux.

\- Ils ne sont pas graisseux d'abord regarde!

\- Ose me toucher et je te jure que je te tord ton poignet.

\- ... Je veux bien un bonbon. "

Il lui en sort un avant de remettre le paquet dans le sac plastique, ne remarquant pas le regard plein de malice de la Benshee face à lui.

* * *

Derek faisait la gueule. Pour changer tiens. Parce que Stiles s'était débrouillé à envoyer sa Camaro loin de lui avec les autres, le forçant à retourner dans la Jeep avec Scott et Allison.

Donc oui, c'était puéril, mais il faisait la gueule. Il était vexé. Et sa Camaro lui manquait.

Et il n'y avait plus de bonbons au café.

" - Ça vous dit on joue à un jeu!? " s'écrit l'hyperactif, attirant l'attention des trois personnes dans sa voiture.

" - lequel? " lui demande son meilleur ami.

" - On met un cd et on zappe après chaque mot pour construire une phrase!

\- Arrête c'était ce qu'on faisait quand on croyait ce que ta mère nous disait par rapport au destin et tout! " rigole Scott, semblant se remémorer de bons souvenirs, le tout sous le regard tendre de sa copine qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Qu'ils étaient niais tous les deux.

" - On commence par qui?

\- Ton jeu est pourri.

\- Tu veux commencer Derek? Pas de soucis! "

Il alluma sa radio et se mit à zapper rapidement.

" - Never... Give up... 'cause... You'll ... Pancakes... Gay ... Happy... Souvenirs! " pouffe l'hyperactif et son meilleur ami ensemble.

" - ce qui veut dire? " soupire Derek, déjà las de ce jeu puéril.

" - Qu'on va manger des pancakes! " lui sourit Stiles." Il y en a dans mon sac blanc! "

Le loup de naissance se contente de sortir les pancakes en soupirant, en distribuant à tout le monde sauf à Stiles qui s'en prit un en pleine figure.

Le trajet fut plutôt calme, et les six premières heures passèrent plutôt vite; bientôt, ce fut à Scott de conduire, et ce denier chassa Derek du siège passager, ne voulant évidemment pas se séparer de sa belle, laissant ainsi son meilleur ami et le lycan derrière.

L'hyperactif s'ennuya au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Il regarde l'alpha qui se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre avant de lui donner un coup au bras, attirant son attention.

" - Je peux avoir ton téléphone? "

Le loup hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait cet imbécile derrière la tête.

" - Prend le tiens.

\- Non mais je veux le tien.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je veux voir les jeux que t'as.

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Pas même Flappy Bird?!

\- Si je te dis que jen ai aucun, imbécile!

\- On va arranger ça! Donne moi ton téléphone.

\- Hors de question. "

Scott se demandait toujours comment, cinq minutes plus tard, des hurlements hystériqus avaient prit place à l'arrière et comment Derek avait fini par se coller lui aussi au jeu stupide de l'oiseau. Il avait visiblement battu le record de Stiles, d'où l'origine de ses cris, et tentait par tous les moyens de le faire perdre. Il avait commencé à lui attraper la main, ce qui n'empêcha pas le loup de continuer avec l'autre, et bientôt, il s'était complètement jeté sur le loup, essayant par tous les moyens de le déconcentrer.

Au final, Derek était presque allongé à l'arrière, Stiles dans ses bras qui lui faisait lever la tête avec ses mains, l'alpha ayant les bras autour de lui pour éviter la gêne durant son jeu. Allison avait bien évidemment prit une photo souvenir sans leur demander leur avis.

" - Derek arrête de jouer!

\- Attends je viens de dépasser la barre des 500!

\- Derder arrête, vilain loup!

\- Ta gue- Merde j'ai perdu! "

Stiles reprit sa place avec un sourire victorieux. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il vit le record du lycan.

" - 1043. " souffle l'hyperactif, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

" - 1043. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

\- Pas question, je veux une revenche! Télécharge Crossy Road!

\- Ah non ça suffit! " leur crit Scott. " Ça fait bientôt deux heures que vous étiez sur ce maudit jeu, vous allez pas en passer à un autre! "

Il les regarde depuis le rétroviseur. Les deux concernés le fixent un moment avant de se regarder.

" - Il s'appelle comment ton jeu? " demande le loup sous le sourire de Stiles et le soupire de Scott.

Le tout sous les éclats de rire de la chasseuse.

* * *

Dans la voiture de Jackson, il y avait Malia et Isaac qui faisaient leur chahut - Ils avaient préférés laisser Erica et Boyd, ayant peur d'avoir de mauvaises surprises s'ils osaient fermer l'oeil.

Jackson, évidemment, avait mit la musique à fond pendant que sa petite amie était en pleine conversation mobile avec Allison.

" - Tu crois que y aura des beaux mecs à Miami? " finit par demander la coyotte en fixant la fenêtre.

" - J'espère qu'il y en aura pour toi. " soupire Isaac comme simple réponse.

" - Parce que tu vois, j'aurais bien essayée avec Derek s'il n'était pas mon cousin.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal dans son genre.

\- T'as vu? "

Jackson et Lydia se contentent d'ouvrir grand les yeux face à l'étrange conversation dans leur dos en se fixant, évitant de se retourner et de voir la conversation plus que flippante qu'avait Malia et Isaac.

" - Mais bon " soupire la jeune femme. " De toute manière il ne sera jamais intéressé.

\- Tu m'étonnes, avec Stiles autour.

\- Ouai. J'aurais jamais pensé notre alpha gay.

\- Je pense pas qu'il le soit.

\- Il doit être Stilesexuel. "

Jackson manqua de rentrer dans un arbre, attirant enfin l'attention des deux passagers.

" - Plus jamais vous monterez avec nous tous les deux. " grogne l'ancien Kanima.

* * *

" - Plus jamais vous monterez avec nous tous les deux!

\- Du calme Scotty Boy, c'est ma Jeep je te signale.

\- Tu viens d'exploser une bouteille de Coca sur Derek, Stiles. " lui fit remarquer Allison comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

Il l'avait compris, vu le coup de poing qu'il s'était prit par le lycan. Il était trempé aussi, mais à croire que tout le monde s'en foutait.

Pauvre de lui.

Mais Derek l'avait mérité! Il l'avait explosé dans tous les jeux où lui excellait! Que ce soit Crossy Road, Flappy Bird, Zig-Zag, le piano, les labyrinthes, ect, tout. Le loup lui avait mit la misère de sa vie. Alors il avait secoué une bouteille de Cola avant de l'ouvrir en direction de l'alpha.

" - Il faudrait qu'on s'arrête avant d'entrer dans la ville, Scott! " lui annonce l'humain. " J'ai quelques détails à vous donner. "

Évidemment, ils durent attendre une bonne heure parce que Boyd n'avait pas osé protesté lorsqu'Erica avait décidée de conduire, ayant failli encastrer le véhicule dans le seul arbre qui avait croisé leur route depuis leur départ et Jackson s'était perdu - Sérieusement, la trajet est droit, il avait juste à suivre la route cet handicapé!

Ils arrivèrent finalement a se rejoindre ensemble à l'entrée de la ville et toute la meute regardait Stiles, se demandant pourquoi Diable n'étaient-ils toujours pas entrés à Miami.

" - Alors, il se pourrait que j'ai oublié d'omettre un léger détail consernant notre voyage. Mais genre un tout léger, trois fois rien, vraiment ça en vaut presqu -

\- On va devoir bosser pour se payer le Road Trip. " l'interrompt l'alpha, ayant déjà assez de le voir tourner autour du pot.

Et le voir se récoltant un coup de poing de la part de chacun des membres de sa meute était assez réjouissant.

" - Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant connard! " s'énerve Jackson.

" - Oh ça va, ton cul de noble n'est pas habitué au travail ou quoi?!

\- Je vais t'étriper avec mes mains de nobles tu vas voir!

\- Jackson tu te calme, s'il te plait! " s'énerve Lydia qui frappe Stiles tout en tenant son petit-ami à côté, les faisant tous les deux râler.

" - Hé!

\- C'était à moi de le frapper! "

Un simple grogement de l'alpha ramena rapidement l'ordre dans la meute.

" - De toute façon il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière ou de tuer ce crétin.

\- Qui est le crétin? "

Un simple regard en sa direction fit comprendre à l'hyperactif que ce n'était plus le moment d'emmerder Derek.

Il était stupide et aventurier, mais pas suicidaire.

" - Et quels genres de métiers nous attendent? " soupire Scott, lançant un regard lassé à son traitre de meilleur ami - parce que oui, quand on nous promet des vacances, ce n'est pas pour nous forcer à travailler une fois à destination!

" - Oh de tout! " s'enthousiasme l'humain, sortant à nouveau le petit livret qu'il avait distribué à chacun lors de leur dernière réunion.

" - Chacun a le métier qui lui ai confié d'écrit sur son petit cahier, et ces métiers vont changer suivant les villes. Ne me remerciez pas.

\- Pas question Stiles. " objecte Malia en le fusillant des yeux, son carnet froissée dans sa main.

" - Quoi?

\- Moi, m'occuper des chiens de Miami Beach, tu te fous de la gueule de qui!?

\- C'était ça ou stripteaseuse! " proteste Stiles en se cachant inconsciement derrière Derek qui lisait son carnet, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

" - Je préfère encore me déshabiller que m'occuper de chiens!

\- Ton cousin n'aurait jamais accepté de voir des vieux te foutre des dollars dans ton soutif!

\- Mon cousin en a rien à foutre de moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le dérangerait! " siffle-t-elle en fusillant l'alpha du regard, attirant brusquement l'attention de la meute sur elle.

Y avait-il eu de la déception dans sa voix?

" - Et si on essaye de retrouver notre hôtel? " demande Stiles à l'attention de tout le monde, essayant de chasser cette étrange atmosphère qui s'était brusquement abattue sur eux.

* * *

Malia sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel, encore de mauvaise humeur. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin et elle n'avait dormie de la nuit. Elle avait donc prévue de se balader dans les jardin du bâtiment, et elle rejoindra le reste de la meute pour le petit déjeuné prévu à 8 heures.

La coyotte préféra s'assoir dans l'herbe auprès de la fontaine, se contentant de fixer l'eau couler sans un mot.

Elle grogna presque lorsqu'elle sentie l'odeur de l'alpha s'approcher d'elle et cacha son étonnement en sentant Derek s'assoir à ses côtés.

" - Qu'est ce que tu veux? " finit-elle par demander au bout de dix minutes de silence.

" - Rien. Mais il semblerait que tu aies des choses à me reprocher, donc j'écoute. " lui répond l'alpha en haussant les épaules, ne lâchant pas la fontaine des yeux.

" - C'est Stiles qui t'envoie? " rit-elle sarcastiquement en le fixant.

Le loup la fixa à son tour, ne laissant aucune expression prendre place dur son visage.

" - Pourquoi il m'enverrait te voir?

\- Tu n'es pas très doué niveau relations humaines et il est le seul à avoir les couilles de te forcer la main.

\- Je ne débattrais pas là-dessus mais non, il ne m'a pas envoyé. "

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise. Derek, l'homme le plus froid qu'elle n'ait jamais connue, était venu de son propre gré la voir.

" - Pourquoi? "

Il la fixe du coin de l'oeil comme simple réponse.

" - Pourquoi? " répète-t-elle de nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure,essayant de cacher son dégoût. " tu as envie de commencer la journée avec la conscience tranquille? Faire ton rôle de bon alpha? Jouer le rôle du cousin parfait?!

\- Rien de tout ça. Je veux savoir ce que tu me reproches.

\- Ce que je te reproche? Nous sommes cousins Derek, ce qui veut dire de la même famille! Et tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné le sentiment de m'accepter dans ta famille. " siffle-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le voyant silencieux, elle continua.

" - Tu imagines ce que ça fait de savoir que l'on a une famille qui nous ignore? Qui nous considère comme inconnue, étrangère? C'est dur pour moi putain.

\- Je comprends.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas! Mon père, enfin, celui que je croyais être mon père ne l'ai pas, le mien est un pauvre psychopathe enfermé dans une espèce d'asile, et mon cousin n'est qu'un alpha qui ne sourit jamais et qui semble allergique pour tout ce qui conserne l'amitié ou l'amour ou n'importe quel sentiment humain!

\- Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? " finit par demander le loup, la fixant de ses yeux bleu avec un calme presque olympien, décourageant Malia qui secoua la tête.

" - Je ne sais pas. Rien en fait. Continu ce que tu fais, je ferais pareil.

\- Non. "

Leurs regards se croisent de nouveau.

" - Je sais que je ne suis pas un homme vide de défauts. Et je sais que je suis une loque au niveau émotionnel du terme.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Oui, je ne serais jamais cet espèce de cousin dont tu imagines rire avec, je ne le serais jamais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne serais jamais présent pour toi, peu importe les événements que pourront t'arriver au cours de ta vie. Je ne serais jamais affectueux envers toi ou quoi que ce soit consernant cette merde sentimentale. "

La jeune fille se contente deresserrer ses mains sur ses bras nues, étant sortie de sa chambre en simple nuisette noire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur se poser sur ses épaules et écarquille les yeux en voyant Derek s'accroupir face à elle ajustant son blouson noir sur ses épaules grelottantes par le froid matinal.

" - Mais je te protège. Et je te protégerais toujours. Même si je ne te le dirais sans doute jamais après aujourd'hui, je te considère comme étant membre de ma famille. Et je pensais que faire attention à toi à distance suffisait. Apparemment non. Donc je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Dès que tu auras un problème ou que quelque chose te tracasse ou peu importe la raison que tu veux, viens me parler. Me dire ce que tu veux, et j'essayerai d'être au moins un cousin moyen. "

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la meute. Et ses paroles restaient en sa tête. Elle même ne savait pas que l'ignorance de Derek portée à son égard la blessait autant, mais elle ne savait pas non plus que Derek aurait pu se montrer aussi compréhensible et discuter avec elle sur un problème la consernant. Derek. Discuter.

Ces événements la surprenaient tellement qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Derek avait tout fait à sa place. Il avait répondu à tout ce qu'elle se demandait silencieusement.

" - Derek? "

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de lever timidement les yeux, fixant son cousin qui semblait attendre ses paroles.

" - Est ce que je peux te demander un câlin? "

L'alpha semble surprit par sa demande et semblait même se livrer un combat intérieur avant de soupirer en s'asseyant au sol, levant les yeux au ciel.

" - Pas un mot de ça aux autres, ils vont me prendre pour un tendre après. " souffle-t-il en ouvrant ses bras, laissant un immense sourire prendre place sur le visage de la coyotte.

Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, serrant avec force le cou de l'alpha qui essayait de réajuster la veste sur ses épaules et de répondre maladroitement à l'étreinte.

" - Merci. " souffle-t-elle en enfouussant son nez dans son cou.

Elle n'avait pas un cousin exemplaire. Mais elle appréciait celui qu'elle avait.

Et une photo venait d'immortaliser ce moment sans même que les deux consernés ne soient au courant.

* * *

" - Scotty! " hurle Stiles en arrivant à la table où se trouvait déjà la meute.

Son meilleur ami eu un immense sourire au visage et s'empresse de sortir de sa place pour se lever et de recevoir sa tonarde de pote dans les bras comme ils avaient l'habitude de se saluer le matin sous le sourire d'Allison.

" - Aller Stiles descend de mes bras j'ai faim! " rit le loup brun en posant son ami au sol.

Ce dernier prit la dernière place en posant son plateau, attirant le regard surpris d'Isaac.

" - Tu vas manger tout ça? " lui demande-t-il en fixant l'énorme bol de céréales, les quatre chaussons au pommes, les trois pains au chocolat et les éclairs éparpillés sur son plateau.

" - Bien sûr que non! " sourit l'hyperactif. " Scotty je ne vois pas mon pain au raisin. "

L'interpellé lui donna son pain au raisin, faisant sourire son ami qui commença à manger sous le regard dégoûté de Boyd.

" - Alors, prêts pour nos activités?

\- Et comment! " lui sourit Allison, visiblement la seule étant réveillée de bonne humeur avec son petit ami.

Lydia, bien que sa tenue et son maquillage soient parfaits, semblait encore à moitié endormie, et Jackson roupillait complètement dans son bol de céréales.

" - Vous avez mal dormis? " s'étonne Stiles en fixant tous les membres de la meute un par un.

" - A qui la faute?! " grogna Isaac en fusillant Erica du regard qui se contenta d'un doigt d'honneur en finissant son jus d'orange.

" - Vous avez été bruyants... " se plaint la Benshee en se frottant le visage.

" - T'avais qu'à faire pareil.

\- Je peux te prendre ton pain au chocolat? " souffle doucement la coyotte en direction de son cousin pendant l'étrange bataille bruyante qui se déroulait entre Lydia et Erica.

L'alpha lui donna sa viennoiserie sans un mot, suivant l'échange venimeux entre les deux filles en sirotant son café.

Mais la scène n'échappe pas aux yeux de Scott qui s'empresse de le faire remarquer à Stiles.

" - Mec.

\- Chwa?

\- Y a Derek qui s'est montré gentil avec Malia.

\- Yenr!

\- Avale avant de parler Stiles t'es dégueulasse!

\- Pardon! Tchai quoi?

\- Avale putain!

\- Scott arrête de hurler putain! " hurle Jackson qui venait de lever la tête de son bol de céréales, laissant couler du lait partout sur la table.

" - Mais quel porc!

\- T'es dégueulasse.

\- A mort!

\- Bon ça suffit! " grogne Derek, ammenant rapidement l'ordre à table alors que Malia piochait encore dans son plateau. " Dans dix minutes, tout le monde doit être en bas. On va commencer nos activités. Et s'il y a un retard, on part sans vous. "

Le bordel allait bientôt commencer.


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!_

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire quelques mots avant le début du chapitre._

 _Je tenais surtout à vous remercier, les pizzas. Je ne pensais pas qu'en postant mon dernier chapitre avant de dormir, je puisse trouver autant de notifications le lendemain. J'ai fais la danse des teletubies pendant un quart d'heure ( imaginez la joie XD). Que ce soit de nouvelles personnes qui suivent l'histoire, qu'ils la fav ou même qu'ils prennent la peine de mettre un review ou envoyer un message privé, vous êtes juste géniaux. Merci d'autant apprécier ce que je fais alors qu'on est juste au début de l'histoire ;)_

C'est _parti pour les reviews! :=)_

 **loveyaoi-15:** _Omg, un autre commentaire super mignon! ahaha, je met ici même fin à ta souffrance, inutile de me remercier! ;) Merci d'adorer mon histoire :)_

 **LuunaCrazy** _: contente qu'elle te plaise! :)_

 **walthamZ9** : _Un long commentaire pour moi T^T... Que j'aime ça! X) C'est génial que tu puisses imaginer des petits scénarios, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes! Qui n'aime pas embêter Jackson aussi? X) Isaac et Malia sont magique, et tu ne sera pas aux bouts de tes surprises concernant ce duo! ;) Justement, je trouvais ça triste que personne ne tienne en compte le fait que Malia et Derek étaient tout de même de la même famille, alors j'avais eu envie que quelque chose de mignon leur arrive, qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils pouvaient être là l'un pour l'autre ( ça t'as plu à ce point? Mon Dieu je pleure presque de joie là TwT) La suite t'es servie, et je t'envoie plein de bisoux bien baveux, marque spéciale d'affection! XD_

 **Sanga36** _: Le mail a eu du mal à afficher ton message tellement il était long, j'ai cru recevoir un nouveau roman de ta part! XD (plus c'est long, plus ça fait plaisir, t'inquiète! ;) ) Stiles a un pouvoir impressionnant sur Derek, qu'il le veuille ou pas :) Normal, en plus la comparaison indiquait la bizzarerie de la situation, mais il est vrai que Stiles s'occupe toujours des affaires des autres sans même faire attention aux siennes, donc un moment de silence pour réfléchir était le bienvenu! X) T'inquiète, eux seuls n'ont pas remarqué, mais les autres passagers ont dû bien le voir eux! X) Comme dit plus haut, ce duo n'aura pas fini de te surprendre! ;) Derek a une autorité de fou sur ses alpha ( on l'aime, ce Derek, hein... ); ils sont tout de même de la même famille, alors je pensais que c'était normal de montrer au moins leur lien dans une petite scène, même si c'est certain qu'ils n'auront pas vraiment une relation " normale " si on peut dire ça! :)  
Pars du principe que dès que Stiles est dans le tas, il y aura forcément un bordel sans nom! X) Et voici la suite pour toi aussi, avec un supplément de bisoux baveux! :*_

 _Ps: merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je l'ai modifié! :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture, et laissez un petit review pour un avis! ;)_

* * *

"- Stiles, va crever. " souffle Scott en s'arrêtant, laissant son vélo s'écrouler à des pieds.

Les autres suivirent sans aucune hésitation son mouvement alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

" - Aller les loups, il nous reste encore un kilomètre avant d'arriver au Miami Art Museum! " les encourage l'hyperactif.

" - Sérieux on s'en bas les -

\- Ce que Jackson veut dire " le reprend la Benshee en le fusillant des yeux " c'est qu'on s'en fout des musées Stiles.

\- Pas celui là, il est super! On peut y trouver le tableau de Morris Louis, Beth Shin ou encore celui de Frank Stella, Chodorów ll, de George Segal, Abraham's Farewell to Ishmael,Marcel Duchamp, Boîte-en-valise, Odili Donald Odita's; In Between ou encore Russell Crotty's Venus, Jupiter, Canopus over Payahokee et même -

\- Bon Wikipedia ta gueule maintenant. " siffle Isaac en s'allongeant dans l'herbe sous les râlements de l'humain.

" - Derek rappelle à l'ordre tes louveteaux!

\- Bougez vos culs, on a un programme à suivre.

\- Mais Derek on est -

\- Vous vous levez ou on vous abandonne et vous vous démerdez pour rentrer à Beacon Hills. "

Ce fut avec des râlements que la meute reprit la route avec leur vélo jusqu'à ce fameux musée.

Et évidemment...

" - Putain on a perdu Boyd. " souffle la louve blonde.

" - C'est pas vrai... " râle Lydia en balançant le vélo au sol, rattrapé par Stiles qui hurlait de faire attention au matériel de location.

" - Mais quel con aussi, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de suivre la file!? " soupire Jackson en balançant à son tour le vélo sous les hurlements de l'hyperactif.

" - Tu vas te calmer de suite, l'ancien Kanima.

\- T'as rien à me dire, blondasse.

\- Fait attention ou tu risques gros là.

\- Tu ne me fait pas peur.

\- Tout doux les loups! " crit de nouveau Stiles, sans succès puisqu'Erica et Jackson se dévisageaient encore.

" - Jackson et Erica, rentrez dans ce foutu musée ou ça va mal se passer. " grogne l'alpha, qui en deux secondes, fit disparaître toute la meute devant lui et Stiles.

" - Mais ils sont partis!

\- Ils sont dans le musée. On y va. "

Et bien sûr...

" - Derek t'es où?! " crit l'adolescent en cherchant autour de lui.

Bordel, non seulement il s'était perdu, mais en plus lui et la meute ne s'était pas donné de lieu de rendez vous à la fin de la visite.

Et merde.

Lorsqu'il entendit des hurlements venant d'un coin de la salle d'exposition, il comprit qu'il venait de retrouver Scott.

Et oui, ce dernier se battait avec un blond sous les cris de sa petite amie.

" - Ah Stiles vient vite les séparer!

\- T'as fumé quoi toi, je suis pas suicidaire!

\- Stiles! "

Cette femme était complètement folle. Et évidemment, en bon meilleur ami qu'il était, Stiles se mêla dans la bataille et essaya de les séparer.

Sans oublier les cris de Lydia.

" - Jackson bordel de Dieu où est ce que tu es encore!? Oh merde. Il se passe quoi ici?

\- Scott se bat parce que le blond a essayé de me draguer devant lui. " lui explique Allison en regardant la scène d'un air lassé lorsqu'elle vit que certains s'amusaient à filmer ce désastre.

" - Mais pourquoi Stiles est dans la mêlée?

\- Il essaye de les séparer.

\- Il n'y arrivera jamais. "

Et plus loin..

" - Mais t'es malade Malia pourquoi t'as mordu ce type!?

\- Il m'a traité d'inculte artistique!

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le mordre, bon sang! " lui crit Erica.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les agents de sécurité les mirent toutes les deux dehors où elles retrouvent Scott et Stiles avec un coquard chacun, ainsi que Lydia et Allison.

" - Il vous ait arrivé quoi? " leur demande Malia en s'asseyant aux côtés de Stiles qui ne se gêna pas pour l'ouvrir.

" - Cet imbécile a voulu jouer le thug à défendre sa copine et regarde ce qui s'est passé!

\- Et vous? " lui demande Scott.

" - Oh, j'ai juste mordu quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

\- J'ai perdu Jackson dans le musée. " soupire la Benshee en sortant son téléphone.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure avant que leur alpha, accompagné de Jackson, Isaac et Boyd, ne sorte du musée.

" - Tu as regardé les tableaux!? " s'étonne Stiles en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Le loup le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

" - C'est ce qu'il faut faire dans un musée d'arts il me semble. Pourquoi t'as un coquard?

\- Demande à Scott.

\- Vous avez fait quoi encore comme bordel?! "

Personne n'osa dire un mot sauf Malia qui lui bondit sur le dos.

" - J'ai mordu quelqu'un, Scott a frappé quelqu'un, Allison criait, Stiles s'en ai mêlé, Lydia a filmé et Erica m'hurlait dessus.

\- Descend de là.

\- J'hallucine, vous arrivez à foutre le bordel dans un musée, merde! " rit Isaac, récoltant un regard noir de l'alpha qui essayait de se débarrasser de sa cousine s'accrochant à son dos.

Après leur chahut, ils décidèrent d'aller acheter quelques sandwichs et de prendre la direction de Miami Beach.

Ils s'installèrent tous avec un bruit insupportable et mangèrent rapidement avant d'attendre les filles qui étaient parties se changer, les garçons étant déjà vêtus de leur maillot.

Ils étaient donc tous allongés sur le sable, attendant patiemment en bronzant.

Allison fut la première à être prête, et Stiles retint du mieux qu'il put son meilleur ami qui voulait arracher les yeux à tous ceux qui regardaient sa petite amie.

Ils commencèrent à se mettre de la crème solaire, et tous décidèrent de les oublier dans leur bulle d'amour et d'arcs en ciel. Ils pouvaient être tellement gnangnan que ça en devenait soûlant.

Malia et Erica sortirent ensuite, suivies de Lydia, et évidemment, la Benshee et la louve se livraient une compétition silencieuse de qui attirera le plus de regards avec leurs maillots.

Malia se contenta de s'assoir sur les genoux de l'hyperactif, laissant son dos appuyer contre le torse du garçon.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble qu'elle allait arrêter tout contact physique avec son ex.

" - Malia tu m'écrase.

\- Met moi de la crème solaire.

\- Va demander à ton cousin.

\- Je veux de la crème solaire, pas en avaler.

\- Passe le pot.

\- Regarde tous ces gars. Pourquoi ils nous regardent? "

Il leva la tête et étouffe un rire en ajustant la bretelle du maillot de la coyotte qui tombait. Elle avait un corps avantageux, évidemment qu'elle allait attirer des regards.

Il lui posa une énorme noisette en plein milieu du dos, la faisant hurler.

" - C'est froid connard!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Tellement. Ne refais jamais ça ou je t'étrangle Stiles.

\- Vous savez ce qui nous attends les gars?! " crit le conserné en ignorant la menace de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

" - Personne n'a lut ton carnet.

\- ça je m'en suis douté. On va d'abord prendre un bateau qui va nous faire monter dans les airs avec leurs parachute géants, et ensuite nous irons récupérer les jets ski et visiter toute la plage de Miami avant d'arriver à notre lieu de travail. On y va? "

Des cris d'enthousiasme pour une fois.

Ils suivirent tous Stiles qui montra les billets à deux bateaux.

" - On va se séparer en deux groupes de cinq, ok? On va dire Derek, Malia, Scott, Allison et moi et les autres dans l'autre bateau. C'est un parachute qui nous portera tous les cinq et on se verra tous dans le ciel. Jai la GoPro pour immortaliser tout ça.

\- Ça me tue de le dire, mais tu gères Stilinski.

\- Merci Jackson. Aller en bateau! "

Ils montèrent tous, et évidemment, Scott et Allison prenaient des photos de couple, poussant Stiles et Malia à se foutre d'eux en les imitant grossièrement, le tout tandis que l'alpha se contentait de regarder la mer.

" - Bien les enfants, c'est le moment, on va vous attacher. " leur indique le conducteur.

Ils se placèrent avec enthousiasme et laissèrent le matelos les attacher.

Stiles, plus excité que jamais, échangea un regard ravi à Malia à sa droite avant de se tourner vers Derek et de voir ce dernier légèrement crispé sur les sangles du parachute.

" - Derek? "

L'interpellé le regarde simplement.

" - Hâte de voler comme un oiseau!?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Tu as peur?

\- Non. Mais voler comme un pigeon n'est pas trop mon fantasme, tu vois?

\- Menteur tu flippes! "

Il lui lance un regard noir et s'apprête à répliquer mais leur parachute fut lâché et ils s'envolèrent d'un bond sous un cri commun. Stiles ne loupa pas l'expression de surprise de l'alpha et en rit avant d'attraper la main de ce dernier presque machinalement, attirant son attention.

" - Profite du paysage, t'es attaché, tu risques rien.

\- Tu m'apprends rien. "

Mais il ne relâcha pourtant pas la main de l'hyperactif avant d'avoir posé de nouveau un pied sur le bateau.

Et le loup ne remarqua même pas que Stiles était ravi du contact, trop effrayé et trop occupé à essayer de cacher sa peur de l'altitude.

Ils avaient criés comme des fous durant tout leur envol, et les cris avaient redoublés lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés l'autre moitié de la meute. Ils s'étaient bien amusés et certains même fut déçus lorsque leur activité avait prit fin.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer puisque les jets les attendaient déjà.

" - Là c'est par deux qu'on se met.

\- Malia vient avec moi. " dit Isaac.

" - Quoi? Tu me voles mon ex salaud!

\- M'en veut pas Stiles mais tu es un danger. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Derek va avec lui.

\- Attends tu veux que je crève ou quoi?

\- Vous êtes vraiment vaches avec moi! " pleurniche l'hyperactif tandis que les couples s'éloignaient déjà de la rive.

" - Aller Big Wolf, à nous! " s'enthousiasme le garçon lorsque Malia et Isaac s'éloignèrent à leur tour, ayant visiblement oublié la méchanceté de l'alpha quelques minutes auparavant.

" - Si on tombe dans l'eau par ta faute je te noie. " le prévient l'alpha en attachant son gilet de sauvetage noir.

" - Trop de gentillesse, SourWolf. " grince l'humain en montant à la place passagère du jet, sachant déjà que Derek refuserait de le laisser conduire.

" - Putain Der! " hurle l'hyperactif en se sentant presque tomber sous la vitesse soudaine et le freinage brusque.

" - Ta gueule j'essaye de comprendre comment ça marche.

\- T'as jamais conduit de moto ou quoi?

\- Ta gueule ou je te jure que tu vas nager avec ces poissons dégueulasses.

\- Oh y a des poissons autour de nous! "

Il attrape sa caméra et s'empresse de filmer ce qu'il voyait avant de la mettre sous l'eau un instant pour avoir quelques clichés sous marins.

" - C'est bon on repart! " lui crit Stiles en frappant son dos.

Voyant que le loup comptait accélérer pour rattraper le retard, il s'accrocha à peine de toutes ses forces à ses côtes que déjà, ils étaient partis à toute vitesse.

Et la sensation était géniale. Stiles criait sa joie et se moquait de ses amis qu'ils doublaient, et une course se déclara parmi la meute, le tout filmé par la caméra, leur garantissant un énorme souvenir.

" - Derek plus vite Scott arrive! " lui crit-il en s'accrochant plus fort sur son gilet.

" - Je suis à fond.

\- Merde! Faut faire quelque chose! "

Il enroule ses jambes sur les côtes du garou qui sursauta en sentant la pression des bras de l'hyperactif disparaître.

" - Tu fous quoi?!

\- Continue de conduire, on va gagner je te dis! "

L'humain venait de sortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il remplit comme il put avant de la lâcher sur son meilleur ami qui freina brusquement avant de faire un virage qui le fit tomber à l'eau avec sa belle, faisant exploser de rire l'adolescent.

" - Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais?

\- Assurer notre victoire! Une bouteille dans la gueule et ils sont en train de dire bonjour aux poissons! "

Il reprends correctement sa place en entourant de ses bras le corps du loup, riant dans son dos en fixant son meilleur ami essayer de remonter sur leur jet.

Évidemment, lui et Derek avaient gagnés la course, et ils attendaient le reste de la meute sur la berge, l'humain souriant comme un enfant heureux.

Lorsque Scott courut vers lui avec la bouteille, il le fuit, entrainant une course poursuite entre les deux garçons sous les rires de la chasseuse.

Stiles fut mouillé malgré lui et il fit la paix avec Scott en attendant les autres.

Le couple Jackson/Lydia arrivèrent en même temps que celui de Boyd/Erica.

Isaac et Malia arrivèrent derniers en riant comme des fous.

" - On a fait la meilleure blague! " pouffait la coyotte, s'appuyant sur le loup qui riait aux éclats, essayant tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle.

Ils avaient croisés un yacht en chemin et avaient décidés de faire une blague au proprio en se faisant passer pour un couple furieux, selon quoi l'homme du bateau aurait essayé de draguer Malia et Isaac, jouant le rôle du petit ami, l'avait appris et était furieux. Seulement il n'y avait que la femme et un autre homme à bord et cette dernière avait répondu qu'elle et son mari étaient quites avant de repartir avec son coup, d'après leurs conclusion.

Ils en avaient rit sur tout le chemin parce que la femme avait essayé de se montrer choquée durant tout le discours d'Isaac avant d'abandonner lorsque l'autre homme était sorti du yacht.

Ils étaient cons. Ils étaient heureux. C'était l'important.

" - Bref, puisque nous avons gagné la course -

\- Par tricherie!

\- Il n'y avait pas de règles Scotty. Dooonc étant donné que nous avons gagné, nous aurons le droit de choisir quel gage vous donner le soir à l'hôtel!

\- Ah non! " protestent-ils tous.

" - Moi je suis d'accord. " dit Derek.

" - Et merde.

\- Génial! Mais avant notre soirée, il faut travailler un peu les enfants. On se retrouve à la plage à 22h00 une fois finis, ok? "

* * *

Stiles riait intérieurement suite aux boulots qu'il avait distribué aux membres de la meute. Malia se devait de s'occuper de chiens, Scott devait aider un proprio à tenir le stand de surf, Lydia et Erica étaient serveuses dans le même restaurant - il imaginait déjà le désastre - et Boyd barman, il n'avait pas d'imagination pour lui; Isaac devait se contenter d'aider les cuisines d'un restaurant avec Jackson, ce qui signifiait une bonne corvée de vaisselle.

Mais le meilleur était pour Derek. Il l'avait inscrit en temps que Babysitter. Et les mères de Floride se sont ruées sur son visage mystérieux et attirants - d'après les dires de ces femmes au foyer. Et il allait l'accompagner - parce que sérieusement, qui oserait rater Derek s'occuper d'un gosse, hein?

Ils se dirigeaient alors vers la maison que Stiles avait accepté.

" - Pourquoi tu m'accompagne en fait? " finit par grogner l'alpha.

" - Parce que je suis homme à tout faire dans cette même maison. "

Il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Mais pas totalement. Il avait dit à cette bonne dame que jamais Derek ne viendrait s'il n'était pas présent - bon, disons qu'il a légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement, exagéré sur ce propos - et il lui avait proposé de faire à manger et un peu le ménage pendant que Derek s'occupait de l'enfant.

L'accord fut vite passé.

Lorsque la bonne femme leur ouvrit, elle ne s'était pas gênée de reluquer ouvertement le corps de l'alpha avant de lui indiquer la direction d'une chambre à l'étage - et, Stiles en était sûr, pour pouvoir se rincer l'oeil consernant les fesses du loup.

" - Dites moi qu'il est célibataire.. " soupire-t-elle en direction de l'hyperactif.

" - Desolé, il en aime une autre. " répliqua Stiles sans même le remarquer.

Quand on est habitué à parler sans cesse, il est difficile de se contrôler après. Il était victime de son bavardage.

" - Elle doit être bien belle. "

Il haussa simplement les épaules puis monta à l'étage à son tour et prend la direction de la chambre avant de se stopper à la porte.

Et ce qu'il vit l'attendrit plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Derek était au dessus du berceau, fixant avec une pointe d'admiration la petite fillette d'à peine un an se tortiller dans son lit, laissant ses petites mains aggriper le doigt qu'il lui tendait en gazouillant.

" - A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t'es occupé d'un enfant? " finit par chuchoter l'adolescent, n'ayant définitivement pas envie de briser la douceur de la scène.

" - Sans doute à la naissance de Cora. " finit par avouer le loup, se redressant en posant ses mains sous les aisselles de l'enfant avant de la ramener doucement contre son torse, la laissant aggriper les cheveux de sa nuque de ses petites mains.

Stiles ne comprenait pas les étranges sensations dans son ventre à la vue d'un alpha, qui d'ordinaire méchant et froid, soit si attentionné envers ce petit bout de vie.

" - Va bosser Stiles. " grogne Derek en sa direction, le sortant de ses pensées.

" - Ouai, j'y vais, genre maintenant, là tout de sui - "

Il courut littéralement pour fuir l'alpha, et ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction.

Il avait déjà préparé à manger lorsque le loup était descendu avec l'enfant en cuisine.

" - Où est le biberon? " râle de nouveau le loup en fouillant dans les placards alors que la fillette pleurait.

" - Oh mais elle pleure la choupette...

\- Elle a faim Stiles et je trouve pas son putain de biberon!

\- File la moi je m'en occupe, fais lui son biberon! "

Il lui donna l'enfant et se remit dans ses recherches, laissant l'adolescent lever la petite au ciel, la faisant bouger et attirant petit à petit son attention.

" - Hey choupi, pourquoi ces grosses larmes coulent sur ton visage? Tonton Derder va te trouver ton biberon chat, arrête d'abîmer ce joli visage avec ces vilaines larmes.. "

Elle se calma légèrement et renifla de temps en temps lorsque Stiles la ramena contre son torse, caressant tout doucement son dos.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention et il croisa le regard de Derek qui tenait le biberon dans ses mains.

" - C'est bon. File la moi.

\- Oh je peux la garder un peu? Elle est trop mignonne. Tiens donne lui le biberon si tu veux mais je veux -

\- Ok ok mais ta gueule. "

L'hyperactif se tut et prit place sur la table de la salle à manger, laissant le loup se placer face à lui et de donner le biberon à la petite fille qui l'attrapa en vitesse, décrochant un léger sourire au loup.

" - Ma mère adorait s'occuper de la fille de notre voisine quand j'avais six ans. " avout doucement l'adolescent, son regard fixé sur l'enfant alors que l'alpha le regardait. " Elle lui racontait plein de belles histoires, la cajolait, la faisait voler au ciel. J'en étais jaloux. Puis elle me disais toujours qu'elle m'aimait plus que n'importe quel bébé qui puisse arriver dans le monde. "

Il lève ses yeux vers le loup et lui sourit.

" - Elle me fait penser à la fille de la voisine. Tu sais, celle qui est morte à cause de ces sacrifices dans la cave à vins? "

Le loup hocha simplement la tête comme réponse.

Il ne comprenait pas l'envie soudaine qui avait prit à Stiles de se confier, mais il avait prit la peine d'écouter.

C'était la moindre des politesses.

Et puis c'était sympa d'écouter les histoires - pour une fois sérieuses - de Stiles.

" - Bon! "

La voix de la femme des lieux les fit sortir de leurs pensées respectives. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement de l'autre en la fixant, cette dernière ayant un léger sourire au visage.

" - Il est 21h43. L'heure de la fin de vos services. Votre argent. "

Elle leur tendit une enveloppe et le loup s'empressa de quitter les lieux, l'adolescent s'attardant légèrement pour faire ses lacets.

" - Merci encore jeune homme.

\- Oh c'est normal! " lui sourit le garçon en se levant.

" - Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment intéressé par une fille, n'est ce pas? "

Le garçon la regarde sans répondre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

" - Laisse tomber. " lui sourit-elle.

" - Stiles! " lui hurle l'alpha depuis l'extérieur.

" - J'arrive merde! " crit- il à son tour avant de saluer une dernière fois la femme qui les regarde partir en soupirant.

" - Ils vont en mettre du temps. "

* * *

La meute fut réunie dans la chambre que partageaient Stiles et Isaac. La télé était allumée, la nourriture volait de partout, et tout le monde était entassé sur le lit à fixer le film, sauf Derek qui était sorti au balcon après avoir frappé Stiles qui avait essayé de le prendre six fois en photos par surprise pour l'album souvenir.

" - C'est l'heure du gage! " crit Stiles sous les râlements des autres.

Il ramena rapidement l'alpha dans la chambre et réfléchit quant à la punition qu'il pouvait infliger aux autres.

" - On leur force à faire quoi?

\- J'en sais rien, Stiles.

\- Mais réfléchis!

\- Tu recommences à me soûler.

\- Reste zen, SourWolf, et aide moi à trouver quelque chose d'horrible à leur donner.

\- Simple. Demande à Scott de ne pas toucher sa copine des yeux. Pareil pour elle. Lydia devra forcément sortir demain sans maquillage, de même pour Erica. Jackson est obligé de s'habiller comme toi pour une journée. Isaac devra jouer le rôle de Boyd et Boyd celui d'Isaac. Et tu interdis à Malia de grignoter entre les repas.

\- ... Bordel que t'es intelligent quand tu réfléchis... " souffle l'hyperactif, le regard plein d'admiration.

Il reçoit un regard noir en plus du nouveau coup de poing.

" - Oyé Oyé! Nous avons vos punitions! "

Après l'énonciation des punitions, il était évident que les réactions allaient pleuvoir de toutes parts.

" - Quoi!? Mais pourquoi me faire subir une torture pareille, moi, ton meilleur ami?

\- Alors là hors de question, il me faut du maquillage.

\- Pareil pour moi, je tiens pas à ressembler à cette Benshee fade!

\- Autant me filer un sac poubelle comme fringues, ce serait moins douloureux pour ma dignité!

\- Mais Boyd est... Boyd?

\- Pourquoi je devrais jouer le rôle d'un parfait abruti?

\- J'aurais le droit à des smarties au moins? Hein ? "

La soirée s'était finie en bataille générale, plutôt appelée "révolte contre la dictature sterekienne" par Scott.

Et ils s'endormirent tous ensemble dans une chambre destinée pour deux personnes.

Il leur restait une matinée à Miami avant de reprendre la route. Et il semblerait que leur connerie compte en profiter.

* * *

Ils furent tous de nouveau à Miami Beach, bronzant comme des lézards. Les filles avaient prévues du shopping, elles étaient donc parties plus tôt de l'hôtel.

Les garçons devaient donc se réveiller - seul pour Scott, ce qui le rendait poétique puisque ce dernier ne cessait d'exprimer sa douleur de la "séparation de l'être aimé" - se laver, ranger les chambres et les livrer à l'accueil avant d'en profiter.

Ils etaient tous les cinq allongés - oui, même Derek - sur leurs serviettes, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, roupillant comme une bande de vieux.

" - Les gars je m'emmerde! " râle Stiles en se levant.

Boyd et Derek firent de même pour que le bêta donne un billet de 50 dollars à son alpha.

" - J'en reviens pas. " soupire le garçon à la peau mate. " Isaac est chiant aussi.

\- Crois moi, Stiles est pire. " soupire le loup de naissance en se rallongeant.

" - Il vient de se passer quoi?

\- Derek et Boyd avaient parié sur le premier à se plaindre lorsque nous serons allongés. Boyd misait sur Isaac et Derek sur toi.

\- Oh, comme c'est gentil. " grince l'hyperactif en vidant sa bouteille d'eau sur le torse brûlant de l'alpha, le faisant hurler.

Stiles but la tasse dans la mer pour sa connerie et il fut de retour sur sa serviette en toussant comme un fou sous le regard satisfait de Derek qui reprit sa position initiale.

" - Quel casse couilles celui là.

\- Ta gueule Jackson. " râle l'humain en toussant à nouveau.

Un groupe de filles s'approchèrent brusquement du leur, attirant leur attention.

La première - une brune - souriait niaisement à Scott qui ne remarquait pas, en bon aveugle qui se respecte, que cette dernière mettait des atouts en avant.

" - Il nous manque cinq personnes pour notre partie de volley. Ça vous intéresserai?

\- Enfin une occupation! " s'enthousiasme Stiles, rapidement calmé par l'alpha qui le frappa à son dos.

" - On attends le reste de notre groupe. " leur répondit l'alpha en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Comme si ce fut LE geste tant attendu, elles se tournèrent toutes vers lui.

" - Aller, juste une partie! "

Le garçon aux yeux Whisky croisa les bras sur son torse. Parce que môsieur l'alpha avait des muscles et des yeux à damner, les quatre autres furent oubliés.

Lui aussi aimerait attirer l'attention comme ça!

Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ces pimbêches qu'il voulait.

" - Derek. " grogne Stiles, choquant les trois garçons qui furent les premiers à avoir l'honneur d'entendre Stiles Stilinski grogner.

Le phénomène Derek-Je-Rale-Hale (c'est le nom qu'avait donné Stiles aux grognements du loup) était bel et bien contagieux.

Ce dernier se tourne vers l'hyperactif avant de regarder le reste du groupe.

" - Qui est partant? "

Ils levèrent tous la main - même Boyd - laissant l'alpha lever les yeux au ciel.

" - Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. "

Et la partie fut plus qu'hilarante, notamment pour Stiles.

Il était avec Isaac et Scott ainsi que deux filles, et Derek, Boyd et trois filles étaient contre eux.

Et ces dernières ne faisaient que provoquer de fausses chutes pour pouvoir toucher les muscles de l'alpha.

Et le fait que ce dernier ne remarque pas leur manège et les relève à chaque fois rend la situation hilarante.

Alors il voulait gagner pour leur montrer que môsieur Derek-Dragueur-Malgré-Lui n'est pas très doué.

À qui essayait-il de mentir? Ce salaud de loup était très doué. Trop même. Stiles le soupsonnait d'utiliser des réflexes lupins pour mener son équipe à la victoire.

Donc Stiles faisait la gueule sur le sable pendant que le groupe de filles prenaient des photos avec les garçons.

Il eu un sourire en voyant les filles de la meute revenir avec leurs achats et leur fit signe des mains.

Erica fut la première à réagir - et surtour la première à remarquer la blonde accrochée à son copain.

Elle arriva et attrapa la tête de son petit-ami avant de l'embrasser et de fusiller du regard celle qui avait osée poser les mains sur lui.

Lydia fut plus diplomatique. Un simple " Jackson chéri, viens m'embrasser! " avait suffit pour que l'ex-Kanima court vers sa copine et la prendre dans ses bras.

Allison se contenta de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine, et Scott abandonna toutes celles lui tournant autour pour retrouver sa belle.

Malia, n'ayant de comptes à rendre à personne, s'asseya auc côtés de Stiles en lui offrant la moitié de sa glace.

" - On vous lâche un peu et on vous retrouve à draguer. " rit-elle.

" - On jouait au volley avant que les filles plastiques ne demandent des photos avec les gars.

\- Et toi alors?

\- Ton pauvre ex n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès.

\- C'est parce qu'elles sont plastiques. Elles n'ont pas prises la peine de savoir quelle personne géniale tu es.

\- Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. "

Ils rirent de bon coeur puis, au bout de dix minutes, aidèrent Isaac et Derek de se sortir des griffes de ces filles pour continuer leur journée plage entre potes.

" - Je suis fatigué. " souffle Isaac en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

Malia ne se gêna pas pour utiliser le ventre de ce dernier comme oreiller tout en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil.

" - Notre dernier jour à Miami... " soupire tragiquement cette dernière.

" - C'est quoi notre prochaine destination? " demande brusquement Allison, ayant enfin la bouche décollée de celle de son copain.

" - Le Mississippi, les enfants,et nous ferons une escale rapide consernant l'Alabama. On ne restera pas longtemps là bas.

\- On est bien là. " souffle la Benshee en s'appuyant contre son petit-ami.

" - Profitons, ce sera bientôt la fin!

\- Ta gueule Stiles. "

Ils bronzèrent quelques heures avant de se décider à reprendre la route, la boite de nuit étant réservée pour leur escale à plus tard.

" - Qui conduit?

\- Je reprend ma Camaro. " annonce directement Derek en montant dans sa voiture sans même se changer.

" - Stiles, Malia et Isaac avec lui. " ordonne presque Allison. Les célibataires d'un côté et les casés de l'autre.

\- Ça c'est bas Argent! " râle Stiles de nouveau en montant sur le siège passager, laissant Malia et Isaac s'installer à l'arrière.

" - On vous dira quand vous arrêter. " leur ajoute l'hyperactif en les voyant partir.

" - Vous croyez qu'ils vont se faire une partouze? "

Ils lancent tous un regard surpris vers la coyotte qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" - Ben quoi?

\- Malia, tu choques ma sensibilité. " s'offusque faussement l'humain.

" - Sensibilité de quoi tu te rappelles quand on cou-

\- Personne n'a envie de connaitre les prouesses sexuelles de Stilinski Malia! " crit presque Isaac de désespoir tandis que Derek démarra la voiture.

Il eu un léger silence.

" - C'est un super coup.

\- Malia! "


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello mes petites salades! :)_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue abscence dont j'avais prévenu personne, mais bon, le sport m'appelait ! :D ( du tennis, en somme). Et il n'y avait paq d'internet dans ce foutu lieu perdu T.T (malheuuuuur)_

 _Mais bon, je suis de retour et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, sans pour autant oublier de répondre à vos reviews tout adorables et mignons :3_

 _Donc je vous remercie encore et toujours par de magnifiques petits bisoux partout pour votre adorabilité ( j'aime inventer des mots, pardonnez moi XD )._

 **walthamZ9:** _c_ _ette troupe n'a pas fini de te faire rêver, ou du moins je l'espère! ;) eux dans un musée, c'était à prévoir! X) Stiles est cruel, quand y a de la compétition, il perd tous ses amis pour sa victoire XD Je voulais ajouter une petite note de tendresse dans le chapitre, donc je suis contente que la petite confession t'ai plue; Si tu arrives à imaginer ce que j'écris, là vraiment je suis aux anges! *^* Malia est de plus en plus folle suivant les chapitres, tu vas adorer! :) Et pour finir, qui n'aime pas embêter Jackson aussi? :')_

 **Sanga36:** _Heureuse de l'apprendre! :D J'aime jouer sur les émotions aussi :P Même les inconnus voient ce qu'eux refusent d'accepter :3 Il faudrait les enfermer, et encore, ils vont forcément faire des conneries dans ce cas-là aussi X') Ils y vont à leur rythme, et j'ai toujours imaginé la meute comme un groupe trop hétérogène mais uni malgré tout, et je pense que je vais insister sur cette notion :) Stiles devait forcément se vexer (en jouant la comédie bien sûr:D); Je vois que Malia n'a pas fini de tous vous surprendre, c'est beau tout ça! :D; pour ce qui est des prouesses de ce cher hyperactif, j'ai préféré ne rien dire sur la réaction de Derek pour laisser les autres imaginer, je me voyais mal écrire sa réaction, le mieux est de laisser au lecteur imaginer ce qu'il veut, après tout, c'est la magie de la lecture non?;) Et bien je te propose de suite la suite ( oh mon Dieu ce jeu de mots, je me kiffe...)_

 **SachaLaBlonde:** _Tout le monde aime cette follasse de Malia XD_

 **Sara Lahey:** _Contente de gagner une nouvelle lectrice! :D Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je déteste la niaiserie à un point inimaginable, et pour ce qui est du drame, je mettrais quelques petites touches sans pour autant donner envie à tout le monde de se tuer! XD; L'humour est quelque chose de cool, mélangé à ces abrutis de TW, et c'est sûr que ça part en cacahuètes! XD J'ai préféré garder quelques personnages d'avant parce que je les adorait et que je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas eu assez de choses sur eux durant la série, et les manipuler est super cool :3 T'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de commentaires constructifs, le simple fait de savoir que tu aimes me suffit amplement! :D Et tu prends la peine de laisser un review même en ayant rien à dire, c'est déjà trop pour un pauvre coeur comme le mien! :D_

 **LuunaCrazy:** _La suite est là chaton! :D_

 _En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je dirais qu'il n'est pas vraiment chargé d'humour, mais d'autres sentiments que j'espère, vous allez adorer. Je ne vous dis rien d'autres mis à part bonne lecture les cacahuètes! :)_

* * *

" - le groupe de cinq célibataires malgré eux reprirent la route, dans un silence de plomb et pour cause, l'alpha était en parti responsable de cette ambiance merd-

\- Stiles ta gueule bordel, on veut dormir! " grogne Isaac en frappant dans son siège.

L'adolescent n'avait visiblement pas trouvé plus amusant que de créer un espèce de sénario pour leur route. Et le pauvre bêta essayait vainement de dormir. Sans succès.

" - Stiles je te jure que si tu la boucles pas maintenant, je vais t'arracher tes co-

\- Malia ton langage! " s'offusque l'hyperactif. " Depuis quand est ce que tu es si vulgaire!?

\- Oh je t'en pris, il me manque mes heures de sommeil, donc ferme la.

\- Bordel, la bonne humeur c'est génétique on dirait. "

Il se prend évidemment un magnifique coup de poing au bras de la part du conducteur.

Et il accepta de se la fermer durant une demi-heure, laissant le temps aux deux passagers derrière pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée avant de recommencer ses conneries.

" - Derek? "

Comme si le loup allait répondre. Mais ça n'allait pas le décourager.

" - Dit, est ce que les loups-garous ça porte des chaussons? "

Le conducteur ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la route des yeux et de lancer un regard plein d'incompréhension à l'humain.

" - Non mais tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi?

\- Je me demandais ça à cause de vos griffes.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir plutôt?

\- Non, c'est ennuyant. Je suis insomniaque je te rappèle, encore un effet secondaire à mon hyperactivité. Je te le jure, c'est tellement pas facile d'être moi!

\- C'est difficile de faire partie de ton entourage aussi. " grogne le loup en reprenant la route, s'étant garé sur le côté suite à la question stupide du garçon.

Derek eu le droit à cinq minutes de silence avant la prochaine question existencielle de Stiles.

" - Et les loups, ça dort?

-Tu crois qu'Isaac fait quoi là?! "

Sérieusement, ce garçon réfléchissait-il seulement avant de l'ouvrir?

" - Oui mais toi tu ne dors pas.

\- Peut être parce que je suis en train de conduire.

\- Sans doute. "

Devait-il sérieusement répondre à ça?

" - Parle moi de ta famille. "

Cette fois-ci, le loup de naissance fit de son mieux pour remettre la voiture sur la route, les mains soudainement crispées sur le volant.

Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

Et sa réaction ne fut pas vraiment invisible aux yeux de l'hyperactif. Il avait longuement hésité à lui poser la question, d'où les deux questions stupides précédentes. Mais sa curiosité s'était montrée trop envahissante. Derek lui avait parlé, brièvement certes, mais il lui avait parlé de sa famille lorqu'ils s'étaient occupés de la petite. Et Stiles voulait en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Et il se doutait bien que l'alpha n'allait pas lui livrer son passé sur un plateau. Mais il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main non plus. Il avait le temps. Il lui restait ces vacances et l'année prochaine avant ses examens pour en apprendre plus.

" - Derek?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi? "

Il freine brusquement, manquant à Stiles de récolter une jolie bosse avant de sortir de la voiture, ignorant les appels de l'adolescent.

Mais ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il le rejoindre ou le laisser seul? Il est vrai qu'il avait été un peu loin, mais bon, encore une fois, sa curiosité avait parlé à sa place.

Au bout d'un moment, il décide de sortir et fut surpris de voir le loup fumer, assis contre le capot de sa voiture, le regard dur.

" -Sourwolf? "

Il reçut un soupire comme simple réponse.

" - Non mais Derder depuis quand tu fumes? Et le bon exemple à montrer pour tes louveteaux, tu oublis?

\- Stiles.

\- Sérieusement, c'est pas sérieux tout ça, tu devrais avoir honte de toi!

\- Stiles!

\- Et puis t'arrêter si violemment, t'es complètement malade, mon pauvre! et -

\- STILES! "

Il se tut sous le hurlement furieux de l'alpha et le regarde, complètement choqué. Qu'avait-il fait pour le mettre autant en colère?

Il essaye du mieux qu'il peut d'affronter le regard rouge de l'alpha sans rien dire, laissant ce dernier tourner la tête, se grattant nerveusement sa barbe de quelques jours.

" - Quoi?

\- Tu ne veux pas la fermer et retourner dans la voiture?!

\- Il fait chaud dans la voiture, et puis les deux ronflent comme des trains à vapeur. "

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel suite à la comparaison stupide et jette son mégot de cigarette au sol avant de reprendre place dans sa voiture, laissant l'hyperactif courir presque jusqu'à son siège, ayant peur que le loup décide de partir sans lui (il lui avait déjà fait le coup, Stiles ne voulait pas prendre de risques!).

" - Et maintenant on fait quoi? " lui demande l'adolescent au bout de dix minutes de route.

" - Tu la ferme et tu vas dormir.

\- J'y arrive pas. " se plaint de nouveau l'adolescent en frappant sa tête contre son siège.

L'alpha soupire de nouveau et se concentre sur la route, essayant comme il peut d'ignorer les bavardages incessants de l'hyperactif.

" - Stiles sérieusement quand est ce que tu vas la boucler?! " finit par s'impatienter le loup en le fusillant du regard.

Le concerné se tut rapidement, visiblement intimidé par le regard menaçant du lycan. Et pour une fois, il se contente de la fermer et de fixer la route en silence, tripotant ses doigts dans tous les sens. Il n'y pouvait rien. C'était son hyperactivité qui pouvait le rendre insupportable. Il comprenait que ça devait être dur pour l'entourage. Mais ça l'était autant pour lui. Et visiblement, Derek ne semblait pas remarquer ce point.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, pourquoi lui en voudrait-il? Il avait d'autres préoccupations.

L'adolescent sort sa boite de somnifères et avale deux autres pillules en plus de celles qu'il avait déjà prises. Il s'apprêtait à en avaler une troisième mais une main saisit sa boite. Avec surprise, il lance un regard à l'alpha qui lui prit sa boite.

" - Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Rends moi ma boite! " proteste l'humain en se débarassant de l'emprise du loup.

" - Tu en a déjà avalé quatre, c'est suffisant. " grogne le concerné en continuant de rouler, ce qui eu le don d'agacer le garçon aux yeux whisky.

" - Comment tu peux le savoir!?

\- Tout humain avec un minimum d'intelligence saurait que quatre somnifères suffisent pour t'achever.

\- Pardonne moi d'être aussi con alors. " siffle-t-il en fixant la route.

" - Stiles.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends!? Un coup tu me parle comme de la merde en me demandant de la boucler et quand ton voeu va être exaucé, tu m'interdis de faire mes affaires dans mon coin!

\- Stiles!

\- Y a pas de Stiles qui tienne, rends moi cette putain de boite! "

La Camaro se gara de nouveau avec violence sur le côté, laissant Derek plonger son regard rouge dans celui furieux de Stiles.

" - Tes putains de médicaments ne sont et ne seront jamais une solution pour ton hyperactivité.

\- Parce que môsieur est docteur maintenant!

\- Parce que môsieur comme tu dis en connait là dessus, et avaler autant de somnifères ne t'aidera jamais à dormir. Tomber dans le coma sûrement, ni plus ni moins.

\- ça t'arrangerai, hein... "

Il vit l'alpha soupirer en se frottant le front, visiblement irrité. Stiles savait qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ce sont les effets secondaires des somnifères qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

" - Tout ce que je te demande est que tu parles moins, pas que tu meurs, abruti. "

Il le fixe avec surprise alors que le lycan remettait le contact à la voiture et reprit la route.

Comment devait-il prendre sa phrase?

" - Tu le penses vraiment? " finit par murmurer l'adolescent, les pillules commençant enfin à prendre effet.

" - De quoi?

\- Tu t'inquiète pour ma santé?

\- Comme pour n'importe qui de la meute. "

Il eut un léger rire en se calant sur le côté, de sorte à pouvoir fixer tranquillement le conducteur.

" - Désolé. Effets secondaires.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. "

Il eut de nouveau un petit sourire et ferma enfin les yeux.

* * *

La meute se retrouva dans le petit restaurant sous leur hôtel, d'une humeur massacrante. Visiblement, Erica et Lydia n'avaient pas arrêtés de se disputer, ce qui avait empêché les autres passagers de dormir.

Malia et Isaac, par contre, étaient de très bonne humeur et en profitaient pour piquer de la nourriture dans les plats de tout le monde.

Seul Stiles manquait à l'appel. Il était toujours endormi, ce qui inquiétait légèrement Scott, connaissant son meilleur ami très matinal.

" - Derek? "

L'alpha grogne en direction de Scott tout en finissant sa troisième tasse de café.

" - Est ce que tu sais combien de somnifères a prit Stiles?

\- Quatre. "

Il fronce les sourcils en voyant le visage du bêta pâlir.

" - Quoi? " finit par demander le loup.

" - Son médecin lui avait dit de ne jamais en prendre plus de deux. Ils sont plus forts que les précédents. Oh putain. "

Il se leva d'un bond et courut à l'étage, suivit de Lydia et Allison, le tout sous les yeux du reste de la meute.

" - Tu n'y vas pas? " demande finalement Malia à son cousin qui n'avait bougé d'un pouce.

" - Pourquoi j'irais?

\- ça ne t'inquiète pas?

\- ça devrait? "

Elle se contente de lui lancer un regard déçue avant de sortir à son tour de la table et d'aller en direction de l'hôtel.

Voyant le regard pesant de la louve blonde, il finit par se lever de sa chaise, encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était.

" - Bon, on va y aller si vous y tenez tant que ça!

\- J'y tiens autant que toi, mais comparé à toi, j'ose le dire. " lui répond presque séchement Erica en se levant, suivit du reste de la meute alors que son alpha l'avait complètement ignoré.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent en haut, ils croisèrent Malia qui criait le nom de l'hyperactif dans les couloirs.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? " finit par demander Boyd.

" - Stiles n'était plus dans la chambre lorsque Scott est monté. "

* * *

Ils étaient donc à la recherche de Stiles dans toute la ville après s'être assurés qu'il n'était pas dans l'hôtel.

Ils s'étaient divisés en groupe de trois, cherchant chacun dans les quatres coin de la ville de Natchez.

Scott courait dans tous les sens, hurlant le nom de son meilleur ami, suivit de loin par Derek et Isaac.

" - Stiles! " hurle de nouveau le garçon, regardant dans tous les sens.

Il se fige lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur citronnée de son meilleur ami et courut de nouveau en direction de cette dernière.

Mais il s'arrête brusquement en voyant frère au loin se diriger vers le pont de la ville, vêtu de son large pull de Batman et pieds nus.

" - Stiles! " l'interpelle Scott en courant vers lui.

Stiles n'avait plus fait de crises de somnembulisme aussi importante depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il en faisait toujours, mais ne sortait jamais de la maison. Alors le fait qu'il le retrouve à marcher vers un pont d'une ville inconnue avait le don de l'inquiéter.

Et lorqsqu'il vit ce dernier se diriger vers le bord du pont, il ne put que s'inquiéter davantage.

" - Stiles, arrête toi! " hurle Scott de nouveau.

Son ami s'arrête brusquement, sans pour autant reculer. Il se tenait sur le bord, et un seul geste suffisait pour qu'il ne plonge dans le fleuve. Les voitures qui passaient semblaient ignorer totalement cette scène, et Scott ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler.

S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son frère, il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

" - Pourquoi on ne va pas le chercher? " finit par demander Isaac.

" - Parce qu'il est somnembule. Et que si on avance, il s'avance aussi. " lui explique l'alpha en fixant le corps rigide l'adolescent à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Il comprenait maintenant l'inquiétude envahissante de Scott.

" - Stiles, ne saute pas putain... " souffle Scott, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux.

Il paniquait. Il pétait complètement les plombs. Il avait peur. Il flippait. Il perdait la tête.

Son meilleur ami était suspendu au vide. Il risquait de tomber. Il risquait de se noyer.

Il risquait de le perdre, bon Dieu.

" - Stiles... " souffle de nouveau le garçon, la gorge nouée. " Réveille toi. Il faut que tu te réveille. "

Et il se souvient que la dernière fois que son meilleur ami avait fait une pareille crise de somnembulisme était due au Nogitsune qui l'habitait.

Il savait que cet esprit était détruit. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Et si jamais ce foutu renard était revenu dans le but de se débarasser de l'hyperactif qui l'avait trahi?

Bordel, il tenait tellement à ce gamin emmerdeur.

" - Isaac, tiens bien Scott. " finit par souffler Derek en s'avançant doucement, sous les cris du concerné retenu.

" - Non Derek ne fait pas ça, il va sauter! " s'affole-t-il en se débattant de l'emprise du bêta.

Bordel de merde, pourquoi ne pouvait-il se calmer lorsque son meilleur ami était en danger?

" - Stiles, ne bouge plus. " continue l'alpha en ignorant les cris derrière lui, avançant toujours doucement en direction du garçon.

Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Derek ne devait pas merder.

Lorsqu'il vit ce dernier amorcer un pas vers l'avant, il se stoppe, laissant l'hyperactif arrêter son mouvement.

" - Arrête tes conneries, Scott part en couilles par ta faute. "

Il s'avance de nouveau et s'arrête ensuite lorsqu'un mouvement se fit à nouveau du côté de l'hyperactif.

" - Eloigne toi de ce putain de bord, imbécile. "

Il restait à peine un mètre entre eux. Derek n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper le garçon et le tirer du bord.

" - Stiles. "

Et le garçon se laissa tomber sous le cri de Scott.

Heureusement que les réflexes de lupins avaient prévenus le loup qui l'attrapa directement avant de le jeter sur le bord, le gardant immobile contre le sol lorsque des convulsions envahirent son corps.

Scott courut vers eux et s'empresse de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, calmant directement ses spasmes.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Scott ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot.

" - Espèce de connard. Tu m'as fait flipper. "

* * *

Ils reprirent directement la route sous les râlements de l'hyperactif. Scott ne voulait plus rester dans la ville qui a faillit être le lieu de décès de son frère, et tout le monde approuvait cette décision malgré le véto du concerné.

Ils décidèrent tous de prendre donc la direction du Texas, ayant prévus de faire un bref arrêt en Louisiane.

Scott avait kidnappé Stiles dans sa voiture, entrainant Malia pour virer Erica et Boyd de la Jeep et les envoyer dans la Camaro.

" - Non mais sérieux Scotty il y avait plein de bâtiments à visiter!

\- On s'en remettra.

\- Mais il y avait u-

\- Stiles! " gronde brusquement son meilleur ami, provoquant un silence dans la voiture. " Je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus dans ce putain de pays, tu comprends!?

\- ça va, tu m'as sauvé à temps, tout va bien!

\- Non justement. " grogne le garçon, les mains crispés sur son volant. " Je n'ai même pas pu te sauver. Je n'ai même pas pu t'éloigner de ton foutu plongeon alors que je suis ton putain de meilleur ami.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as failli te noyer Stiles, tu t'en rends compte ou tu fais exprès d'ignorer la scène?! " crit-il presque sous le regard inquiet de sa copine. " Putain t'as failli crever. Si Derek ne t'avais pas ra-

\- Attends c'est Derek qui m'a sorti de là?

\- Et moi je regardais juste. Je le regardait sauver mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai regardé faire ce que j'aurais dû faire. Est ce que tu peux comprendre le sentiment d'impuissance et de dégoût qui m'avait envahit à ce moment, Stiles? "

Il freine brusquement, croisant le regard de l'hyperactif dans le rétroviseur.

" - Est ce que tu peux imaginer le sentiment de voir son meilleur ami de toujours se faire sauver par un autre parce que toi-même n'avais pas réussi?

\- Descend de la voiture Scott. "

Il descendit et se frotta le visage, suivit de son meilleur ami qui le retourna, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

" - Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, Scott.

\- Bien sûr que si! Je sais que je ne passe plus de temps avec toi, et que c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas pu te sauver comme je devais le faire.

\- Qui avait été là et m'avait prêté son pentalon en primaire parce que j'avais déchiré le mien et que j'avais peur de me faire gronder? Qui était là lorsqu'on m'avait frappé et qui avait partagé son minuscule sandwich avec moi? Qui était là lorsque je demandais à ce qu'on aille se cacher dans le tunnel proche de notre maison? Qui était celui qui m'a aidé à faire mon deuil lorsque ma mère était partie? Qui a été là pour me sortir de ce maudit Nogitsune? "

Scott baissa la tête mais Stiles la fit rapidement relever, un sourire au visage.

" - C'était pas Derek. Tu as été présent plus que tu ne le pense. C'est limite ma vie je la vit avec toi! " rit l'hyperactif. " Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi une seule fois signifie que tu es un mauvais meilleur ami. Tu es mon frère putain. T'as déjà vu un frère aussi attentionné et magnifique que toi, Scotty? "

Le concerné étouffe un rire en secouant la tête, acceptant l'étreinte que lui offrit le garçon aux yeux whisky.

" - Merci d'avoir été mon âme soeur, crétin. " rit le garçon en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

" - Dis- moi que tu as tout filmé, Malia.

\- Comment rater une scène aussi adorable? "

* * *

" - Stiles et Malia putain! " crit Allison en se couvrant le visage suite aux projectiles des deux excités derrière.

Malia et Stiles s'ennuyaient. Et ce dernier avait retrouvé un ancien paquet de sucre dans sa voiture - lui même ignorait ce que ce paquet fouttait dans sa Jeep - et avait décidé de faire une bataille avec la coyotte.

Evidemment, quelques petits grains - pour ne pas dire le trois quart du paquet - ont atteris aux passagers de devant, d'où l'origine des hurlements de la chasseuse.

Ils étaient désormais calme, et pour cause, Scott venait de leur donner du pain ainsi qu'un énorme pot de nutella, les laissant s'empiffrer comme deux enfants.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Malia avec le pot sur ses genoux, aidant Stiles à mettre du chocolat sur leur morceau de pain avant de faire une fois pour lui, une fois pour elle.

De vrais enfants.

" - J'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux gamins à l'arrière. " rit la jeune femme en souriant au conducteur.

" - Ils sont cons.

\- Ils s'entendent super bien. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont rompus? "

Ils lancèrent tous les deux un regard vers l'arrière où les deux adolescents riaient aux éclats.

" - Parce qu'ils s'entendaient trop bien pour gâcher ça. Ils se sont mis d'accord de ne plus avoir à sortir ensemble à condition de rester aussi complices qu'ils l'ont été. Comme ça il n'y a pas de gêne entre eux et ils sont heureux.

\- Stiles bordel tu m'en foutu partout sur la joue! " crit la coyotte, hilare.

" - Ma vengeance pour la cuillère dans le cou! " rit le concerné à son tour.

" - Quelqu'un veut du chocolat devant?

\- Non merci les enfants. " pouffe Scott.

" - Tant mieux, plus pour nous! "

Ils continuèrent leur chahut d'enfant avant de se calmer. Enfin...

" - J'ai mal au ventre! " se plaint l'hyperactif en laissant sa tête tomber contre le bras de la coyotte.

" - Dommage que tu ne sois qu'un Moldu.

\- Harry Potter sort de ce corps.

\- Ta gueule. " rit l'adolescente.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin en voyant la voiture de l'alpha devant eux s'arrêter à une station service en Louisiane.

Descendant comme des enfants, ils coururent aux toilettes pour se débarbouiller sous les regards surpris du reste de la meute.

" - Ils ont fait quoi comme connerie? " finit par demander Jackson, ayant fini de garer sa voiture.

" - Une bataille de sucre suivie d'un goûter composé de pain et de nutella. " leur explique Allison en s'étirant avant de suivre Lydia vers la machine à café.

" - Où est Derek? " leur demande Scott.

" - Il dort. " lui dit Erica en suivant le reste du groupe.

Stiles sortit des toilettes, les cheveux tout trempés et rejoint les autres de la meute en souriant, visiblement de bonne humeur.

"- Bah, où est notre SourWolf?

\- En train de dormir. " lui dit Boyd en lui tendant un croissant.

" - Non merci, j'ai trop mangé. Je vais aller le réveiller! "

Il couru en direction de la sortie sous les regards peinés des autres.

" - Il est suicidaire ce con. "

* * *

Stiles monta rapidement dans la Camaro en souriant diaboliquement, ayant déjà en tête tout un plan pour réveiller dignement l'alpha. Il allait l'arroser, ce qui allait le réveiller. Lorsqu'il voudra se frotter le visage, il aura les mains pleines de miel qui vont finir sur son visage, et pendant que ce dernier cherchera à ouvrir les yeux, Stiles en profitera pour aller se trouver une magnifique cachette.

Mais il abandonna son plan et eu un petit sourire en voyant le loup endormit.

Il était allongé sur les sièges arrières, les bras croisés de sorte à lui servir de coussin, sa joue posée sur ses derniers, les sourcils - pour la première fois - non froncés, et une espèce de moue d'enfant prenait place sur son visage.

En d'autres termes, il était non seulement magnifique, mais aussi adorable.

Et ses cheveux en bataille renforçait l'idée de petit garçon.

Et Stiles n'avait vraiment pas la force de le réveiller alors que Derek lui semblait pour la première fois si humain.

Il se contenta d'une magnifique photo pour son carnet de voyage.

Seulement le bruit de l'appareil le réveilla en sursaut et il fronça rapidement les sourcils en voyant l'hyperactif face à lui.

" - Sti -

\- Non! "

Il tenta de s'échapper mais le loup l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira sur les sièges arrières pour attraper cette foutue caméra. Stiles se débattit comme un fou, mais Derek ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire et continua d'essayer d'attraper ce maudit appareil sans le casser.

" - Donne moi ce truc!

\- Jamais! Y a des trucs privés dedans!

\- Donne moi ça!

\- Tu devras me tuer avant!

\- Ne me tente pas et donne moi cette salo- "

Mais la porte sur laquelle s'appuyait l'adolescent pour repousser l'alpha en colère s'ouvrit soudain, le faisant perdre son équilibre et tomber à plat dos sur la route, rejoint par l'alpha qui n'avait pas remarqué que ses bêtas étaient de retours.

Il se retrouve au sol à son tour.

" - Der, tu m'écrabouilles..." suffoque l'hyperactif.

" - Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé encore? " soupire la Benshee en lançant un regard lassé sur les deux garçons qui avaient repris leur bataille, Stiles essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'écarter la caméra des mains de l'alpha malgré leur position étrange.

" - Donne moi ça putain! " s'énerve l'alpha en immobilisant ses jambes, attrapant son poignet et essayant de défaire ses doigts de l'appareil.

" - Non pas question aie tu me fait mal, lâche moi, au viol, assassin!

\- Lâche ce putain de truc!

\- Est ce qu'ils sont conscient qu'ils ont l'air de deux énormes gamins à se battre pour la caméra? " finit par soupirer Boyd.

" - Laisse, c'est presque mignon à voir. " lui répond la blonde en tenant son téléphone, filmant leur bataille.

Au final, Derek dut presque s'allonger complètement contre Stiles pour parvenir à attraper l'appareil et essayait désormais de comprendre le fontionnement de l'appareil sous les cris de l'adolescent sous les regards lassés de la meute et les cris de l'hyperactif. Mais il finit par grogner, n'y arrivant pas.

" - Malia, aide moi. "

La jeune fille arriva aux côtés de son cousin et lui indiquait les étapes à faire pour effacer quelque chose sous les cris du garçon sous lui.

" - Malia y a une photo dossier de ton cousin, ne vend pas ça! "

Il eut un moment de silence où la coyotte en profite pour arracher l'appareil des mains de son cousin et de courir avec sous le rugissement de ce dernier.

" - Je vais te massacrer espèce de -

\- Lève toi! "

Il se leva et n'aida même pas l'adolescent à se lever, croisant ses bras contre son torse, montrant clairement qu'il faisait la gueule.

Stiles, enfin debout, lance un sourire vainqueur à l'alpha.

" - Stiles Stilinski gagne toujours! "

Il se prend un coup de poing comme simple réponse.

* * *

Personne ne voulait de Malia et Stiles comme passagers. Jackson refusait de prendre " deux enragés dans sa superbe voiture " et Allison disait " qu'étant donné les avoir eu durant la première moitié, c'était aux autres de se dévouer ". Et Derek ne voulait pas. Sans explications.  
Et évidemment, Stiles décida de monter avec Derek et Isaac, laissant Erica et Boyd partir avec Jackson et Lydia et laisser la Jeep avec Allison et Scott.

" - Et pas de cochoneries dans ma superbe voiture, les enfants! " les prévient l'hyperactif en montant dans la Camaro sous les rougissements de son meilleur ami et de sa petite amie.

" - On se retrouve comme au début. " remarque enfin Malia en enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures, suivi de Stiles qui fit de même sous les ricanements d'Isaac et un soupire de Derek.

Lorsque la coyotte commençait à enlever son débardeur, l'hyperactif et le bêta réagirent rapidement.

" - NON MALIA! " hurlèrent les garçons à l'unisson.

" - Mais il fait nuit, je dois me mettre en tenue de nuit, et puis vous m'avez déjà vu en soutif! " réplique la concernée en enlevant son vêtement malgré les cris des garçons.

" - Mais c'est normal on a - attends une minute. " l'hyperactif lance un regard suspicieux au bêta qu'il avait appris à détester sans aucune raison. " Quand est ce que tu as vu Malia à poil toi?

\- Des tonnes de fois. " réplique insolemment le conserné.

" - Ils couchent ensemble depuis quelques temps. " finit par lui dire Derek en doublant la Jeep sous le cri de l'adolescent aux yeux whisky.

" - WAIT WHAT!?

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire! " rit innocemment la coyotte.

" - Oh c'te trahison! Depuis quand? Ne pas me le dire, à moi!? Tu me brises le coeur...

\- Si tu avais les sens lupins, tu l'aurais su le premier.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas ces sens, Einstein. " siffle-t-il en direction d'Isaac qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

" - C'est rien de sérieux papa, t'inquiète!

\- Je veux quand même son CV, sa carte d'itentité, test de dépistage, et -

\- Tu n'en fait pas un peu trop? " soupire de nouveau l'alpha en doublant la voiture de Jackson cette fois.

" - Je veux confier ma fille à quelqu'un de sûr! " s'offusque ce dernier en fusillant le loup des yeux.

" - J'ai été ta copine Stiles, comment tu peux devenir mon père d'un coup? " pouffe la concernée.

" - Mais -

\- T'inquiète pas, papa, je sais que tu le fais parce que tu m'aimes trop en vrai.

\- Comment tu l'as deviné? "

Ils rirent de nouveau ensemble et cette histoire fut rapidement oubliée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac décide enfin de s'endormir.

L'hyperactif, qui servait de coussin à la coyotte, finit par bouger de sorte à ce qu'elle soit plus tranquille.

" - Stiles bouge plus. " grogne cette dernière en serrant fermement ses bras autour de la taille de l'humain.

" - Sérieusement Lili. " finit par chuchoter le garçon.

Elle sortit sa tête du cou de son ex pour le fixer. Il ne l'appelait par ce petit surnom qu'en privé. Et notamment lorsqu'une conversation sérieuse devait avoir lieu entre eux. En l'occurence, c'était le cas ici.

" - Tu es bien avec cet imbécile à écharpe?

\- Je m'en plains pas, on va dire.

\- Mais... Et s'il te brise le coeur? "

Elle hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas l'inquiétude qu'envahissait son meilleur ami.

" - Parce que la même chose est arrivée à Scott avant l'arrivée d'Allison. Au final, il a commencé à aimer la fille et quand elle l'avait appris, elle l'a largué comme la dernière des cacahuètes, et j'ai dû le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

\- Oh Titi... "

Elle eut un sourire tendre en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue.

" - T'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien, et je te promet de te tenir au courant de tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Promis magique?

\- Promis magique Stiles. " rit la coyotte en posant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer, concluant leur promesse.

Une habitude qu'ils avaient pris après leur rupture. Certaines d'entre elles devraient disparaitre d'ailleurs.

" - Rassuré papa?

\- Oui ma fille. Dormons, veux-tu? "

Toute cette conversation bien évidemment entendue par l'alpha qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais malgré tout, impressionné par cette complicité étouffante des deux adolescents derrière lui.

Sérieusement, les humains avaient tendance à détester leur ex une fois qu'ils aient rompus, et n'oseraient jamais, sous quelle forme possible, s'embrasser pour une promesse ou se mettre à moitié nu face à l'autre.

Encore une fois, Stiles lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous mes petites pizzas!_

 _Je sais que ça fait un moment que je suis pas là, mais bon, vous me le pardonnerez hein? Hein?_

 _Enfin bref, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, dont je dois vous avouer ne pas trop apprécier, mais bon, j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira..._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs pour les nouveaux favs, et je salue les nouvelles personnes suivant mon histoire, sans oublier les reviews!_

 **Kytykat:** _Derien! :)_

 **Pachyerme:** _Oh, merci! contente que le chapitre précédent ait pu te faire rire! :) Merci pour tes encouragements!_

 **Sanga36:** _Stiles ne connait malheureusement pas ses limites... Il a dû avoir marre de dire des conneries et a préféré essayer de dormir comme il le pouvait? :/ Les voyages en voiture sont souvent bordéliques quand Stiles et Malia sont ensemble, pas de doutes à ce sujet! X) Je suis contente que tu aies pue imaginer ce que j'écris, ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça! :D Je sais, mais j'ai toujours imaginé Stiles et Malia amis donc, je ne me voyais pas les montrer distant malgré leur période où ils ont été ensemble! Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent! :)_

 **walthamZ9:** _Oh mais non, t'inquiète! :) On va dire que ce mot est français pour nous, ok? XD Scott et Stiles sont meilleurs amis, et ils n'ont pas encore finis de te faire fondre avec leur mignonneté (ça doit exister quelque part ce mot X) ) OH MERCI! ... Oui je sais, c'est assez surprenant en effet! X) Malia, Malia, Malia.. XD Cette fille est pas possible, mais elle aussi est proche de Stiles, donc il y aura aussi quelques moments mignons ensemble! :) Le Sterek... Et bien il ne sera pas mis en place demain la veille, mais crois-moi qu'ils vont te tuer aussi ;) Tu imagines déjà la fin? Wow, j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que tu imagines du coup! :) Bisoux à toi aussi, et bonne lecture! :)_

 **Sara Lahey:** _Oh mon Dieu, crois-moi que c'était pas mon but de te faire pleurer! :') Oh, ça s'explique, mais dans ce cas je pense te perdre rapidement, étant donné que j'ai prévu de jouer avec le plus d'émotions possibles! ;) C'est vraie que j'ai lue certaines histoires où elle avait un rôle de méchante, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, je la trouve adorable et je la garde comme ça dans la fic! La complicité Stiles/Malia n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on verrait tous les jours! :) Merci et bonne lecture, petit canard! :D_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

" - Le royaume des cow-boys est à nous! " hurle presque l'hyperactif sous les rires de la meute.

Seule une personne ne semblait pas partager cette joie. Lydia n'aimait pas vraiment le Texas, et elle avait de bonnes raisons. Enfin, d'après ses dires.

A peine le groupe étant arrivé au centre ville qu'elle attrapa le bras de son petit ami, surprenant ce dernier.

" - Lydia, tu me fais mal. " finit par lui souffler le garçon lorsque les ongles de la jeune filles rentrèrent presque dans ses bras.

\- Pardon. "

Elle ne relacha pas son emprise pour autant, faisant comprendre à l'ancien kanima que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il attendit donc que le groupe soit loin de lui et qu'ils rentrent dans un endroit bruyant pour demander ce qui n'allait pas à la Benshee.

" -J'aime pas cette ville, c'est tout.

\- Lydia.

\- Quoi?! J'ai bien le droit.

\- La vérité.

\- Le pays me terrifie, et je refuse d'être seule une seule seconde. La violence et la criminalité sont monnaies courrantes, ici.

\- Oh, arrête, il y a des meurtres et des criminels partout.

\- Mais plus ici! Il y a plein de casinos illégaux, le président Kennedy a été tué dans le pays, et je ne parle pas de l'atrocité qui s'est déroulée à l'université dans les années soixantes. "

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que le trop de connaissance de sa copine était plus un défaut qu'un avantage. Lydia devait imaginer le pire pour leur séjour dans la ville.

" - Et tous ces meurtres comme tu le dis ne vont pas nous empêcher de passer nos deux jours dans ce pays. Aller viens. "

Elle aquiesce, sans pour autant croire en ses paroles.

L'hyperactif ne tenait plus en place. Et à vrai dire, Malia non plus. Et le mélange de ces deux batteries était affreusement dangereux pour la communauté. Pour le bien de cette dernière, la meute avait décidé de les séparer.

Enfin, décider est quelque chose, parvenir à le faire en est une autre.

Derek regardait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure ces deux imbéciles courir dans tous les sens, voulant goûter à toutes les spécialités de la région.

Ils passaient du barbecue aux hamburgers puis à la soul food en à peine quelques secondes.

" - Des estomacs sur pattes... " soupire Scott, cachant difficilement son sourire amusé en suivant des yeux son meilleur ami.

" - Malia, je viens de trouver la cuisine tex-mex!

\- C'est quoi?

\- Sans doute le mélange de la cuisine mexicaine et celle du Texas!

\- C'est exact. " fit un jeune homme de leur âge dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter.

" - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! " reprit l'adolescent avant de tendre sa main à l'inconnu derrière eux. " Stiles Stilinski et ma meilleure amie, Malia!

\- Justin Hogg, ravis de vous rencontrer. "

Mais visiblement, seule la coyotte avait remarqué que l'homme ne faisait que reluquer son ex du regard, la faisant rire intérieurement.

" - Désolé de vous quitter les gars, je vais aller voir mon magnifique amant qui m'attends plus loin. "

Elle salut de la main et embrasse rapidement son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre la table, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

" - Tu sembles proche de .. Malia, c'est ça?

\- Ouai, ma meilleure amie quoi. " lui sourit l'adolescent en se servant de nouveau, remplissant son assiette pour la sizième fois.

La coyotte prit place aux côtés d'Isaac en souriant étrangement, sous les regards de la meute.

" - Où est Stiles? " finit par demander Allison, surprise que les deux adolescents se soient enfin séparés.

" - En train de se faire draguer par un super cow-boy là-bas. J'en suis presque jalouse. "

Toute la meute fixèrent l'hyperactif des yeux.

" - Oh bordel qu'il est musclé celui là. " soupire Erica en le reluquant de haut en bas.

" - Quel gâchis, dire qu'il est gay. " soupire Lydia à son tour sous le froncement de sourcils de son copain.

" - On parit combien que Stiles ne remarque même pas que ce mec en veut après son cul? " lance Allison en posant dix dollars sur la table.

Les garçons se contentent de regarder la scène, choqués par la tournure étrange que prenait l'évènement.

" - Vous êtes sérieuses? " finit par demander l'alpha, les regardant miser comme des folles.

" - vingt dollars qu'il tente un attouchement! " lance Erica à son tour.

" - Si tu savais combien de fois on a parié sur les relations de Stiles " pouffe la Benshee en balançant un billet. " cinquante dollars qu'il l'embrasse.

\- Elles sont folles. " conclut Isaac en finissant sa boisson.

" - cent dollars qu'il essaye de se le faire. Point de la mise. " renchérit Malia, souriante.

Les filles la regardent avec surprise.

" - Mais t'es malade!? " crit la blonde.

\- T'as même pas cent dollars Malia. " continue la chasseuse.

" - Tu vas perdre. " finit Lydia en prenant son verre en main.

" - Parfait. On observe les enfants! "

Elles tournèrent toutes leurs regards sur l'hyperactif malgré les paroles des autres garçons dd la bande, et il semblerait que seule la vénitienneait remarque le regard observateur de l'alpha, agrandissant son sourire.

Stiles, au loin, discutait toujours avec l'inconnu, sous les yeux impatients des filles.

" - Argh, aller Titi!

\- Titi?

\- ... Ne dites pas que je vous ait balancé son surnom, il me tueras. " les supplie presque la coyotte avant de reporter son regard sur ex.

La chasseuse cria presque de joie lorsque l'inconnu laissait sa main glisser tout au long de la taille de leur ami qui riait, semblant ignorer la main qui se posait au début de ses fesses.

" - Jusque là, Argent et moi menons la course. " ricane la louve blonde.

" - J'espére qu'il en a dans le pentalon ce cow boy. " grogne Lydia.

Elle était mauvaise perdante. Donc elle les forcerait à s'embrasser s'il le faut juste pour éviter une perte.

Lorsqu'elles virent le blond poser sa tête dans le cou de l'hyperactif, elles commencèrent de nouveau à s'exciter.

" - Mais roule-lui un patin bordel de Dieu! " crit presque la Benshee sous le sursaut de son copain.

Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put son cri de victoire lorsque ce texan posa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles.

" - K.O les filles, je mène maintenant.

\- Pas si vite Martins, on a pas vérifié mon pari. " sourit la coyotte en la défiant du regard.

" - Elles sont dangereuses en fait. " souffle Scott, visiblement impressionné par les paris fous des filles.

" - On rentre quand à l'hôtel? " finit par grogner l'alpha, commençant déjà à se lever.

" - Non Derek attends que Stiles revienne, je veux empocher ces cent quatre vingt dollars! " le supplit sa cousine, le ramenant autour de la table en lui offrant son jus d'orange qu'il sirota en silence.

Tout le monde reprit leur discussion jusqu'à ce que leur ami vienne prendre place aux côtés de Malia, visiblement gêné et timide.

" - Dis moi que ce putain de beau gosse a voulu coucher avec toi. " l'attaque presque Malia.

Les rougissements et les bafouillements incompréhensibles de son meilleur ami la fait crier de victoire.

" - Et j'ai gagné! "

Elle récupère tout l'argent posé sur la table sous les grognements du reste des filles et le regard plein d'incompréhension de l'hyperactif.

" - Toi qui te demandais si tu pouvais attirer les gays. " finit par rire Scott, rapidement suivit par Stiles.

" - Arrête, j'ai rien vu venir moi! " pouffe le concerné. " on parlait et il m'a limite attaqué.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais beau, mon amour.

\- Malia, tu fais flipper. " lui annonce le garçon en éloignant sa chaise de celle de la coyotte.

" - Laisse, elle est fière d'avoir gagné cet argent. " pouffe Isaac en regardant la jeune fille le mettre sous le nez de son cousin, ne cessant de lui demander s'il était fier d'elle et s'il avait remarqué son génie sans limite.

" - ça vous dit on va dormir? " finit par proposer Stiles.

" - Enfin! " soupire l'alpha, étant le premier à se lever.

* * *

La Benshee ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment pouvait-elle, alors que sa tête lui hurlait qu'une chose allait forcément se produire?

Et voir une salle sombre et du sang, sans oublier d'étranges menottes, ne donnait plus vraiment envie de se rendormir.

Foutu pouvoir. Il y a des jours où elle s'en serait bien passé.

Jackson dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés.

Merde. Elle avait soif.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que son petit ami était endormi, elle attrape un peignoir que la chmabre lui avait proposé à son arrivée et sort de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers l'accueil pour demander de quoi se rafraichir.

Elle y croisa d'ailleurs Isaac qui la salua d'un simple geste de la tête, visiblement à moitié endormi.

" - Tu demandes de l'eau aussi? " l'interroge le bêta.

Elle hocha la tête comme simple réponse.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'un coup violent se fit sentir à l'arrière de sa tête, la plongeant directement dans l'inconscience sous le cri de l'adolescent face à elle.

* * *

Elle le savait. Elle avait dit que quelque chose allait mal se passer dans cette ville. Elle le savait.

Elle déteste toujours tout savoir parfois.

La jeune vénitienne était dans ce noir depuis son réveil, soit une bonne demi-heure, sentant un liquide poisseux couler dans sa nuque. Sûrement du sang dû au coup qu'elle avait reçue avant d'atterir ici.

Elle avait peur; qui ne le serait pas? Bien sûr que d'autres villes étaient dangereuses, il n'empêche que cette ville avait une moyenne de six meurtres environ pour cent milles habitants, sachant que les Etats Unis a une moyenne de 5.c c 6, ce qui était loin de la rassurer.

Qui l'avait capturé? Un violeur? Un mafieux?

Un loup peut être? La meute du coin?

Non, Derek s'était chargé de leur énoncer leur passage, ils ne devaient pas avoir de problèmes avec eux.

Alors qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait?

Une lumière se fit présente de l'autre côté de la porte, et la jeune adolescente s'empressa de se replier dans un coin de la pièce et ferma brusquement les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

" - S'en est une belle, celle-ci. " fit une voix grave qui la dégoûta rapidement.

" - Fraiche depuis le meilleur hôtel de la ville.

\- Parfait. Ton argent t'attends sur la commode. "

Elle entendit quelques pas et retint un cri en sentant des doigts entrer dans sa mâchoire, la laissant ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans un regard noir pervers.

Dans quoi était-elle encore tombée?

" -Allons, n'ai pas peur ma jolie, tu vas travailler pour nous quelques temps. "

* * *

" - Bordel Jackson arrête les cent pas. " grogne l'alpha en se frottant le visage.

Dès lors que Isaac avait signalé l'enlèvement à la meute, tous s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de leur chef en temps que réunion d'urgence.

" - Elle a disparue putain et je pète un câble alors me dit pas ce que je dois faire!

\- On va la retrouver Jackson. " tente l'hyperactif à son tour.

" - Son odeur n'est pas présente hors de l'hôtel, comment on va faire!?

\- Isaac, tu te souviens de l'odeur du mec qui t'as drogué? " lui demandede nouveau leur chef en s'habillant rapidement.

" - Il y en avait deux.

\- Elles sont encore repérables?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, je te donne cinq minutes pour t'habiller. Pareil pour Jackson.

\- Parfait je va-

\- Stiles, tu restes à l'hôtel avec le reste. " termine le loup en se chaussant sans même regarder l'humain qui commençait déjà à râler.

Les deux concernés sortirent rapidement de la chambre et Derek allait les suivre mais bien évidemment, Stiles le retint de nouveau.

" - Je viens aussi!

\- Tu restes ici, ton cow boy doit sûrement t'attendre. " lui siffle-t-il avec arrogance, surprenant le garçon qui le lâcha enfin, le laissant repartir.

* * *

" - Dis-moi où elle est fils de pu-

\- Jackson laisse le parler. " le retint l'lapha en empêchant un énième poing s'écraser sur la mâchoire de l'homme qu'ils avaient repérés grâce à l'odorat du bêta.

" - Je vous ait tout dit, pitié arrêtez!

\- Son rythme cardiaque accélère. Soit il ment, soit il pisse dans son froc. " souffle Isaac.

L'alpha s'accroupit face à l'homme presque défiguré, le fixant avec le regard le plus froid qu'il pouvait faire.

" - Tu tiens à rester vivant il me semble, non? "

Le blessé hocha vigoureusement la tête.

" - Alors tu vas être gentil et répondre à nos questions, où je lâche Jackson qui se fera un plaisir de te faire disparaitre.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez mais pitié! " les supplia-t-il de nouveau.

" - Bien. "

Le loup aux yeux rouges prit place face à l'homme fermement tenu par l'ex Kanima.

" - Tout d'abord, qu'est ce qur vous voulez faire de Lydia?

\- J'en ai aucund idée, on m'a simplement ordonné de droguer votre pote! " explique-t-il en désignant Isaac du doigt. " C'est l'autre mec qui avait la suite du plan.

\- Et où est ce qu'on peut trouver cet autre mec?

\- Il devait aller près du quartier des professeurs dans l'université de médecine pour rencontrer un mec qui se devait de garder la fille.

\- Et ben tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre. "

Il assoma l'homme qui tomba sur le sol inconscient alors qu'il se relevait.

" - On va pas dormir de la nuit alors? " demande Isaac sans vraiment attendre une réponse.

* * *

" - Je vais le tuer. Mais genre sérieusement ce BigWolf. Mais il va le regretter. Et bordel les filles baissez le son! " crit l'hyperactif sans s'arrêter.

" - Ta gueule, Damon fait son entrée. " balance la blonde en se resserant contre Malia qui mangeait les smarties de Stiles, faisant hurler ce dernier.

" - Je me le ferai bien celui là. " lance la coyotte, attirant enfin un silence.

" - Vas y tu sors plus avec Isaac, il te perverti trop. " lui annonce l'adolescent sous les regards choqués des autres.

" - AVEC ISAAC!?

\- Ah, vous le saviez pas non plus? " demande inutilement la coyotte en finissant son paquet.

" - Je pensais que sentir son odeur sur toi était logique vu le temps que vous passiez ensemble. " souffle Boyd sous le hochement de tête de sa copine.

" - Comme Stiles qui sent Derek quoi.

\- Comment ça je sens Derek?!

\- Mec, tu as été dans sa Camaro et vous vous êtes roulés dessus pendant un quart d'heure et on est dans sa chambre, donc oui, tu sens Derek. " lui explique son meilleur ami.

" - N'empêche que ce connard aurait dû me laisser venir! Lydia est mon amie!

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie Stiles. " semble lui rappeler la chasseuse. " Laisse le régler ça avec le minimum de personnes impliquées, tu veux? Et arrête de toujours vouloir le contredire, à cette allure, tu risquerais de raccourcir ta vie. "

Il se contente de râler en s'installant à son tour sur le lit avec les filles, regardant l'épisode de leur série préférée.

" - On a quoi comme boulot dans le Texas Stiles? " lui demande la coyotte en le laissant s'allonger contre elle, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il lui piquait une boite de smarties, calant sa tête contre sa clavicule.

" - Les seuls que j'ai trouvé ici n'étaient pas vraiment pour nous. Donc on bossera pas au Texas et on partira demain soir.

\- Quelle direction?

\- La Californie, on s'arrêtera vite fait dans le nouveau Mexique - genre une soirée - et pareil pour l'Arizona.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas gardé le cow boy? " le gronde presque sa meilleure amie en lui tirant les cheveux, ignorant visiblement les regards de plus en plus choqués de l'entourage.

" - J'aimais pas ses dents.

\- Menteur.

\- Il était trop parfait, ça marche?

\- Tu partages? " rit la coyotte, suivie du garçon.

" - Tu veux que j'ai Isaac dans le dos toute ma vie ou quoi?

\- Non mais sérieux vous faites vraiment flipper quand vous êtes tous les deux. " finit par souffler Boyd, attirant le regard interrogateur des deux concernés.

" - Ben pourquoi? "

* * *

" - Bon d'après ce crétin, Lydia devrait se trouver enfermée dans le sous sol d'un casino. " souffle Jackson en se frottant sa nuque, fatigué de leur virée nocturne.

L'autre gars n'était vraiment pas coopératif, et l'alpha avait dû se transformer pour pouvoir obtenir une réponse.

Et apprendre que l'on compte utiliser sa petite amie pour un casino et qu'elle serve de pute n'enchantait pas vraiment le jeune riche.

Ils avaient plus qu'à la récupérer maintenant.

" - On fait comment? " finit par demander Isaac, fixant le bâtiment des yeux.

" - On fonce dans le tas. " répond l'alpha en se décollant du mur auquel il était appuyé.

" - Mais t'es malade, ils doivent être armés!

\- Ils n'ont pas de balles en argent, on s'en remettra. Et je veux retourner dormir, alors on arrête de perdre du temps et on y va.

\- C'est toi le patron... " soupire tragiquement le bêta alors que Jackson approuvait la décision du loup.

Isaac n'avait même pas touché un membre de ce club. Derek et Jackson s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Ils avaient fait fuir tous les clients potenciels et s'occupaient maintenant du personnel qui leur résistait.

" - Quel monde de brutes. "

* * *

La jeune vénitienne sursauta en entendant des cris et pas lourds au dessus de sa tête. Quelque chose devait se passer autour d'elle, et elle n'avait aucun moyen pour savoir ce qu'il se déroulait. Bordel ce qu'elle détestait l'ignorance.

" - Stiles va mourir. " grogne l'adolescente. Il fallait qu'elle peste sur quelqu'un de toute manière, et seul l'hyperactif tenait le rôle parfait du principal fautif - même si ce dernier n'y est pour rien.

Dire qu'elle avait pensée que les problèmes disparaitraient à leur départ. L'espoir fait vivre, encore une fois.

Elle tente de se redresser et étouffe un cri de douleur en remarquant que les menottes serrées autour de ses quatre membres lui avaient entaillées les articulations. Et le même liquide poisseux qu'elle avait sentie couler dans son cou coulait sur ses bras, lui informant clairement qu'elle devait saigner de partout.

" - Manquait plus que ça. Je déteste ce pays. "

Elle sursaute de nouveau en voyant de la lumière sous sa porte et se cache dans l'angle comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, laissant la porte s'ouvrir. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques et tomber de nouveau sur ce type louche.

Il était trop moche, et elle n'avait put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Sans oublier son horrible haleine. A croire que la condition physique de son kidnappeur était beaucoup plus intéressant à ses yeux que le fait d'être enferme dans un lieu inconnu.

" - Lydia? "

Elle connaissait cette voix.

" - Isaac, je suis là! "

Dieu merci, le bêta l'avait retrouvé!

Ce dernier se dirigea rapidement vers elle avec une lampe, le regard empli d'inquiétude.

" - Mais c'est quoi cette merde?

\- Quoi?!

\- Tu es... Attends je te détache. "

Il libéra rapidement la jeune femme et l'aida pour qu'elle se mette debout. Mais elle ne put tenir en équilibre, ses membres beaucoup trop endorlis. Et lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler de ses poignets, elle n'osa pas jeter un regard à ses chevilles, laissant le loup la prendre sur son dos et sortir de cette espèce de chambre qui lui a servit de cellule.

" - Tu es venu seul? " lui demande-t-elle en entourant faiblement les épaules du garçon.

" - Non, Derek et Jackson sont en haut à frapper sur tout le monde.

\- Est ce que tu sais ce qu'ils me voulaient?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, on a voulu faire de toi une salope dans leur casino illégal.

\- Ah, c'est sympa. "

Isaac remonta rapidement à l'étage où il retrouva ses deux amis face à une espèce d'armée d'hommes armés- Oh ce jeu de mots, Stiles en aurait rit s'il était présent.

" - Jackson! "

L'ex kanima se retourne rapidement et ne peut cacher son soulagement en la voyant vivante. Mais un espèce de tremblement l'envahit soudainement lorsque son regard s'était posé sur ses blessures, et il se transforma avant de bondir en direction des hommes qui lui tiraient désormais dessus sous les hurlements de l'alpha.

" - Jackson! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive!? " crit la Benshee en voyant que Derek tentait de l'attraper au lieu de l'aider alors qu'Isaac les emmenait vers la sortie, courrant vers la porsche.

" - Jackson perd encore le contrôle de son loup. " lui explique l'adolescent en la posant à l'arrière de la voiture. " Appelle les autres pour les rassurer, je vais aller aider Derek. Tu restes ici.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de bouger. " siffle la concernée en regardant le bêta partir à son tour.

Le premier numéro qu'elle composa fut évidemment sa meilleure amie.

" - Oh mon Dieu Lydia tu vas bien?! " lui crit la voix de la chasseuse dès qu'elle décrocha.

" - Oui Allison, je voulais vous dire qu'on m'a retrouvé et qu'on est en chemin.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée, tout va bien?

\- Que du superficiel, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois raccrocher mais je te vois bientôt, d'accord?

\- Je t'attends alors. "

La Benshee attendit pratiquement une heure avant que les trois loups ne reviennent, visiblement fatigués. Jackson courut presque vers sa voiture et monta à l'arrière, attrapant rapidement les mains de la jeune vénitienne.

" - Ces salops. " grogne-t-il de nouveau alors que l'alpha et l'autre bêta prenaient place à l'avant du véhicule.

Il utilisa son pouvoir lupin pour soigner les poignets de sa copine et attrapa ses chevilles pour en faire de même. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas avoir de mal à maitriser ce pouvoir-là.

" - Merci. " souffle-t-elle en prenant place dans ses bras, se serrant un maximum contre lui.

Bien qu'ils aimaient la superficialité de leur couple, peu de monde connaissaient la profondeur des sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Et Lydia avait bien comprise que Jackson avait perdu le contrôle en voyant ses blessures. Et elle comprit une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était importante pour le garçon, malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître.

* * *

" - Mais bordel Jackson on a un programme à suivre! " rouspète de nouveau Stiles alors que le capitaine de Lacrosse chargeait sa voiture avec les valises de sa petite amie.

" - On ne reste pas ici une minute de plus. Ce qui est arrivé à Lydia peut très bien se reproduire, on ne prend pas le risque.

\- Mais bon sang on doit partir ce soir, ça revient au même!

\- Stiles, je ne veux pas prendre de risques non plus. " lui avout son meilleur ami en serrant la chasseuse dans ses bras.

" - Non mais Allison saura très bien se défendre!

\- Tu insinues quoi salop? " grogne la Benshee en le fusillant des yeux.

" - Rien de méchant. " se rattrape l'hyperactif en souriant à son amour d'enfance. " Mais n'empêche qu'on a des visites à faire!

\- Hors de question. " intervient l'alpha qui sortit de l'hôtel avec ses valises.

" - Quoi?! Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

\- A faire quoi?

\- A vouloir partir!

\- On doit partir.

\- Et pourquoi ça?!

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé. " grogne de nouveau l'alpha, visiblement déjà agacé par les râlements de l'adolescent.

" - Mais je veux visiter!

\- Tu t'en remettra.

\- Non mais sérieux!

\- Il a de ces arguments. " pouffe Erica, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Stiles tenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

" - Les chasseurs de la région n'étaient pas au courant de notre venue et ont faillit nous tomber dessus la veille donc non Stiles, on va pas se balader devant eux pour qu'ils nous tuent.

\- Oh merde... Qu'est ce qu'on fout encore là?! Tout le monde fait ses bagages, on décampe! " hurle-t-il en courant vers l'hôtel sous les regards blasés de la meute.

" - Qu'il est con Jésus... " soupire Isaac en se massant le front.

* * *

" - Malia, tu ne sais pas conduire une voiture. " répète de nouveau l'hyperactif en serrant la ceinture contre lui.

" - Mais si, Isaac m'a appris comment faire!

\- Isaac dort, il ne pourra pas vérifier si tu fais ce qu'il faut.

\- Derek a plus confiance en moi qu'en toi pour conduire sa Camaro.

\- Bon argument, Malia Hale, je m'incline. "

Malia conduisait la Camaro de Derek pour la simple raison que le propriétaire de la voiture dormait à l'arrière de cette dernière.

Stiles s'emmerdait complètement puisque la coyotte était concentrée sur la route et il voulait éviter les accidents, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait faire de conneries avec cette dernière. Alors il se contentait de chantonner les chansons qui passaient sur la radio.

Mais à peine quelques minutes après, il s'ennuyait de nouveau.

Une idée traversa son esprit, justifiant son large sourire.

" - Malia met ce Cd! "

La jeune femme attrapa la boite que lui tendit son meilleur ami.

" - Green Day? C'est qui?

\- Tu connais pas Green Day!? Isaac ne t'éduque pas musicalement?!

\- On est un peu occupés à faire autre chose quand on est ensemble tu vois.

\- Passe les détails, je vais m'occuper de ça. Aller lance le Cd. "

Elle obéit et sursaute lorsqu'elle entendit le rythme de la chanson " She's a Rebel " envahir la voiture, faisant réveiller Isaac en sursaut par la même occasion.

" - She's a Rebel, she's a saint! " se mit à crier l'adolescent en riant, rapidement suivi par Malia.

" - Ils sont géniaux!

\- Je te l'avais dit!

\- Baissez le son... " grogne Isaac en essayant de se rendormir, l'alpha grognant également pour approuver les paroles du bêta.

" - She's a rebel, she's a Rebel ans she's dangerous!

\- Oh mon Dieu qu'ils sont doués.

\- La suivante est magnifique aussi, regarde, elle s'appelle "American Idiot" !

\- Où tu enlèves ce putain de Cd ou je te le fais bouffer Stiles! " crit le chef de la meute en le fusillant des yeux, histoire de se faire entendre.

" - Mais je m'ennuyais!

\- Je veux dormir!

\- Mais -

\- Eteind cette maudite radio!

\- Ne l'écoute pas Malia!

\- Tu as intérêt à m'écouter!

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle, Derder! "

Un nouveau coup de poing pour la route.

* * *

" - Jackson. "

Le concerné grogne simplement en direction de la Benshee, ne détachant pas son regard de la route.

" - Jackson.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es toujours énervé?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu es énervé?

\- J'arrive pas à contrôler ma partie lupine. " grogne le garçon en crispant ses mains sur le volant alors que la jeune femme le regardait en silence, sachant très bien qu'il allait continuer. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

" - Derek a dit que c'était mauvais signe.

\- Pourquoi ça le serait? "

Jackson détacha enfin son regard de la route pour fixer sa copine.

" - Parce qu'à ce rythme, si je reprends pas ce putain de contrôle, je finirais en loup.

\- L'animal?

\- Oui, le putain d'animal.

\- Et tu vas y arriver?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache?

\- Ne t'énerve pas contre moi. " grogne la Benshee en affrontant son regard furieux.

Un silence prit place avant que la vénitienne ne reprenne la parole.

" - Ignore ces problèmes, on est en vacances et on risque plus rien. "

Son petit ami se contenta de marmoner comme simple réponse.

* * *

" - Malia...

\- Je veux pas que Derek me tue, Stiles, alors arrête de chialer et trouve toi quelque chose à faire. " le gronde presque la coyotte sans même le regarder, laissant l'hyperactif siffler des mots absolument incompréhensibles.

Sauf qu'un Stiles Stilinski qui s'ennuit est encore plus dangereux qu'un Stiles dangereux.

Vous comprenez?

Non. Personne ne comprends mis à part le concerné de toute façon.

" - J'ai le droit de shooter dans le siège de devant? " demande-t-il à l'alpha qui lui lança un regard blasé.

" - Non.

\- Je peux manger des chips?

\- Cartainement pas.

\- Je peux me suicider?

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- T'es pas drôle Derder.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Mais d'où tu sors ces surnoms pourris, j'aimerais savoir. " finit par se retourner Isaac vers l'hyperactif qui haussa simplement les épaules.

" - ça passe tout seul dans ma tête, Scarfman.

\- Scarfman, t'es sérieux? " éclate de rire Malia en évitant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami pour un high five.

L'habitude.

" - Derek vient on joue à pierre feuille ciseaux! " lui crit de nouveau l'humain au bout de cinq étranges minutes calmes. Trop calme pour que ce soit vrai, visiblement.

" - Non.

\- Bras de fer?

\- Non.

\- Bras de fer chinois?

\- Non.

\- Bras de fer mexicain?

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi?

\- Quoi.

\- Comment ça quoi?

\- Ben tu as dis con ou quoi, je te répond quoi. " rit l'adolescent.

Il avait le don d'embrouiller ce pauvre alpha. Alpha qui faisait encore la gueule parce que Stiles ne semblait pas prêt à lui obéir un jour comme le faisaient ses bêtas.

" - Je peux me foutre à poil? " finit par demander Stiles au bout de - un record, je vous l'assure - un quart d'heure de silence.

" - Pas question! " hurle presque Isaac en se cachant déjà les yeux.

\- Ose seulement! " le menace l'alpha.

\- Mais t'es sérieux!? " rigole de plus belle la coyotte. " Tu t'ennuie à ce point Titi?

\- Pas devant le public, Malia! " la gronde faussement l'hyperactif.

" - Pardon!

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui.

\- Parfait, alors ça te dit de jouer à chiche ou pas chiche?

\- Non mais sérieux vous avez quel âge? " soupire de nouveau le loup de naissance en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles - qui s'était laissé tombé de son siège vers le bas - se redressa d'un bond.

" - J'attendais que tu me le propose, figure toi!

\- J'aime ton répondant, Stilinski! Premier chiche. "

Elle gara la voiture d'un coup sur le côté sous les regards silencieux des autres passagers.

" - Chiche de faire de l'auto-stop vêtu simplement de la veste à Derek et nous retrouver à la prochaine station service?

\- Attends qu-

\- Chiche! SourWolf, me ferais-tu l'honneur de me filer ta veste? "

Il ignore encore comment avait-il cédé et avait donné sa veste en cuir à l'hyperactif désomais vêtu de son simple boxer, le reste de ses habits dans la voiture.

Il fit signe à la conductrice.

" - Combien Malia?

\- Cent cinquante dollars. Si tu n'y est pas dans deux heures, tu auras perdu et j'empoche les cent cinquante dollars, on reviendra te chercher.

\- Deal. A tout à l'heure! "

Derek n'était visiblement pas au bout de ses surprises concernant ce crétin.


	7. Chapter 6

_Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai tellement pas aimé le chapitre précédent que j'ai décidé de rapidement publier le suivant, histoire de rattraper cette ancienne catastrophe. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je remercie déjà ceux ayant laissé un review malgré tout, je vous répondrai au chapitre 7!_

 _bisoux partout les enfants! :)_

* * *

" - Mais où est Stiles? " demande Scott alors que Malia venait de fermer à clés la Camaro, rejoignant le reste de la meute qui partait acheter de quoi manger dans la station service d'Arizona.

" - En train de faire la pute sur l'autoroute. " lui répond Isaac en attrapant un sandwich au thon.

" - Si Stiles aurait été là, il t'aurait dit que tu es un cannibale vu que tu manges les tiens. " s'esclaffe la coyotte en s'appuyant contre le mur, visiblement fière de sa blague.

" - Sérieux, il est où? " redemande Scott en direction de l'alpha qui partait prendre une bouteille d'eau.

" - Un pari avec Malia, il devra monter dans une voiture et faire de l'auto-stop pour revenir dans un délai de deux heures.

\- Vous avez encore joués à chiche ou pas chiche?! " soupire le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif sous les rires de Malia qui ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés depuis sa blague.

" - C'est quoi le principe du jeu? " lui demande Allison en attrapant une bouteille de jus d'orange alors que son petit ami prenait une canette de Cola.

" - Les mêmes règles du jeu quand on est enfants, à la différence que Malia et Stiles misent de l'argent et leur défis sont vraiment poussés.

\- Du style?

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais dis que je devais aller chercher Stiles du comissariat le mois dernier?

\- Ouai...?

\- C'était parce qu'il avait posé comme chiche à Malia de passer une heure au centre ville en sous-vêtements et que lui devait porter une robe rouge qu'il devait prendre d'un magasin sans payer.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Faut plus jamais les laisser tous les deux. " intervient Lydia en attrapant une boisson énergétique.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent une table de pique nique, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se dirigea d'un air furieux en leur direction, suivit de Stiles qui souriait derrière elle.

Il y était parvenu ce con.

Mais ce fut lorsque la femme balança le sandwich de Derek au sol pour attirer son attention que les autres comprirent que l'hyperactif avait encore fait une connerie.

" - Vous devriez avoir honte de vous! " crit-elle en direction de l'alpha qui fronça les sourcils alors que Stiles affirmait les paroles de la femme d'un geste de la tête, êtant vétu d'un pentalon noir moulant - d'où l'origine des éclats de rire de la coyotte.

Il n'y pouvait rien si cette femme était partie faire la lessive de sa fille et qu'elle l'avait retrouvée sur le chemin du retour. Il n'y avait que ça, et la femme refusait de le laisser sans habits.

" - Je vous demande pardon? " grogne le loup, passant son regard de son sandwich par terre à elle.

" - Regardez moi cette tête, comment ne pouvez vous pas lui pardonner? " crit-elle de nouveau en attrapant le visage de Stiles qui affichait une moue triste, laissant cette dernière lui pincer les joues à la manière des grands mères, faisant redoubler les rires de la coyotte et laissant Scott rigoler à son tour.

" - Mais de quoi vous parlez?

\- Vous devez rester ensemble, les enfants, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, peu importe les évènements que vous pourrez traverser. "

L'hyperactif reprit sa moue triste et eu un soupire tragique.

" - Il ne me le pardonnera jamais Bonie. " soupire-t-il en la fixant.

" - Oh mon ange bien sûr que si qu'il te pardonnera! " lui sourit-elle en lui tapotant la joue avant de regarder Derek d'un oeil mauvais qui ne comprenais absolument rien. " lève toi, toi. "

Il obéit sous les regards surpris de la meute et les rires de Malia. Mais cette dernière se calma directement en voyant le regard froid de ladite Bonie, laissant les autres comprendre pourquoi leur alpha ne cherchait pas à protester.

Elle était terrifiante.

" - Le pauvre garçon s'est excusé tellement de fois, pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à lui pardonner? Ce n'est qu'une erreur, ce n'est même pas sa faute, et puis ça fait tellement longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, gâcher ça comme ça! " soupire la jeune femme sous les hochements de tête de l'adolescent à l'arrière, laissant le loup froncer encore plus les sourcils - C'était possible? - comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

Mais visiblement, la meute avait compris, partant tous dans un fou rire.

" - Je veux que tu lui fasses un câlin et que tu lui pardonne. " lui annonce la jeune femme en se reculant.

" - Je vous demande pardon?! " finit par réagir le lupin alors que Stiles essayait d'étouffer son rire.

" - Un câlin, aller. Il faut que vous parvenez à traverser cette étape.

\- Attend -

\- Bonie, il ne voudra jamais... " soupire de nouveau l'hyperactif, rejouant la comédie, laissant cette dernière fusiller des yeux l'alpha.

" - Plus vite. "

L'adolescent vit la bataille intérieure dans le regard du loup qui finit par écarter ses bras en étouffant ses grognements, faisant sourire la bonne femme.

" - Vas y mon garçon. J'espère que tout s'arrangera. " lui sourit-elle de nouveau alors que Stiles exégérait son étreinte avec le loup en entourant ses bras sur son cou, laissant ce dernier refermer les siens sur son dos.

" - Merci Bonie. " tente-t-il en prenant une voix émue.

" - Elle est partie? " finit par demander le loup.

" - Toujours pas. " sourit l'hyperactif en resserant son étreinte alors qu'Isaac essayait de calmer les rires de Malia et qu'Erica prenne une photo.

Mais toute la meute avait clairement vu que l'adolescent en profitait un maximum. Qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir eu une étreinte avec leur chef?

" - Boyd.

\- Elle est partie, Derek. "

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour plaquer l'hyperactif sur l'arbre le plus proche, le fusillant des yeux.

" - Toi.

\- Moi ou toi?

\- Commence pas. Qu'est ce que t'as raconté à cette folle?!

\- Moi?

\- Ne joue pas au con!

\- Moi? "

Il le frappa sur le bras et l'abandonna pour aller se racheter son sandwich, cette femme ayant ruiné le précédent au sol alors que le garçon lui prit la place qu'il occupait sur la table, face à Malia qui lui fila les dollars en s'essuyant le bord des yeux.

" - Tu lui a dis quoi? " pouffe Scott sous le sourire de son meilleur ami.

" - J'avais la veste de Derek, alors fallait que j'invente un scénario pour être sûr d'être pris le plus tôt possible. Du coup j'ai fais genre de pleurer au bord de la route, et elle s'est arrêté à peine cinq minutes après. Et je lui ai fait croire que Derek était mon pseudo copain furieux, que son meilleur ami ait essayé de me mettre dans son lit, qu'il l'avait découvert et qu'il pensait que je le trompait et que ça faisait cinq ans que nous étions ensemble. Elle a pété un câble parce que j'ai fais genre on s'étaient engueulés dans la voiture et que lui m'avait jeté comme ça, du coup elle m'a filé un pentalon à sa fille - sérieusement, je sais pas comment prendre le fait que les fringues de sa fille de quinze ans sont à ma taille, en plus c'est super inconfortable, comment vous faites pour bouger dans ça les meufs!? - et elle m'a demandé où je pouvais le retrouver qu'elle lui touche deux mots. " leur explique-t-il en se servant de la bouteille d'eau de l'alpha, écoutant en souriant le fou rire qui prit place sur la table.

" - T'as de belles fesses dans ce leggins, mon Titi. " rigole Malia en s'essuyant de nouveau le bord de ses yeux, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. " Je peux avoir une photo avec toi en fille, chat?

\- Tu es déjà fan de mes fesses, ou quoi?

\- J'en suis presque jalouse. Photo?

\- Je ferais tout pour mes fans. "

Ils se levèrent et la coyotte lui pinça les fesses alors qu'ils cherchaient un "beau paysage pour faire plaisir à son admiratrice " sous les yeux de la meute qui souriait.

Ces deux là ne seront jamais prêt à arrêter leur conneries.

" - Que t'es belle, Stiles.

\- No rage, svp.

\- Depuis quand tu dis svp toi? " pouffe la coyotte en le bousculant alors qu'il reprenait sa place.

" - C'est plus rapide que s'il te plait à prononcer.

\- Stiles, bouge-toi. " grogne l'alpha qui venait d'arriver avec de nouveaux sandwichs.

Il se décale simplement, laissant à l'alpha la moitié de sa place initiale, mais ce dernier ne protesta pas; il savait que de toute manière, l'humain allait l'agacer plus qu'autre chose s'il lui demande de lui redonner entièrement sa place.

" - Alors, me pardonneras-tu un jour, mon amour? " lui souffle l'hyperactif d'un air théâtral, le faisant grogner.

Là où la meute fut surprise, ce fut lorsque l'adolescent attrapa le deuxième sandwich de l'alpha sans même que ce dernier ne réagisse. D'ordinaire, seule Malia avait l'autorisation de piquer sur le plateau ou n'importe quel repas de son cousin, et non Stiles qui se permettait tant de choses.

Il n'était pas simplement suicidaire, il était complètement inconscient.

" - Ah, y a pas de mayo! " grimace-t-il en direction de l'alpha.

" - Je déteste la mayonaise.

\- Mais moi j'adore ça...

\- C'était mes sandwhich à la base.

\- Je vais faire avec. " soupire-t-il de manière tragique.

Une fois leur repas terminé, tous décidèrent de s'accorder une petite pause en s'allongeant sur l'herbe de la station, voulant profiter du soleil du pays.

" - On va faire quoi en Arizona? " finit par demander Jackson.

" - Visiter le grand Canyon. " lui répont Stiles en s'allongeant en grande étoile sur le sol alors que Malia prenait place dans les bras d'Isaac qui s'appuyait contre l'arbre où Derek avait plaqué l'hyperactif quelques minutes auparavant.

Leur pause devait durer une heure et demi.

Stiles commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

Il lui restait encore une heure et vingt huit minutes.

" - Derek?

\- Ta gueule. " répont simplement l'interpellé, allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête.

Mais la réponse ne suffisait pas à l'adolescent qui rampa jusqu'à se trouver dans le champs de vision de l'alpha, le tout sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

" - Je m'ennui. "

Le loup ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le ciel.

" - Derek!

\- Bordel quoi?!

\- On joue à chiche ou pas chiche?

\- Non mai- Et puis merde. "

Il lui tourna le dos et s'allonge sur le côté, essayant de se débarasser du garçon qui ne le vit pas de cet oeil et se jeta sur l'alpha, laissant ses bras pendre sur sa taille alors qu'il était appuyé sur les côtes de ce dernier qui soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

" - Derek s'il te plait! "

Le concerné reprit sa place initiale, se débarassant de l'adolescent qui s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

" - Der?

\- Tu veux pas aller jouer avec Malia?

\- Elle roucoule avec son prince. Et du coup je m'ennui. Donc tu vas m'aider à ne plus m'ennuyer.

\- Crois-y encore.

\- Lève toi, faut qu'on aille acheter les provisions pour tout le monde! " se souvient le garçon en se levant d'un bond, laissant le loup se redresser en soupirant, sachant déjà qu'il n'aura plus la paix.

" - On revient! " annonce Stiles en direction de la meute avant de rattraper le loup qui ne l'avait pas attendu, laissant Scott plisser des yeux.

" - Allison, tu viens avec moi?

\- Pour?

\- Continuer mon étude. "

* * *

Il aurait dû protester. Mais vraiment. Quite à avoir eu un Stiles chiant qui piaillait à ses côtés. C'était mieux qu'avoir un Stiles courant partout en lui filant tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses bras, les siens étant déjà plein.

" - Der, on peut acheter ça? " lui demande l'hyperactif en lui montrant une baguette.

" - On en a déjà prit imbécile.

\- Et des croissants? "

Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté de la boulangerie où une jeune serveuse les avait directement repéré, sans même que ces derniers n'y fassent attention.

" - Scotty aime les pains aux raisins et Malia les chaussons. Boyd il préfère quoi?

\- Boyd en a rien à foutre, il bouffe tout.

\- Ah ouai?

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide? " finit par leur demander la serveuse qui venait d'arriver, souriant aux deux garçons.

Mais Stiles comprit qu'encore une fois, cette dernière était présente pour l'alpha et non pour autre chose.

Et ça l'énervait déjà.

" - Non. " réplique sèchement l'hyperactif, laissant l'alpha froncer les sourcils à son brusque changement de ton.

" - Oh, vous êtes certains?

\- Plus que tu ne peux imaginer. On te rappelera au cas où.

\- Bien. N'hésitez surtout pas.

\- Compte là-dessus. " grogne l'adolescent en la regardant partir alors que Derek reprenait les achats.

" - Attends, je rêve ou Stiles vient de faire une crise de jalousie? " chuchote Allison qui se cachait derrière les haies de l'entrée de la station avec son petit ami, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer par les sens de leur chef.

" - Oui, clairement. " sourit Scott, ayant tout entendu.

* * *

Ils avaient repris la route, prenant bien soin de séparer Malia et Stiles, sous les ralements des concernés. L'hyperactif avait fini avec Scott - oui, Scott tout seul, Allison étant partie avec Jackson et Lydia - et Malia avec son cousin, Isaac, Boyd et Erica.

" - C'est pas juste! " continue de protester l'hyperactif au bout de cinq minutes de route. " C'était à moi de donner le chiche de Malia!

\- Justement, Stiles. " sourit son meilleur ami alors que le concerné lui tirait la langue.

" - Vous êtes pas drôles...

\- Tu es intéressé par Derek? " finit par lâcher le conducteur alors que le regard de Stiles se bloqua sur son meilleur ami.

" - Je te demande pardon?

\- Stiles, je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

\- Penser quoi? Et de quoi tu parles Scotty soit plus clair! "

Le loup gara brusquement la Jeep sur le côté, ne supportant plus de faire la conversation sans regarder son meilleur ami. Et même si ses pouvoirs lupins auraient pus l'aider, il préférait lui parler comme ils le faisaient avant.

Entre frères. C'était à son tour de prendre soin de son ami, Stiles en avait assez fait pour lui. Il devait lui rendre la pareille.

" - La meute et moi pensions que peut être... Peut être qu'il y aurait quelques chose qui pourrait se passer entre toi et Derek.

\- Derek?! " rigole le concerné avant de se stopper, comprenant que son meilleur ami était sérieux. " Mais enfin... Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

\- Le fait que tu sois le seul capable de te faire entendre par lui, le fait que vous soyez proches sans même vous en rendre compte, le fait que -

\- Attends Scott. " l'interrompt-il en le regardant, sérieux à son tour. " Tout ce que tu me dis, je le sais déjà. On doit pas avoir une relation normale mais je pensais que c'était nor-

\- Stiles, il a été jaloux de cet espèce de cow boy comme tu l'as été pour cette serveuse à la station.

\- Attends comment tu sa- c'est pas le plus important. Mais qui te dit que j'étais jaloux?

\- Tu étais quoi alors?

\- Elle me soûlait.

\- Pourquoi? "

Lorsque la réponse se fit dans sa tête, il écarquille les yeux de surprise, semblant enfin se rendre compte où Scott voulait en venir.

" - Parce qu'elle lui parlait. " lâche finalement Stiles, plongeant dans le regard de son meilleur ami. " Mais ça veut rien dire! Je veux dire, j'étais aussi jaloux quand Allison prenait tout ton temps et -

\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis. " le stoppe son meilleur ami en remettant le contact de la Jeep. " Je voulais seulement que tu sois au courant de ce qu'il se tramait dans la meute. "

Il reprit la route, évitant au maximum de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

" - Et si j'avais ce traitement parce que je suis le seul humain dans le groupe? " finit par chuchoter l'hyperactif en appuyant sa tête contre la fenêtre, évitant le regard furtif de son frère.

" - Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne peut comprendre Derek mieux que toi. "

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au grand Canyon, le chahut avait reprit de plus belles. Et pour cause, Stiles et Malia s'étaient retrouvés, ce qui faisaient qu'ils courraient partout. L'hyperactif avait profité du trajet pour reprendre ses habits - rester avec un pentalon moulant ne le tentait pas vraiment.

" - Direction le skywalk! " crit l'adolescent en direction de la meute.

" - Stiles, le skywalk n'est pas au dessus du grand Canyon. " lui fait remarquer la Benshee.

" - Merci Einstein, mais ça reste la seule activité du coin et ça reste beau à voir.

\- Et ça consiste à quoi en fait? " finit par demander Erica tout en suivant le groupe dirigé par Stiles.

" - Si tu veux, c'est une espèce de passerelle en forme de fer à cheval où le plancher est en verre, ce qui fait que tu peux voir le canyon sous tes pieds et prendre de superbes photos. " lui explique l'humain alors qu'il donnait les tickets qu'il avait commandé pour pouvoir y accéder.

" - Tu as payé combien pour qu'on voit du vide? " grogne Jackson.

" - Tu t'en fous, c'est pas ton argent qui est passé. " lui siffle l'hyperactif, rapidement éloigné de l'ex-Kanima par son meilleur ami.

Lui et Jackson n'allaient définitivement jamais s'entendre.

Le groupe se dirigea rapidement à la passerelle sous le regard de l'hyperactif qui se mit à chercher Derek, n'ayant pas vu ce dernier passer devant lui.

Normal, il était resté sur le sol, fixant au loin le paysage.

" - Sourwolf, bouge toi! " l'interpelle le garçon.

Il reçu un regard noir comme simple réponse.

" - Ah merde. " se rapelle soudainement l'adolescent.

Comment avait-il oublié que l'alpha semblait avoir une peur inavouée du vide? Pas étonnant qu'il refusait de monter dessus.

Il le rejoint rapidement et s'assoit à côté de lui, faisant ignorer comme d'habitude par le loup.

" - Tu as peur.

\- Va te faire foutre. " grogne l'alpha sans un regard.

Sa fierté devait en prendre un coup. Lui, un alpha grand et digne de ce nom, avoir peur de l'altitude. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, en effet.

" - Tu ne risques rien.

\- Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi?

\- Wow, calmos, Bad Wolf! Essaye au moins, tu rates quelque chose! " insiste l'hyperactif, attrapant son bras et commençant à le tirer.

" - Non.

\- Der!

\- N'insiste pa- "

Il s'interrompt tout seul et semble profondément surpris, ce qui eut le don de surprendre l'humain à son tour. Voir enfin une émotion apparaitre sur le visage de l'alpha était aussi rare que Scott ne fixant pas Allison des yeux pendant un quart d'heure. Et Stiles s'inquiéta. Parce que le loup semblait tellement choqué qu'il se dirigea tout seul à la passerelle, vérifiant que le groupe de touristes suivant ne le voyait pas, comme s'il essayait de se cacher de quelqu'un. L'hyperactif le suivit de près, sachant que dès l'instant où sa phobie reprendrait le dessus, il serait mal.

" - Der- "

Le concerné le fit brusquement taire, le fixant des yeux avant de s'assurer que personne n'ait entendu son nom.

" - Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive!? " grogne l'adolescent en se débarassant de la main de l'alpha qui l'avait fait taire.

" - Rien, finissons rapidement cette activité qu'on parte. " grogne le conerné en serrant le bras de l'hyperactif, fermant les yeux après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à ses pieds.

" - Derek!? " fit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

"- Et merde. "

L'adolescent se retourne pour faire face à une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux étrangement semblables à ceux de l'alpha. Etais-ce la personne que ce dernier cherchait à fuir?

Cette dernière ne remarqua pas l'emprise que le loup avait sur l'adolescent et lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant resserer ses doigts sur le bras de Stiles qui siffla de douleur.

" - Et si on faisait ces retrouvailles sur le sol ferme? " propose-t-il au loup qui aquiesce rapidement.

Une fois au sol, Derek relâcha enfin l'humain et repousse légèrement la jeune fille qui était toujours accrochée à lui.

" - Abigail, lâche moi. " grogne le concerné en enlevant enfin la brune de ses bras.

" - Mon Dieu, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je t'avais pas vu! " sourit-elle en posant ses mains en coupe sur les joues de l'alpha, faisant hausser un sourcil à l'hyperactif qui ne voyait toujours pas de qui s'agissait-il.

" - Bon, je vais vous laisser alor -

\- Non " grogne l'alpha en arrêtant l'adolescent. " Elle doit rejoindre son groupe de toute manière.

\- Qui est-ce? " demande-t-elle en se tournant vers 'adolescent. " Abigail Hale, et toi? " se présente-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

" - Stiles Stilinski. " répond ce dernier, essayant de deviner le lien de famille qui pouvait la relier avec l'alpha tout en essayant de cacher sa surprise et sa curiosité. " Désolé, mais Derek ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. " souffle-t-il.

" - Stiles. " grogne le concerné, comprenant ce que l'adolescent essayait d'obtenir.

" - Oh, je suis la dernière de la lignée. " lui sourit-elle. " On peut dire la grande soeur de Derek qui vit avec la grand mère.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, allons-nous en. " grogne de nouveau l'alpha en essayant de rejoindre la meute sur la passerelle qui ne se doutait de rien.

" - Mais attends Sourwolf, tu -

\- Tu connais son identité? " fronce-t-elle des sourcils avant de se tourner vers Derek. " Les humains ne devaient pas connaitre notre identité, Derek, tu le sais!

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien Abby.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que lui-

\- Son meilleur ami s'est fait transformé par Peter. On y va maintenant?! " finit par s'impatienter le loup.

" - Pourquoi tu n'es jamais passé nous voir comme te l'avais demandé grand-mère? " continue-t-elle, aggripant le bras de Stiles, comprenant que le garçon était son seul moyen pour avoir l'attention de son presque frère.

" - Lâche le. " siffle-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

" - Elle a eu besoin de toi, et elle voulait t'aider, toi et Cora.

\- Ferme la.

\- Bon sang, explique moi pourquoi est ce que tu as coupé tout contact avec nous, toi et ta famille!

\- Parce que faut croire que le téléphone ne passe pas sous terre. " siffle-t-il. " Stiles, dernière fois.

\- Comment ça sous terre?

\- Elle n'est pas au courant? " lui demande l'adolescent, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

" - Parce que tu l'es peut-être?

\- Les journeaux en avaient parlés, donc oui, je le savais. Et je sais aussi qui -

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon Dieu!? " finit par s'impatienter la jeune femme à son tour.

" - Ils ont brûlés! " finit par crier Derek, les yeux rouges, et ce fut la première fois que l'hyperactif le voyait perdre patience. " Cramés, disparus, morts, tu comprends maintenant!? "

La meute ressentit la colère de l'alpha et s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, tombant sur cette étrange scène. Derek faisant face à une jeune femme, visiblement furieux, et l'hyperactif entre eux. Personne ne comprenait la situation.

" - Qui a fait une chose pareille?! Depuis quand!? "

Il ne lui répondit pas, tirant brutalement Stiles vers lui, laissant la femme relâcher son emprise sur ce dernier alors que tous les deux s'éloignaient d'elle.

" - Der-

\- Toi pas un mot. Tu la ferme.

\- On finira par se revoir Derek! " lance la jeune femme presque comme une menace avant de rejoindre son groupe, laissant le reste de la meute fixer leur chef avec incompréhension.

" - On reprend la route. "

* * *

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment pouvait-il après tout ça?

Une fille avait débarqué de nulle part, se proclamant presque soeur de l'alpha - il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé - et semblant faire perdre le calme de ce dernier.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, il ouvrit rapidement son ordinateur et tapota le nom de la jeune femme sur la barre d'internet.

Il n'y avait pas d'Abigail Hale présente sur les registres de naissance, ni nul part. Aucun réseau social, simplement un article sur une certaine Abigail Daxton.

Et l'article rajouta plus d'incompréhension que ce qu'il pensait.

" - Abigail Daxton, fille d'une riche famille habitant dans la ville de Seattle, disparue depuis 1976, âgée de dix sept ans. Les polices sont à sa recherche depuis maintenant trois ans, sans succès. Comme si la jeune femme s'était simplement volatilisée. La famille de la victime est anéantie par sa disparition, ainsi que le manque de preuves concernant celui qui aurait pu être à l'origine de sa disparition. Le comissariat de la ville de Seattle affirme de ne pas stopper les recherches tant que cette jeune fille ne soit pas retrouvée. Une lourde somme fut mise à disposition pour celui ou celle ayant pu l'avoir apperçu. Voici ci dessous une photo de la jeune femme. Si vous pensez connaitre une information concernant cette enquête, merci d'appeller le poste de police le plus proche de votre habitation. " lit-il en descendant vers le portrait de la victime, reconnaissant rapidement la même fille qu'ils avaient croisés dans la matinée.

Bordel, mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore?

Finalement ce n'était pas Beacon Hills qui était maudite avec les évènements surnaturels et bizarres. C'était bien leur groupe à eux.

Et ce nouveau mystère renforça l'idée de l'hyperactif à vouloir absolument faire un détour vers Washington.

* * *

Le petit déjeuné se fit pour la première fois en un silence pesant. D'une part, parce que l'humeur de l'alpha avait un énorme impact sur celle de la meute, mais parce que Stiles n'était toujours pas descendu.

Scott avait d'ailleurs paniqué, pensant à une nouvelle crise de somnembulisme, mais fut rassuré en le retrouvant endormi dans sa chambre.

" - Derek? "

Le concerné lance un regard à Jackon qui osa finalement poser la question que tout le monde avait en tête.

" - Qui était cette fille?

\- En quoi ce sont tes affaires? " réplique-t-il sèchement alors que l'hyperactif arriva enfin avec un sourire, prenant la seule place de libre aux côtés de l'alpha.

" - Salut la population la plu-

\- Ta gueule Stiles. " rit la coyotte en lui balançant un croissant à la gueule, essayant de retrouver le routine pour faire disparaitre cette étrange atmosphère.

" - Ma gueule de quoi, elle est magnifique avoue! " pouffe le garçon en prenant en bouche le croissant qu'on lui avait jeté.

" - Oh tellement, viens que je t'embrasse!

\- Bas les pattes, chacal, personne ne touche mon visage de bébé!

\- Ton visage est moche.

\- Merci Jackson. " grimace l'hyperactif sous le soupire de Lydia.

" - Alors, prêt à reprendre la route pour la Californie, les enfants?! Le travail nous attends! " s'enthousiasme l'hyperactif.

" - Et tu nous a préparé quoi cette fois? " rigole Scott.

" - Alors... Il y a plein de restaurants et de bars là-bas, alors cette fois, nous serons tous serveurs ou dans les cuisines.

\- Alors là tu vas chier. " répliquèrent Isaac et Jackson à l'unisson.

" - Bah quoi?

\- Plus jamais je relave des assiettes moi. " siffle Jackson, Isaac approuvant ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

" - Quoi, t'as eu du mal à savoir comment faire?!

\- Toi je te ju-

\- Hé, temps mort, les loups, arrêtez de vous engueuler un peu! " les rappèle à l'ordre la Benshee.

" - Malia, chiche ou pas chiche de -

\- NON STILES PAS MAINTENANT! " hurlèrent la meute ensemble avant de rire.

L'histoire d'Abigail Hale allait attendre. Ils voulaient tous profiter de leurs vacances.


	8. Chapter 7

_Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire vos reviews dès mon retour d'Espagne ( où il n'y avait même pas de trace de wifi... ), je vous remercie tellement de suivre mon histoire et de l'apprécier, ça me fait énormément plaisir - pour vous dire, j'ai un sourire de ouistiti chaqeu fois qu'une review m'ait annoncé dans ma boite mail, et ma soeur doute encore plus de ma santé mentale X)_

 _Merci vraiment vraiment beaucoup, les pizzas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!_

 _Place à la réponses à vos reviews! :)_

 _Ps: étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment répondu aux reviews du chapitre 5, je vais le faire ici aussi, donc commençons par ceux-là! :)_

 **loveyaoi-15:** _comment ne pas rêver de ça, hein! ;) Je pense qu'encore une fois, Derek n'a pas vraiment eu le choix et a dû supporter une bonne dizaine de secondes à entendre les paroles de notre hyperactif préféré pour lui donner sa veste chérie! X) Je vous promet d'essayer de poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois! :)_

 **HwangSooYeon:** _Mon Dieu merci! XD Ah oui, et ce n'est pas fini, on en aura le droit à beaucoup d'entre elles de ce genre! :D Franchement, j'ai hésité à mettre le cow-boy dans le lot, puis après je me suis dit " nan, il faut un peu d'humauns dans ce monde, autrement Stiles se sentirait bien seul! " XD Merci pour tes super encouragements! :D_

 **Odchan:** _hey! Bien sûr qu'ils ont des ennuis, avec une troupe pareille aussi! X) Haha, la suite au prochain épisode! ;) Nooooooooon, tu crois? ;) En même temps même sans avoir le cerveau de Lydia, tout le mone peut voir l'attraction entre ces deux crétins! Haha, lui et Malia ont tout de même assez d'imagination si on peut le dire! X) Merci beaucoup! :)_

 **WalthamZ9:** _j'aurais une question pour toi: dis-moi lequel de mes chapitres jusque là te semblent "normal"? X) Elles gagnent de l'argent, donc tous les moyens sont permis! ;) Tu es folle - tu l'as demandé si gentillement XD - mais oui, il se pourrait que quelque chose arrive à Jackson! ;) Ah, Malia et ses conneries! En fait, c'est normal, parce que dans la suite, ils seront très très présents, ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Merci beaucoup, et je te retourne ces baisers baveux avec joie! xoxoxo_

 **Guest:** _Je n'allais quand même pas la tuer si tôt - t'inquiète pas, elle ne mourra pas du tout dans la fic! X) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! :*_

 **Pachydermme: **_MER-CI! XD aha, elles sont diaboliques, pas vrai? ;) Non mais c'est plus que de l'amour vache entre eux, mais au moins ils sont ensembles comparé à un autre duo aussi stupides qu'eux! ;) Vraiment?! Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'y avait jamais fait attention avant que tu ne me le dise!? X) A ce point? Mon Dieu quel honneur, merci beaucoup, et beaucoup de bisoux à toi aussi - je suis généreuse aujourd'hui, je me sens fière!_

 **Sanga36:** _Moi aussi je m'adore /SBAFF/ pardon, je t'adore aussi! 3 oww, il fallait bien montrer que Stiles aussi pouvait attirer d'autres personnes! :) Dans ma tête aussi, j'ai trouvé ça ... WOW *^* ça fait enrager Derek juste un peu hein! ;D - un peu beaucoup surtout XD Pour ce qui est de l'histoire à Jackson,la suite tardera à arriver, mais tout est prévu, donc surprise surprise! :D Oh non, ce serait trop gentil s'ils arrêtent maintenant, il faut qu'ils continuent, nous ça nous fait marrer! :D Le pari a eut un franc succès au niveau des lecteurs, je crois que je vais la répéter dans un autre moment idéal! :D Toi, tu l'aurais pris et tu l'aurais gardé hein! ;) XD Kiss kiss! xo_

 _Et maintenant les reviews du chapitre 6! :D_

 **silvermoon:** _oww, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis! - moi pleurer de joie?! Jamais! A vrai dire moi aussi, je trouve qu'une amitié explosive aurait été plus drôle, mais bon, tant pis! :) J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les autres mecs avec qui est sortie Lydia, j'ai toujours eu cette impression qu'elle n'a vraiment aimée que Jackson alors que pour Aiden, c'était plus de l'attachement physique, enfin je sais pas si tu me comprends! XD C'est la finesse d'Isaac Lahey, il est mignon, on lui pardonne! X) Emue!? Wow, je te comprends pas du tout là! XD XD Oww, merci, et voilà la suite que j'espère te plaira aussi! :)_

 **walthamZ9:** _Tu as tout de même pris la peine d'en laisser une, et rien que l'effort me suffit t'inquiète! :) Me torturer, moi, la pauvre petite follasse innocente qui te donne une joie immense à visionner la rela - Ok, même moi j'ai du mal à me croire quand je le dis mais stp, pas de tuerie! XD - du moins, pas maintenant! XD Je suis contente que ça t'aie plue, vraiment! :°) Biss Baveux comme l'escargot! :*_

 **Pachyderme:** _Une histoire serait bien triste sans une note de mystère! - Mon Dieu la phrase trop philosophique, faut que je m'en souvienne! T^T Me respecter!? Oh mon Dieu, là je vais pleurer - moi sensible? Naaaaaan! XD Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! :)_

 **Sanga36:** _A ce point? Merci! Tout le monde s'apperçois de leur relation sauf les principaux consernés! X) Compliqué, trop compliqué pour être compréhensible même! XD Le mystère d'Abigail Hale va être rapidement résolu dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, ne t'inquiète pas! :) Oh t'inquiète pas, il va en profiter! :) C'est bien évident que Derek ne va pas apprécier qu'on fouine dans ses affaires, mais bon, il n'y peut rien, c'est Stiles quoi! :) haha, à toi de le découvrir, big kiss à toi aussi! :) xoxo_

 _Aller, j'arrête de vous embêter et place au chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Cette fois, Scott s'inquiétait définitivement.

Son meilleur ami venait de s'endormir. Directement. Stiles. Dans une voiture.

Soit il avait passé sa soirée à se bourrer de somnifères dans l'espoir de fermer l'oeil ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, soit il avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches sans queue ni tête.

ça faisait tellement longtemps que Scott n'avait pas vu Stiles faire une nuit complète.

Il n'en avait jamais fait depuis la mort de sa mère.

Et tout le monde fut d'accord de le mettre dans la Camaro pour qu'il ne soit pas réveillé par des cris - du style, une énième dispute entre Erica et Lydia - ou alors un problème technique - du style la Jeep, qui fait un bruit parfois insupportable.

Du coup, Malia avait maintenant dans ses bras son meilleur ami endormi, jouant avec ses cheveux tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

" - Vas y, c'est la première fois que je vois Stiles dormir, c'est un miracle presque. " rit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

" - Tu as due le voir dormir au moment où tu vivais chez lui, non? " lui demande Isaac.

" - Jamais. Il se réveillait toujours avant moi et se couchait après que je sois endormie. Prends une photo, je veux la garder! On la collera à côté de celle à Derek qui dort!

\- Vous l'avez gardé? " grogne l'alpha.

" - Tu crois vraiment qu'on va effacer une perle pareille?! " pouffe sa cousine alors que son amant prenait la photo. " Je décide qu'on fasse une page où on a la tête de tout le monde endormi!

\- Je refuse.

\- Oh mais Derek, le carnet a pour directeur Stiles Stilinski, tu sais, ce mec qui approuve toutes mes conneries? "

Il lève les yeux au ciel comme simple réponse.

" - Passe moi mon crayon noir Isaac.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je veux maquiller Stiles. "

Et il lui donna le stylo, laissant la coyotte dessiner sur son visage toutes sortes de bêtises, du style, une petite merde souriante sur son front, une petite bite sur sa tempe gauche, des étoiles plein les joues, des petits coeurs, une moustache italienne, une petite barbe et quelques points pour faire des taches de rousseurs.

" - Oh qu'il est beau. " souffle la jeune femme en fermant son stylo, fière de son oeuvre. " Là, faut carrément encadrer cette photo. " sourit-elle en prenant l'appareil pour immortaliser son oeuvre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'hperactif se réveilla enfin, grognant tout doucement en s'étirant, papillonant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, le tout sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme.

" - Oh mais qu'il est chou quand il se réveille mon petit bébé! " soupire-t-elle de contentement en le serrant contre elle, le laissant baragouiner des mots incompréhensibles.

" - Bordel Malia ta poitrine m'étouffe! " pouffe le garçon en s'éloignant de sa meilleure amie.

" - Je dis qu'il faut péter la bouteille de Coca pour l'évènement "Stiles a enfin réussi à s'endormir sans médocs" !

\- J'approuve!

\- Tu approuves toujours tout Malia! " rigole le garçon.

" - J'approuve. Et toi, tu approuves? " lui demande-t-elle en orientant le miroir sur le visage de l'adolescent, le laissant surpris.

" - Bordel que je suis trop beau avec une moustache!

\- Tu aimes?

\- J'adore la petite merde sur mon front...

\- Je le savais. Tu aimes tout ce que je fais de toute façon.

\- J'approuve. " rit-il, suivi par la coyotte sous un sourire amusé d'Isaac.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en Californie, mais à l'entrée même de la ville, l'hyperactif poussa un cri.

" - On a oublié de s'arrêter dans le nouveau Mexique! " se plaint-il alors que tout le monde descendait de leur voiture respectives.

Et évidemment, tout le monde l'ignora, le laissant se remettre seul de ce "désastre" comme il l'avait appelé.

" - Mon Dieu tout ce qu'on a à visiter ici! " s'exclame-t-il de nouveau lorsque la meute fut entièrement réunie et une fois sa petite crise passée. " J'ai décidé de rester ici quatre jours pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut et surtout visiter Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego et Palm Springs! Si vous saviez le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire!

\- On commence quand?

\- Aujourd'hui, ce sera un jour de pause, on est en avance sur le programme vu qu'on est pas resté comme prévu au Texas ni même au Mississippi, alors voilà. D'après mes estimations, on devrait arriver demain soir, donc ce soir et demain, on fait ce qu'on veut! "

Sauf que personne ne connaissait la région, donc au lieu de se séparer chacun pour que Stiles puisse discuter de cette femme de la veille avec l'alpha, il se retrouve à avoir la meute dans ses pattes en train de visiter le centre ville.

Il s'en plaindra plus tard.

" - Mon Dieu Stiles! " hurle Malia en attrapant son bras, l'entrainant plus loin avant que le concerné ne se mette à crier aussi, sous les regards incompris du reste.

" - On ne veut même pas savoir. " soupire la blonde en secouant la tête, les voyant revenir avec un sourire stupide au visage.

" - On ne comptait pas te le dire! " lui sourit la coyotte.

" - Oh regardez ce pub, il a l'air sympa! " souffle la chasseuse.

" - Y a que moi qui crève de chaud ou quoi? " râle la Benshee.

" - Moi je vous propose qu'on aille tous s'acheter des vêtements pour ce temps dans les magasins juste à côté puis on ira se comporter exactement comme le peuple de Californie! " leur dit Stiles, idée rapidement approuvée par le reste de la meute.

" - Minute minute! " les stoppe la coyotte en souriant. " On va rendre le tout plus amusant! On va se donner une heure et demi où on choisi absolument ce qu'on veut en duo qu'on tirera au sort et puis après on montre le tout aux autres, comme un espèce de défilé!

\- Oh Malia, mon intelligence déteind enfin sur toi. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Alors? " rit-elle après un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami.

Evidemment que tout le monde fut partant encore une fois. Donc Malia orgnisa le tirage au sort, écrivant le nom de chacun des membres de la meute avant de mettre le tout dans le chapeau.

" - Derek tu pioches pour tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi lui?! C'est moi le plus jeune! " proteste l'hyperactif.

" - Parce que c'est le plus vieux et c'est moi qui le dit, alors tais-toi.

\- Bien chef.

\- Aller Derek! " l'encourage sa cousine alors que l'alpha soupira avant de piocher.

" - Scott. " Et il pioche de nouveau. " Boyd. "

Les deux concernés se regardent simplement.

" - Malia et... Allison. "

Elles se sourirent.

" - Lydia et ... Stiles.

\- Evidemment. " soupire la Benshee sous le regard faussement blessé de l'hyperactif.

" - Cache ta joie, chérie.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner. " lui sourit-elle.

" - Jackson et... Isaac. "

Pas de réactions venant des deux concernés.

" - Derek et... Erica.

\- Oh que tu as l'air heureux. " rit la blonde alors que son alpha lui lance un regard blasé.

" - Parfait! " s'exclame l'hyperactif en applaudissant des mains. " On a une heure et demi, go! "

* * *

" - Alors on regarde chacun de son côté. " décide la vénitienne en commençant à partir, mais rapidement arrêtée par le garçon.

" - Non c'est pas marrant, faut que tu me donne ton avis comme moi je te donne le mien!

\- C'est nul.

\- Nope. Aller on commence avec t-

\- Toi, parfait.

\- Hein ma-

\- Aller Stiles viens. "

Il suit simplement la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré tout. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Lydia depuis un moment déjà. Et il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, avec tous les évènements plus ou moins drôles.

Elle lui choisit rapidement un short bleu et un débardeur noir où un motif bleu était dessiné sur le bas droit.

" - Tiens ça, on va voir la suite.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi Lyds. "

Elle le regarde simplement sans répondre avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Ce qui était bien avec l'hyperactif, c'est qu'il comprenait toujours ce qu'on ne voulait pas dire. Et ça arrangeait pas mal de personnes. Comme elle qui refusait d'avouer que passer du temps avec cet imbécile lui avait manqué également.

" - Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça? " demande-t-elle en attrapant une chemise blanche, la posant sur le tas que tenait l'adolescent.

" - Je vais te prendre ça aussi. " dit-elle en attrapant un bermuda rouge.

" - Lydia.

\- Quoi?

\- On doit avoir une tenue, pas plusieurs.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas précisé. " sourit-elle, entrainant de nouveau le garçon dans un autre rayon.

* * *

" - Derek, arrête de partir dans ton coin et attends moi bon sang! " soupire la blonde en rattrapant l'alpha parti du côté des hommes.

Elle s'arrête en sentant son téléphone vibrer, recevant un message de l'hyperactif. Derek semble avoir reçu le même, étant donné qu'il lisait également quelque chose sur son téléphone.

La louve eu un sourire en voyant le contenu de l'appareil et lance un regard au loup face à elle qui soupira simplement avant de la regarder aussi.

" - C'est dommage pour toi, tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi si vite. " lui sourit-elle.

Le message indiquait qu'il y avait eu un changement dans les règles. Un changement qui était que chacun devait choisir trois tenues pour celui qui l'accompagnait. Sans protestation de l'autre personne et inversement.

Ce qui signifiait que la blonde allait s'en donner à coeur joie.

" - On va être les meilleurs tu vas voir. " lui dit-elle en agrandissant son sourire, passant son bras sous le sien tout en le trainant là où elle voulait.

Elle avait un but à réaliser. Et elle jure devant Dieu que Stiles va s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Le duo Malia/Allison furent les premières à finir leur séance shopping express, et elles attendirent le reste du groupe dans le pub qu'elles avaient repérées à leur arrivée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La coyotte était parvenue à convaincre le patron de les laisser défiler sur leur bar deevant tout le monde, assurant que tous les membres de leur groupe étaient à tomber. Il avait accepté dès lors que la photo d'Erica fut passée.

En sommes, ce même patron avait déjà créé des flyers pour inciter le monde à venir ce soir chez eux, et Malia comptait bien en profiter. Non seulement la meute allait jouer aux mannequins devant une bonne centaine de personnes, mais en plus si l'évènement est un succès, le patron leur offre tous leurs verres pour la soirée.

En sommes, il fallait qu'ils assurent grave.

Le deuxième groupe à arriver fut celui de Jackson et Isaac, tous les deux ayant simplement deux sacs aux bras, ayant visiblement acheté que le strict minumum.

Puis vinrent ensuite Scott et Boyd qui discutaient calmement. Mais dès l'instant où l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns vit sa petite copine, il abandonna le bêta pour lui faire un énorme câlin tout mignon, donnant envie au reste du groupe présent de vomir.

Leur niaiserie les tuera un jour. Du moins, c'est ce que semblait espérer Jackson.

Le duo suivant à arriver fut celui de Derek et Erica, l'alpha étant en train de tirer la gueule comme d'habitude alors qu'Erica explosait de rire, expliquant aux autres qu'une dizaines d'adolescentes n'avaient pas arrêtées de le prendre " discrètement " en photo, sans même qu'il en donne l'autorisation. Visiblement, le loup connaissait quelque chose que les humains appelaient le droit à l'image.

Le dernier duo à arriver fut évidemment celui de Stiles et Lydia, tous les deux souriant, bras dessus bras dessous, pouffant comme des enfants.

Et lorsque Malia fit son annonce, le premier à réagir fut l'alpha.

" - Moi j'abandonne, faites vos conneries en paix. " a-t-il annoncé en laissant tomber ses sacs au sol, essayant de se sauver.

Seulement Erica le tenait, et Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de le bassiner avec des explications sans aucune logique qu'il avait fini par accepter à la condition de tenir Stiles et "son moulin à paroles qui lui sert de bouche " à une distance qui l'empêcherai de vouloir le tuer.

La styliste du bar qui s'occupe généralement des danseurs vint les voir et les emmena dans deux loges, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, ce qui semblait déplaire à Malia qui criait au sexisme et au fait " que le corps humain est tout constitué pareil, en quoi une chatte serait différente d'une bite? ". Question existencielle. Allison se chargea de l'éloigner des vestiaires des garçons.

Elle comprit leur concept de concours et leur donna des espèces de mini-cabines pour éviter que les autres ne voient leur tenue, les maquillant et les coiffant à tour de rôle chacun.

La soirée allait bientôt commencer.

Ce qui signifiait que Stiles allaient encore une fois assurer dans ses conneries.

* * *

" - Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir et bienvenu à tous pour notre évènement spécial! Nous avons eu la chance de tomber sur un groupe d'adolescents particulièrement magnifiquement avantagés physiquement parlant nous venant tout droit de la Caroline du Sud. Ils vont défiler en duo, chacun ayant trois tenues typiques de notre pays pour nous faire rêver. "

Une série d'applaudissements retentit, faisant paniquer Scott qui ferma son rideau en soufflant, Boyd se contentant de manger des bâtonnets qu'on lui avait proposé.

" - Je stresse. Il faut que je vois Allison.

\- Pas le droit.

\- Je panique.

\- Tu veux un bâtonnet? "

Il regarde le bêta d'un air blasé alors que ce dernier se contentait de manger, regardant la scène du bar depuis ses rideaux.

" - Nous vous proposons d'applaudir chaleureusement le duo de deux belles filles chacune vêtues de robes magnifiques appellées Malia et Allison! "

Les deux filles firent leur entrée en faisant signe au monde, déclenchant une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement. La robe violette courte de Malia semblait faire son effet, pareille à celle rouge, longue et ouverte au ventre d'Allison. La coyotte adoptait une démarche provoquante - exactement comme le ferait un mannequin professionnel, surprenant le reste de la meute - tandis que la chasseuse se contentait de marcher aux côtés de la brune en faisant quelques signes de temps en temps.

" - Elles sont magnifiques, applaudissons leur départ! Parfait! Ces jeunes demoiselles vont laisser leur place à un autre duo de garçons cette fois-ci pour vous mesdames, habillés d'un costume comme vous n'en avez jamais rêvé. Accueillez bien fort Isaac et Jackson! "

Les deux avaient une paire de lunette, le costard le plus classique qu'il soit, et marchèrent côtes à côtes d'un même mouvement, comme des automates, avant d'arriver à la fin de leur petite estrade et d'enlever chacun leur lunette, déclenchant une vague de cris.

" - Je vais tuer cette poufiasse blonde là-bas. " grogne la Benshee depuis sa logue en voyant une spectatrice crier après son petit ami, laissant Stiles se foutre d'elle.

" - Merci à vous les garçons, gardez en un peu pour plus tard! Acceuillons cette fois-ci un duo fille/garçon, une très belle paire qui risque d'en faire rougir plus d'un, vêtue de la tenue la plus classique possible, digne d'une petite sortie entre amis pour un cinéma ou n'importe. Apllaudissez Derek et Erica! "

La jeune femme eu un sourire provoquant - pour changer tiens - posant une main sur sa hanche, étant vêtue d'un petit top blanc et d'un short en jean, sans oublier une longue veste noire, tenant le bras de l'alpha vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu sombre et d'un bermuda noir, faisant soudainement doubler les cris de la salle.

" - Il va falloir les battre, Stiles. " grogne de nouveau Lydia alors que l'hyperactif se contentait de regarder la scène sans rien dire, son regard s'attardant sur l'alpha.

" - Compte là dessus. " lui affirme le garçon en voyant les tonnes de regards orientés en direction des deux mannequins, notamment la louve qui en profitait pour s'appuyer contre le loup, essayant de mimer un couple.

" - Ils reviendront plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais en attendant, je vous demande d'acceuillir cette fois-ci deux beaux surfeurs. Mesdames, profitez de la vue! Je vous présente Scott et Boyd! "

Scott a clairement frappé dans l'oeil de la totalité des femmes présentes dans le bar. Sa tenue noire de sufeur semblait ravir ses dames qui ne se gênaient pas pour se rinçer l'oeil, et au bout de l'estrade, lui et Boyd s'appuyèrent sur la même planche, souriant au public qui redoubla ses applaudissements.

" - Y a du niveau Lyds.

\- On va les écraser. Aller prépare-toi.

\- Veuillez accueillir notre dernier duo qui va nous donner une toute nouvelle image de ce que sont les célébrités de nos jours. Ils sont beaux, ils sont élégants, alors faites leur un super acceuil!

\- Stiles?

\- Allons y. "

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois puis regardèrent face à eux, levant la tête tout en avançant gracieusement sous les cris admiratifs et les applaudissements du public.

Eux deux avaient optés pour le look digne de toutes les stars. Un magnifique costard noir et les cheveux en bataille pour Stiles, et une magnifique robe dorée moulante pour Lydia. L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre, tentant de garder son sérieux face à l'enthousiasme que leur montrait le reste de la meute, les encourageant un maximum. Son bras serra la hanche de la Benshee plus fermement alors qu'ils finirent leur marche, se fixant droit dans les yeux, essayant de faire passer toutes sortes d'idées dans la foule. Ce qui fut réussi, étant donné les cris hystériques de certaines personnes.

" - On a réussi " mime-t-il en souriant à la jeune femme qui ria à son tour.

" - On a toujours été les meilleurs. " rit-elle alors qu'il la porta pour tournoyer ensemble sous de nombreux rires, descendant rapidement de l'estrade pour éviter une chute qui pourrait tout gâcher et rejoignent rapidement le reste de la troupe.

Malia bondit sur son meilleur ami en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

" - Tu as été tellement hot, Titi!

\- Je le suis toujours, Malia.

\- Prends pas la grosse tête non plus! " rit-elle alors qu'un groupe de personnes se dirigèrent en sa direction.

" - Excusez moi, mais pourrait-on avoir une photo de vous avec la jeune femme? " finit par demander un homme qui semblait accompagner sa copine.

" - Lydia, on nous demande!

\- J'arrive! "

Tous posèrent pendant environ une demi-heure - Derek n'ayant pas échappé à la règle, et se força à sourire sous la menace silencieuse de sa cousine. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable.

Ils reprirent rapidement place aux coulisses pour continuer leur défilé des deux autres tenues, rassemblant de plus en plus de personnes alors que les cris fusaient de partout. Ils se sont amusés comme des dingues. Ils ont ris, criés, chahutés comme jamais - Stiles et Lydia s'amusaient notamment à faire croire au public à leur bromance, faisant bouder le vraie copain de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient finis leur défilé avec leur maillot de bain et attendaient maintenant leurs verres, personne n'ayant repris ses vêtements. Ils avaient chaud, et il régnait une chaleur étouffante à cause du pub anomalement surpeuplé à cause de leur défilé, sans oublier qu'ils avaient tout simplement la flemme de retourner aux loges pour se changer.

" - Aller Lydia, levons un toast pour notre future célébrité!

\- Amen! "

ils rirent puis burent cul sec avant de reprendre leur discussion en rigolant.

" - Oh mon Dieu comment tout le monde nous regardait, j'en reviens pas. " souffle la louve en finissant son verre.

" - A croire j'ai été le seul à stresser quoi. " soupire Scott, rapidement rassuré par sa copine qui lui dit avoir été le meilleur et l'embrasser sous un "Beurk" commun de la meute.

Mais si les loups avaient une résistance plus forte à l'alcool, Stiles semblait oublié qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre humain et qu'en conséquent, il fut saoûl rapidement.

Et qu'en conséquent, il était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire.

" - Si on aime les poichiches, on doit plus en manger ok?!

\- Stiles, arrête.. " pouffe Scott en le regardant prendre place aux côtés de l'alpha, essayant vainement de le pointer du doigt.

" - D'accord?!

\- Ta gueule.

\- Parce que t'as une tête de bouffeurs de poichiches, alors promet de ne plus les toucher.

\- Prenez le avant que je l'assomme. " grogne-t-il en direction de la meute qui ne fit que rire alors que Stiles commençait subitemment à vouloir compter ses doigts.

" - En gros, nous on résiste plus à l'alcool que les autres? " finit par demander Malia.

" - Ouai.

\- Je vais voir au bout de combien de verres on devient comme Stiles.

\- Attends je fais pareil! " s'enthousiasme Scott alors que sa petite amie passait son tour, rejoignant ainsi le petit cercle formé par Malia, Isaac et Erica.

" - Qu'ils sont cons. " rit la vénitienne lorsque son petit ami rejoint le cercle, lui laissant une place de libre aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

" - Tu ne veux pas sombrer dans le plaisir de l'alcool? " rit la chasseuse en direction de la Benshee.

" - Nope. Quand les gens sont bourrés, il y a de bonnes chances que quelque chose d'insolite puisse se produire et je ne veux pas rater ça. " lui dit-elle en montrant discrètement du doigt Derek et Stiles.

L'alpha était appuyé sur son bras, fixant l'adolescent compter pour la sixième fois ses doigts.

Et qui lui posa la même question pour la sixième fois.

" - Y a quoi après cinq déjà?

\- Six, Stiles.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

\- Et qui l'a dit?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache!?

\- Méchant Wolf, me crit pas dessus! " gronde l'hyperactif en lui tirant la langue, cachant ses doigts avant de recommencer à les compter alors que le loup leva les yeux au ciel.

Lui qui commençait à avoir de l'estime pour son intelligence.

" - Et Der?

\- Quoi?

\- Quand un pingouin et un éléphant ils essayent de faire un bébé, tu crois que ça marche du premier coup? "

Le loup secoua la tête en la prenant dans ses mains, visiblement à bout des conneries de l'hyperactif qui se met à appuyer sa joue contre son bras, le regardant comme il le pouvait dans son état.

" - Hein, tu crois que ça marche ou ils font une grossesse in-vitro?

\- Comment tu veux qu'un pingouin et un éléphant se voient pour penser à concevoir un gosse? "

Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi prenait-il la peine de continuer cette discussion sans intérêt avec l'adolescent.

" - Bah dans les zoos, cacahuète, réfléchis! " rit-il en frappant son poing contre le bras de l'alpha.

" - Et tu crois vraiment que les vétos vont prendre la peine de faire faire une grossesse forcée à des animaux pareils?

\- Ben pourquoi pas? On le fait bien aux gens non?

\- Parce que ce sont deux humains.

\- T'es sûr?

\- Presque certain.

\- Que t'es intelligent. " souffle-t-il en se relevant, attrapant brusquement une poignée de cheveux noirs du loup, ce qui le fit grogner.

" - Mais qu'est ce que tu fous!?

\- Je regarde si il y a des fourmis dans ta tête qui te disent quoi faire et quoi dire.

\- Pourquoi y aurait des putains de fourmis dans ma tête Stiles!? Bordel lâche moi!

\- Parce que les gens intelligents sont contrôlés par des fourmis! "

Et cette scène se passait sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes.

" - Imagines tu aurais loupé ça pour quelques verres. " rit la Benshee en direction de sa meilleure amie.

" - Mon Dieu je ne me le serais jamais pardonné!

\- Allison! " crit brusquement Scott en lui faisant un câlin, encerclant ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme toujours assise. " Tu sens bon.

\- Merci?

\- J'ai faim. Qui a des cacahuètes?

\- Derder en a plein les cheveux viens voir! " l'interpelle Stiles sous les râlements de l'alpha.

" - Lâche moi ou je te casse ton poignet, Stiles!

\- Malia et Isaac bordel allez prendre une chambre! " crit Lydia en direction des deux bêtas en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Jackson avait prit place de l'autre côté vers l'alpha, pleurant sur son épaule.

" - Pourquoi j'arrive pas à faire comme toi, c'est pas juste! " se plaint-il en lui frappant le bras - du moins, essayer de le frapper, vu son état.

L'hyperactif réagit rapidement en essayant de le pousser, s'écrasant presque entièrement contre le loup.

" - Vilain Jackie, touche pas à Der comme ça!

\- Il est pas à toi d'abord!

\- Je t'ai laissé Lyds, laisse moi Der au moins!

\- Nan!

\- T'as pas le choix! " crit le garçon en enroulant ses bras autour de l'alpha qui essayait de sortir de cette situation alors que Lydia et Allison en riaient aux éclats.

" - Stiles lâche moi. " grogne de nouveau l'alpha alors que l'hyperactif le serrait plus fort.

" - Hein que tu m'aimes plus que lui?

\- C'est pas vrai!

\- Si c'est vrai tu vas voir!

\- Lydia viens prendre ton putain de copain qu'on rentre! " siffle l'alpha à la jeune femme qui s'essuyait le coin des yeux.

" - Ok ok, viens Jackson. "

Il courut presque se caler dans ses bras, laissant la jeune femme caresser tout doucement ses cheveux, comme elle le ferait avec un enfant.

" - Il est méchant Stiles avec moi. " se plaint l'ex Kanima en lançant un regard au concerné qui lui tirait la langue en s'enroulant complètement sur l'alpha qui se levait, en ayant déjà marre de la soirée.

" -Très très méchant Stiles. Aller viens on va dormir.

\- Allison essaye de ramasser Malia et Isaac, je vais cherchr Erica et Boyd. " grogne le loup en posant une main sur le dos de l'hyperactif accroché comme un koala à son torse.

Manquait plus que ça. Que ces deux bêtas disparaissent, et qu'il ait à sa charge l'hyperactif le plus chiant de la planète à prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Il fut difficile de retrouver Erica et Boyd. Ils étaient dehors, le loup s'occupant de sa petite copine qui était allongée en grande étoile sur le trottoir. Ce fut encore plus difficile de décoler Isaac de la coyotte qui chouinaient dès qu'ils ne se touchaient plus.

Au final, et après s'être perdus pendant presque une heure, Derek et le reste sobre parviennent enfin à retrouver leur hôtel. Mais ils avaient encore la charge de remettre les bourrés dans leur chambre. Lydia s'était occupée de son copain et Allison fit de même.

Boyd et l'alpha décidèrent de jeter Malia et le loup dans la même chambre et les enfermer, puis chacun reprit sa destination.

Bien sûr, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit concernant l'hyperactif toujours accroché dans les bras de leur chef qui le portait simplement comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait à le ramener dans sa chambre.

" - Derder?

\- Ta gueule, on est bientôt arrivés dans ta chambre. "

Il cacha du mieux qu'il put son soupire de soulagement en étant enfin arrivé et posa doucement l'humain sur le lit qui se mit à gémir en grimaçant, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

" - Pars pas. " gémit le garçon en ouvrant les yeux, s'accrochant au bras du loup.

" - Tu dois dormir et moi aussi.

\- S'il te plait. Fait pas comme elle. " sanglotte-t-il presque, les larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

Lui qui pensait que Stiles avait l'alcool rieur.

Finalement, il l'avait aussi dramatique.

" - Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté, bon sang. " grogne le loup en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il allait attendre que l'adolescent s'endorme pour repartir.

" - Elle est partie. " souffle-t-il en fixant le plafond, agrippant toujours le bras de l'alpha.

" - Qui?

\- Ma maman. Elle est partie. " répont-il de nouveau avant de reporter son regard sur Derek. " Tu vas partir aussi?

\- Pas comme elle.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé?

\- Tu ne l'as dit à personne. "

Et c'était vrai. Scott même ignorait les détails du décès de la mort de son meilleur ami, et personne n'osait poser la question au Sheriff ou encore à son fils de peur de leur faire du mal.

Mais le loup ne voulait pas qu'il le lui dise sans s'en rendre compte.

Et l'hyperactif se mit à rire. D'un coup, comme ça, surprenant le loup qui ne s'y attendait pas.

" - C'était comme dans les films! " rit-il encore comme pour se justifier.

Mais ses rires se transformèrent rapidemment en sanglots, et clairement, Derek ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il posa une main sur le front du garçon comme pour le calmer, ce qui fit effet rapidement. Stiles parvient enfin à calmer ses pleurs et plongea son regard brisé dans celui du loup, ce dernier ressentant la tristesse du garçon à cause de ses maudits pouvoirs.

Et c'était bien la première fois que l'alpha maudissait ce que lui-même appelait un don.

Parce que la douleur qu'éprouvait le garçon était beaucoup trop grande à ses yeux pour un sentiment qu'un humain puisse normalement supporter.

" - Elle riait. J'étais avec elle. On rigolait, et elle me racontait encore une histoire. Moi aussi je lui ai raconté une histoire. Je lui avait dit que moi et Scotty on avait été sous le tunnel qu'elle aimait pas et qu'on a dessiné sur les murs avec Scotty. Il est gentil Scotty. Je sais pas si tu le connais. Maman elle a jamais vu Scotty, elle. "

Le loup ne put empêcher un léger sourire prendre place sur son visage. Même complètement bourré, l'hyperactif était toujours aussi bavard.

" - Je devais aller lui chercher notre goûter. Alors j'ai été acheter nos gâteaux au raisin et à la pêche, comme ceux qu'ils vendent dans les grands supermarchés. Elle était malade alors on était à l'hôpital. Donc du coup, j'ai été acheter les gâteaux. Puis je suis revenu et je lui ai donné le sien. Elle en a mangé devant moi, et moi je lui racontait mon histoire avec Scotty quand y a eu Mike qui m'avait piqué mon goûter à l'école. Mike a toujours été un voleur et j'aimais pas Mike. Personne ne l'aimait sauf la maitresse à Mike. Et ... "

Les larmes de l'adolescent reprirent place dans ses yeux.

" - Et après elle m'a dit de ne jamais arrêter de parler, de toujours faire des bêtises. Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait quand je faisais des bêtises. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et.. Et.. Et je lui ai dit que c'était pas important, et que j'avais plus envie de mon gâteau et je lui ai donné ce putain de gâteau. Mais quand elle m'a tendu la main pour l'attraper et que je lui ai donné, elle l'a pas prit. Elle est restée comme ça à me fixer, la main tendue avec mon gâteau dedans. Elle... "

Il éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage alors qu'il se repliait contre lui même.

" - Je lui ai même pas dit au revoir! Ce maudit docteur m'a forcé à sortir et on m'a jamais laissé la revoir. Je... Elle a même pas mangé mon gâteau. "

Là, clairement, Derek ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, ni quoi faire. Il avait face à lui l'hyperactif qui, d'habitude riait aux éclats, pleurait désormais, envahit par une douleur psychologique presque insupportable. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. A ce que ce soit aussi douloureux - alors que la simple perte d'un parent peut se montrer insupportable. Il l'avait vu mourir face à lui. Il a eu une image de la mort juste devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il ne devait être qu'un enfant.

" - Stiles.

\- Tu partiras pas comme elle hein?

\- Non.

\- Promis magique?

\- Promis seulement. "

Il lui ouvrit ses bras, laissant l'adolescent s'y réfugier, et le sentiment de bien-être qu'il intercepta le fit comprendre que cette étreinte était importante pour Stiles. Il se serra plus fortement contre le loup, ses bras entourant avec force ses côtes pendant que l'alpha se contentait de poser sa tête sur la sienne, frottant doucement son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Et même endormi, l'adolescent semblait vouloir sentir la présence du loup à côté de lui puisque dès l'instant où ce dernier tenta de partir, il se mettait à gémir en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

Et il finit par s'endormir avec le garçon étroitement serré contre lui.


	9. Chapter 8

_Pitié me tuez pas, pitié me tuez pas! :'(_

 _Je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier cette abscence! -si, la semained'évaluations peut être? - et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir abandonné si longtemps!_

 _J'ai vu vos commentaires, et vraiment, vous êtes magiques les carottes, je vous remercierai jamais assez de votre soutien. Je vous aime, merci encore de rester présent à lore mes écrits._

 _Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews une par une -sans l'ordinateur, c'est mort, pour toit ce qui est présentation et jonglage entre deux pages - mais je les ai bien lu! :)_

 _Ainsi, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vompte publier trois nouveaux chapitres! :)_

 _Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

Le groupe se retrouva de nouveau au rez de chaussée, prenant leur petit déjeuné d'une lenteur incroyable.

Etant donné que la moitié de la meute s'était saoûlée, et que visiblement les pouvoirs lupins ne pouvaient agir contre ce genre de maux, tous avaient la gueule de bois.

Le simple son de la Benshee posant son verre sur la table leur semblait insupportable.

" - Jésus ma tête. " grogne Isaac en se massant le front.

" - Je vais mourir tellement ça fait mal. " gémit la coyotte en laissant sa tête tomber contre la table.

" - D'autres glaçons. " demande Jackson au serveur, les cinq premiers ayant fondu contre son front.

" - Je me rappelles plus de rien depuis notre cuite. " soupire Scott qui se frottait les yeux alors que sa petite amie lui frotta l'épaule.

" - Que le Dieu là-haut, et je suis sûre qu'Il m'entends, maudisse celui qui a inventé ces boissons appelées alcools. " grogne la louve en laissant tomber sa tête contre le bras de son petit ami qui continuait tranquillement son repas.

" - Boyd? "

Il lance un regard à la vénitienne qui l'avait appelé.

" - Tu sais où est Derek?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il emmenait Stiles à sa chambre. " lui répond le bêta en évitant de trop bouger pour sa copine.

Elle tourne sa tête vers sa meilleure amie qui caressait tout doucement le dos de son petit ami endormi contre son épaule.

" - Je vais aller les chercher. " annonce-t-elle en reculant tout doucement sa chaise.

" - Non reste, ça va nous servir à rien d'avoir dans les bras un alpha furieux et sadique au réveil.

\- Malia est déjà parti chercher son cousin. " leur informe Isaac.

Personne n'avait remarqué à quel moment la coyotte en avait profité pour sortir de table.

Mais cette dernière revint rapidement, un sourire au lèvres, l'appareil photo de Stiles dans les mains.

" - Alors? Il dort encore? " lui demande la chasseuse.

La coyotte leur répond simplement en leur montrant la photo qu'elle avait prise quelques minutes auparavant, laissant de simples sourires prendre place sur leur visage.

" - On va les laisser dormir, hein. " rit doucement la Benshee en finissant son café.

* * *

La première chose que Stiles reçu comme information mentale lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil était qu'il avait l'impression qu'un ballet de taureaux australiens avaient élus domicile dans son crâne.

La deuxième fut qu'il s'était jamais autant senti bien de sa vie depuis le décès de sa mère. Il n'était jamais parvenu à dormir tranquillement depuis l'évènement, et cette nuit fut bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi... Epanoui?

Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne voulait même plus ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'est lorsqu'il reserra ses bras contre quelque chose de dur et de chaud qu'il ouvrit bruquement les yeux, ne voyant simplement que la clavicule d'un homme.

Il pâlit. Bordel, avait-il fait une connerie?

Il se recule légèrement et avec prudence, s'attendant au pire concernant l'identité de l'homme présent dans son lit et écarquille les yeux de surprise en tombant face au visage endormi de l'alpha.

Visiblement, ils avaient gardés leur maillot de bain toute la nuit, éloignant le pire scénario qu'avait prit place dans la tête de l'hyperactif.

Et encore une fois, il égara son regard sur le visage endormi de Derek.

Vraiment quoi, ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de sembler si humain lorsqu'il était réveillé? Il semblait si tranquille, si paisible.

Il était magnifique. Et ça, Stiles ne pouvait le nier.

Il porte la main sur son visage et fronce ses sourcils en les sentant sèches. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: il avait pleuré. Et l'idée d'avoir pleuré devant l'alpha devint brusquement gênante.

L'adolescent tenta de se rappeler de sa soirée. Et s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas à Derek?

Reportant son regard sur le visage endormi du loup, ses pensées s'envolèrent rapidement.

Bordel, comment étais-ce simplement possible? En quoi regarder le visage de quelqu'un pouvait être reposant pour soi?

Tenait-il à Derek plus qu'il ne le pensais?

Il hésita longuement mais finit par tendre sa main au dessus du visage du loup, ayant peur de le réveiller s'il la pose contre sa joue.

Mais sa tentation était beaucoup trop forte. Il avait soudainement envie de toucher le lupin. Simplement laisser ses doigts trainer dans ses cheveux.

Caresser sa barbe naissante.

Chatouiller ses pomettes.

Embrasser ses lèvres.

Et ce fut seulement maintenant qu'il comprit la profondeur de ses sentiments envers ce foutu loup mal léché.

Et ça l'effrayait. Plus que ça ne devrait.

Et puis merde.

Sa main se posa le plus doucement possible contre la joue du loup, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de se réveiller brusquement. Mais il ne repoussa pas pour autant la main de l'adolescent qui pensait que Derek ne devait sans doute pas être totalement réveillé. Il se contenta simplement de laisser sa main contre sa joue au début, cherchant dans le regard olive face à lui un signe de protestation. N'en voyant aucun, son pouce descendait doucement contre sa barbe, leurs regards ne s'étant toujours pas détachés de l'autre.

Lorsque son doigt toucha sa lèvre inférieure, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les séparant automatiquement alors que Malia leur bondit dessus en hurlant, les faisant tous les deux grogner.

" - Aller les marmottes, on doit encore profiter de notre journée! "

* * *

Scott marchait en souriant avec sa petite amie en direction de la plage avec la meute, suivant du regard son meilleur ami et la coyotte courir dans tous les sens, rentrant dans tous les magasins qui tombaient dans leur champs de vision.

" - Malia regarde ces supers pyjamas! " lui crit l'hyperactif en montrant un pyjama Winnie l'ourson en une seule pièce.

" - Oh que c'est beau, les gars, venez on s'en achète tous un! " crit-elle en direction de la meute. " Ce serait marrant pour une espèce de pyjama party non?

\- Moi je veux bien. " lui sourit la chasseuse en entrainant son petit ami dans le magasin, cherchant deux pyjamas complémentaires.

" - Aller Derek, toi aussi t'y passe! " lui sourit sa cousine en attrapant son bras alors que toute la meute entrait dans le magasin. " Je t'imagine bien en petite grenouille! " rit-elle en lui tendant le pyjama vert. " Aller, on prend ça pour toi! Quelle taille?

\- Vas y Malia moi je me prends la licorne! " lui crit Stiles en fonçant vers les cabines d'essayage.

" - Voilà pour toi, mon cousin préféré! Moi je vais me prendre la giraffe. On va payer? "

Scott et Allison avaient trouvés Stich et une Stich rose comme pyjamas complémentaires, semblant les ravir comme jamais. Lydia avait opté pour le lapin blanc, Jackon pour un petit renard rouge, Isaac avait attrapé le pikachu, Boyd avait celui du panda et Erica avait craquée pour Winnie l'ourson.

Ils sortirent tous en souriant, fiers de leur pyjama, puis continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était.

" - Maintenant j'ai faim. " souffle l'hyperactif.

" - T'as toujours faim! " pouffe la blonde en le bousculant légèrement, le laissant exagérer ses râlements.

" - Mais comment oses-tu? Tu me brises le coeur.

\- Pauvre de toi. " rit-elle en rejoignant son petit ami.

Mais si une chose n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Scott, c'était bien le fait que Stiles et Derek n'avaient pas interragis ensemble une seule fois depuis leur réveil.

Et ils allaient en parler, il se le promit.

* * *

Sous les protestations de Malia, au lieu d'acheter des sandwichs pour manger à midi comme ils avaient fait depuis le début, ils partirent s'installer dans un restaurant proche de la plage.

La coyotte était ravie et le faisait savoir en embrassant tout le monde malgré les nombreux cris de protestations - notamment ceux de Jackson et Erica.

" - Viens Titi on prends des frites.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule? " rit le garçon. " On rentre dans un resto juste pour des frites?

\- Ben quoi?

\- Rien, prends ce que tu veux. " soupire-t-il en souriant, jetant un regard sur sa carte.

" - Vous étiez tous tellement arrachés hier. " finit par se moquer la Benshee.

" - Ne me dis même pas ce que j'ai dû faire, je veux pas savoir. " soupire Scott sous le regard de sa petite amie.

" - Jackson et Stiles.

\- NON JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR! " hurlent-ils à l'unisson, et pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, personne n'osa insister.

Ils passèrent chacun leur commande et mangèrent dans un boucan infernal. Surtout à cause des deux piles assises face à face.

" - Mais Stiles je veux juste gouter! " proteste la jeune coyotte lorsque l'hyperactif chassa une nouvelle fois sa fourchette de son assiette.

" - Touche à ton cul.

\- Isaac s'en occupe.

\- Putain Malia pas à table! " protestent la meute alors qu'elle tentait de piquer une nouvelle fois une frite dans l'assiette de son meilleur ami.

" - Oh ça va, tout le monde a déjà baisé dans ce groupe, arrêtez de faire vos saintes nitouches!

\- Non mais sérieux faut la calmer cette fille. " soupire la louve en esquivant le pain que la coyotte avait envoyé en sa direction.

" - Allison? "

L'interpellée lève son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui la regardait, ne l'ayant pas vu réagir depuis un moment déjà.

" - Tu vas bien?

\- J'ai horriblement mal à la tête.

\- Tu veux un médicament? " lui demande son petit-ami, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

" - T'inquiète, ça va passer, je suis sûre.

\- Mais Stiles bordel de merde laisse moi te prendre une foutue frite!

\- Je ne répéterai pas ce que je t'a peine cinq minutes.

\- Franchement tu pues.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. " lui sourit-il alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue avant de bouder.

Isaac sacrifia ses frites pour faire cesser leur bataille de boulettes de pains.

" - J'ai trop envie de surfer. " souffle l'hyperactif alors que la meute attendaient leur dessert.

" - T'as jamais surfé.

\- Merci de m'apprendre quelque chose que je savais déjà Scotty. " lui grimace l'adolescent alors que son meilleur ami se contentait d'un sourire.

" - On a qu'à faire ça après. " propose la Benshee.

" - Il fait trop chaud dehors, on risque l'insolation.

\- Parle pour toi. " se moque Isaac.

" - Oh, parce que messieurs les loups ont une résistance à tout sauf aux gueules de bois?

\- Hé, on ne l'a pas décidé!

\- Voilà nos desserts! " s'enthousiasme la coyotte, coupant la mini-dispute.

Et bien évidemment.

" - Non Malia.

\- Aller Derek s'il te plait.

\- Tu as exactement le même devant toi.

\- Oui mais c'est plus bon quand on en pique chez les autres.

\- Touche à ton cul.

\- C'est -

\- NON MALIA! "

* * *

Ils courraient tous dans tous les sens, cherchant de superbes planches pour le petit cours de surf qu'était parvenu à obtenir l'hyperactif.

Lui et Scott courraient dans la même direction et se séparèrent du groupe pour " choisir les plus belles planches du magasin pour les plus beaux gars du groupe ".

" - Stiles?

\- Regarde comment elle est belle celle-là! " lui montre l'hyperactif en souriant la planche bleu à motifs bleu plus clair.

" - Y a mieux.

\- Sans doute. " sourit-il en la reposant.

" - ça va?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire sur quoi que ce soit? "

Il fixe son meilleur ami prendre un air sérieux sans pour autant le regarder, continuant de chercher sa planche.

" - De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? " finit-il par demander en le regardant.

" - Derek. "

Il eu un espèce de léger rire amer avant de reporter son regard sur les planches, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Scott connaissait ce tic. Cela signifiais qu'une seule chose. Que son frère avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Il le connaissait trop bien.

" - Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre Scott? Que tu avais raison? Que oui, je craque pour ce putain de loup mal léché et que -

\- Stiles, calme toi. "

Il grogne comme simple réponse et frappe contre les planches avant de poser ses mains sur sa tête, tournant le dos à son meilleur ami qui le laissait libre. Il ne lui avait jamais forcé la main. C'était à Stiles de dire ce qu'il voulait, en détail ou non.

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas tant que ça l'alpha, l'hyperactif était parvenu à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il avait fini par s'y faire sans pour autant être les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et le fait que Stiles ait un crush pour un gars ne lui faisait absolument rien du tout. Ce dernier avait toujours estimé qu'il ne fallait pas s'imposer des limites lorsque l'on avait pas essayé.

Il finit par se tourner vers Scott, le regard presque déçu.

" - Je fais quoi putain? Scott j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- C'est bien la première fois. " rit l'adolescent en se laissant glisser au sol, rejoint par son meilleur ami qui appuya son menton contre ses bras. " Et tu sais pourquoi?

\- Fais-moi profiter de tes lumières. " pouffe l'hyperactif en tournant sa tête vers lui.

" - Parce que pour la première fois, tu dois résoudre un problème te concernant personnellement et non pas trouver une solution pour les autres. "

Il eut un petit silence où ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux.

" - Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus entre le fait que tu sois si intelligent en vrai ou que tu aies raison.

\- Merci salaud. " rigole Scott en bousculant son meilleur ami avec un coup d'épaule, les laissant rire un moment.

" - Tu sais ce que je te conseille de faire, Stiles? "

Il eu l'attention de son meilleur ami une nouvelle fois.

" - Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'éloigne comme tu l'as fais inconsciemment ce matin. Que tu continus comme tu as toujours eu l'habitude de faire, à savoir l'emmerder, le faire chier, et on verra ce qui se passera.

\- Non mais sérieusement Einstein sort de ce corps ert rends-moi mon imbécile de meilleur ami! "

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois ensemble puis se relevèrent.

Leur petite séance de discussion venait de prendre fin.

" - En fait la planche, je la prends!

\- Espèce de connard c'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier! "

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant tous au bord de la plage, tous vêtus de leur maillot, attendant leur moniteur avec d'autres adolescents.

" - Attends le surf tu dois juste te tenir debout sur une planche?! "

Malia venait de comprendre le but du sport.

" - Tu peux danser sur la planche si tu veux.

\- Stiles ta gueule.

\- Tant de violence dans ce monde! Derder, ta cousine est super mal élevée!

\- Qu'est ce que ça devrait me faire?

\- Il t'aime trop pas en vrai en fait.

\- Mais si Derek m'adore. Hein tu m'adore? " lui demande la coyotte en s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'il essayait de s'en débarasser. " Avoue tu me kiffe trop aussi!

\- Malia lâche moi!

\- Je te l'avais dis. " rigole l'hyperactif, recevant un léger coup de poing de la part de sa meilleure amie.

" - Non mais de toute façon tout le monde m'aime. Même le moniteur va me kiffer.

\- Chiche? "

Elle eut un sourire provocateur et frappa dans la main de l'adolescent.

" - Cent dollars que ce soir je me le fais.

\- Tu n'oseras jamais.

\- Malia. " grogne Isaac, n'aimant visiblement pas la tournure des évènements.

Mais la coyotte l'ignora.

" - Défi accepté. "

Et elle était parvenue à taper dans l'oeil du maitre nageur dès le début alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver, n'enchantant pas le bêta qui faisait la gueule.

" - Bien je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux pour notre prochain exercice.

\- J'ai personne! " annonce rapidement la coyotte en se levant.

" - Je me metterai avec vous. Faites vos duos.

\- Quelle garce, je reconnais ma meilleure amie. " rit l'hyperactif après s'être mis avec l'alpha.

Elle lui fit un simple doigt d'honneur avant de sautiller vers le moniteur.

" - Isaac fait la gueule. " remarque le chef de la meute, toujours assis sur sa planche alors que Stiles essayait de faire trainer la sienne à côté.

" - Tu m'étonnes qu'il fasse la gueule, il voit sa fiancée lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Sa fiancée?

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'Isaac ne crève pas d'envie que tout soit sérieux entre eux?

\- Je t'entends, crétin, et non, je ne crève pas d'envie comme tu le dis. " grogne le concerné en se mettant avec une adolescente du groupe.

" - Je vais vous demander de vous mettre sur votre planche et de reproduire les même gestes que je vous montre, et votre partenaire devra vous corriger puis inversement.

\- T'as vu, à ce qui parait on est partenaires.

\- Commence pas Stiles.

\- T'es pas drôle, je voulais faire une blague!

\- Pose toi sur ta planche et ferme la un peu.

\- Vraiment pas drôle, Big Bad Wolf. "

Ils avaient à peine commencé leur exercice que la chasseuse partit en courant sous les yeux de sa meute.

" - Qu'est ce qu'elle a? " demande Stiles en lançant un regard à son meilleur ami qui semblait désemparé.

" - Je vais aller la voir, continuez votre activité. " annonce Lydia en demandant à Jackson de se mettre avec Scott.

Ils reprirent leur activité, l'hyperactif essayant de faire les mêmes gestes que le moniteur montrait sur Malia, en profitant pour la toucher un peu partout, le faisant rire.

" - Vas y on dirait une danse, viens Der, met toi en face on danse! "

Le concerné se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

" - Aller Der, soit un peu motivé dans ta triste vie de chef de meute!

\- Hurle le plus fort pendant que t'y es! " siffle le concerné en se mettant debout sur sa planche.

" - Rabas-joie.

\- Imbécile.

\- Méchant.

\- Crétin.

\- Tu m'offense presque si j'avais pas l'habitude!

\- Aller, maintenant nous allons mettre en pratique ce que je vous ai montré. " leur annonce le moniteur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

" - Je vais aller avec chaque duo et vous suivre pour éviter les accidents. Qui veut commencer?

\- Nous on veut commencer! " crit Stiles alors que l'alpha soupira encore une fois.

" - Parfait, prenez vos planche et suivez moi. "

Il attrapa rapidement son objet et trottina derrière le moniteur qui lui indiqua les étapes, laissant Derek les rejoindre à son allure.

" - Vous allez vous allonger à plat ventre contre la planche.

\- ça c'est facile! " s'enthousiasme l'hyperactif en faisant directement ce qu'on lui disait.

" - Lève toi crétin, tu dois faire ça une fois dans l'eau et attends qu'il termine ses explications.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'enthousiasme est la meilleure chose pour vivre un bon moment. " leur sourit le surfeur.

" - Désolé de te l'apprendre Derder, mais tu vas pas trop t'amuser. " soupire l'adolescent d'un air compatissant en lui tapotant l'épaule, recevant un regard noir.

" - Très bien, vous allez nager contre la planche jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise et à mon signal, vous vous mettez debout sur la planche et vous faites comme au skate. Des questions?

\- Et si on a jamais fait de skate de sa vie? " demande le garçon sous le sourire du moniteur alors que le loup levait les yeux au ciel.

" - Tu refais exactement les mêmes gestes de l'entrainement. On se lance?

\- Et comment qu'on va se lancer! Derek, on se lance?

\- C'est toi que je vais finir par lancer si t'arrête pas de parler.

\- Toujours de la violence avec toi, c'est pas possible!

\- Aller à l'eau! " les interrompt le moniteur, voyant que leur mini-dispute peut durer un moment.

Et bien évidemment, Derek était parvenu à surfer comme un professionnel.

Ensuite il y avait Stiles qui tombait toujours dans l'eau, que ce soit pour nager ou pour essayer de se mettre debout.

Alors au bout de la troisième tentative, il essaya de reproduire les mêmes gestes de l'alpha.

" - Oh putain j'y arrive! "

Seulement il était tellement proche de la planche du loup qu'elles se cognèrent, les faisant tous les deux tomber dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit sa tête de l'eau, l'hyperactif explosa de rire pendant que le loup s'essuyait les yeux.

" - Oh mon Dieu comment tu es tombé! " explose-t-il de rire alors que l'alpha s'assit sur sa planche à califourchon.

Petit beug mental pour l'hyperactif à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

" - A qui la faute? " grogne ce dernier en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Deuxième beug.

" - La tienne, tu aurais dû être plus rapide. Tu me déçois presque.

\- Où est ta planche? "

Stiles se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait oublié d'attacher cette dernière à son pied et qu'en conséquence, elle était perdue.

" - Merde, je l'ai perdu.

\- Je l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Et le moniteur nous fait signe de rejoindre la rive. Fais-moi monter avec toi.

\- Va te noyer.

\- Aller! "

Le loup soupire une autre fois avant d'attraper les bras de l'hyperactif et de le faire monter d'un coup sur la planche, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

"- Non je veux être derrière et voir ce qui se passe devant!" proteste l'adolescent lorsqu'il comprit que Derek rejoignait la rive alors qu'il lui faisait face.

" - Commence pas à m'énerver, on doit rejoindre le bord.

\- Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe!

\- Oh mon Dieu qu'il me soule. "

Il le fait tourner comme un vulgaire cochon sur la planche, le laissant faire face à la plage, ce qui le ravit.

Mais le grand Stiles Stilinski ne semblait pas avoir envie d'aider le loup à faire avancer leur planche jusqu'à la rive, trop occupé à prendre des photos avec sa GoPro.

" - Stiles. " grogne le loup alors que l'adolescent venait de croiser ses jambes sur la planche.

" - Regarde si on se laisse tranquillement porter par les vagues, on arrive au calme à la rive.

\- Mais -

\- Aller arrête de nager et profite! "

Ils arrivèrent tout trempés à la rive, parce que l'idée de Stiles était tellement stupide que l'alpha avait refusé d'obéir, déclenchant une minuscule bataille entre les deux garçons sur la planche. Et durant la bataille, Derek avait arrêté de nager, et, trop occupé par sa dispute, n'avait pas remarqué l'énorme vague venant en leur direction.

Vous imaginez la suite.

Ils se posèrent dans le sable à côté de la coyotte qui riait aux éclats, n'ayant rien loupé de la scène, tandis que le reste de la meute passait une dernière fois.

" - Alors ton moniteur?

\- Il m'a invité ce soir à manger avec lui dans son appart. " lui sourit la jeune femme.

" - Wow, Malia Hale, tu es redoutable.

\- A moi les cent dollars. " rit-elle alors que son meilleur ami lui frappait l'épaule.

" - Quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Allison? " demande l'hyperactif.

" - Aucune, et Lydia ne répont pas à son téléphone.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a quoi?

\- Aucune idée. " soupire la coyotte. " Mais Scott est super préoccupé par ça.

\- Heureusement que nos petits boulots commencent le lendemain. Il n'aurait jamais supporté un service jusqu'à vingt deux heures pour la revoir.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Malia, tu n'aurais pas remarqué que l'odeur de Scott était presque mélangée à celle d'Allison? " finit par demander Derek, coupant leur minuscule conversation.

" - Non. Enfin, elle a toujours senti comme Scott pourquoi?

\- Rien. "

Les deux adolescents comprirent que ce "rien" signifiait que l'alpha allait mener son enquête.

* * *

Ils avaient tous décidé de porter leur pyjama une pièce et de se réunir dans la chambre de la chasseuse la nuit tombée.

D'après la Benshee, elle avait vomi toute la journée avant de tomber dans le sommeil d'un coup, et vu qu'elle portait son pyjama de Stich rose, tout le monde avait décidé de la soutenir en portant eux aussi leur pyjamas une pièce.

Stiles était assis au pied du lit, tandis que Scott et Lydia étaient assis en tête de ce dernier pour être le plus proche d'Allison.

Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Isaac étaient au sol comme des enfants, se contentant de regarder la télévision.

Et l'alpha fit enfin son entrée avec son pyjama de grenouille, faisant sourire l'hyperactif qui le prit en photo, profitant du moment où les autres le charriait sur sa tenue.

Il prit place au pied du lit également, portant sa main sur le ventre de la chasseuse sous le froncement de sourcil de Scott.

" - Qu'est ce que tu fais? " finit par lui demander Stiles.

" - C'est bien ce que je pensais. " souffle-t-il avant de fixer Scott. " Allison est enceinte. "

Un énorme silence prit place dans la pièce. Même la télévision fut éteinte.

" - PARDON!? "

Leur cri commun réveillèrent la brune qui grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux, essayant de se redresser avec l'aide de son petit ami.

" - Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici? " demande-t-elle en les voyant tous autour d'elle.

" - On s'était inquiété. " souffle la louve, surprenant la chasseuse.

Elles étaient loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde, et pourtant, Erica s'était inquiété pour elle. Il faut croire que faire partie d'une meute avait le pouvoir de réunir les meilleurs ennemis.

" - Je vais bien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Tu es enceinte. " lui annonce l'alpha, la faisant pâlir.

" - Tu lâches ça comme ça toi, au calme. " soupire l'hyperactif. " Genre limite "wesh t'es enceinte ça te dit on regarde un film maintenant?

\- Stiles la racaille tu vas au placard. " le gronde Lydia en serrant la main de sa meilleure amie.

" - Pardon? C'est pas possible... Je veux dire, on s'est protégé et j'ai même pris ma pillule et la pillule du lendemain pour éviter les risques. C'est impossible.

\- Il faut croire que si.

\- Comment tu peux me le prouver? " siffle-t-elle en direction de l'alpha.

Il appuya sur son ventre pendant quelques secondes avant de lui attraper sa main et de la poser dessus.

" - Tu sens ici le premier coeur. Et là... " il décala sa main vers le bas " Et là tu as le deuxième."

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux alors que Scott était encore sous le choc, fixant le ventre de sa copine comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

" - Mais... C'est impossible. Comment je vais faire? C'était pas prévu ça! Ce n'était jamais prévu ça! " s'énerve-t-elle avant de se tordre de douleur sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

" - Allison ça va aller? " demande la Benshee en lui caressant la tête.

" - Tes émotions ont un impact sur eux. Dès lors qu'elles seront négatives, ils te feront mal sans le vouloir.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça? " finit par lui demander l'hyperactif.

" - C'est déjà arrivé une fois dans l'Histoire. On nous racontait souvent ce phénomène pour sa rareté.

\- Arrêtez de parler de ça et dites moi ce que je dois faire pour m'en débarasser!

\- Tu veux t'en débarrasser? " souffle enfin Scott, laissant régner un silence pesant dans la pièce.

Elle lui lance un regard empli de colère.

" - Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais les garder!? "

Il se contente de se lever et de sortir de la pièce sans un mot, laissant tout le monde fixer la chasseuse qui fondait en larmes.

" - Il faut qu'elle dorme. " annonce Derek en se levant à son tour. " Lydia, tu restes avec elle. Les autres, chacun rejoint sa chambre. Stiles, va voir Scott.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Grenouille, je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- Ose enco -

\- Mais c'est trop difficile de te prendre au sérieux avec ce pyjama putain! " rit le garçon.

Il se prend son premier coup de poing de la journée.

* * *

" - Scotty. "

L'hyperactif se laissa glisser aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui fixait droit devant lui, plus silencieux qu'une tombe.

" - Ne le prends pas mal. " finit par lui souffler l'adolescent en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

" - Comment tu veux que je le prenne? " souffle le bêta en resserrant ses mains contre ses bras.

" - Elle est terrifiée. Tout le monde l'est pour elle.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas terrifié aussi?!

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec deux vies dans ton ventre alors que tu avais tout fait pour éviter la situation. Et puis même, laisse lui le temps, demain vous pourrez discuter calmement de cette histoire.

\- Discuter de quoi? Elle a décidé de les avorter, elle n'en veut pas, sans même me demander mon avis!

\- Elle l'a dis sur un coup de tête sans même y réfléchir, il lui faut du repos, c'est tout nouveau autant pour toi que pour elle.

\- ... Et si elle ne voulait plus me voir? Et si on rompait? "

Stiles eut un petit sourire et se glissa de sorte à être face à son meilleur ami. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il attira de nouveau son attention.

" - Scotty, entre toi et Allison, ce ne sera jamais fini, tu entends? Vous êtes le couple le plus mignon, le plus niais, le plus heureux que cette Terre ait eu la chance de porter. Et je t'assure que tu l'aimes autant que toi tu l'aime. Vous êtes parvenus à traverser tellement d'obstacles ensemble, et celui là ne changera pas la règle. Vous allez passer ça ensemble et redevenir ce couple niais qui écoeure tous ceux qui n'ont pas votre relation, ok?

\- Est ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je t'aime, Stiles?

\- Je le sais, et crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. "

Il le serra très fort dans ses bras, se laissant aller contre son meilleur ami.

Stiles a toujours été là pour lui. Il ne l'a jamais abandonné.

Et il savait très bien qu'il lui en devait tellement, quand bien même l'hyperactif ne lui demande rien.


	10. Chapter 9

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre d'aujourd'hui! :D_

* * *

Tous étaient prêt pour leur départ à Los Angeles. Chacun avait pour ordre de faire ses valises de sorte à partir très tôt le matin, et Derek avait insisté qu'au moindre retard, il allait laisser en plan ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'heure et partir.

Alors du coup, personne n'avait osé se montrer absent.

Sauf Allison.

" - Où est Allison? " grogne l'alpha alors que tout le reste de la meute était face à lui. Il fusillait surtout du regard la Benshee qui a été désignée par le loup pour s'occuper de la chasseuse.

" - Elle ne me répondait pas, et dès que je la touchais, elle se mettait à crier.

\- Bon sang... Tout le monde prend place dans les voitures et - Stiles descends de ma Camaro!

\- Aller quoi, t'as bien laissé Malia conduire, laisse moi faire pareil! "

Voyant le regard noir du lupin, l'hyperactif préféra ne pas insister pour le moment. Il réessayera plus tard.

" - Je vais aller la chercher. "

* * *

Derek entra sans même frapper à la porte, retrouvant la chasseuse toujours allongé dans le lit, recoquillevée contre elle-même.

Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait avoir affaire à ce genre de situation!

Consoler et soutenir les personnes n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Malgré tout, il prit place de sorte à appercevoir le visage rougit d'Allison qui lui lança simplement un regard avant de fixer le mur comme auparavant.

" - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas prête comme les autres? "

Elle le regarda de nouveau sans rien dire avant de s'assoir sur place, dézippant son pyjama sans pudeur jusqu'à lui montrer son ventre nu qui avait déjà gonflé.

" - Parce que je ne rentre plus dans aucun de mes vêtements. Et je veux mourir. " grogne-t-elle en se laissant de nouveau tomber contre le matelas.

" - Lève toi.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'envie de t'obéir Derek. J'en ai vraiment pas la force.

\- Parce que tu es enceinte?

\- Parce que oui, je suis enceinte! " s'énerve-t-elle en se redressant avant de siffler en posant une main contre son ventre. " J'ai dix huit ans. " souffle-t-elle en le fixant des yeux, les larmes prenant place sur son visage. " A aucun moment, j'avais prévu de tomber enceinte. Je ne pourrais jamais accomplir ce que je rêvais, je n'aurais jamais la vie que j'imaginais! Comment tu veux que je m'occupe d'enfants moitié loups alors que j'ai même pas mon bac!? " pleure-t-elle en cachant son visage, laissant ses sanglots envahir la pièce.

Le loup ne répondit rien, voyant que la chasseuse avait encore quelques choses à dire.

" - Et puis Scott? " chuchotte-t-elle en reniflant. " Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Il veut faire vétérinaire, il a tout un parcours de tracé, je ne peux pas lui gâcher ses plans. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'attacher à moi de cette manière alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Et mon père? Comment tu crois qu'il prendra le fait que sa fille, une chasseuse, soit enceinte d'un loup-garou, l'espèce qu'il méprise par dessus tout? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir? "

Elle attrape faiblement la main de l'alpha et la serra avec les siennes, essayant de se calmer.

" - Comment se finit la légende de cette seule femme qui a été dans ma situation?

\- Je ne pense pas que la fin te soit vraiment bénéfique, vu ton état. " lui répont-il simplement, sans une once de méchanceté ou de froideur comme d'habitude.

" - Qu'est ce que je fais? Je suppose que je ne peux pas avorter. " souflle-t-elle et ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes lorsque Derek confirma ses paroles.

" - je l'ignore.

\- Tu m'aides tellement. " siffle-t-elle en lâchant ses mains.

Mais le loup les attrapa de nouveau, attirant son attention.

" - Je peux essayer de t'aider.

\- Toi? Celui qui a tué ma propre mère?!

\- Tu pourras dire que j'essayerai de me racheter. Prends le comme tu veux.

\- En quoi est ce que tu m'aiderai?

\- Te garder en sécurité le temps que ta grossesse se termine. Assurer que tu continues tes études comme prévu. Ce genre de choses.

\- Toi? " chuchote-t-elle. " Mais... Pourquoi m'aider?

\- Tu fais partie de la meute, que je l'accepte ou non. Et il faut que je prenne soin de mes bêtas, c'est mon rôle. "

Elle le fixe en silence sans rien dire, se contentant de serrer les mains que lui proposaient le loup.

" - Merci. " souffle la chasseuse. " Tu... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tes paroles me rassurent. "

Il lui fait un simple sourire poli avant de se relever, relâchant ses mains.

" - Aller lève toi, on est en retard.

\- Je t'ai dis que mes vêtements sont trop serrés pour mon ventre. Et je ne peux à peine refermer le pyjama. " soupire-t-elle.

Le loup réfléchit avant d'enlever sa chemise bleu et la lui tendre sous son regard incompris.

" - Met ça en attendant de t'en acheter de nouveaux. " lui explique-t-il, restant simplement avec son débardeur noir.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et enfila la chemise avant de le regarder lui faire ses bagages et lui porter sa valise, le suivant en silence, tenant toujours le pyjama dans ses mains.

" - Derek? "

Il grogna comme simple réponse en posant la valise dans l'ascenseur.

" - Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ... Jusqu'à l'accouchement? Je... Je -

\- Ok, ne cherche pas d'explications. "

* * *

" - Stiles tu vas te faire tuer. " rigole encore la coyotte alors que l'hyperactif s'activait à nettoyer la Camaro de l'alpha.

Il avait absolument voulu faire un tour dans la voiture, et était vexé que tout le monde l'ait déjà conduit avant lui, ce qui l'a conduit à faire rouler la Camaro dans le jardin de l'hôtel et qu'en conséquent, le magnifique véhicule noir était couvert de boue.

Il la nettoya du mieux qu'il put sous les éclats de rire de la meute.

" - Arrêtez de rire, il va vraiment m'arracher la gorge cette fois!

\- Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le faire. " pouffe la louve, évitant le jet d'eau de l'hyperactif qui nettoyait encore plus rapidement.

" - Tu as oublié ici. " lui indique Jackson.

" - C'est pas vrai!

\- Tant pis! "

Il revint malgré tout à l'endroit indiqué par l'ex-kanima.

Ce fut lorsque la meute se tut qu'il comprit la fin. Et que Derek devait sûrement le fixer avec son regard le plus noir. Il n'osa même pas se retourner.

" - Vu que je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de nettoyer ta voiture! " sourit-il en se retournant " T'as vu un peu à quel point je suis génial comme mec?! Franchement, ça a le mérite de me faire conduire la Camaro, non?

\- C'est de la boue sur la voiture? " grogne-t-il en s'approchant sur cette dernière.

" - Tout compte fait ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ma Jeep chérie, une autr - "

Il se fit plaquer contre la Camaro et souffle en voyant le regard noir du loup.

" - Franchement Derek mon dos là, il va se briser par ta faute! " se plaint le garçon en essayant de toucher le sol de la pointe de ses pieds.

" - Qu'est ce que t'as fais à ma voiture?

\- Je lui ai fait changé de paysage. Tu sais elle en avait marre des routes tristes et droites, du coup je me suis porté volontaire pour lui faire un tour dans le jardin de l'hôtel pour qu'elle voit l'herbe, les fleurs, les arbres, tu vois? Inutile de me remercier. "

Il se prit un coup de poing dans le bras que tout le monde avait déjà prévu.

" - J'avais dit inutile de me remercier! " se plaint l'hyperactif en se frottant le bras.

" - Tout le monde en voiture. " annonce le loup en ignorant les plaintes incessantes de l'adolescent. " Allison, monte. Malia, tu iras avec Stiles et Scott. "

Personne ne contredit ses paroles, pas même Scott qui monta en silence dans la Jeep alors que Stiles fronça les sourcils en remarquant enfin que la chasseuse portait seulement la longue chemise du chef de la meute.

Il arrêta d'ailleurs ce dernier une fois tout le monde à bord de leur véhicule.

" - Est ce qu'elle va bien? " demande-t-il en faisant un léger geste de la tête en direction de la chasseuse.

" - Elle s'en sors.

\- Tu l'as aidé?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. " souffle-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se fige lorsqu'il sentit les bras du garçon s'enrouler rapidement autour de son cou.

" - Fait attention à elle, Scott y tiens plus que tout. "

Il se contente de le regarder courir vers la Jeep, toujours hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que les rires d'Erica depuis la voiture l'ennuyait déjà.

Elle allait encore le charier cette garce.

* * *

" - Stiles, pourquoi Isaac m'ignore complètement? " se plaint la coyotte alors que son meilleur ami conduisait en sirotant son Coca.

" - Peut -être parce que tu as couché avec un autre type que lui. Simple supposition.

\- Pourquoi il me ferait la gueule pour ça? "

Il rigole comme simple réponse alors que la jeune femme râlait, essayant de le frapper à la tête sans pour autant provoquer un accident.

" - Tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour les relations sérieuses. " souffle l'hyperactif.

" - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça a un rapport avec mon problème.

\- Oh aucun, j'en suis convaincu.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, en fait.

\- On en parle de toi? " proteste l'adolescent alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue depuis le rétroviseur.

" - ça va Scott? " lui demanda la coyotte en le frappant à l'épaule.

Il hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

" - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? J'ai loupé quelque chose hier?

\- oh presque rien, juste qu'Allison est enceinte. " lui informe l'hyperactif en doublant la voiture de Jackson.

" - Sérieux?! Oh félicitations! "

Stiles explose de rire sous le regard incompris de la jeune femme.

" - Ben quoi?

\- T'as été la seule à réagir comme ça!

\- Ben quoi, c'est magnifique, ce genre de choses non?

\- C'était pas désiré. " souffle Scott, faisant retomber l'enthousiasme de la brune.

" - Oh merde. Elle va avorter?

\- C'est ce qu'elle a prévu.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu prévois?

\- Je n'ai pas mon avis à donner.

\- Bien sûr que si! " grogna la coyotte en fronçant les sourcils. " Ce sont autant tes enfants que les siens!

\- Elle ne me parle pas depuis la veille, Malia! " finit par grogner le concerné à son tour. " Elle a été jusqu'à préférer la compagnie de Derek que la mienne alors que tout le monde sait à quel point elle lui en veut pour le meurtre de sa mère! "

Plus personne n'osa dire un mot.

" - Elle est encore fragile à cause des évènements, Scott, laisse lui le temps. "

* * *

" - LOS ANGELES MES BABYS! " crit l'hyperactif une fois garé, rejoignant le reste de la meute.

" - Le programme alors? " demande la coyotte.

" - Le matin, nous irons évidemment prendre des photos au Walk of Fame, puis on marcheras tranquillement vers le panneau Hollywood, et l'après-midi, ce sera Disney Land, et le soir, nos boulots. Heureux les enfants?

\- On le serait si tu arrêtais de nous appeler les enfants. " grogne l'ancien Kanima.

" - Oh, mon petit serpent se rebelle à ce que je vois. Pas grave mon enfant, tout i-

\- Stiles, trouve nous un moyen pour commencer nos activités. " grogne l'alpha, le freinant dans son délire.

" - Alors là vraiment t'es pas drôle, SourWolf!

\- Je vais te -

\- Ok ok, regardez, voilà le bus qu'on doit prendre.

\- Tu te fous de la gueule de qui il part ce foutu bus! " lui hurle Jackson.

" - Faut courir vers l'arrêt alors! "

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent tous à courir comme des fous vers l'arrêt de bus qui n'était pas si loin que ça et eurent tous le temps de monter dans le véhicule, et heureusement pour Stiles, il ne se fera pas encore frappé par l'alpha qui se retrouvait occupé avec la future maman qui n'avait pas osé parlé à qui que ce soit de la meute depuis sa sortie de l'hôtel.

" - Malia tu es sûre qu'il est à L.A au moins? " finit par lui demander l'hyperactif qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, laissant Scott avec Isaac.

" - Oui Titi, Gale Harold est à L.A, c'est son agent qui l'a dit. A tous les coups, il doit y avoir sa femme avec lui.

\- Faut qu'on essaye d'avoir une photo de lui.

\- Compte là-dessus. Et ce maudit groupe a intérêt d'y être aussi.

\- De quoi vous parlez encore? " soupire Lydia qui les entendait discuter depuis tout à l'heure.

" - Rien ça te regarde pas! " crient-ils à l'unisson avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Ils sont fous. Ils sont perdus. " soupire la Benshee en retournant sur son téléphone.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les voilà dans la fameuse rue.

" - Regarde là, y a celle des Beatles! " crit Erica.

" - Et là celle de Christina Aguilera! " se met à crier Malia également.

" - On va aller t'acheter tes vêtements. " annonce l'alpha en direction de la chasseuse qui hocha simplement la tête.

Stiles, les voyant partir, s'empresse de les rattraper.

" - Hey, Bad Wolf, vous allez où?

\- ça te regarde pas.

\- Aller dis!

\- Ta gueule!

\- Dis le ou je deviens chiant. "

Alors là, pas question de prendre le risque.

" - Lui acheter des vêtements, elle va pas rester dans ma chemise toute la journée.

\- Oh. "

Il lance un léger regard à la brune silencieuse puis soupire avant de la serrer dans ses bras, la surprenant. Il lui frotta doucement le dos alors qu'elle hésitait encore à serrer ses bras autour de l'hyperactif.

" - Tu vas t'en sortir, Allison, j'en suis sûr. Derek s'occupera bien de toi. Ne fait pas attention à ses sourcils froncés, c'est juste pour faire genre il est trop méchant, et ne lui dit surtout pas qu'il est grognon sinon il grogne, et -

\- Stiles. " grogne l'alpha.

" - Tu vois? Je te l'avait dis! "

Elle serra ses bras autour de l'adolescent en lâchant un léger rire, laissant Stiles sourire et pousser un soupire de soulagement.

Il s'écarte d'elle doucement et attrape son visage en coupe et lui sourit, la laissant plonger dans ses yeux.

" - Reste avec SourWolf aussi longtemps que tu le voudra. Mais crois-moi, Scott t'attendra, et il sait comme toi tu sais que vous allez vous retrouver. Ne vous faites pas plus de mal, ok? "

Elle hoche doucement la tête, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il lui posa un baiser contre son front.

" - Prends ton temps. En attendant, je te confie à ce loup mal léché qui va me frapper lorsque je te lâcherai. Profite et achète tout ce que tu veux, c'est lui qui paye! "

Elle rit une nouvelle fois et lui embrassa la joue en le relâchant, laissant le loup le frapper à l'épaule.

" - Merci Stiles. Vraiment.

\- Hey, on est amis non? "

* * *

" - Stiles je vais te tuer! " siffle la coyotte qui tentait vainement de marcher droit, épuisée.

Ils avaient tous prit le chemin du panneau Hollywood, seulement l'hyperactif ne leur avait pas précisé qu'ils avaient à monter une espèce de colline poussièreuse pour parvenir sur le site touristique, ce qui justifiait l'envie de tuer cet imbécile de la part de la meute entière. Et qui justifiait le fait que le pauvre adolescent tentait de garder un maximum de distance entre lui et le groupe qui allaient le tuer.

Ils retrouvèrent l'alpha et la chasseuse au sommet, cette dernière vêtue d'une simple robe blanche et d'un large chapeau de paille, sirotant un smoothie à la couleur bleu tandis que le loup avaient les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés contre son torse, regardant sa meute arriver comme des larves vers lui.

" - Comment vous avez fait pour arriver si vite?! " souffle Isaac, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

" - Il y a un bus qui propose la montée jugée difficile. " leur indique le loup.

" - STILES! "

Sept magnifiques coup de poings atterirent sur le bras de l'adolescent.

Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de prendre leur photo et de crier comme des fous.

" - Stiles porte-moi et on se fait une photo chameau!

\- Les photos chameaux sont nulles!

\- C'est ta gueule qui va finir nulle si tu me contredis!

\- Comment oses-tu m'aggresser de la sorte!? "

Il prit malgré tout cette photo qu'ils appelaient photo chameau.

Et au moment de la descente...

" - Le bus fait la descente aussi? " demande Erica, versant la fin de sa bouteille d'eau sur son corps en sueurs.

" - Non, la descente est jugée facile.

\- Bordel que je vais t'étripper Stiles. " siffle-t-elle en le fusillant des yeux alors qu'il faisait une croix avec ses doigts.

" - Trop d'ondes négatives en toi, tu es en train de te faire Derekiser.

\- Derekiser?

\- Ouai, tu deviens méchante, plus que d'habitude, et c'est pas bon. Derekisateur rends ce corps à son propriétaire. "

Le huitième coup de poing le fit redescendre de son instant de spiritisme et il marchait maintenant aux côtés de la chasseuse en ralant.

" - Je vais finir par perdre mes bras! " gémit l'adolescent sous le regard désolée de la brune qui posa sa main contre son bras.

" - ça va aller.

\- Attends Allison comment t'as fais ça? " s'écrit l'hyperactif en la fixant du regard.

Elle avait à peine posée sa main contre son bras que toute sa douleur avait disparue. Comme s'elle n'avait jamais existé.

" - Qu'est ce que j'ai fais quoi?

\- Quand tu m'as touché, ma douleur a complètement disparue!

\- Tu te fous de moi? " souffle-t-elle alors que l'alpha fronça les sourcils, arrêtant sa marche.

Il sortit la griffe de son index et se fit une entaille sur le bras sous les yeux ébahit de la meute avant de le tendre à la future maman.

" - Pose tes doigts sur l'entaille pour voir. "

Elle avait simplement survolée l'endroit de la blessure qui disparut soudainement sous les regards ébahis du groupe.

" - Mais comment est ce que c'est possible? " s'étonne la chasseuse en regardant ses mains.

" - Tu es enceinte d'enfants mi-loups, en conséquent, ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un loup-garou normal. " analyse l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils. " C'est impressionnant comme truc.

\- Est ce qu'on peut aller manger? " leur demande Allison, rougissant légèrement due à la gêne d'être fixés de tous. " J'ai envie de manger chinois. "

* * *

Ils mirent presque une heure complète pour trouver un foutu restaurant chinois et s'y posèrent enfin pour manger.

L'hyperactif avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami se tenait en retrait, ne parlant à personne et se contentant à peine de manifester sa présence. Il comprenait sa situation mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas trouver de solutions pour lui.

Il prit place à côté de Scott en lui souriant, laissant ce dernier sourire faiblement en simple réponse. Stiles avait compris, en ayant simplement croisé le regard de son frère, que ce dernier s'en voulait de ne pas tenir son rôle auprès de sa petite copine et que ce soit l'alpha qui ait prit sa place sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, Allison voulait de sa présence à ses côtés, comme s'il était devenu brusquement son seul soutien psychique.

" - Derek, viens on va se chercher des boulettes de riz et des sushis! " Lui sourit l'adolescent en se levant.

Heureusement que l'alpha n'était pas stupide et avait comprit que l'hyperactif voulait lui parler. Après avoir demandé quoi ramener à la future maman, il se leva à son tour, rejoignant l'adolescent au buffet.

" - Alors?

\- Tu préfères avec ou sans sauce? " lui demande Stiles en souriant, récoltant son neuvième coup de poing de la journée.

" - Et ne compte pas sur Allison pour te guérir cette fois. " lui grogne l'alpha en remplissant une assiette que lui avait demandé la chasseuse.

" - Comment on va faire pour ces deux-là? " lui demande-t-il en se servant des nouilles, fixant la chasseuse qui buvait son verre en silence et son meilleur ami qui faisait tourner ses baguette dans son riz.

" - J'en sais rien, c'est toujours toi qui a les plans. " grogne le loup en se servant à son tour.

" - Tu penses qu'on devra essayer de les mettre ensemble à Disneyland?

\- Comment tu vas t'y prendre? "

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'adolescent qui se mit à trottiner vers les desserts.

" - C'est bon j'ai mon plan. Tu vas m'aider, Derder! " s'enthousiasme l'adolescent sous le haussement de sourcil du loup.

* * *

Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de passer une journée dans le monde qui nous a bercé depuis notre plus jeune enfance? Que ce soit les princesses, les princes, les monstres mignons ou Mikey Mouse ( qui avait d'ailleurs sa propre étoile dans le Walk of Fame), ces personnages tous réunis dans un même endroit était vraiment un évènement magique.

Un tel endroit était un paradis terrestre pour Stiles Stilinski.

Un tel endroit était un enfer terrestre pour Derek Hale.

Mais il se devait de se montrer présent pour que le plan de l'adolescent aux yeux whisky puisse marcher.

A l'entrée du parc, la meute se sépara en groupe plus ou moins équilibré après avoir convenu un lieu de rassemblement avant les feux d'artifices que l'hyperactif avait insisté " à voir tous ensemble et réunis comme une famille. "

Ainsi, Stiles, Scott, Derek et Allison partirent ensemble, recherchant une activité qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble - Etant donné le fait que la chasseuse était enceinte, quelques manèges lui sont interdit.

" - Oh Der regarde ce grand huit! " s'exclame l'adolescent en attrapant le bras de l'alpha.

" - Il a l'air génial, mais Allison peut pas le faire.

\- Et merde.

\- Allez y les gars. " leur dit la jeune femme, attirant leur regard faussement enthousiastes.

Au moins, elle n'y voyait que du feu.

" - Tu es sûre? " lui demande le loup alors qu'elle leur souriait.

" - Je vais vous attendre ici. Amusez vous bien!

\- Oh tu gères de fou merci!" Lui crit l'adolescent en embrassant rapidement sa joue avant d'entraîner le loup avec lui dans la file d'attente.

" - Comment tu as su que Scott n'allait pas nous suivre? "Lui demande Derek en lançant un regard aux deux adolescents qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

" - On avait été à Disneyland lorsque nous étions enfants et je l'avais fait monté dessus. Il avait vomi durant toute l'attraction et je pense pas qu'il est prêt d'y remonter. " rit l'hyperactif.

Les deux espionnés malgré eux étaient assis sur le banc, gardant une légère distance entre eux, fixant tous les deux le sol.

La chasseuse porta soudainement sa main contre son ventre en grimaçant, laissant le loup la rejoindre rapidement, comme par réflexe.

" - Ça va aller?

\- Oui, c'est normal. " le rassure la jeune femme en tentant de lui adresser un sourire, essayant d'éviter son regard.

Un petit silence prit place.

" - Allison -

\- Scott- "

Ils s'interrompirent puis eurent un léger rire avant que le bêta ne lui fasse signe de la tête pour qu'elle continue.

" - Je suis désolée..

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- J'avais paniqué et -

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

\- Je ne voulait pas gâcher ton avenir. " souffle-t-elle en osant enfin rencontrer son regard. " Tu as ton projet et je ne voulais pas te le réduire à néant à cause de ça.

\- Allison..

\- Je t'aime toujours autant. " sanglotte-t-elle alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Elle avait eut peur de le perdre bon sang. Elle ne pensait pas être autant attachée à Scott. Pas comme ça.

Foutues hormones. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

La chasseuse se laissa attirer contre Scott, ce dernier caressant doucement ses cheveux, son autre main frottant son dos. Et elle profita de cette étreinte, fermant les yeux quand son oreille était posée contre son torse, entendant ses battements de coeurs réguliers.

" - Je le sais, et je t'aime pareillement.

\- J'étais terrifiée..

\- Et je comprends parfaitement. " soupire-t-il, posant ses lèvres contre sa tempe. " Mais on va y arriver, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne sacrifice ses projets. Je te le promet. "

* * *

" - C'était trop génial! " s'écrit l'hyperactif en sortant du manège, suivit de l'alpha qui s'étirait, s'étant visiblement ennuyé.

Ils stoppèrent leur marche lorsqu'ils virent l'étreinte dans laquelles étaient plongés les deux adolescents qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

" - On va les laisser hein. " souffle l'adolescent, entrainant avec lui le loup plus loin.

Loup qui s'ennuyait fermement. Les parcs d'attractions n'ont jamais été sa tasse de thé.

" - On fait quoi? " demande-t-il à Stiles.

Ou du moins, là où se trouvait l'adolescent deux minutes auparavant. Il le chercha un instant du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant arriver avec deux nuages sucrés colorés.

Il accepta la barbe à papa bleue que lui tendait l'hyperactif, laissant ce dernier mordre dans la sienne rose.

Derek avait beau détester ce parc, il n'allait pas cracher sur de la bouffe.

Des couleurs complémentaires.

Mais comme si disparaitre une seule fois ne suffisait pas, Stiles disparut une deuxième fois, et Derek ne chercha même pas à l'attendre, continuant sa marche dans le parc et ignorant les regards intéressés orientés en sa direction.

" - Derder! "

Il soupire en sentant l'adolescent bondir sur son dos et s'y accrocher avec ses jambes. Il le retint, lui évitant la chute tout en lui pinçant le bras qui entourait son cou.

" - Aieuuuh! " siffle-t-il en descendant de son dos, reprenant place à ses côtés.

" - Alors là tu vas chier, Stiles. " refuse l'alpha en voyant le serre-tête aux oreilles de Mikey Mouse dans les mains de Stiles, un deuxième déjà présent sur sa tête.

" - Aller s'il te plait SourWolf!

\- Non.

\- Personne ne te verra avec, promis! Je prendrais même pas de photos! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait! "

Au bout de dix minutes de disputes, Derek finit par se rendre. Une joute verbale avec Stilinski était toujours perdu d'avance.

En grimaçant, il baissa sa tête pour laisser l'hyperactif lui installer les oreilles de la mascotte du parc, lui tenant son nuage rose en attendant.

Une fois ça de fait, ils reprirent leur marche, finissant tout doucement leur barbe à papa en cherchant un manège à faire.

" - Oh viens Der on fait ça!

\- J'ai pas fini mon truc. Et ça a l'air nul.

\- Non c'est super tu vas voir! "

Il mordit dans le nuage bleu du loup, la sienne étant finie, puis jeta leur deux bâtons vides pour entrainer le loup au prochain manège.

Ils en ressortirent une demi-heure plus tard, l'adolescent riant comme un fou, à un point que le loup devait le soutenir pour lui éviter une chute.

" - Oh mon Dieu cette meuf! "

Ils étaient tombés avec une dame qui n'avait arrêté de draguer Derek, et ce dernier se contentait de répondre par politesse. Seulement, elle n'avait pas remarqué la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule et elle avait hurlé en se levant, tombant dans la pseudo-rivière du manège d'horreur. Et depuis, l'humain ne s'était plus calmé, riant comme un fou.

" - Mais t'as vu comment elle est tombée?!

\- Bouge toi, on doit aller rejoindre les autres.

\- Mais non, il nous reste encore une heure, viens on fait encore deux manèges minimum!

\- Tu me gonfles Stiles.

\- Menteur je sais que tu t'amuses. " sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, laissant le loup lever les yeux au ciel, mais seulement pour cacher son sourire.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'amusait plutôt bien.

Et il est vrai que cette pauvre femme avait fait un plat magnifique.

Comment ne pas se foutre de sa gueule?

" - Aller Big Wolf, es-tu de bonne humeur pour un photomaton?

\- Trou du c-

\- Pas d'insultes aussi fortes pour moi, svp.

\- Je vais te le faire bouffer ton svp. Mes yeux.

\- Ah oui merde. "

Il avait toujours cette photo de Derek - ou du moins, de cette brillance bleu qui dissimulait son visage - qu'il avait piqué du dossier de son père au tout début de son existence dans sa vie, mais chuuut, c'était un secret.

" - Aller viens, on se démerdera! " rit l'hyperactif, attrapant le bras du loup et le faisant rentrer dans la boite à photo.

" - Alors, tu préfères les coeurs ou les étoiles? " ricane Stiles, essayant de s'installer correctement, trop serrés pour eux deux. Il dut poser une jambe sur celle du loup pour pouvoir avoir un minimun de confort.

" - Aller Derder, sourit!

\- Va chier. "

Première photo: Stiles souriant largement comme un singe alors que Derek massait son front.

" - Oh aller Sourwolf, arrête! Rigole un peu, sale grognon! "

Deuxième photo: Stiles montrant ses dents, essayant visiblement de grogner, alors que Derek grimaçait en tournant les yeux, laissant apparaitre aussi ses canines.

" - Bon Der, tu ne me laisse plus le choix. "

Troisème photo: toute flou, Stiles venait de sauter sur Derek.

" - Stiles casse toi!

\- T'es chatouilleux hein!

\- Pas les côtes fils de - "

Quatrième photo: Stiles riant aux éclats, cachant les yeux du loup de ses mains qui avait un sourire.

Derek, un sourire. Pour de vrai.

Et l'hyperactif s'empresse d'arracher la dernière photo pour la garder une fois sorti du photomaton, ayant peur que l'alpha ne la fasse disparaitre à cause de son sourire.

Et bordel de merde qu'il était magnifique.

Même avec les oreilles de Mikey, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ces images. C'était les leurs. Et se le dire ne faisait qu'accentuer sa joie.

" - Elles sont affreuses. " commente le loup au dessus de son épaule.

" - Je sais, j'embellis la photo avec mes sourires.

\- Elles sont encore plus moches d'un coup.

\- Méchant loup. Viens on fait une dernière fois un tour de manège et on rejoint les autres. "

Seulement, l'hyperactif n'avait pas remarqué les deux filles qui les suivaient depuis un moment déjà, et le loup semblait passer un bon moment pour se méfier de ses arrières.

Autrement, il aurait repéré la présence de Malia et Erica derrière eux.

Et Stiles n'avait pas non plus fait attention au nombre d'imprimés qu'il avait fait pour ses photos.

Il en avait fait deux.

Et les filles furent ravies de les voir aussi.

* * *

Toute la meute était au lieu de rendez-vous, attendant leur alpha et l'hyperactif qui ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés.

" - Bordel, vous n'étiez pas avec eux? " demande Isaac en tapant du pied, impatient.

Il détestait attendre.

" - Si, mais on ne les a pas vu revenir du grand huit, du coup on a pensé qu'ils nous ont lâchés. " explique Scott, tenant une quantité importante de sucreries pour sa petite amie qui croquait dans sa troisième pomme d'amour.

" - Oh, laisse les, ils reviendront lorsqu'ils le voudront. " sourit simplement la louve, toujours ravie des photos qu'elle et la coyotte avaient gagnées.

" - Pourquoi vous souriez toutes les deux? " demande Boyd en plissant les yeux. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque sa petite-amie lui montra les photos.

" - Vous êtes folles. " soupire-t-il.

" - C'est quoi, je veux voir! " insite la Benshee, ayant elle aussi un sourire attendri après avoir vue les prises.

" - En attendant, ça ne pardonne pas leur retard! " râle Jackson, cachant lui aussi son sourire en regardant à son tour.

Ce fut à la surprise de tous qu'ils virent les deux retardataires revenir, l'hyperactif avec un éternel sourire au visage, pinçant la joue de l'alpha qui ne disait rien, tenant six grosses peluches: un panda, un éléphant, un renard, un dauphin, Mikey et Mikey féminin - c'est comme ça que Derek l'appelait.

Mais ce qui surprenait le plus la meute fut les oreilles de la mascotte sur la tête de leur chef. Chef qui les fusilla des yeux une fois à leur hauteur.

" - Pas une remarque ou vous le regretterez.

\- Il s'est passé quoi? " demande la coyotte à son meilleur ami qui s'empressa de tout lui expliquer.

Lui et Derek s'étaient lancé un concours du premier parvenant à attraper le gros lot dans un stand de tir. Le loup a gagné. Du coup, Stiles voulait une revanche. Et ils ont fait ça encore cinq fois - l'alpha gagnant toujours - avant de remarquer leur retard.

" - En gros t'es une merde quoi.

\- Ta gueule, Scarfman. On doit se dépêcher pour les feux avant notre travail! "

Et ils furent encore une fois entrainés par l'hyperactif bougeant dans tous les sens. Ce dernier n'attendit d'ailleurs même pas la fin du spectacle pour emmener la meute en direction des voitures.

" - Aller au boulot vite!

\- Stiles.

\- Plus tard, SourWolf, on est déjà en retard!

\- Les peluches, crétin. " siffle le loup, lui montrant les tonnes d'animaux dans ses mains.

" - Met les dans ta voiture, on les distribuera après! "


	11. Chapter 10

_Et voici le dernier pour aujourd'hui! :D_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant dans lequel l'hyperactif leur avait trouvé un travail.

" - Stiles.

\- Oui?

\- C'est un restaurant cinq étoiles. " le fait remarquer son meilleur ami alors qu'ils descendèrent tous de leur voiture.

" - Merci Einstein.

\- Arrête avec Einstein bordel!

\- Ok, je comprends vraiment pas en quoi complimenter ton intelligence inexistante ne te fasse pas plaisir, Scotty.

\- Oh pitié ferme la. " grogne Jackson. " Pourquoi on est là?

\- Pourquoi on le serait pas? "

La meute entière lança un regard à leur alpha qui frappa l''hyperactif, lui offrant son onzième coup de poing de la journée. Tout le monde l'avait prévu, il ne l'avait pas volé, celui-là.

" - Ok ok, on nous a proposé un super prix pour venir ici, alors pourquoi pas? " justifit le garçon en se frottant le bras, fusillant du regard Derek qui avait empêché Allison de soulager sa douleur.

Comme s'il méritait ce coup de poing.

" - Alors, on rentre? "

Ils firent leur entrée depuis la porte principale, s'émerveillant de la luxure de l'endroit - bien evidemment, Lydia et Jackson n'étaient pas vraiment impressionnés, ils avaient déjà vus mieux.

" - Bordel, qu'est ce que c'est beau. " souffle la louve en lançant un regard sur le plafond.

" - Bienvenu à vous, aviez-vous réservé? " leur demanda un homme très bien habillé en leur souriant poliment.

" - Non, en fait, on est ceux qui doivent travailler.

\- Oh, Monsieur Stilinski je présume?

\- C'est moi oui.

\- Veuillez tous me suivre. "

Ils suivirent tous l'espèce de majordome qui les emmena dans des salles ressemblant à celles d'un vestiaire. En dix fois plus cher que celui du lycée.

" - Voici vos tenues, je vous attendrais à la porte pour vous distribuer vos tâches. "

Il sortit, laissant les garçons jeter un regard sur leur affaires.

" - Scotty regarde, on a chacun une super cravatte! " sourit l'hyperactif en sortant le tissu brun, montrant à son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel face à son enthousiasme, un sourire aux lèvres.

" - On est tous presque habillés de la même façon. " remarque Isaac en sortant sa chemise parfaitement blanche.

" - On doit êtres tous serveurs, vu à quel point l'endroit est grand. " soupire Jackson en enlevant son short en jean.

" - Les filles sont habillées comment à votre avis? "

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de recevoir une réponse que Malia arriva comme une furie dans leur vestiaires, habillée de la même chemise blanche large et d'une longue jupe noire serrées.

" - Si on comptait s'habiller comme ça, autant avoir ramené mes habits de l'Eglise.

\- Tu n'as jamais été à l'Eglise. " soupire l'alpha en mettant sa chemise blanche.

" - Tu ne sais même pas prier. " pouffe Isaac en enfilant son pentalon noir.

" - Vous m'avez comprises! " grogne-t-elle, soufflant sur la mèche qui venait de lui barrer la vue. " Fichons le camp d'ici.

\- Oh Lili, c'est juste pour ce soir, soit un minimum féminine pour une fois.

\- ça veut dire quoi connard!? " siffle-t-elle en direcction de l'hyperactif qui courut se cacher derrière le chef de meute, ce dernier boutonnant sa chemise, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait dans ce vestiaire.

" - ça choque que moi qu'elle rentre sans pression alors qu'on était tous en caleçon? " souffle l'ex-kanima en fixant la coyotte.

" - Quoi, t'as pas les mêmes formes des autres ou quoi? Je vais pas te sauter dessus non plus.

\- Paroles dignes d'une belle femme. " pouffe l'adolescent qui continuait de s'habiller derrière Derek, ce dernier essayant maintenant d'attacher son noeud papillon.

" - Je peux être féminine si je le voulais.

\- Chiche? "

Elle eut un sourire de défi.

" - Combien?

\- Tu choisis ce que tu veux si tu gagnes. Pareil pour moi.

\- Deal.

\- Vous êtes obligés de toujours parier sur tout? " soupire Boyd, lissant sa tenue parfaitement mise.

" - Tu es obligé de nous surprendre quand tu parles?

\- Ça a pas de sens ce que tu dis, Stiles. " rit la coyotte, frappant gentillement son bras.

" - Ça en a pour moi. Va finir de te préparer toi!

\- Je fais ce que je veux, et sur ce je vais m'en aller parce que je le veux, pas parce que tu l'as dis. Je sors.

\- Bye. "

Tous les garçons finirent par sortir, excepté l'alpha qui ne parvenait pas à attacher son noeud papillon. Énervé contre ce malheureux bout de tissu, il le jeta au sol alors que l'hyperactif rentrait de nouveau aux vestiaires, ayant oublié son téléphone.

" - Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, on va être en retard! " se plaint l'adolescent alors qu'il imaginait déjà le regard noir du loup dans son dos.

" - Ta gueule.

\- Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi? " soupire le garçon, ramassant le noeud papillon de l'alpha sous ses yeux.

" - Aller lève toi! " s'impatiente presque Stiles." Je vais te le mettre. "

Il se redresse, laissant l'hyperactif faire passer le tissu noir autour de son cou avant de l'attacher doucement sous le regard sérieux du loup.

" - Je le faisais toujours à mon père. " se justifie-t-il comme pour répondre à la question silencieuse du loup.

" - Merci.

\- On y va. "

Ils furent tous répartis en temps que serveurs sur plusieurs tables et l'homme qui les avait accueilli leur expliqua rapidement les règles.

Visiblement, quelques célébrités allaient passer, vu le monde qui courrait partout pour les dernières touches et les centaines de caméras devant le restaurant.

" - Oh mon Dieu, si c'est un beau gosse, je demande une photo. " souffle la coyotte à son meilleur ami.

" - si c'est un riche, bondit-lui dessus.

\- Prends moi pour une salope!

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! "

On va arrêter le décompte des coups de poing qu'à reçu Stiles aujourd'hui.

" - Donc je disais. " reprend le serveur en fusillant du regard Stiles et Malia qui l'avait interrompu avec leurs cris. " Vous allez tous attendre à l'accueil, et dès que des clients passent la porte, vous leur trouverez des tables et vous êtes à leur service toute la journée. Des questions?

\- Est ce que -

\- Parfait, on ouvre! "

Allison adressa un sourire désolée à sa meilleure amie qui fulminait. Mais l'homme était à peine parti qu'il revint, fixant avec surprise la chasseuse.

" - Excusez moi mais vous êtes enceinte? "

Elle aussi surprise, elle regarde son ventre qui avait reprit un peu de volume, choquant le reste de la meute. Elle était enceinte d'à peine deux semaines qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle l'était de trois mois. Et si la robe cachait cette rondeur, la jupe et la chemise ne le faisaient pas.

" - Oui.

\- Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez travailler.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? " proteste son petit ami.

" - Je suis désolé mais ce sont les règles.

\- Mais-

\- Arrête Scott, c'est pas grave. " le calme la jeune femme.

" - Attends nous dans leur saloon. " lui dit l'alpha.

" - Mais-

\- Y a un problème peut être? "

Le serveur n'osa même pas un mot, se contentant de regarder la future maman se diriger vers leur salle spéciale VIP.

Finalement, tous commencèrent leur travail. Et il fallait avouer que c'était loin d'être simple. Les clients pleuvaient de toutes part, et il fallait être le plus rapide possible.

Tout le monde se pressait.

Enfin, tout le monde...

" - Lyds tu fous quoi? " souffle l'hyperactif, venant chercher de nouveaux clients.

" - J'aime pas ce travail.

\- On est obligés de le faire.

\- Parle pour toi. "

Sachant qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir le dernier mot avec la Benshee, l'adolescent se contenta de continuer son travail, la laissant regarder tout le monde bosser sous ses yeux.

Mais le plus drôle fut sans doute Isaac qui, visiblement, semblait détester devoir servir des personnes.

" - Non pour la énième fois, vous n'aurez pas d'eau maintenant! Si vous en voulez tant que ça, aller en chercher vous-même! "

Apparemment, la notion d'aide n'est pas vraiment aquise pour le bêta.

" - Bonjour et - Putain de merde. " souffle l'hyperactif à la vue de son quatorzième client.

Client qui n'était autre que son acteur préféré. Celui qu'il avait suivit ses informations depuis que son agent avait annoncé sa présence dans la région. Ce magnifique homme aux cheveux sombre et à l'air arrogant malgré lui. Dire qu'il aurait pu ne jamais le connaître si Malia ne l'avait pas forcé à suivre cette série avec lui.

Gale Harold. Un mec tout simplement...

Il en perdait les mots.

Et lorsqu'il le vit avoir un sourire amusé, il était perdu.

" - Excusez moi. " l'interpelle l'acteur, le sortant enfin de ses pensées " J'aimerai rejoindre ma table.

\- Bien sûr pas de soucis, juste suivez moi! "

Il sautillait presque durant le chemin, faisant un signe de prière à la coyotte qui les avait repérés et qui riait de la situation.

Lui, Stiles Stilinski, s'occuper de son idole grâce à un Road Trip.

Il se remerciait mentalement d'avoir eut cette idée géniale.

Seulement, si lui semblait être au paradis, le reste de la meute ne semblait pas partager ce bonheur.

Si l'on en croyait à ce que la chasseuse voyait depuis sa place, elle nous dirait que le bordel de la meute était là.

La preuve, Erica venait tout juste de vider sa cruche d'eau sur la tête d'une de ses clientes, Scott venait de trébucher pour la sixième fois, faisant tomber les plateaux de ses mains, Isaac criait encore sur les clients qui étaient trop autoritaires à son goût, Jackson se contentait de faire ce qui lui plaisait sans jamais demander l'avis des clients, Malia se servait des plats qu'elle devait servir, les donnant aux clients à moitié vides, et il ne fallait pas oublier Lydia assise sur une table, regardant le groupe travailler.

Seuls Derek et Boyd prenait ce travail au sérieux.

Sans oublier Stiles, évidemment.

Mais si pendant les premières heures du service la meute n'avait cessé ses bêtises, ce n'était plus le cas à la suite parce que le directeur du restaurant les avait surpris en pleine bêtise générale.

Résultat, ils furent tous remis à l'ordre plus ou moins sévèrement - Erica et Malia plus fortement que les autres car il parait qu'attaquer les clients physiquement n'était pas vraiment cool.

Stiles n'avait pas perdu la table de son idole, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Au bout de quatre bonnes heures de service - et trois heures de cris venant du patron orientés sur les filles - la bande finissait tout juste.

Si tout le monde semblait énervé, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Stiles qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Lui et son acteur avaient discutés durant tout le service et l'hyperactif eut même le droit à une photo avec ce dernier. En somme, ce fut absolument parfait pour lui.

" - Le plus beau jour de ma vie. " soupire-t-il en fixant son fond d'écran qui était évidemment la photo qu'il avait prise avec son idole.

" - Parle pour toi. " grogne la coyotte, de mauvaise humeur.

Tout ce qu'elle avait mangée lui avait donné un mal de ventre tellement horrible que lors de la paye, elle n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps et avait vomi sur le patron.

Imaginez la joie de ce dernier.

Scott était collé à sa petite amie, discutant ensemble sous le regard dégoûté de la Benshee.

" - Ils sont chiant tous les deux.

\- Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez niais, il fallait que des jumeaux viennent pointer leur nez pour renforcer le cliché du couple parfait. " pouffe la louve blonde.

Elles n'eurent que de simples regards qui se voulaient noirs de la part des deux concernés comme simple réponse.

" - Mais en fait j'y pense! " fit l'adolescent aux yeux whisky, sortant enfin ses yeux du téléphone pour regarder la meute qui se dirigeait vers leur voiture.

" - Ça ne choque que moi le fait que le ventre d'Allison soit aussi gros à quelques semaines de grossesse?

\- Tu m'as traité de grosse? " siffle la concernée en le fusillant du regard.

" - Son cycle de gestation doit être celui des loups et non le système humain. " suppose Boyd, faisant monter sa petite copine dans la Camaro.

" - Hein?

\- Au lieu de durer neuf mois, elle n'aura que deux mois de grossesse. " lui explique Isaac en montant à son tour.

" - Je vais mener mon enquête. "

* * *

Ils reprirent leur route ensemble, se dirigeant tous à leur prochaine destination.

Mais le plus dur fut de retrouver l'hôtel où Stiles avait réservé.

" - Bordel Stiles comment s'appelle l'hôtel?! " siffle l'alpha depuis son téléphone sous les pouffements de sa cousine.

" - Mais je m'en rappelle plus! " crit une voix depuis le téléphone du loup alors que celui d'Isaac laissait passer les râlements de Jackson.

" - Je vais le tuer.

\- Calmos, Miguel Amigos."

La coyotte reçue un fort regard noir qu'elle ignora, préférant exploser de rire suite à sa blague.

" - Gare ta Jeep sur le côté.

\- Tu vas me frapper?

\- Je te savais pas si intelligent.

\- Laisse nous rouler encore un peu, on va sûrement trouver cet hôtel.

\- Tu auras quand même le coup de poing.

\- Et merde. "

Derek força littéralement l'hyperactif à s'arrêter ( barrant la trajectoire de la Jeep, leur causant presque un accident ) pour pouvoir le frapper après avoir passés encore une heure sur une route étroite et sombre.

" - Vas y, tu fais encore plus mal. " chouine l'adolescent aux yeux whisky alors que l'alpha l'ignorait complètement, essayant de se localiser à l'aide de son téléphone.

" - Pas de résau. " soupire la Benshee en éteignant son téléphone, fusillant Stiles du regard.

" - Hé j'ai une idée!

\- Ta gueule. " répliquèrent le reste de la meute, laissant le loisir à l'humain de bouder tranquillement pendant qu'ils attendaient un ordre de Derek, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas lâché son téléphone des yeux.

" - Alors Derek? " finit par demander Scott, sortant le nez du concerné de son téléphone et où chaque bêta put voir une pointe de désarroi dans son regard rouge.

" - On est perdu. " reprend le loup avant de lancer un regard à l'hyperactif. " Toi, viens ici. "

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de ce dernier et l'entraina au loin de sorte à ce que ses louveteaux ne puissent entendre un mot de leur conversation.

" - Je te jure que je n'ai pas fais exprès de me perdre, Der! " soupire presque le garçon, se frottant toujours le bras.

" - C'est quoi ça? " demande presque trop calmement le loup, lui tendant le téléphone de Stiles sous ses yeux.

" - Mais c'est mon téléphone! Je croyais l'avoir perdu!

\- Pourquoi on fait un détour à Washington?

\- Où tu l'as retrouvé?

\- Stiles! "

Il le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, et l'hyperactif n'avait jamais l'alpha vu aussi furieux depuis qu'il le connaissait.

" - Pourquoi on fait un détour à Washington? " répète-t-il alors qu'il entendait le coeur du garçon s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

" - Pour visiter.

\- Et tu oses me mentir?!

\- Tu me terrifie, et je ne mens pas, on va vraiment visiter!

\- Le quartier bourgeois de la ville est aussi sur ta liste de destinations touristiques je suppose?! "

L'adolescent avala sa salive, beaucoup trop intimidé par l'homme furieux face à lui pour oser répondre.

Il n'avait pas menti. Ils allaient visiter Seatle.

Lui allait seulement en profiter pour rendre visite à ce qu'il reste de la dynastie Hale sans que personne ne le sache.

Mais son plan semble avoir quelques complications maintenant.

"- Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mon téléphone? " tente l'hyperactif.

" - Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi? Que je te dise que je vais aller voir ta famille là-bas et lui parler peut-être? " s'emporte-t-il avant de se figer face à sa gaffe.

Mais quel con.

Et il ne put que s'en vouloir encore plus lorsqu'il vit le loup le reposer sur le sol et s'éloigner sans un mot ni un regard, comme s'il était blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Lorsqu'il revint et que la meute le fixait d'un air inquiet - et que Scott lui fit un signe discret en direction de Derek - il comprit que sa curiosité et lui avaient été beaucoup trop loin.

Il avait merdé.

" - On continue la route vers San Francisco alors? " ose demander la coyotte, essayant de briser l'énorme silence qui avait prit place.

* * *

Stiles n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir et ça, Scott l'avait bien remarqué.

Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette énième confrontation entre l'alpha et son meilleur ami, mais il comprit, rien qu'en ayant vu revenir Derek sans un mot ni un regard pour personne, que quelque chose de différent s'était passé cette fois.

" - Stiles, tu devrais dormir. " lui souffle-t-il, lançant un rapide regard à l'arrière où dormait profondément sa petite amie, une main inconsciemment posée sur son ventre rond.

" - Ta copine accouchera à la fin du mois d'Août. " lui souffle l'adolescent, ignorant les paroles précédentes de son frère et les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

" - Si vite?

\- Elle a beau être humaine, tu es loup-garou. En conséquence, son cycle va être mi-lupin, mi-humain. Donc si la grossesse durera simplement deux mois, la croissance des enfants sera en revanche la même que n'importe quel enfant naissant dans ce monde. "

Stiles lance un regard à son meilleur ami et lui tapote l'épaule, ayant vu son expression changer du coin des yeux.

" - ça te fait peur?

\- Je suis terrifié, Stiles.

\- Y a de quoi.

\- Qui va s'en occuper? Comment on va se débrouiller dans ce temps si court? On a rien de prévu: le berceau, les habits, on a rien.

\- Tu vas quand même y arriver, Scotty, tu es le plus fort. "

Il tente vainement un sourire, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux alors que l'hyperactif avala un somnifère.

" - C'est ton combien?

\- Deuxième Papa, tu veux vérifier?

\- Désolé.

\- Je ne le referai plus, Scotty, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. " lui sourit l'adolescent, reportant son regard à son ordi pour continuer ses recherches.

" - Stiles?

\- Yup?

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irais pas?

\- Et Derek va bien? "

Il eut un petit moment de silence.

" - Comment tu veux que je le sache? "

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'hyperactif.

" - Dit ce que tu te retiens de dire, Scott. " s'impatiente l'adolescent.

" - Rien du tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que toi tu sois bien.

\- Hein?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Scott!

\- Arrête, on va pas s'engueuler pour ça!

\- Mais je ne m'engueule pas avec toi!

\- Tu es énervé!

\- C'est pas vrai putain!

\- Si, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'es après moi!

\- Je ne suis pas énervé contre toi mais contre moi-même, ça te va!?

\- Stiles.

\- Gare la voiture, je sens une crise de panique monter. "

Il gara rapidement sa voiture sur le côté, laissant son meilleur ami descendre en tremblant avant de s'écrouler au sol, une main contre sa poitrine alors que les autres voitures de la meute s'arrêtaient à leur tour.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il a? " demande Lydia en rejoignant rapidement ses amis.

" - Une crise de panique. " souffle Scott en tenant la main libre de son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier tremblait, le front posé au sol et suffoquant comme pas possible.

" - Attends je vais essayer de le calmer. "

La Benshee prit les choses en main et le retourna de sorte à ce qu'il lui fasse face, et posa ses mains en coupe sur les joues de l'hyperactif toujours tremblant.

" - Stiles, tu m'entends? "

Mais à la surprise de tous, il la repoussa avant de laisser violemment tomber sa tête au sol, laissant les autres s'affoler encore plus.

Lydia avait toujours été celle qui parvenait à calmer Stiles dans ses rares crises de panique. Comment allaient-ils faire?

" - Derek sort de cette foutue voiture et vient nous aider! " sifflait Erica qui avait ouvert la portière de la Camaro.

" - Non.

\- Bordel de merde on s'en fout que vous vous soyez engueulés, mais là il vient de s'exploser sa tête au sol et il faut que tu l'aide!

\- ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Tu peux vraiment te comporter comme un con quand tu veux toi.

\- Stiles arrête. " tente de nouveau la vénitienne en voyant l'hperactif s'éloigner d'eux, tremblant de plus en plus. " Calme toi, c'est moi, Lyds. Et il y a Scotty à côté, ton frère. Est ce que tu le vois?

\- Compte tes doigts avec moi Stiles. " essaye Malia en tentant d'attraper sa main, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses tremblements. " Mon Dieu Titi. "

Son inquiétude fit monter un excès de colère dans l'esprit de la coyotte qui se dirgea à son tour vers la Camaro, fusillant du regard son cousin qui était sur son téléphone.

" - Tu te fous de qui, Derek?! Tu es autant inquiet que nous le sommes, et au lieu de venir en aide à la seule personne qui ne t'ai jamais trahie une seule fois, quand bien même les occasions se sont présentées, tu l'ignores?! Tu connais Stiles et tu connais son tempérament mieux que quiconque, comme lui te connait ici mieux que personne. Il a été près de toi lorsque Boyd a faillit perdre la vie, et pareil pour Erica, alors la moindre chose que tu puisses faire maintenant est de ranger ta putain de fierté et d'aller essayer de le calmer comme nous tous et maintenant! "

Voyant aucune réaction de la part de son cousin, elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains et lui montra du doigt le corps tremblant de l'hyperactif.

" - MAINTENANT DEREK! " hurle-t-elle, attirant enfin son attention.

Ce dernier lança un simple regard sur le corps tremblant de l'hyperactif au loin, entouré du reste de la meute qui ne savait plus quoi faire, avant de sortir enfin de sa Camaro, sans croiser le regard de personne.

Mais il savait bien que sa cousine avait perçue sa grande inquiétude, malgré tous ses efforts pour la dissimuler.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la hauteur de Stiles qui tremblait toujours, puis s'accroupit, posant platement sa main contre son torse.

" - Quelle a été ta dernière connerie, Stiles? "

Tout le monde fixait avec surprise la scène. Parce que la question avait beau être stupide, elle était parvenu à attirer faiblement l'attention de l'humain.

Ce dernier fixa les yeux indifférent du loup, se contentant d'avaler un maximum d'air que sa gorge serrée l'empêchait de faire tout en retenant ses sanglots paniqués.

" - Réponds Stiles.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Réfléchis.

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- Réfléchis, je te dis. "

Les tremblements se calmèrent tout doucement, sans pour autant s'arrêter, et le loup l'aida à s'assoir lorsqu'il avait initié le mouvement.

" - Vouloir aller à Seattle.

\- Non. "

Il le fixe avec surprise, ne comprenant plus l'alpha.

Et sa crise de panique venait de s'arrêter doucement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sous les regards éberlués du reste de la meute.

" - Non? " demande l'hyperactif, laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le bras de Derek qui le maintenait.

" - Tu as oublié le nom de notre hôtel, et on est toujours sur la route par ta faute. Tu mérites des poings pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- On va directement aller à San Francisco de toute manière.

\- Pas pour ça. " souffle le garçon, le fixant des yeux, et tout le monde ressentait le regret qui envahissait son corps. " Pour -

\- On va faire un détour à Washington. " annonce-t-il au reste de la meute sous les yeux choqués de l'adolescent aux yeux whisky. " Ce crétin avait oublié de mettre Seattle dans la liste des visites.

\- Il parait qu'ils font de super paninis au nutella là-bas! " s'enthousiasme la coyotte en souriant, rapidement suivie par les acclamations de la meute, tous motivés pour la future destination.

" - Der.

\- Ta gueule et relève toi, tu me donne des fourmis au bras. "

L'humain eut un petit sourire, levant les yeux au ciel. Derek reste Derek.

Il entoura ses bras autour des côtes du loup et sourit discrètement en ayant senti son léger sursaut, posant sa tête contre son torse.

Hé, personne ne faisait attention à eux, et il avait envie d'un câlin. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter, sachant que le loup ne le repousse pas, et referme même un bras sur son dos en l'aidant à se relever?

* * *

Ce fut un Stiles fatigué mais de meilleure humeur qui monta dans la Jeep, reprenant le volant de son meilleur ami, le laissant discuter niaisement avec sa petite amie.

" - Stiles? "

Il lance un regard dans le rétroviseur pour croiser le regard de son frère.

" - Yup?

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés, Derek et toi? "

Scott vit une légère grimace prendre place sur le visage de l'hyperactif.

" - J'ai merdé, on va dire.

\- Du style?

\- Je voulais faire un détour à Seattle pour visiter sa famille.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça? " demandait la chasseuse, haussant un sourcil sous le haussement d'épaules de Stiles.

" - Ma curiosité.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il a finit par accepter d'y aller. " remarque Scott alors que son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

" - Derek n'aime pas ce côté de sa famille. "

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard surpris à la chasseuse qui les regardait simplement.

" - J'étais une chasseuse, il fallait bien connaitre toutes les faiblesses de ses ennemis, non?

\- Du coup, t'en connais sur la famille Hale?! " demande l'humain, tentant au maximum de garder les yeux sur la route.

" - Assez.

\- Tu connais Abigail?

\- Qui ne connait pas Abigail Hale? Tous les chasseurs des Etats-Unis ont dus au minimum entendre son nom.

\- Pourquoi elle serait autant connue? " lui demande son petit ami.

" - D'après ce que j'ai appris, elle aurait été mordue par un oméga ennemi du clan Hale, du coup ils ont essayés de lui mettre la main dessus lorsqu'elle s'était mise à attaquer leur famille. Derek ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, si ce n'est pas du tout. Je crois que lui et sa mère étaient absolument opposés à l'adoption de cette nouvelle oméga, mais à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore, c'est la grand mère qui décide, et elle l'avait recueillie.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a créée une tension dans leur famille?

\- Elle ignorait que les parents de Derek avaient brûlés. " les informe l'hyperactif. " Ils ne doivent plus garder contact.

\- C'est fou ce que cet alpha peut être compliqué. " soupire Scott, serrant son bras plus fort contre les épaules d'Allison.

Stiles n'était pas d'accord. Certes, il avait des histoires, mais il devenait de plus en plus intéressant à ses yeux.

Et, foi de Stilinski, il allait tout savoir sur le loup solitaire qu'était Derek Hale.

* * *

" - Le quartier Chinois Stiles. " soupire Lydia, lançant un regard blasé au garçon qui sautillait partout.

" - Hé, c'est le plus grand Chinatown qui existe en dehors du pays lui-même!

\- Et y a quoi à visiter ici? " soupire Erica en secouant ses cheveux de ses mains.

" - Pas mal de choses on dirait. " répont Isaac, fixant une femme qui lui lançait des regards depuis son arrivée sous les froncements de sourcils de la coyotte. " On se voit ici dans trois heures. A toutes. "

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner mais la coyotte le retint en le fusillant des yeux.

" - On avait dit quoi par rapport à notre accord? " siffla la jeune femme.

Il se dégagea de son emprise assez violement, surprenant la meute qui restait silencieuse alors qu'il fusillait du regard la coyotte.

" - L'accord est annulé depuis que tu t'es fais ce foutu surfeur!

\- Tu n'avais pas donné ton avis!

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le donner! "

Il s'éloigna du groupe, rejoignant rapidement le chinoise alors que les loups restant ressentaient tous les sentiments violents de la coyotte. Colère, Rage, Tristesse et Dégoût.

Heureusement pour lui, Stiles comprenait déjà les émotions que devaient traverser sa meilleure amie sans ces super sens.

" - Malia. " tente le garçon.

" - Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ce fils de-

\- Malia. " gronde l'alpha cette fois, attrapant son bras, ce qui la fit grogner, dévoilant ses yeux bleu et ses canines.

" - Range moi tes dents tout de suite, les chinois ont toujours été les ennemis des loups. " grogne Derek, la fusillant des yeux et utilisant son pouvoir d'alpha pour se faire obéir, ce qui marcha.

Mais elle se détacha de son emprise et s'enfonça dans la ville, ignorant les appels de son meilleur ami.

" - Bon sang, ces deux-là auront jamais fini de nous en faire baver.

\- On en parle de toi? " ricane Jackson sous le regard noir de sa petite amie.

" - Quoi moi?

\- Jackson, viens avec moi, on va aller faire du shopping. "

La Benshee s'empressa d'attraper le bras de son copain et de s'éloigner de son groupe.

" - Bon on fa- depuis quand Boyd et Erica ont disparus? " s'étonne l'hyperactif, cherchant des yeux les deux disparus.

" - Depuis que Malia et Isaac nous faisait leur scène de ménage. " l'informe la chasseuse en attrapant la main de l'alpha, semblant pas très rassuré et haussa un sourcil à ce dernier.

" - Les gens me regardent bizarrement ici. " se justifit-elle, resserant son emprise sur le bras de l'alpha alors que son petit ami fronçait les sourcils.

" - Alors je m'imaginais pas des choses.

\- Oh, arrêtez la paranoia et laissez nous profiter de notre virée chinoise!

\- PLUS UN GESTE! " hurla une voix dans leur dos.

Et en à peine quelques secondes, ils furent rapidement encerclés par une bonne centaines d'hommes armés.

" - Evidemment, nos vacances seraient trop simples sans emmerdes. " soupire tragiquement l'hyperactif.


	12. Chapter 11

_Je suis vraimnt désolée d'être de moins en moins présentes, mes chéris, mais croyez moi, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fiction, parce que je sais à quel point c'est horrible de ne pas avoir la fin d'une histoire!_

 _Je ne pourrais plus répondre à vos reviews lun par un, mais croyez moi, je les lis, et je les adore, merci encore de votre soutien, je vous adore! - kiss sur vos fesses -_

 _Ceci dit, pour rattraper cette absence encore prolongée, je vais poster cinq chapitres - oui CINQ d'un coup rien que pour vous!_

 _Bisous, et bonne lecture, j'espère! :D_

* * *

Les voilà enfermés tous les quatres dans un espèce de salon chinois, comme dans les films, assis sur les coussins blancs qui leur avait été proposé, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un leur explique la situation.

" - Tu as prévenue la meute de la région qu'on passait hein? " souffle Stiles à Derek, ne cessant de faire les cents pas.

" - Pour la énième fois, oui Stiles, je leur ai dit.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien nous vouloir? " s'inquiète Scott, resserant ses bras autour de sa petite amie.

" - Il faut prévenir les autres. " souffle Allison.

" - Sûrement pas. " intervient l'alpha. " On les appelera qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. "

Ils patientèrent encore quelques instants avant qu'un vieil homme fit son entrée, vêtu d'un kimono noir et ayant quatre autres kimonos dans les bras.

" - Le maitre vous rencontrera une fois habillé.

\- Qui est votre mai-

\- Habillez vous, il répondra à toutes vos questions. " interrompt l'homme, tendant à l'hyperactif un kimono vert sombre.

Il tendit à Allison un kimono rouge, brun pour Scott, et bleu foncé pour l'alpha.

" - Mais c'est quoi ce délire? " souffle la chasseuse une fois le vieil homme parti.

" - On verra bien. " souffla Derek, enlevant déjà ses habits pour finir en boxer et mettre sa tenue.

Bonjour la pudeur.

Pauvre Stiles.

Il se retint au maximum de baver et s'empressa de se vêtir à son tour, laissant Scott protéger sa copine de leur " regard pervers sur son ventre mignonemment arrondi " - Scott invente beaucoup de mots.

Une fois tous habillés, et comme s'il savait que c'était fait, le vieil homme fit son retour dans la salle, leur indiquant de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent ainsi tout le jardin, deux par deux dans les couloirs et s'arrêtèrent face à une grande porte.

" - Ne regardez surtout pas le Maitre dans les yeux, il déteste et le prendra comme un défi.

\- Et merde. " soupire l'hyperactif de nouveau, sachant déjà qu'il sera le premier à faire la gaffe.

Ils entrèrent et prirent place sur les coussins que leur guidait le vieil homme, laissant Allison aux côtés de Stiles et les deux autres loups ensemble, face à eux.

" - Derek Hale. Scott McCall. Allison Argent. Stiles Stilinski. " fit une voix moqueuse alors que tous essayaient de ne pas lever les yeux. " Lequel est l'alpha? Derek je suppose. Lève-toi et fais-moi face. "

L'alpha obéit et se figea lorsqu'il leva la tête.

" - Toi. " siffle le loup, brusquement froid.

Signe qu'il commençait à se mettre en colère.

" - Tu m'avais presque manqué. " lui sourit un blond de son âge, avachit sur son siège et défiant de ses yeux rouges l'alpha.

" - Il me semble que tu étais d'accord pour notre passage à San Francisco. " grogne presque le loup, semblant ignorer les anciennes paroles de ce qui, apparement, devrait être le chef de la meute de la ville.

" - Oui c'est vrai. Mais je voulais absolument te voir, et c'était la seule solution possible.

\- Me parler n'aurait pas suffit?

\- Oh vraiment? Si je te disais que moi, celui qui avait mordu Paige, voulait te voir, serais-tu venu? "

Les trois autres se figèrent à l'entente de ses paroles.

Ce type. C'est celui qui avait réduit à néant toute trace d'innocence dans les yeux de Derek.

Stiles se mettait déjà à le détester, avant même de connaitre son identité. Bordel, non seulement il devait affronter cette énergumaine, mais en plus, il devra aussi affronter sa famille qu'il déteste le plus au monde juste après.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que Stiles prévoyait les vacances pour l'alpha, bien au contraire. Il voulait tout faire pour que lui aussi puisse se reposer.

Visiblement, c'était trop demandé à ce putain de destin.

" - Sûrement pas.

\- Amenez Stiles. "

Le concerné sentit brusquement deux poignes fermes lui tenir les bras et il fut trainé jusqu'à des semelles dorées. Deux doigts enfoncés dans ses joues lui firent relever la tête, le laissant affronter un regard beaucoup trop sanguinaire pour que ce soit vrai. Le sourire qu'il eu ne fit qu'aggraver l'image de psychopathe que l'hyperactif s'était fait de ce personnage.

" - Oh, mais tu es le seul humain dans la meute, je me trompe?

\- Oh, jure Einstein. " siffle l'adolescent, aggrandissant le sourire du blond alors que Derek se mit à lui grogner de la fermer.

" - T'es un comique toi.

\- Je te retourne pas le compliment. "

Une autre main saisit brusquement une poigne de ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant sa gorge aux yeux du blond.

" - Et si on essayait de voir si lui résiste à la morsure? "

Un élan de vent se fit sentir et l'alpha tenait violement la gorge du blond, les yeux plus rouge que jamais et empli d'une colère presque étouffante.

Mais malgré ce désavantage, le blond ne perdait pas son sourire, resserant son emprise sur l'hyperactif.

" - Quoi Derek, tu vas me tuer, ici, alors que ta chère Allison risquerait de mourir avec ses deux enfants et son mari?

\- Ose, ne serais-ce que poser une canine sur n'importe qui d'eux tous, et je te promet que tu ne pourras même plus sourire. " grogne froidement Derek, montrant de plus en plus sa colère.

" - Pourquoi pas lui? " rit-il, approchant le visage de Stiles au sien. " Il n'est rien. Il n'a rien. Il est humin. " Il cracha le denier mot, comme si ça le répugnait.

" - Ne me fait pas répéter.

\- Tu restes toujours le même Derek. " soupire-t-il presque tragiquement, lançant presque le corps de l'hyperactif contre le sien, éloignant ainsi l'alpha. " Tu fais presque honte à ta dynastie. "

Il soupira une deuxième fois, le fixant d'un regard mesquin.

" - ça fait quoi de toujours s'attacher aux mauvaises personnes?

\- A toi de me le dire. " grogne le loup, resserant ses bras sur le corps de l'hyperactif toujours dans ses bras.

" - Tu es le même, c'est pas amusant. Moi qui pensait me divertir en ta présence, je suis presque déçu. "

Il eut un silence où personne n'osa faire un geste, les deux alphas se fusillant toujours des yeux.

" - Tu sors de la ville avec ta meute ce soir. S'il en reste un après minuit, tu pourras lui dire adieu. Faites les sortir. "

* * *

Malia avait marre de tourner dans la ville. Elle savait bien qu'elle s'était perdue, mais bon sang, Stiles, Derek, Allison et Scott ne répondaient pas au téléphone. Personne ne le faisait. Et il était hors de question qu'elle appelait Isaac.

Elle va le laisser avec sa pute.

La mine boudeuse, elle continua de marcher inutilement, espérant qu'elle croise un membre de la meute.

Pour qui il se prenait ce salop d'abord!? Elle avait toujours respecté l'accord qu'elle avait eu avec le loup: ils avaient le droit de voir ailleurs à condition de ne pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux et que l'autre devait toujours donner son approbation consernant le coup du premier.

En clair, Isaac devait avoir l'accord de Malia pour cette pauvre chinoise.

En plus elle était moche. Il n'avait pas respecté leur accord.

Elle l'avait toujours fait, elle!

Et puis qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'il ne vienne même plus lui parler.

Toujours furieuse, elle s'assit sur un banc mis à disposition, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir les conseils de Stiles maintenant. Il a toujours été celui qui l'avait aidé pour tout, et elle avait besoin de lui maintenant plus qu'à n'importe quel moment, parce que, bordel de merde, elle avait marre de toujours sentir son coeur se fissurer quand ce connard faisait une connerie.

Elle ne prêta même pas attention à la personne qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour y faire attention.

Mais elle reconnu rapidemment l'odeur d'Isaac. Mélangée à une odeur de lotus.

Sûrement celle de la pute.

" - Tu pues, va prendre une douche. " siffle-t-elle malgré elle, refusant de le regarder.

" - Tu oses me le reprocher maintenant? " siffle le garçon à son tour.

Elle leva la tête, le fusillant du regard.

" - Je vais pas me gêner.

\- J'ai jamais rien dit quand t'as baisé ce mec en plastique!

\- T'as baisé une poupée chinoise, y a pas de quoi en être fier!

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant?

\- Va te faire foutre. " grogne-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Le garçon ne fut pas de cet avis et attrapa son visage d'une main, attirant le regard bleu furieux de la coyotte alors que le sien devint doré.

" - Ce sont tes règles. " gronde-t-il, son front pratiquement posé contre le sien. " Tes putains de règles, tes conditions, et je m'y suis plié. Tu n'as même pas respectée tes foutues règles, et tu oses me le reprocher quand je fais pareil.

\- Je t'ai dis d'aller te faire foutre!

\- Oh non, c'est trop facile, tu fuis encore. Mais quoi, Malia, tu pensais quoi? Que j'allais désespérément attendre que tu daignes enfin attirer ton attention sur moi, que tu t'amuse avec les autres pour après revenir vers moi lorsque tu t'ennuies? "

Elle se mordit la lèvre, refusant de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle avait trop de fierté pour lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'il ne l'imagine.

" - Alors Malia, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? Reprendre comme si de rien n'était cette merde qu'on vit ou tout arrêter? "

Elle se débarassa de la main sur son visage et le gifla, surprenant ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas.

" - Va baiser qui tu veux. Embrasse qui tu veux. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je veux plus avoir affaire à toi. "

Ils se fusillèrent des yeux, Isaac étant loin de penser à cette réponse.

" - Tu ne le pense pas. " souffle-t-il, sa colère ayant brusquement disparue.

S'il était assez concentré sur ses pouvoirs lupins, il aurait ressenti depuis le début la tristesse et la trahison que ressentait la coyotte.

" - Crois-moi que si.

\- Non.

\- Va-t'en Isaac.

\- Malia.

\- Va-t'en. " répète-t-elle de nouveau, le fusillant du regard lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

" - Ecoute -

\- Putain casse-toi, va-t'en, je veux pas te voir! " crit-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle laissa un sanglot lui échapper lorsqu'elle sentit le loup à côté d'elle enfin partir.

Elle le détestait.

" - Oh ma Lili. " soupire une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. " Viens mon bébé. "

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son meilleur ami, sanglottant contre son torse alors qu'il la serrait fortement dans ses bras.

" - ça va aller, Lili. C'est fini, je suis là. "

* * *

Ils avaient directement reprit la route. Derek ne voulait plus rester une seconde de plus dans la ville. Malia ne voulait plus voir Isaac. Isaac ne voulait plus voir Malia. En somme, cette ville n'a fait que leur porter malheur. Pas un seul délire, pas une seule joie. Rien.

Que des embrouilles. Boyd et Erica avaient eut l'excellente idée d'acheter de quoi manger pour la route, et ils furent tous en train de manger avec leur baguettes, ou du moins essayer.

" - Bordel Stiles fous pas tes baguettes dans ton nez, c'est dégueulasse! " crit Scott en pouffant malgré lui, laissant la chasseuse lever les yeux au ciel.

" - J'essaye de parler Morse!

\- Tu peux le parler sans l'imiter!

\- Il faut que ça fasse plus réel trou du cul, donc il faut que je ressemble à un morse pour parler le morse.

\- Cette logique, seigneur. " soupire Allison en souriant, lançant un léger regard à la coyotte qui était jusque là silencieuse. " Malia? "

L'interpellée lui lança simplement un petit regard.

" - Scott, gare la voiture. Je vais échanger ma place avec Stiles.

\- Quoi?! Mais je suis bien là!

\- Tu pourras faire le morse avec mes baguettes si tu veux.

\- Scott gare vite la voiture! "

Ils échangèrent rapidement leur place dans un bordel infernal, l'hyperactif voulant absolument toutes ses affaires devant, et d'après lui " c'est ma voiture, mes règles, Buddies, alors vos gueules" .

L'élégance même.

La chasseuse s'asseyant d'un coup en soufflant, son ventre l'épuisant plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait mais sourit malgré tout à la coyotte qui était vêtue d'un sweat à capuche bleu appartenant à son meilleur ami qui machouillait un fil dépassant de la manche.

" - Donne moi ta main Malia. " lui souffle doucement Allison en tendant la sienne, laissant la jeune femme poser la sienne à son tour. " Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état pour cette histoire, tu le sais hein?

\- Tu ne comprends pas -

\- Crois-moi que je le comprends. Je sais que tu es attachée à Isaac plus que tu ne le croyais, que ça te terrifie, et que tu as l'impression de le perdre maintenant. Comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune solution. "

La coyotte sentit ses yeux lui piquer de nouveau, ignorant les oreilles tendues des garçons qui suivaient silencieusement ce qui se déroulait à l'arrière.

" - Mais hey, c'est normal. Tu n'as jamais vraiment ressenti ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un, c'est parfaitement compréhensible que tu sois terrifiée au point de laisser ta fierté tout gâcher. ça doit être une caractéristique chez les Hale. " sourit-elle, décrochant un sourire tremblant à Malia qui se contentait de l'écouter comme une enfant le ferait avec sa mère." Tu es forte. Tu vas y arriver. Pour que tout puisse marcher, il faut que tu écrases ta fierté, que tu prennes des risques, que tu n'aies pas peur de l'échec. Parce que bordel, ce serait trop facile autrement, non?

\- Qu'est ce que je fais? " souffle-t-elle, serrant fortement la main de la chasseuse qui lui caressait le dos de cette dernière avec son pouce.

" - Il n'y a pas de règles à ça, Malia. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule. N'aies surtout pas peur, je serai toujours là au moindre problème pour t'écouter, ok?

\- ... Je peux te serrer dans mes bras?

\- Viens. " lui sourit-elle, ouvrant ses bras pour laisser la coyotte s'y réfugier doucement, caressant lentement ses cheveux alors que cette dernière faisait attention à ne pas lui écraser son ventre arrondi.

" - Tu verras que notre monde n'est pas vraiment le même que celui des coyottes. Mais tu t'y habitueras facilement, je te le promet.

\- Tu le penses? " chuchotte la jeune fille, se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée sous les douces caresses de la chasseuse.

" - J'en suis persuadée. Repose-toi, on a une heure avant d'arriver à San Diego. "

Une fois s'être assurée que la coyotte dormait enfin, elle osa un regard sur les deux garçons à l'avant qui la regardaient avec un large sourire.

" - Quoi? " finit-elle par demander.

" - Tu seras une maman formidable, Argent. "

* * *

" - Bon alors quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on est devant un Target? " finit par demander Erica, faisant face à l'hyperactif qui était assis dans un cadis poussé par Derek - Pourquoi Diable l'alpha poussait-il un cadis?

Elle ne demanda même pas pourquoi Diable l'hyperactif était assis à l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus à une bizzarrerie près.

" - On va faire les courses, abrutie! " lui sourit Stiles, se laissant appuyer contre les barres alors que le loup était sur son téléphone, ses bras appuyés sur sa tête, poussant le chariot avec son corps.

Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi tactiles? La louve se promit d'y repenser.

" - Aller Derder, direction les gâteaux! "

Il se prit une claque sur la tête, malgré le fait qu'ils finirent par se diriger du côté des confiseries, accompagnés par Allison et Malia.

" - On se revoit vers les voitures dans deux heures. " leur avait soufflé l'alpha en s'éloignant, laissant ses pauvres bêtas hébétés.

" - Non mais sérieusement depuis quand on a un alpha aussi laxiste? " finit par demander Boyd.

" - Depuis que Stiles a ramené sa gueule de petit ange et son bordel immense. " soupire Isaac, s'étirant tout en marchant en direction de la cafétéria proche d'eux, suivit par le reste.

* * *

" - Der, met-moi des Maltesers! " crit de nouveau l'hyperactif, se ramassant ledit paquet en pleine figure lancé par le loup sous les pouffements de la chasseuse.

" - Dis, tes jumeaux ont envie de quelque chose de spécial? " lui demande la coyotte, balançant trois paquets de bonbons dans le cadis que Derek remit dans les rayons.

" - Ils me forcent à manger que du gras, je vais finir grosse comme une baleine. " soupire Allison, jetant un paquet de kinder. Cette fois, l'alpha le laissa dans le cadis, poussant ce dernier alors que Stiles essayait de récupérer quelques petits articles pouvant se montrer utiles.

" - Stiles bordel, on s'en fout des sachets vides de thé. " grogne-t-il, reprenant ce que l'hyperactif venait de balancer.

" - On sait jamais.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Hé ils sont où mes bonbons!? " crit la coyotte, presque horrifiée alors que l'adolescent qui jouait à l'enfant désigna Derek du doigt.

" - Il les a tous remis dans les rayons Bid Bad Wolf! "

Deuxième claque à la tête de l'hyperactif.

" - Derek, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?!

\- Parce que tu grossis.

\- Quoi?!

\- Mais quelle délicatesse, SourWolf. " pouffe l'humain en levant la tête pour croiser son regard alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

" - On a tous grossis. Faut qu'on reprenne nos entrainements, au minimum pour garder la forme.

\- Mosieur Wolf est un sportif...

\- T'as raison, j'ai trop pris dans les fesses. " soupire Malia, portant ses deux mains à son derrière qu'elle serra, pile au moment où trois adolescents venaient de passer.

Inutile de décrire leur visage, je suppose.

" - Dégagez. " grogne Derek en les fusillant du regard, les voyant tous reluquer sa cousine.

" - J'y suis presque. " souffle l'hyperactif, debout sur le bord du cadis, essayant d'attraper un paquet de biscuits beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Et lorsque le loup se tourna pour pousser le cadis, il ne put que lever les yeux en haussant un sourcil, regardant simplement l'imbécile qui leur sert d'ami se tortiller pour attraper le même paquet qu'il pouvait saisir trois rangées plus bas.

Dire qu'il est considéré comme le plus intelligent de la meute.

Le rire de la chasseuse attira son attention.

" - On dirait de vrais enfants ces deux là. " sourit-elle à l'alpha alors que la coyotte venait de monter dans le cadis, montant à son tour sur le bord pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami.

" - Tire dessus Malia!

\- J'y arrive pas, tu as attrapé un bout non?

\- Oui mais je sais pas si je l'ai là!

-Un bon entrainement pour tes futurs jumeaux. " souffle simplement le loup, poussant légèrement le cadis de sorte à faire perdre l'équilibre aux deux abrutis face à lui, laissant l'hyperactif lui lancer un regard faussement en colère.

" - Bad Wolf, couché!

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Tiens le cadis, Derek le Grand s'il te plait.

\- Il me prend pour un imbécile ce zozo en plus.

\- Ce zozo bordel l'insulte! " explose de rire Malia, rapidement suivie par son meilleur ami, les faisant tomber au sol losque Derek venait de shooter plus fort dans le chariot, ne faisant pas cesser leur rire.

" - Vous savez quoi? " finit par souffler Stiles, marchant en s'appuyant contre le cadis, l'alpha l'ayant forcé à le pousser alors qu'il était monté dedans. " On devrait choisir des fringues pour les gosses d'Allison comme cadeau de grossesse.

\- Tu veux faire une fête de grossesse alors qu'on est en chemin? " demande Malia, assise face à son cousin dans le chariot, ayant rangée le reste des articles dans le petit espace qu'il restait.

" - C'est pas nécessaire Stiles. " intervient la chasseuse, suivant malgré tout l'hyperactif qui les conduisait dans le rayon des vêtements pour enfants.

" - Bien sûr que si, je vais finir oncle dans à peine un mois, il faut bien que je commence à gâter mes neveus, non? " lui sourit-il, la laissant répondre à son sourire. " Viens Der on choisit des vêtements au cas où c'est une fille et Malia et Allison s'occupe au cas où c'est un garçon!

\- Malia sort du chariot. " dit simplement l'alpha.

" - Quoi?! Pourquoi vous prenez le chariot? Moi je veux rester dedans!

\- Sors de là. "

Elle grogne et lance un regard qui se veut noir à son cousin, laissant ce dernier faisant mine de se détendre à l'intérieur du cadis une fois qu'elle soit partie.

" - Je prenais pas autant de place! J'ai compris, demain matin on se fait tous un footing! "

Elle partit avec la chasseuse, laissant les deux garçons se perdre dans les rayons. Le loup finit par sortir du chariot, ce dernier lui donnant un horrible mal de dos, donnant l'occasion à l'hyperactif de reprendre sa place initiale, souriant en voyant que Derek le poussait sans protester.

" - Mon Dieu cette robe est trop mignonne! " crit-il lorsqu'il vit une jolie petite robe rose à froufrous, se mettant à genoux dans le chariot pour attraper le vêtement. " SourWolf, regarde!

\- J'ai vu.

\- Elle est pas trop chou!?

\- La violette plus haut est mieux.

\- Peuh, t'y connais quoi en vêtements de filles d'abord?

\- Je te retourne la question. "

Il lui sourit comme simple réponse, reposant la robe rose pour attraper la violette, vérifiant la taille pour la jeter dans leur chariot. Qui lui aurait dit qu'il se retrouverai à quelques minutes de San Diego dans un supermarché, achetant des vêtements de bébé avec l'alpha le moins communicatif de la planète?

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne dizaines de minutes, se chamaillant sur chaque tenue que chacun voulait balancer dans le chariot.

Jusqu'à ce que...

" - Non Stiles, c'est moche putain!

\- C'est pas moche du tout, t'y connais rien!

\- Tu mets pas cette horreur dans le cadis!

\- C'est pas une horreur! "

Ils se disputaient - littéralement. Chaque fois que l'hyperactif essayait de poser l'article dans leur chariot, le loup l'enlevait de nouveau, laissant les mamans présentes sourire face à l'étrange spectacle qu'elles avaient le droit d'assister.

" - Je te le jure que si t'achète cette affrosité, tu ne touchera pas à la gamine. " grogne le loup en le regardant poser la jupe sur le tas et que Stiles essayait de remonter dans le chariot, se tournant de sorte à lui faire face.

" - Parce que tu as tous les droits maintenant, Der?

\- Plus que tu en aura avec ce torchon.

\- Je vais te le faire bouffer.

\- Pardon?

\- Qui a dit ça? " crit l'adolescent, cherchant autour de lui avant de cacher un pouffement lorsque l'alpha lui attrapa la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui, le fusillant du regard.

" - Tu me prends pour un imbécile en plus?! " grogne le loup alors que l'humain levait les yeux au ciel, trop amusé de la situation.

" - Moi?! Oh j'oserais jamais!

\- Attends qu'on retourne à la voiture pour voir le coup de poing que tu vas ramasser.

\- Que de menaces avec toi, c'est presque triste. " souffle le garçon, une moue boudeuse au visage tandis qu'il fixait le loup face à lui, ce dernier venant de se frotter le front.

Il eu son coup plus tôt que prévu.

Il se frottait maintenant le bras en grognant alors que Derek cherchait les deux filles de leur petit groupe.

" - Dis Der.

\- Quoi encore? " soupire le loup, tendant le cou pour chercher des yeux les filles, ne les repérant pas à l'odeur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elles n'étaient pas dans le périmètre.

" - Paige te manque? "

Il lance un regard surpris à l'humain qui lui faisait face, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question.

Il finit par grogner en levant les yeux.

" - Les filles sont déjà sorties.

\- Tu fuis encore.

\- Stiles, c'est pas le moment.

\- Excusez-moi. "

Ils se tournent vers une femme aux cheveux blonds leur souriant, son ventre assez rond où une main protectrice était posée dessus.

" - Vous avez fait tomber ça. " leur sourit-elle en leur tendant un petit top blanc.

" - Oh merci, c'était celui que j'avais choisi! " crit Stiles, attrapant le tissu avant de lancer un regard au loup. " Tu l'avais remis à sa place, hein?

\- C'est le seul truc que t'aies choisi qui n'était pas moche.

\- Tu oses critiquer mes goûts vestimentaires, Derder!?

\- Vous êtes adorables. " sourit de nouveau la femme, attirant deux regards surpris sur elle. Semblant hésiter, elle finit par demander " Vous n'êtes pas des papas en couple? "

Elle eut le grand honneur de voir un immense choc apparaitre sur le visage du loup-garou le plus inexpressif du monde alors que l'hyperactif hurlait un énorme " QUOI?! " avant d'exploser de rire.

" - Oh non, pas du tout! " pouffe encore l'humain. " Notre amie va avoir des jumeaux, et on achetait des cadeaux pour elle.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Der t'as entendu? " rit encore le garçon en frappant le bras du loup, le faisant grogner.

" - Je ne suis pas sourd.

\- Quand je vais raconter ça à Scott. " rit encore l'humain, laissant la jeune femme leur sourire.

" - Encore désolée. Bonne continuation et souhaitez bonne chance à votre amie.

\- Bonne chance à vous aussi pour votre enfant. " lui sourit enfin Stiles, étant enfin parvenu à calmer ses rires alors que Derek les emmenait à la caisse.

* * *

Toute la meute était réunie dans leur hôtel à San Diego, tous ayant élu la chambre de Derek comme celle qui allait recevoir la fête pour la grossesse d'Allison.

Il y avait donc des gâteaux de partout - Scott et Lydia n'étant pas du tout d'accord quant au choix de leur cakes et qui, en conséquence, avaient décidés d'acheter d'un peu de tout - dont la moitié était déjà finie. La musique battait son plein, tout le monde riait et chantait - notamment Stiles et Malia, dansant la maccarrena avec les autres, l'hyperactif apprenant les gestes à la coyotte.

En somme, une belle fête.

" - Votre attention s'il vous plait! " crit Scott, parvenant à faire taire la meute et coupant la musique. " On a quelque chose à vous dire. Allison.

\- Oui. Hem. " Elle sourit en levant son verre, rapidement suivie par la meute qui fit de même." Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour ce qu'on a fait. Ce Road Trip, la meute, le soutien auquel j'ai eu le droit lorsque j'ai appris ma grossesse... " Son sourire s'élargit en croisant le regard de l'alpha. " Des personnes inattendues qui se sont montrées à mes côtés... " Elle reporte son regard à Scott qui lui serrait la main. " Je... J'espère que mes enfants grandiront dans cette famille si difficilement construite, si incompréhensible, différente, hétérogène mais pourtant unie, aimante, délirante, amusante! Les gars... Vraiment, je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire à chacun mais... On s'adore parce qu'on fait tous partie de la même famille non? "

A la plus grande surprise de tous, ce fut Erica qui prit dans ses bras la chasseuse, la serrant fortement contre elle alors qu'Allison répondait à l'étreinte, bien qu'elle soit toujours choquée. La louve blonde était celle qui lui faisait le plus peur en ce qui conserne leur relation. Elle avait faillit tuer Boyd devant elle. Elle avait failli la tuer aussi. Et la blonde venait tout juste de lui prouver qu'elle tenait à elle comme à n'importe qui, qu'elle aussi faisait désormais partie de la meute alors qu'elle fut la première à être fermement contre au tout début.

" - Va-y y a trop d'émotions ici, je vais pleurer. " soupire Stiles en baillant, déclenchant une vague de rire alors que la Benshee venait de frapper son bras en levant les yeux au ciel pour cacher son sourire. " On sait tous que tes gosses ont la chance incroyable de m'avoir. Bon il reste des éclairs au chocolat?

\- Pas pour toi, espèce d'insensible!

\- Oh Scotty, comment tu peux me faire ça!?

\- On avait pas fini, Stiles. " rit son meilleur ami, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur les autres.

D'un regard commun, la chasseuse reprit la parole.

" - Nous avons eu du mal à choisir les parains des enfants. C'est pourquoi Derek et Stiles, tous les deux, serez les parrains.

\- Je vais devoirs partager mes neveux avec ce Wolf?! " crit l'hyperactif, recevant un énième coup au bras de la part du concerné sous les rires de la meute.

Lydia fut évidemment désignée comme marraine et de nouveau, ils dormirent tous dans la pièce, à la différence qu'ils étaient tous dans le lit cette fois-ci.

Au centre se trouvait Allison, Scott derrière elle, une main posée sur son ventre, Lydia de l'autre côté avec Jackon. Stiles avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de Malia qui était avachie sur Derek, ce dernier supportant aussi le bras d'Isaac sur son torse, touchant inconsiemment la joue de Malia alors qu'Erica se serrait contre le dos d'Isaac, Boyd ayant un bras sur les côtes des deux bêtas.

Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo souvenir avant de se rendormir, heureux d'avoir trouvée une famille aussi magnifique malgré toutes leurs emmerdes.

La journée de demain promettait d'être magnifique.


	13. Chapter 12

San Diego.

Une ville calme. Tranquille. Belle. Au paysage magnifique. Aux senteurs variées. A la diversité importante.

" - Putain Der laisse nous faire une pause! "

Calme? On repassera.

Elle ne l'était plus depuis que la meute de Derek Hale avait débarqué, le matin aux alentours de six heures pour leur footing. En l'occurence, Stiles était celui qui osait râler, les autres effrayés de la réactions de leur alpha et sachant déjà que l'hyperactif était le seul suicidaire osant donner son avis sur les agissements du chef de meute.

" - Derder! "

Il se prit son habituel coup de poing.

" - Aller les gars on se motive! " sautille la coyotte, sautillant sur place aux côtés de son cousin. " Sinon on va tous finir comme des bébés éléphants se roulant dans la boue mais en moins mignons! "

Elle avait le don de motiver. Du moins Lydia et Erica qui elles, donnaient tout leur mal pour courir, malgré leur essouflement évident, l'alpha ayant interdit à ses louveteaux d'utiliser leur pouvoir lupins, histoire d'égalité.

Allison avait louée un vélo et les suivait calmement malgré les râlements de Scott l'obligeant à les attendre à la fin de leur parcours sportif, rapidement calmé par Jackson qui lui fit un croche-pied, le laissant manger le sol.

Tous courraient, épuisés.

Stiles, râlant bien évidemment, ne fit pas attention à son parcours et se prit les pieds dans une racine, trébuchant et tombant la tête la première, forçant la meute à s'arrêter.

Evidemment, Jackson fut le premier à se foutre de lui. Pour changer.

" - Même pas foutu de courir droit, bordel on va faire quoi de toi...

\- Ta gueule, le serpent, ma cheville s'est tordue! " râle l'hyperactif, désignant du doigt Derek. " Tout ça c'est ta faute Vilain Wolf! "

Le concerné leva simplement les yeux au ciel, s'approchant du blessé pour s'accroupir face à lui. Lorsque l'humain comprit qu'il comptait le soigner, il dégagea sa cheville des mains du loup.

" - Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? " grogne-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

" - Je suis un pauvre humain fragile et personne n'a la moindre considération pour moi! On me fait mal et on me soigne, vous m'avez prit pour un opposum blessé venant de l'Antarctique ou quoi?

\- Quoi?

\- Pas de guérison. " traduit presque Lydia à l'alpha qui se relevait, donnant l'ordre aux autres de continuer leur course.

" - Hé mais m'abandonnez pas! " crit Stiles, les voyant s'éloigner de lui.

Ils revinrent tous en soupirant autour du garçon.

" - Qu'est ce que tu veux au final!? " soupire Derek en frappant du pied, perdant patience en voyant la mine boudeuse qui s'était installée sur le visage de l'hyperactif.

Il tendit ses bras vers l'alpha comme simple réponse, laissant ce dernier hausser un sourcil.

" - Comme ça ton exo sera plus dur aussi. " justifit le garçon.

" - Arrête tes conneries et laisse moi te guérir.

\- Non. Je râlais depuis le début pour qu'on s'arrête, alors tu assumes les conséquences, SourWolf. Tu as voulu continuer, tu as un blessé. Aller. "

Sous les yeux amusés de la meute, leur alpha venait de se baisser, laissant l'humain monter sur son dos et s'y accrocher comme un bébé koala, donnant envie de rire à tous. Sauf que le regard agacé de leur chef les dissuada.

La louve blonde se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'hyperactif, sachant malgré tout qu'elle se fera entendre par tout le monde, et sourit en murmurant " Au moins, tu pourras dire que tu as déjà monté un loup. ", laissant des cris dégoûtés et des rires fuser de toutes parts malgré les grognements de Derek pour les calmer.

Les rougissements gênés de Stiles étaient beaucoup trop mignon pour pouvoir calmer le reste de la meute qui n'arrêtait plus de rire.

Ils eurent une heure de course en plus comme punition.

* * *

" - Mon Dieu vite une douche. " soupire la Benshee, courant presque vers sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ils avaient à peine un quart d'heure avant de descendre manger pour qu'ils finissent leur programme, à savoir visiter un zoo immense et finir en beauté dans le SeaWold de San Diego, un immense parc d'attraction.

Devinez d'où vient l'idée?

Ils furent tous rapidement autour de la table, mangeant comme des fous.

Malgré la bonne ambiance, personne ne put ignorer l'espèce de tension qu'il y avait entre Isaac et Malia. Tout le monde avait presque oublié le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Enfin du moins, jusque là.

" - Donc du coup, on se fait des groupes tirés au sort pour le zoo et le parc aquatique? " demande la coyotte, lançant un regard à son cousin qui retenait un soupire quand il vit la fourchette de l'hyperactif piquer encore dans son assiette, ce dernier presque avachit sur lui.

" - Pourquoi des groupes? " marmone le meilleur ami de Malia, sa joue collée contre le bras nu du loup, lui piquant encore une frite, son assiette depuis longtemps terminée.

" - J'en sais rien, ça aurait pu être marrant. " souffle-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

" - Moi j'ai une idée! " s'écrit l'hyperactif, se redressant enfin sous un soupire de soulagement du loup contre lequel il était appuyé " on a qu'à faire les gars d'un côté et les filles de l'autre! On l'a pas encore fait!

\- On se débarasse d'eux? " demande Lydia aux filles qui semblaient brusquement enthousiastes par l'idée.

" - Alors là pas de soucis. " rigole la blonde, suivie des autres.

" - Stiles, chiche ou pas chiche? " sourit la coyotte, laissant le concerné lui lancer un sourire de défi.

" - C'est quoi le pari cette fois, Malia?

\- Nous deux. On doit récupérer cinq numéros, filles ou garçons, avant d'aller dans le parc aquatique. deux cent dollars, Stilinski.

\- Deux cent? Trop facile.

\- Je veux des photos. Celles où y a un baiser comptera pour deux points.

\- Oh, tu veux une revanche en fait? " sourit-il, laissant Isaac et Derek froncer les sourcils plus fortement que les autres.

" - Je n'aime pas perdre, Stiles. Tu le sais. "

Elle tendit sa main.

" - Je vais te ramener cinq baisers ma fille. " lui lance-t-il en frappant dans sa main.

Il n'allait pas cracher sur deux cent dollars, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait presque plus d'argent pour boucler le mois. Son père ne lui fera sûrement pas d'avance sur son argent de poche.

Et il allait gagner une deuxième fois, foi de Stilinski.

* * *

" - Je me demande pourquoi toi et Malia adorez vous défier autant. " soupire Scott en levant les yeux au ciel alors que son meilleur ami venait de descendre de la voiture en s'étirant.

" - Elle n'aime pas perdre. Moi non plus.

\- Ne faites pas de paris dans ce cas-là. " soupire Jackson qui réajustait sa veste, entrant dans le zoo en suivant la meute, Isaac, Boyd et Derek les attendant déjà à l'intérieur.

" - Bon, parfait, Scott, aller.

\- Je suis obligé? " grimace le concerné en voyant son meilleur ami donner son téléphone à Boyd, lui demandant de prendre une photo.

" - Oh aller, ce sera pas la première fois. Viens que je t'embrasse, McCall.

\- Bordel, ce que je ferais pas pour toi.

\- Boyd?

\- C'est bon. "

Sous les regards choqués des autres, l'hyperactif porta ses mains sur le visage de son meilleur ami, ce dernier posant ses mains sur ses hanches et laissant l'adolescent aux yeux whisky embrasser rapidement Scott pour la photo, courrant voir le résultat alors que ce dernier s'essuya la bouche en riant.

" - Tu t'améliores Stilinski. " pouffe-t-il alors que son meilleur ami frappa dans sa main tendue.

" - J'embrasse trop bien, tu peux pas test.

\- Allison fait mieux.

\- Allison met la langue, et quand bien même t'es beau Scotty, je suis pas prêt à mélanger ma salive avec mon frère. " rit-il en en lui montrant la photo. " Regarde comment on est beaux.

\- Magnifiques même.

\- ça choque que moi que vous vous embrassez ou quoi?! " finit par crier presque l'ex-kanima alors que l'alpha et Isaac commençaient déjà leur visite.

" - Tu connais le jeu de la bouteille, Whittemore?

\- Stiles fait des promesses magiques comme ça depuis qu'il est petit avec tout le monde. Le baiser symbolise l'accord définitif, on s'y habitue. " explique Scott, posant son bras sur les épaules de son frère de coeur qui hochait la tête à ses paroles.

" - Oh mon Dieu, elle est belle elle. " souffle Stiles, fixant des yeux une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. " Scotty vient prendre ma photo. On revient! "crit-il avant de courir en trainant son meilleur ami avec lui, laissant le reste du groupe fixer bêtement la scène au loin.

" - Il l'aura jamais, elle est beaucoup trop belle. " souffle Jackson en s'ppuyant contre la barrière.

" - Depuis quand Stiles a prit autant d'assurance? " demande Isaac en lançant des regards aux autres.

" - Il est doué pour ce qui est des coups rapides d'après Malia. " grogne l'alpha, fronçant les sourcils lorsque la tête de l'hyperactif descendait déjà dans le cou de sa proie.

" - J'imagine que niveau sérieux, on repasse, c'est ça? " demande l'ex-kanima, malgré tout impressionné lorsque la brune s'accrochait au cou de Stiles.

" - Stiles n'a jamais eu quelqu'un de sérieux dans sa vie. " explique Isaac, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. " Il aime trop s'amuser pour ça. D'après Scott, il pourrait sortir avec n'importe qui, le seul ennui c'est qu'il ne restera jamais plus de trois jours avec la personne. Il ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens apprement. "

Ils sifflèrent tous en voyant le fougueux baiser qui venait de se dérouler face à eux.

" - Et ben tiens, un point commun avec Derek. " pouffe l'ex-kanima en donnant un coup de coude à l'alpha, faisant grogner ce dernier.

Les deux adolescents revinrent en sautillant, l'hyperactif s'essuyant la bouche pour effacer le violet à lèvres qu'avait portée la jeune femme.

" - Plus que trois! " sourit-il, sautant sur le dos de son meilleur ami qui avait déjà prévu son action, le réceptionnant ainsi en lui redonnant son téléphone. " Bordel, elle était barbante quand même.

\- Savoir qu'elle avait un cheval qui allait bientôt mourir était ta première péoccupation voyons. " rit son frère de coeur.

" - J'ai trop envie d'aller voir les koalas! On y va? "

* * *

" - Mon Dieu elle en est déjà à son quatrième. " soupire Erica en regardant la coyotte rouler son quatrième patin en à peine une heure.

" - Elle est douée, faut avouer. " souffle la chasseuse, souriant en voyant sa meilleure amie prendre la photo. " Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle risque de se réconsilier avec Isaac.

\- Ils se sont disputés encore? " soupire la blonde, piquant un pop corn dans le paquet de la future maman qui en donnait aux petits singes.

" - Plus fort que d'habitude, à ce que j'ai comprise.

\- Elle t'en a parlé?

\- Rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. " souffle la blonde, donnant un pop corn à un petit singe à son tour. " Ils se pardonneront à leur manière.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- On a l'habitude de leur dispute: l'un des deux pète un câble, ils se hurlent dessus, se font la gueule, puis ils jouent à celui qui craque le premier, se sautent dessus, et ils sont ensemble de nouveau.

\- Mais enfin... Ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça. " s'offusque la brune, portant par réflexe sur son ventre bien arrondi alors que la louve lui lança un regard.

" - Ils sont encore trop cons et n'ont pas la force d'avaler leur fierté pour avouer qu'ils tiennent à l'autre.

\- Comment on peut les aider?

\- J'ai déjà essayé tu sais? Rien ne marche avec eux. On ne peut que les laisser dans leur merde. "

Elles se dirigèrent vers les oiseaux, marchant doucement alors que Lydia était entrainée malgré elle dans le pari de la coyotte plus loin.

" - Mais... Ce n'est pas sain comme relation.

\- Tu penses que celle de Derek et Stiles est meilleure? "

La chasseuse regarde avec surprise la blonde, se contentant de caresser son ventre en se mordant la lèvre.

" - Stiles et Derek éprouvent une jalousie presque maladive pour l'autre -

\- Non, on dira de la possessivité maladive pour Derek.

\- ça revient au même, il y a quand même des signes pour eux qui montrent que ce n'est pas encore perdu, tu comprends? "

Elle hocha simplement la tête, laissant son doigt se tendre vers le perroquet pour lui caresser la gorge sous les yeux d'Allison.

" - Alors qu'avec Malia et Isaac, on dirait que...

\- C'est perdu? "

Ce fut à la brune d'hocher la tête, laissant la blonde avoir un sourire.

" - Qui aurait cru que ces deux là allaient se tourner autour?

\- Personne, c'est vrai.

\- Crois-moi, ils n'ont pas finis de nous surprendre.

\- Tu parles de Malia et Isaac ou de Stiles et Derek, Erica?

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment de différence entre eux, Allison. "

* * *

Dire que Derek était jaloux était une connerie. Ou un euphémisme. Il était furieux. Presque hors de lui. Mais il gardait son calme olympien malgré tout, sous le regard de Boyd qui l'analysait sans même qu'il ne le sache.

Ils étaient tous assis dans un petit snack, et il ne manquait plus qu'un numéro et une photo pour que Stiles gagne son pari.

Il avait eu une fille et un garçon auparavant.

Devons-nous parler de la réaction de Derek pour chacun d'entre eux?

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Boyd y a vu que de l'indifférence. Son alpha ne prêtait aucune attention aux conneries de l'hyperactif, se contentant de regarder du coin de l'oeil ce que faisait l'adolescent, son attention reportée sur les animaux.

Ils étaient désormais du côté des enclos des loups, et leur chef se contentait de caresser la croupe de l'un des animaux sous les yeux choqués des autres touristes, ne comprenant pas comment un animal aussi solitaire ronronnait presque sous ses mains.

Une petite fille s'était dirigée vers lui en souriant timidement, tirant doucement sur son jean pour attirer son attention.

" - Excusez moi monsieur. "

Boyd eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'hyperactif fixer son alpha accroupit à hauteur de la petite fille, ignorant le mec auquel il discutait auparavant.

" - Est ce que je peux toucher le loup comme vous?

\- Tu n'en a pas peur?

\- Non monsieur! Tout le monde dit qu'ils sont dangereux, mais moi je suis pas d'accord! Vous le caressez bien, il n'a même pas essayer de vous mordre!

\- Demande à ta maman d'abord.

\- J'ai perdu ma maman dans le parc, monsieur. " souffle-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux.

" - Ok ok, ne pleure pas d'accord? "

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant, laissant les bêtas de Derek regardait comment il allait se débrouiller avec la petite qui ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans.

" - Je vais t'aider à caresser le loup, puis on va chercher ta maman, tu es d'accord?

\- Oui! "

Elle eut un sourire et tendit ses bras vers Derek en souriant, laissant d'adorables fosettes creuser ses joues, ses yeux verts pétillants de bonheur, et l'alpha ne put que porter ses mains sous ses bras pour la soulever, laisant ses boucles blondes voler dans l'air. Il l'a rapprocha de l'enclos, laissant sa petite main toucher la bête qui lui tendait son museau avant de partir sous son regard triste.

" - Mais pourquoi il est parti? " couine-t-elle en regardant le lycan qui la portait.

" - Regarde pourquoi. " lui chuchote-t-elle, la faisant pousser une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle vit le loup revenir avec un de ses louveteaux, le tout sous les yeux éberlués du reste des touristes et des sourires attendris de la meute.

" - Je peux toucher son bébé? " demande-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

" - Il t'a emmené son enfant pour ça, ma belle.

\- Oh il est trop gentil ce loup! "

Elle se pencha pour câliner le petit louveteau alors que Derek la maintenait par les hanches, laissant le loup caresser le visage de l'enfant avec son museau.

" - Aller, tu dis au revoir aux loups, maintenant.

\- Oh déjà? " couine-t-elle de nouveau.

" - Il faut qu'ils aillent se reposer.

\- D'accord. Je vais leur faire des bisoux avant. "

Elle embrassa le louveteau et le loup et leur fit signe alors qu'ils partaient rejoindre la meute, laissant l'homme qui l'avait porté la reposer au sol. Elle lui attrapa rapidement sa main, souriant pleinement.

" - Vous vous appelez comment monsieur?

\- Derek.

\- Moi c'est Izzie! Vous pouvez me porter encore, s'il vous plait? "

Il eut un sourire malgré lui et porta la jeune fille contre son torse, la laissant nicher son nez contre son cou alors que Stiles venait de revenir avec son meilleur ami, ayant visiblement terminé.

" - Qui c'est ce petit ange? " demande-t-il en souriant, chatouillant les côtes de la petite blonde dans les bras de l'alpha.

" - Je m'appelle Izzie, et monsieur Derek m'a laissé caresser un loup et un bébé loup aussi! " sourit-elle, caressant de sa petite main la joue légèrement barbue de l'homme, faisant sourire l'hyperactif.

" - Elle a perdue ses parents. On va les chercher. "

Il partit avec la petite, laissant une grimace prendre place au visage de l'adolescent.

" - Stiles?

\- Il n'a pas le droit de me faire la gueule, Scott. " grogne-t-il, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux alors que les autres s'éloignaient, fusillant le dos de l'alpha des yeux.

" - Quoi?

\- Non rien.

\- Stiles.

\- J'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre bordel, un pari ne peut pas détériorer ma relation déjà fragile avec lui, on est d'accord? " siffle-t-il, mordant furieusement sa lèvre, laissant son meilleur ami lever discrètement les yeux au ciel.

" - Aucun compte non.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Bon sang Stiles met-toi à sa place. Imagine tu vois Derek devant toi embrasser n'importe qui et revenir comme si de rien n'était, comment tu le prendrais?

\- Ce serait différent, j'ai toujours dit qu'il me plaisait! "

Il fronce les sourcils en voyant Scott soupirer puis sourire.

" - Quoi!?

\- Oh rien Stiles. Aller avance, on va les perdre."

* * *

" - Mon Dieu qu'il est beau lui...

\- Attends mais t'as vu comment elle est belle elle? Elle est lesbienne? "

La meute les écoutait comparer leur photo depuis maintenant dix minutes, lassés de les voir crier comme des gosses.

En parlant de gosses, l'alpha avait toujours dans ses bras la petite Izzie qui suçait maintenant son pouce, son autre main jouant tout doucement avec ses cheveux à sa nuque, le regardant comme s'il était son père.

Et il faut croire qu'il se comportait presque comme tel. Il s'en occupait bien, du moins.

Ils ont été à l'accueil et malgré les appels, personne n'était venu réclamer la petite. Ils l'avaient donc dans les bras et allaient la confier à un comissariat à la sortie du zoo afin qu'elle puisse retrouver ses parents.

" - Derder? " murmure la petite, laissant sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule du loup.

Bien évidemment, l'hyperactif tiqua sur le surnom. C'était SON surnom. Et voilà qu'une petite fille - aussi mignonne soit-elle - venait de lui piquer.

" - Oui?

\- Pourquoi ma Maman elle est pas encore venue me chercher?

\- Elle a pas due entendre l'appel. On va la chercher encore.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Viens, on va aller t'acheter de quoi manger. "

Il s'éloigne avec la petite sous les regards amusés de la meute.

" - Derek en mode papa quoi. " pouffe Malia, regardant son cousin s'occuper de la petite rigolant dans ses bras au loin. " Egalité Stiles.

\- Pfft. Ok.

\- Les femmes ne font que lui tourner plus autour depuis qu'il a la petite. " rigole la louve blonde à son tour, montrant du doigts plusieurs femmes allant en direction de l'alpha.

Et évidemment, la situation ne plut pas à l'hyperactif qui se leva et s'empressa d'aller en direction de Derek sous les regards intéressés de la troupe.

" - Il est trop prévisible. " souffle la chasseuse, le voyant s'appuyer contre le bras libre du loup, posant sa tête contre le bras de ce dernier.

" - Il a pété un câble lorsque Derek l'a ignoré tout à l'heure. " soupire Scott, fixant des yeux son meilleur ami jouer avec la petite toujours dans les bras de l'alpha.

" - Derek était furieux aussi. " avout Boyd.

" - Comment ça furieux? Il était super calme au contraire! " s'exclame Isaac, fixant étrangement l'homme mate.

" - Crois-moi que lorsque Derek est silencieux, c'est qu'il tente du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas se transformer et d'égorger tout le monde autour de lui.

" - Putain qu'ils sont chiants ces deux là. " soupire Erica, levant les yeux au ciel en voyant la petite courir avec Stiles, suivis par Derek qui portait leur nourriture.

" - Je suis plus rapide! " crit-elle en riant lorsque l'adolescent l'attrape et la chatouille.

" - On sort alors?

\- Ses parents ne sont plus dans le zoo. On va la déposer au comissariat. " dit le loup comme simple réponse, donnant à la petite son sandwich, prenant la peine de lui ouvrir, puis tendit celui de l'hyperactif avant d'attraper son soda, balançant le plateau sur une table du snack.

" - Allons y alors. " sourit la chasseuse en sentant les bras de son petit ami entourer son ventre.

Le téléphone de leur alpha sonna, et tout le monde prêta une oreille attentive à la conversation sans pour autant se stopper.

" - Oui allô? ... Oui elle est là. Vous avez - Quoi? "

Il lance un regard à la petite qui serrait ses doigts sur son pull, mangeant tout doucement en regardant tout ceux de la meute en silence. A sa gauche, l'hyperactif lui lançait un regard interrogateur, voyant que tout le monde s'était arrêté avec une expression de choc au visage, ayant visiblement accès à l'écoute de la conversation.

Foutu pouvoirs lupins. Il aurait aimé les avoir aussi.

" - Parfait. Bien. Au revoir. "

Il raccrocha en silence, se raclant la gorge lorsque la petite lui lança un regard interrogateur.

" - Il y a un problème, monsieur Derek?

\- Aucun, Izzie. Tu as de la sauce au coin de la bouche, essuie toi.

\- D'accord.

\- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? " demande l'hyperactif, soutenu par les regards de Lydia et Allison.

" - Ses parents viennent d'avoir un accident sur la route.

\- Et alors? Ils sont à quel hôpital?

\- Ils sont morts. "

L'expression de choc prit place sur le visage de Stiles également, fixant la petite - n'ayant pas prêtée aux paroles précédentes - qui tentait vainement de s'essuyer avant de tendre son mouchoir à l'alpha.

" - J'y arrive pas. " chouine-t-elle, laissant le loup s'accroupir face à elle et la débarbouiller.

" - Tu as finis de manger? "

Elle hocha la tête.

" - Mais je veux dormir.

\- Viens, je te porte. "

Elle tendit ses bras vers le loup, et Malia ne put empêcher un rire, pensant à son meilleur ami qui avait fait de même plus tôt dans la journée - et qui, au final, s'était fait soigné par son frère de coeur.

Directement, elle laissa son visage dans son cou et s'endormit alors qu'ils étaient enfin sortis du zoo.

" - On fait quoi avec la petite? " finit par demander Boyd alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur voiture.

" - On va la déposer à l'orphelinat du coin. " finit par soupirer l'alpha, faisant froncer les sourcils à Isaac.

" - Non, ce serait la pire solution possible!

\- Tu as d'autres idées, peut être?

\- Adopte la.

\- Est ce que tu es conscient de ce que tu dis, Isaac? " grogne l'alpha, affrontant son regard jaune par le sien rouge. " Nous sommes des loups-garous. C'est une enfant. On ne peut pas prendre le risque.

\- Elle sera malheureuse, Derek!

\- Ses parents étaient en train de l'abandonner dans le parc, crois-moi, ce n'est pas pire!

\- Comment ça l'abandonner? " s'exclame la vénitienne. " Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts!

\- Ils ont été retrouvé dans une voiture à une heure d'ici. On ne peut pas oublier involontairement son gosse.

\- Elle sera encore plus malheureuse si tu l'abandonne aussi, et tu le sais!

\- Isaac, tu vas te calmer. " siffle le loup, ayant marre de subir la fureur de son bêta. " Ce n'est pas mon problème si t'es déjà furieux, mais ne trouve pas l'excuse de la petite pour exploser.

\- T'as pas le droit de me dire ça!

\- Je suis ton alpha alors j'en ai les droits!

\- Mon alpha? C'est tout ce que tu es au final? "

Il venait de balancer sa dernière question avec dégoût, comme si la réponse le répugnait avant même qu'il ne l'écoute.

" - Isaac.

\- Non. ça va, j'ai compris. La saloperie doit être digne de votre famille au final. "

Un silence glacial s'abbatut dans le groupe. La coyotte allait intervenir mais il l'interrompit, ne lui lançant aucun regard.

" - Je monte avec Scott. "

* * *

Ils partirent malgré tout au parc aquatique, comptant bien évidemment finir le programme, toujours avec la petite dans leurs pattes. Cette dernière venait enfin de s'adapter au groupe et passait dans les bras de tout le monde, souriant avec toute la meute.

Isaac, toujours en retrait, se contentait de suivre le groupe, les yeux rivés au sol et grogne lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'alpha à ses côtés.

" - Je ne veux pas parler. " siffle-t-il simplement.

Il grogne de nouveau lorsque son chef lui attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre un panneau d'indication, visiblement la seule surface dure qu'il avait trouvé à sa portée.

" - Tant mieux puisque tu n'auras qu'à écouter. " lui répont Derek, ses yeux rouges ancrés dans les siens.

" - Tu comptes utiliser tes pouvoirs d'alpha sur moi? " ricane amèrement le garçon.

" - Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Ne pars pas vainqueur.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'énerve le plus aujourd'hui? Que tu fasses la gueule à Malia, qu'elle va voir ailleurs, que j'ai voulu balancer la petite dans un centre ou que tu penses n'être qu'un simple bêta aux yeux de tous?

\- Oh, tu résumes tellement bien mes pensées, tu veux une médaille pour ça? "

Il siffle en sentant les mains du loup se resserer sur sa gorge, affrontant comme il pouvait son regard carmin perçant.

" - Ton masque de connard n'a jamais marché sur moi, Isaac. "

Comme si ce fut les paroles qu'il attendait, l''expression de l'interpellé se changea, laissant son arrogance faire place à un air empli de tristesse.

" - Je veux rentrer à Beacon Hills. Ce voyage ne nous crée que des emmerdes.

\- On ne peut pas.

\- Je peux rentrer seul.

\- Hors de question.

\- Je ne suis qu'un bêta. " lâche-t-il, osant de nouveau affronter le regard de son alpha. " Mon absence ne vous fera pas de mal, et je filerai de l'aide à Peter et Chris Argent.

\- Tu n'es pas qu'un pauvre bêta, Isaac. "

Il ose de nouveau montrer sa fragilité à l'alpha. Il s'était pourtant promis et juré que jamais ça ne se reproduirai. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné à cause de sa faiblesse. Et il ne faisait que se montrer fragile aux yeux de son chef.

" - Tu n'es pas un bêta, tu es un membre de la famille qu'on essaye désespérément de maintenir.

\- Hin.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Difficile de te croire, tu ne laisse personne t'approcher.

\- Se montrer distant ne veut pas dire que je ne fais attention à personne. "

Les mains du loup lâchèrent son cou en un soupir, le laissant reprendre son équilibre alors qu'il fixait encore Derek face à lui.

" - Alors quoi? Tu vas me dire que je compte pour toi?

\- Si tu ne penses pas l'être pour moi, tu l'es pour d'autres.

\- Pour qui, Malia peut-être? Oh, je compte tellement qu'elle ne manque aucune occasion d'aller voir ailleurs! "

Il vit de nouveau l'alpha soupirer, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

" - Malia n'est humaine que depuis un an. Elle est encore une enfant. Elle découvre simplement son entourage, la vie en communauté. Et quand bien même son comportement peut être parfois poussé, laisse lui simplement le temps de retrouver ses repères.

\- Et quoi? Je dois attendre désespérément que ça arrive, c'est ça?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. " souffle-t-il, portant les mains à ses poches.

" - Alors quoi?

\- Je te dis ce qu'il se passe. A toi de faire tes choix.

\- Et si je veux vraiment rentrer à Beacon Hills?

\- Alors tu rentreras, je ne te force à rien ici.

\- Tu te débarasse de moi.

\- Je te laisse faire ce qui peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, arrête de toujours tout voir négativement. " grogne le loup, reprenant sa marcher vers la meute.

" - Désolé mais c'est encore nouveau pour moi ça aussi! " siffle-t-il de nouveau, reprenant le chemin malgré tout, entendant déjà les cris de l'hyperactif au loin." Dois-je te rappeler d'où je viens aussi?

\- Isaac, personne n'a eu de bonnes enfances ici dans le groupe. Tout le monde essaye de s'adapter avec. Fait de même.

\- Et si j'y arrive pas?

\- Tu y es bien parvenu juqsue là.

\- Monsieur Derek! " crit la petite, courrant vers lui.

Il se baissa en l'attrapant sous les yeux d'Isaac, admirant le rire que lâcha la petite lorsque l'alpha la porta vers son visage, posant ses deux petites mains sur son visage.

" - On peut aller faire le gros truc là-bas?

\- Tu as la bonne taille?

\- Oui, Stiles m'a fait mesuré sur la grosse carotte là-bas! " lui indique-t-elle avant de tourner son regard sur Isaac et de lui tendre la main. " Toi tu as la taille. Pas besoin de la carotte pour vérifier. "

Il lui sourit, lui tendant sa main pour répondre à la sienne, mais à sa surprise, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, le laissant maladroitement la porter.

" - Tu viens la faire avec moi et monsieur Derek?

\- Je n'aime pas trop ces trucs-là, Izzie. " face à sa mine boudeuse, il ne put que grimacer à son tour. " Désolé.

\- Alors on fera un autre truc tous les deux?

\- Oui, c'est promis. "

Un sourire illumina son visage, laissant ce dernier sourire à son sourire.

Dieu que la bonne humeur de cette enfant était contagieuse.

" - Trop cool, merci! Monsieur Derek, on y va?

\- Aller on va y aller. Va rejoindre les autres, on arrive.

\- Mais c'est quand que maman vient me chercher à moi? " lui demande-t-elle, une moue triste au visage.

" - On en parle après, ok? "

Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'Isaac la pose au sol pour courir en direction de la meute plus loin.

" - Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'elle, Derek?

\- Tu as une autre solution que celle qui s'impose à nous? "


	14. Chapter 13

Sous le vote de la meute, ils décidèrent tous de s'installer au bord de la route pour allumer un feu de camp, ayant le temps avant leur route vers Washington.

Si l'on résumait la situation depuis le début de leur voyage : Lydia a été capturée, Allison est enceinte de jumeaux, il y a eu la découverte d'Abigail Hale, de la famille cachée de Derek à Washington, la découverte de celui qui a provoqué la mort de Paige, Isaac et Malia et leur relation loin d'être stable, Derek et Stiles avec leur jeu du chat et la souris, et enfin la petite fille dont les parents ont essayés d'abandonner et qui sont morts.

bzzz

Quel Road Trip original tout de même!

Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit à la petite la raison de sa présence avec eux, et ce, malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était.

Tous assis autour du feu, Stiles apprenait à la petite comment griller des chamallows, la faisant crier de bonheur, assise sur les genoux de l'alpha.

" - Izzie, ton ami Derek a quelque chose à te dire. " finit par souffler Lydia, n'en pouvant plus de percevoir l'hésitation de leur chef, attirant un regard noir venant de ce dernier.

Elle leva la tête en souriant et étouffe un rire en sentant ses mains passer sous ses bras pour la retourner de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

" - Ecoute Izzie. C'est un peu compliqué d'accord?

\- D'accord! "

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux sous le regard interrogateur de la petite aux yeux émeraudes.

" - Tu as retrouvé mes parents? " s'enthousiasme-t-elle, attirant un regard triste venant du reste de la meute alors que l'alpha eut une grimace.

" - Est ce que ta maman t'as dis ce que c'était que la mort?

\- La mort?

\- Et merde. " grogne-t-il pour lui-même, rapidement aidé par Stiles qui attrapa la main de la petite, attirant son attention.

" - Tu vois Izzie, quand on dit que quelqu'un meurt, ça veut dire en fait qu'il disparait d'ici. Il ne vit plus.

\- Comment ça?

\- Par exemple tu vois ma maman à moi est morte. "

Cette phrase eut le don d'attirer un regard surpris venant de la part de l'alpha et de son meilleur ami.

"- On l'a faite dormir sous terre parce qu'elle bougeait plus. Elle ne respire plus. Elle te parle plus. Les gens sont toujours triste quand quelqu'un meurt parce qu'on aimait cette personne, et savoir qu'on la reverra plus, qu'on ne rira plus avec, ça nous rend triste, tu comprends?

\- Tu as été triste quand ta maman est morte Titi? " demande-t-elle, presque triste, se levant pour porter ses deux petites mains sur les joues de l'hyperactif qui lui sourit, sous le regard surprit des autres.

" - J'étais très triste parce que j'aime beaucoup ma maman. Mais tu sais, quand les gens meurt, mon papa m'a raconté que lorsqu'on les fait dormir sous la terre, ils disparaissent et volent au ciel, pour rejoindre les anges. Là-haut, il nous protège, veille sur nous et nous regarde grandir. On les voit pas mais eux nous voit. Tu comprends ma chérie?

\- Donc ta maman est là-haut, Titi?

\- Oui bébé, elle est là-haut.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? " demande-t-elle, prenant place sur sa cuisse alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, ses lèvres pressées contre sa tête.

" - Parce que ta maman et ton papa sont aussi là-bas.

\- Quoi? "

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le fixa, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Personne n'osait d'ailleurs affronter son regard.

Elle n'avait que cinq ans. Comment pouvaient-ils juste...

" - Mais ce matin encore, ils étaient avec moi...

\- Ils sont partis, c'est pour ça que tu les a perdus, Izzie. " souffle Derek, affrontant ses petits yeux emplis de larmes.

" - Ils sont morts alors?

\- Je suis désolé. "

Il eut un petit silence.

" - Titi?

\- Oui chérie?

\- Est ce que les gens sont heureux, quand ils deviennent des anges?

\- Oui bébé, ils sont tous très heureux.

\- Alors ça va. "

Ils la fixèrent tous avec surprise alors qu'elle essuyait tout doucement ses pomettes, fixant le feu et croisant le regard d'Allison face à elle, lui adressant un sourire timide.

" - Tu n'es pas triste? " finit par lui demander la chasseuse.

" - Ils sont heureux. Je veux pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Ils aimaient pas que je pleure.

\- Oh mon Dieu viens dans mes bras. " souffle Erica, serrant fortement la petite contre elle lorsqu'elle arriva, la main pressée dans ses cheveux, laissant ses petits bras entourer son cou.

Elle était trop mignonne pour qu'elle affronte ça, et de plus, à son âge. Elle était trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune à leur yeux.

Izzie finit par s'endormir dans les bras de la louve qui lui caressait toujours le front, sous le silence apaisant de la meute désormais soualgée que cette histoire soit au moins terminée.

" - Il va falloir bien s'en occuper. " souffle la blonde, caressant affectueusement ses petites boucles blondes.

" - Incroyable, on part en mode ado de Beacon Hills, et on va revenir pour la rentrée avec trois gosses quand même. " sourit l'hyperactif, suivit des autres.

" - On est doués avoue. " rit la coyotte, s'appuyant contre le bras de son meilleur ami qui passa le sien sur ses épaules, les laissant chantonner " We Are The Champions " alors que le reste partait dans toutes sortes de discussion, grillant des chamallows.

" - Der t'es sérieux? " rit l'adolescent, remarquant que l'alpha les jetait dans le feu et les piquait ensuite. " C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait!

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors tu risques de bouffer du bois avec, banane! " rit-il de nouveau, attrapant un bout de chamallow avant de le piquer sur le bâton de Derek.

" - Là tu le fous sous le feu. Tu attends qu'il devient un peu couleur caramel puis tu le mange! Bordel enlève-le il brûle là!

\- Il était pas orange là!

\- Il le sera pas partout, c'est évident!

\- Tu l'avais pas dit.

\- Oh mon Dieu, et tu oses dire que je suis le plus stupide ici? "

Et un magnifique coup pour Stilinski, un!

" - Oh venez on joue à un jeu! " s'exclame le garçon en souriant sous les grognements de la meute.

Ils sont tous Derekisés.

" - Genre on va faire tourner la petite bouteille d'eau là dans nos main et on va à tour de rôle choisir une question et on doit faire tourner la bouteille, répondant tous à la question, ok?

\- Non.

\- Parfait! Je pose la question! Quel est votre deuxième prénom? Moi j'en ai pas.

\- Non mais ça compte pas ça! " proteste la vénitienne.

" - Suivant! "

Il donna la bouteille à la coyotte qui sourit.

" - Elena. "

Elle frappa le bras de son meilleur ami qui commençait déjà à se foutre d'elle, donnant la bouteille à Jackson.

" - Mark. "

Lydia.

" - Dominique.

\- Dominique?!

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, espèce d'abruti. " siffle la jeune femme, fusillant du regard l'hyperactif qui riait aux éclats. Elle finit par lui envoyer un paquet complet de chamallows dans la figure pour le faire taire, faisant passer la bouteille à Allison en grognant.

" - Jenny. "

Elle donna la bouteille à Isaac à ses côtés.

" - Georges.

\- Tes parents ont voulus t'appeler comme tous les présidents ou quoi? "

Le bêta lui envoya la bouteille à la figure comme simple réponse, tout naturellement.

Se frottant le front où une bosse allait sûrement faire son apparition, l'hyperactif redonna la bouteille à Scott qui la donna à Boyd qui la donna simplement à Erica.

" - J'en ai pas. " se justifièrent les deux garçons sous le regard suspicieux que leur adressait Stiles.

" - Monica. " soupire la blonde, donnant la bouteille à Derek. " Pas un mot Stiles ou je te fous la bouteille dans le cul.

\- Trop de gentillesse. " grimace le garçon.

" - Sales.

\- ça veut rien dire!

\- Stiles veut rien dire non plus. "

L'hyperactif lui répondit par une grimace avant de bouder dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui se foutait de lui, la bouteille de nouveau dans ses mains. " A moi de poser la question. Est ce que vous êtes encore vierges?

\- Non mais tout se reporte au sexe avec toi. " soupire la chasseuse en essayant de cacher son sourire.

" - Même pas.

\- Tout le monde a déjà baisé dans la troupe Malia, enfin sauf Izzie hein! " dit son meilleur ami, donnant la bouteille d'eau à Lydia. " Ton tour pour la question.

\- Parfait. Alors... Quelle a été votre relation la plus longue? La mienne fut avec un certain Josh, mes trois années de collège avec lui. "

Jackson.

" - Une certaine Pénélope, à la même période. "

Allison.

" - Scott, depuis maintenant presque trois ans.

\- Fait passer la bouteille et ne la donnez pas à Scott, il risque de nous faire son niaiseux à chier. " grogne l'ex-kanima dont les paroles furent approuvées par le reste de la meute, lançant la bouteille à Isaac.

" - J'en ai eu une qui a duré sept ans.

\- Genre!

\- Mais bon, ça avait commencé à la primaire donc... Elle s'appelait Leah. "

Boyd.

" - Erica.

\- Oh c'est trop chou... " soupire la jeune femme.

" - Il a dû en avoir avant, t'es juste celle qui est resté la plus longtemps.

\- T'as vraiment de la chance que je tiens à la gamine pour pas te la balancer à la gueule, Stiles.

\- Trop d'honneur.

\- Derek, s'il te plait frappe le pour moi. "

Et encore un coup pour le malheureux Stiles qui se tint l'épaule en gémissant, la bouteille passant à la blonde.

" - Steven en troisième, ça a duré quatre ans je crois. " Elle tendit simplement la bouteille à son alpha.

" - Paige au lycée. "

Impossible de trouver plus bref. L'hyperactif tente de rattraper la bouteille que venait de lui lancer le loup avant de soupirer.

" - Bon, ben Malia tu es l'heureuse gagnante. Trois semaines avec toi.

\- Idem mon amour.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? " souffle Jackson en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'ils haussaient simplement leur épaule.

" - On a le droit de vouloir s'amuser, non? " demande la coyotte.

Isaac se leva simplement de sa place et se dirigea vers la Camaro en silence, entrant à l'arrière avant de claquer bruyamment la portière sous les yeux de la meute.

" - Il a pas le droit il triche! " proteste Stiles, commençant déjà à se lever pour aller chercher le Scarfman.

Mais Derek le tira rapidement vers le bas, le laissant retomber durement sur ses fesses.

" - Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

\- Putain mon cul SourWolf j'ai mal! " Voyant le sourire amusé de la louve blonde, il leva les yeux au ciel. " Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein.

\- Que veux-tu? " rit-elle, se levant à son tour, la fillette toujours dans les bras. " Je vais la poser dans la voiture, on repart bientôt de toute façon. "

L'alpha se leva à son tour, ignorant les protestations de l'hyperactif qui hurlait à l'abandon.

" - Je vais appeler la meute pour annoncer notre passage.

\- Quoi?! Tu ne l'as toujours pas fait!?

\- Ta gueule. "

Il s'éloigne à son tour, et l'adolescent aux yeux whisky ne put que remarquer l'abscence de Boyd. Quand en avait-il profité pour filer, celui-là?

" - Notre ancienne bande, le retour! " rit-il, se rapprochant de son meilleur ami qui venait de s'assoir près de sa copine.

" - On fait quoi du coup? " demande Lydia, puis remarquant que tous les loups ne l'écoutaient pas, regarde à son tour l'alpha qu'ils fixaient.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? " demande l'hyperactif, n'ayant pas la capacité d'espionner discrètement le chef de la meute comme le faisaient les deux garçons.

" - Allison, est ce que tu arrives à entendre ce qui se dit? " demande sa meilleure amie en plissant les yeux, voyant cette dernière tendre l'oreille comme les autres loups.

La concernée la regarde, légèrement surprise.

" - Etrangement, oui. J'entends tout.

\- Elle doit être à un stade de sa grossesse où les pouvoirs lupins de ses gosses ont une répercution sur elle. " suppose l'adolescent.

" - Sans doute. "

Ils sursautent tous en voyant Derek exploser son téléphone au sol en un grognement furieux puis le regardèrent s'enfoncer dans la pauvre végétation de l'autoroute, personne n'osant dire un mot.

" - Qui va le voir? " finit par demander Scott.

Voyant tous les regards orientés en sa direction, l'hyperactif se préparait déjà à protester mais la chasseuse fut plus rapide que lui.

" - Stiles il a des ennuis avec son clan par ta faute, alors tu dois aller l'aider.

\- Quoi ma faute j'-

\- C'est toi qui voulait faire ce détour, et il a accepté malgré le fait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, alors tu vas le calmer pour qu'on reprenne la route s'il te plait. "

Voyant le regard sérieux d'Allison, il ne put que soupirer et se diriger là où l'alpha venait de s'enfoncer, râlant malgré tout sous les yeux de ses amis.

Il marcha une bonne dizaines de minutes, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin tout en criant le nom du lycan, le cherchant des yeux.

Il retint un soupidre d'agacement en le trouvant finalement assis contre un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il prit place face à lui, recevant un regard noir.

" - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? " finit par demander l'hyperactif, voyant que le loup ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit.

Et il ne semblait pas avoir envie de donner une réponse.

" - Derek!

\- Ta gueule.

\- Y a pas de ta gueule qui tienne, merde! Je sais que t'avais pas envie de les voir et que ce que tu as fais a dû être dur pour toi, mais bon sa-

\- Je suis sérieux, Stilinski. Ta gueule. "

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant un bon moment, chacun refusant de céder face à l'autre.

" - Quelque chose s'est mal passé? Ils refusent notre passage?

\- Stiles.

\- Mais dis-moi, merde, c'est si compliqué que ça ou quoi?! "

Voyant que l'alpha ne voulait toujours rien dire, il lui attrapa son poignet, attirant le regard noir du loup en sa direction.

" - Si c'est aussi difficile que ça, on peut annu-

\- Ils veulent nous héberger. Et on doit y rester pendant une semaine entière.

\- ... C'est tout? "

Le loup eut un ricanement et un regard méprisant envers l'humain avant de se débarasser de son emprise en se levant.

" - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! " s'empresse de rajouter l'hyperactif, se levant à son tour. " Je pensais qu'il y avait eut d'autres complications en plus des tiennes personnelles?! "

L'alpha se tourne vers lui, le regard rouge furieux.

Décidement, Stiles merdait beaucoup trop avec Derek ces derniers temps, et il s'en rendait malheureusement compte.

" - Oh parce que tu estimes que les supporter deux jours n'était pas déjà asse difficile!?

\- Derek, je me suis mal exp-

\- Je vais devoir supporter leur figure une putain de semaine! "

L'adolescent fixa le loup, ébahi, n'en revenant pas d'assister à ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire voir l'alpha perdre totalement son masque indéchiffrable pour montrer sa fureur sous sa forme humaine - une première, sachant que ses émotions étaient toutes exprimées par sa partie lupine.

" - Toute une maudite semaine à les entendre jacasser, et cet autre fils de pute aussi qui va me -

\- Derek bon sang calme-toi!

\- Non je me calme pas! "

Il avait une crise de nerfs. Visiblement, le sujet de la famille sera décidément le seul sujet pouvant le mettre dans tous ses états.

Et Stiles détestait le voir ainsi. Il détestait cette pointe de peur qu'il décelait dans toute cette colère. Parce que oui, clairement, il voyait bien que le loup était effrayé par sa prochaine rencontre avec le reste de son clan. Et l'hyperactif se détestait être le responsable de tout ça. Il voulait l'aider.

Il avait merdé, il fallait qu'il rattrape son coup.

" - Je vais m'en prendre plein la figure de la part de tout le monde, et de toute façon ils peuvent parler, ils n'ont jaamis été foutus de faire quoi que ce soit sans Grand-Mère! Ils ne -

\- Derek! " crit le garçon, parvenant enfin à faire taire le loup.

Il savait déjà que la colère pouvait parfois révéler bon nombre de secrets sur soi-même qu'on regrette l'avoir dit juste après. Il voulait connaitre l'alpha. C'était à ce dernier de lui dire calmement, et non pas l'entendre balancer ces révélations sous le coup de la colère.

Mais voyant que Derek semblait repartit dans sa fureur, il s'empresse de se jeter sur lui, serrant fermement le corps du loup contre le sien en fermant les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade. Il avait peur que le loup ne le jette comme une vulgaire chausette et qu'il se mette à lui dire des horreurs. Il voulait simplement le calmer. Retrouver le Derek inexpressif qu'il connaissait tant.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, le loup s'était contenté d'entourer son dos de ses bras, sa tête pressée contre son cou alors que sa respiration sifflante frappait contre sa peau.

Et Stiles était largement fier de lui. Il venait de calmer un alpha en colère. Et pas n'importe lequel.

L'alpha Hale.

Le garçon passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux noirs, se contentant d'attendre que le loup retrouve enfin sa respiration dans ses bras, regardant ce qu'il l'entourait par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

Il profitait largement de cette étreinte qu'il avait lui-même initié, mais bordel, il avait le droit d'aimer la présence du loup à ses côtés non?

Il aimait se sentir dans ses bras. Et il savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il aurait quotidiennement, alors autant sauter dessus chaqu fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Au bout d'un moment, le lycan s'éloigna de lui-même en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Son signe lorsqu'il était nerveux ou qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Stiles l'avait assez observé pour comprendre la signification de chacun de ses gestes.

" - Désolé. " grogne-t-il, commençant déjà à marcher en direction des voitures.

" - Je ne dirais rien à personne, c'est promis. " lui assure l'adolescent, se contentant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il suivait le loup. " Mais comment tu vas le dire à la meute par rapport à tout ça? "

Il haussa simplement les épaules alors que l'hyperactif appercevait déjà les voitures de la meute et cette dernière les regarder arriver.

" - On leur dira une fois sur place. " souffle-t-il, rejoignant sa Camaro sans adresser son attention à personne.

Tout le monde savait que Derek n'aurait jamais rien dit, et c'est pourquoi tout le monde fixait Stiles plus que leur alpha, sachant qu'il serait plus ouvert à donner des réponses que leur chef.

" - Désolé les gars, mais il faudra arriver à Seattle avant que je ne vous dise tout. " s'excuse le garçon qui s'empressa de monter dans la Jeep en voyant les regards noirs qu'on lui lançait.

* * *

Le trajet se fut, à la plus grande surprise de Scott, dans un silence pesant. Allison était endormie contre lui, évidemment, Malia n'avait toujours pas arrêtée de faire la gueule et Stiles semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

En somme, le pauvre bêta s'ennuyait ferme.

" - Stiles.

\- Yup Scotty chéri?

\- Scotty aurait suffit. " sourit-il à son ami, ce dernier lui répondant par un petit rire.

" - Tu t'emmerdes, c'est ça?

\- Ouai.

\- Pareil, mais on est bientôt arrivés, je pense qu'une fois sur place, tout va bien se passer.

\- Et pour Malia? " ose demander le loup, s'assurant que la coyotte se soit endormie.

" - Il faut la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut seule. On risquerait d'aggraver la situation si on s'en mêle.

\- Et toi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Je dois te faire un dessin de toi et Derek pour que tu comprennes ou quoi? "

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de nouveau.

" - Je veux rien essayer pour le moment Scott. Vu les emmerdes qu'on a déjà traversés et celles qui nous attendent, je ne veux pas être un problème de plus sur sa liste.

\- Mais si tu lui dit, peut-être que tu pourrais l'aider.

\- Trop d'optimisme en toi, Candide.

\- Oh ta gueule. " rit le loup, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il maudissait presque leur professeur de français et leur séquence sur ce Voltaire.

" - Je veux seulement voir mon frère heureux. " lui avout-il, recevant un regard tendre de la part du concerné.

" - Je suis déjà heureux d'avoir un jumeau aussi parfait que toi, Scotty, je préfère prendre mon temps pour le reste.

\- Comme tu veux mon gars. "

L'hyperactif arrêta rapidement la voiture en voyant la Camaro devant lui faire de même et descendit, ne comprenant pas la raison de leur arrêt étant donné qu'il leur restait encore une demi-heure de route. Rejoignant rapidement Derek, il ne put ignorer le barage humain qui leur faisait face.

Il reconnu Abigail parmi les personnes face à eux qui leur souriait gentillement, et, presque comme un pur réflexe, l'adolescent serra ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras de l'alpha, sentant le muscle de ce dernier se relâcher à son emprise.

Il était tendu. Il allait se mettre en colère.

" - Je vous avait dit qu'on arrivait au manoir. " finit par siffler le loup alors que les bêtas le rejoignit rapidement.

" - Grand-Mère a insisté pour qu'on vous accompagne à la fin du chemin. " lui répont la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

" - Ce n'était pas dans l'accord.

\- Bon sang Derek, nous sommes de la même famille, pas besoin d'être aussi formel!

\- La même famille? " répète Lydia, haussant un sourcil alors que les autres semblaient dans la même incompréhension.

" - Bon sang, ramène ta gueule sans discuter pour un oui ou un non! " grogne une voix dans le groupe, et ce dernier se sépara en deux pour faire place à un homme dont les trais ressemblaient étrangement à Peter.

Notamment le sourire sadique. On aurait dit le même.

Et Derek n'hésita pas à cacher l'humain derrière lui lorsqu'il vit ce dernier poser un regard lubrique sur lui, le fusillant de ses yeux rouges alors que le concerné riait.

" - Range moi ta meute dans vos voitures sans discuter.

\- Papa bordel, Grand-Mère avait insisté que tu ne dises rien! " grogne Abigail, fusillant du regard l'homme qui venait de se mettre à sa hauteur.

" - Il fallait bien saluer notre vieux cousin, non? " sourit-il, son regard doré encré dans celui de son neveu. " Tu m'avais presque manqué.

\- Le sentiment n'est pas vraiment partagé.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre. Ramenez-vous et fermez là. Par contre l'humain reste. " précise-t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon derrière Derek.

Ce dernier ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide pour stopper l'élan de frustration de l'humain qui sortit de sa cachette, faisant face à l'homme.

" - Sauf votre respect monsieur, je fais autant partie de la meute que les autres et je ne vois pas en quoi mon traitement serait différent des autres. "

L'adulte fronça ses sourcils, passant son regard de l'alpha à l'hyperactif avant de pouffer.

" -Oh non, ne me dis pas que-

\- C'est lui avec nous ou personne. " dit simplement le loup, attrapant le poignet du garçon pour le tirer brutalement derrière lui et le jeter dans les bras de Scott.

" - Mon Dieu, quelle plaie. " soupire tragiquement le loup, se frottant le front alors que la brune à ses côtés semblait vouloir retenir sa colère.

" - Papa, laisse-moi régler ça de manière pacifique. " demande-t-elle, le fusillant des yeux.

" - On va pas passer des heures ici non plus! " finit par râler Isaac à la plus grande surprise de la meute. " Chacun reprend sa place et accompagnez nous si ça vous fait tant plaisir, mais moi je veux dormir, alors faites ce que vous voulez du moment qu'on arrive à un lit! "

Et il remonta sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la troupe encore bouche bée. L'alpha le suivit à son tour, et tous montèrent dans leur véhicule, ignorant les moteurs des motos qui les entouraient.

" - Pourquoi ils sont venus Stiles? " lui demande son meilleur ami.

" - Tu vois la fille, Abigail?

\- Ouai.

\- Elle est, d'après mes recherches, en quelques sortes sa cousine adoptive, on l'avait croisé lors de la visite du Grand Canyon.

\- Et...?

\- Et il s'avère que le reste de la famille de Derek habite à Washington.

\- Oh merde. "

Les deux femmes présentes affirmèrent la remarque du loup d'un hochement de tête.

" - Tu l'as dit. Et lorsqu'il a annoncé notre passage, ils avaient les conditions qu'on passe une semaine ici et qu'ils nous héberge.

\- Où est le problème? C'est pas un avantage pour notre porte monnaie? " demande sa meilleure amie en haussant un sourcil.

" - C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais vous vous souvenez quand Derek était parti dans la forêt et que je devais le rattraper? "

Ils affirmèrent tous d'un signe de tête.

" - Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir de bonnes relations avec cette partie de sa famille.

\- Donc -

\- Son passé. " souffle la chasseuse. " Il ne veut sûrement pas qu'on apprenne son passé en plus que ce que nous a avoué Cora la dernière fois. " reprent-elle.

" - On fait quoi du coup? " souffle l'hyperactif, se concentrant comme il le pouvait sur la route.

" - On a plus vraiment le choix, Stiles. " soupire Scott, lançant un regard à la Camaro devant eux. " Espérons juste que la semaine ne sera pas trop difficile pour Derek et qu'on ne soit pas dans les emmerdes comme lorsque nous étions à Beacon Hills. "


	15. Chapter 14

Bien évidemment qu'Isaac avait toujours voulu en connaitre plus sur l'alpha qui lui servait depuis sa transformation de père de substitution. Il avait toujours essayé de poser des questions là-dessus, à propos de sa famille, de ses amis, mais seul le silence lui servait de réponse. Il avait finit par abandonner. Parce qu'au final, il s'en foutait.

Derek était toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait des crises de sommeil. C'était lui qui le rassurait lorsque ses crises de claustrophobie apparaissaient. Le reste de la meute n'avait pas la même chance que lui. Il avait vécu avec le loup de naissance le plus longtemps. Il y vit toujours. Et le bêta avait comprit le fonctionnement de ce dernier. Et il avait bien vu que l'alpha l'acceptait, certes tout en se méfiant. Il s'était montré à ses côtés lorsqu'il le fallait, sans pour autant aller jusqu'aux démonstrations d'affections, et Isaac s'en tenait à ça.

Derek ne s'était jamais immiscé dans sa vie. Il lui laissait toujours le choix pour la lui raconter. Il ne lui avait jamais forcé la main, mis à part lors des entrainements, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Son père biologique, ses journées interminables coincés dans ce maudit congélateur, les frappes incessantes qu'il recevait, il le lui avait dit de son propre gré. Il ne se mêlait jamais des embrouilles qu'il accumulaient avec Malia, cette dernière étant pourtant sa cousine.

Alors oui, si on lui demandait que voir ce même loup planter ses doigts dans le volant de sa Camaro, les dents serrés, et le regard qu'il devinait désespéré l'inquiétait, il affirmerait sans la moindre hésitation.

Voir Derek Hale perdre ses moyens était encore plus rare que les silences de Stiles.

Vous imaginez?

Le bêta n'osait rien dire, et il en était de même pour Erica et Boyd, la louve serrant toujours le corps endormi de la petite fillette.

Izzie. Il espérait vraiment que cette fillette pourrait ramener l'innocence et l'insousciance que son alpha avait perdu. Il espérait sincèrement que cette petite lui apporte le bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais pu profiter.

Dire qu'il en voulait à Stiles était un euphémisme. Il voulait l'égorger pour mettre l'alpha dans une telle situation. Il avait bien compris que ce détour n'était pas prévu mais que son chef l'avait accepté malgré tout. Il détestait cette relation ambigue qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il jalousait presque Stiles. Il lui en voulait de parvenir à comprendre l'alpha mieux que lui.

Voyant ce dernier arrêter la voiture, il lui lança un simple regard alors que les deux bêtas à l'arrière descendaient rejoindre les autres.

Les doigts de Derek étaient toujours étroitement serrés sur le volant, et son regard ne cessait de trembler, montrant le trouble dans lequel il était plongé.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état lors de la rencontre de sa propre famille?

" - Derek. "

L'interpellé prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux et autorisant à sa lèvre inférieure un léger tremblement avant de fixer le bêta d'un air impassible.

" - Descend avec les autres. J'arrive. "

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper sa main, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

" - On est avec toi. Un mot et on peut partir sans problèmes. "

Il retint un sourire en sentant la main de l'alpha serrer la sienne en hochant simplement la tête puis se décida enfin à descendre, s'empressant de reprendre place à ses côtés une fois dehors.

" - Der! " La petite fillette venait de se réveiller et visiblement, demandait déjà les bras de son futur papa.

Isaac allait devoir s'en occuper comme d'une soeur désormais.

Il sourit cette fois en voyant la petite serrer fortement le cou du loup de ses bras, ses petits doigts aggripant ses cheveux à sa nuque.

" - Monsieur Hale. "

Ce dernier se tendit, resserrant son emprise sur le corps de la petite blonde sous les yeux de la meute qui n'avait cessé e détailler l'immense villa des yeux.

Prestigieuse était le seul mot qui leur venait à l'esprit.

Le majordome venant de leur adresser la parole venait de faire une espèce de courbette auquel l'alpha n'y accorda aucune importance, lui jetant simplement les clés de la voiture.

" - Occupe-toi des valises.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Donnez vos clés à Preston.

\- Tu veux que je donne les clés de ma Titine à un inconnu?! " proteste l'hyperactif alors qu'Isaac levait les yeux au ciel, ayant déjà anticipé la bêtise de l'humain.

Le loup de naissance se contenta de froncer ses sourcils alors que l'adolescent venait de se cacher derrière sa voiture, courrant pour fuir le majordome.

" - Bon sang Stiles donne tes maudites clés!

\- Je ne confie pas ma Titine à des inconnus!

\- C'est un objet!

\- Oh mon Dieu ma chérie, n'écoute pas ce monstre! Ingrat que tu es, comment tu oses l'insulter devant sa personne!

\- Titi il est trop bête! " rigole l'enfant, rapidement suivit de la meute alors que le concerné hurlait la mort en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les bras du majordome qui avait enfin les clés de la Jeep.

Et Isaac comprit enfin la raison des conneries de cet imbécile. Il essayait de détendre Derek, de le laisser affronter sa famille avec l'esprit reposé.

Et à en voir le soupire mi-amusé, mi-lassé de ce dernier, il avait réussit.

Et il en voulait presque à l'hyperactif de parvenir à changer l'humeur de son alpha avec si peu de difficulté.

* * *

Tous se contentèrent de suivre la brune qui les avait accueilli, Derek étant parti déposer la petite dans sa chambre et qui, en conséquent, laissait la meute affronter sa famille avant lui.

Scott fut désigné comme étant l'alpha remplaçant en attendant le leur et ils entrèrent tous dans l'immense pièce qui devait servir de living-room. Une vaste salle spacieuse, presque dénuée de décorations à l'exception de quelques portraits familiaux accrochés ici et là.

Seul un immense sofa en velours rouge était placé au centre de la pièce où une vieille femme y était installée, les bras croisés contre son ventre étonnement plat pour son âge. Ses yeux vert et ses traits carrés indiquèrent à Scott le lien génétique qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Derek.

Ils furent tous mis en ligne face à elle, la laissant les détailler un par un de ses yeux devenus vert brillants.

Il paniqua légèrement en sentant son regard s'attarder sur le ventre de sa petite amie mais ne réagit pas pour autant, lançant un regard à Abigail silencieuse, debout aux côtés de le vieille femme.

La porte par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant passer leur alpha et l'homme qu'il ne semblait pas porter dans son coeur prit place de l'autre côté de la vieille dame qui ne quittait plus le lycan aux yeux rouges des yeux.

" - Derek. " finit-elle par prononcer.

" - Grand Mère. " dit le concerné sous le même ton.

" - Tu es vivant. "

Elle se leva, ses traits humains soudainement plus accentués et son air sérieux ayant disparu de son visage.

" - Viens mon bébé. "

Bien que le reste de la meute fut surprise par le surnom donné, ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'ils virent l'interpellé se laisser tomber dans l'étreinte, resserant fortement ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, laissant des milliers de baisers se déposer sur son visage.

" - Je n'ai pas cru Abigail lorsqu'elle m'avait fait part de votre rencontre. " souffle-t-elle les yeux fermés, son front pressé contre celui du loup. " Mon Dieu, que tu as grandi.

\- Trop d'émotions, n'est - ce pas? "

Scott ne put s'empêcher de fusiller des yeux l'homme aux yeux bleu toujours debout aux côtés du siège, une grimace dégoûtée en pointant la scène du doigt.

" - Georges, veux-tu te taire. " le gronde la vieille dame comme simple réponse alors que le concerné regardait déjà Scott, ignorant sa mère.

" - Quoi, gamin, tu oses me fusiller des yeux? C'est que ce rejeton a su comment éduquer ses louveteaux. "

Il repose son regard sur le bêta, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" - Je te déconseille de me défier ou ta femme risquerait d'en payer les conséquences.

\- Oses seulement. " grogne Derek, relâchant sa grand-mère alors que ses yeux prenait déjà une couleur carmin.

" - Et tu oses défendre une chasseuse, empoté? " siffle-t-il, l'attrapant brusquement par la gorge sous les cris de protestations de sa fille.

" - Papa arrête!

\- Ne croit pas que je vais accepter ton retour comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. "

Il se prit un simple coup de poing au visage comme réponse, la puissance lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et le faisant tomber au sol.

" - Tu es décidément pire que Talia.

\- Oh, tu veux dire beaucoup trop humain pour toi?

\- Je vais te-

\- Je pense que la violence n'est pas vraiment la solution là. " intervient la voix de son meilleur ami qui venait de sortir de sa place, affrontant à son tour Georges des yeux sous les regards ahuris de la meute et notamment celui de la famille de Derek et lui-même.

" - Toi, l'humain, me défier?

\- Pour ton information, cet humain qui te fait marrer a été possédé par un Nogitsune et a bien faillit démolir toute la race lupine de la Caroline.

\- Tu essayes de m'effrayer, gamin?

\- J'essaye de vous montrer vos limites.

\- Stiles." gronde l'alpha en se relevant, le tout sous les yeux écarquillés de sa Grand Mère et Abigail.

" - Parce que clairement, vous vous comportez comme un gosse, et sauf votre respect, vous êtes loin d'avoir trois ans pour faire de telles batailles futiles avec votre neveu.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'égorge, toi. " siffle-t-il, ses yeux brillant de plus en plus fort, laissant une lueur assassine avoir place dans ses prunelles devenues dorées.

" - Ne tente même pas un mouvement. " siffle Derek, parvenant à faire reculer l'hyperactif du champ de vision de son oncle.

Ce dernier allait répliquer mais la vieille femme se contenta de l'interrompre.

" - Je vous demande d'aller rejoindre chacun votre chambre, et nous discuterons au petit déjeuné. "

Tout le monde lui obéit et la meute sortit pour rejoindre l'étage qu'on leur avait donné avant que l'alpha ne plaque l'humain contre le mur, sa fureur ressentie par toute la troupe.

" - Tu joues à quoi imbécile!?

\- Il me soulait avec son air Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur-Tu-Peux-Pas-Test!

\- Est-ce que tu es conscient que Peter est un chaton comparé au sadisme de Georges!?

\- Arrête de me crier dessus, SourWolf, je suis vivant là!

\- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je m'inquiétais pour ça!? Tu mettais la meute entière en danger à cause de ton impulsivité maladive! "

Scott intervint, mettant de côté sa légère peur de voir l'alpha perdre autant patience contre son meilleur ami. Ou perdre le contrôle de ses émotions tout court.

" - Derek, au moins il est prévenu là, laisse-le qu'on aille dormir. "

Il le relâche en grognant, rejoignant rapidement le dortoir.

Il y avait deux chambres: une pour les femmes etune autre pour les hommes. Et chacun avait en sa possession un petit lit double et une table de chevet sans oublier une armoire pour deux. Dans le couloir se trouvait deux salles de bains.

En conclusion, ils ne manquaient de rien.

La petite Izzie fut allongée dans la chambre des filles, sur un petit lit simple, laissant Malia, Allison, Lydia et Erica coller tous les lits ensemble pour avoir plus de place ensemble.

Les garçons étaient loin de cette solidarité, Derek étant déjà en train de faire la gueule sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre alors que l'hyperactif bondissait sur tous les lits, cherchant le plus mou pour son " dos fragile d'humain ".

" - Je prends celui-là! " hurle-t-il en prenant le lit entre celui de Derek et de Scott, laissant Jackson soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, se contentant de ranger avec Isaac leurs affaires dans l'armoire.

" - Pas un bruit, Stiles, je veux dormir. " le prévient Boyd, s'allongeant rapidement dans son lit.

Rapidement, toutes les lumières furent éteintes et tous étaient plongés dans le sommeil, vêtus de leur boxer à l'exception de Stiles et Isaac, sans que l'autre ne le sache.

Le bêta tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un bouger et reconnut l'hyperactif à son odeur se diriger vers le lit de l'alpha.

Ce dernier, pensant que tout le monde dormait, en avait profité pour sortir de son lit, prenant place au sol, face au visage de Derek. Il retint un soupire, calant son menton sur ses bras posés contre ses genoux repliés, se contentant de fixer le loup qui fixait un point vide derrière lui, les dents serrés.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas dormir. Il pensait même que Derek allait sûrement avoir des cauchemars.

Pourquoi?

Parce que lui en avait toujours dans la maison depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il se contente de fixer les yeux bleu/vert du loup qui finit par croiser son regard, ses dents toujours serrés.

" - Je suis désolé. " murmure-t-il, essayant au minimum de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas gêner les autres, ignorant qu'Isaac les espionnait malgré lui.

" - Va dormir. " grogne simplement l'alpha.

" - Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Dégage Stiles.

\- Fais-moi une place à côté de toi.

\- Pas question.

\- Je veux te parler. Fais-moi une place. "

Sans oublier de lâcher un râlement, le loup se décale de sorte à laisser une mince place à l'humain pour s'allonger, lui faisant face et essayant au maximum de contrôler ses battements suite à la distance brusquement réduite.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il était venu pour s'excuser.

Il s'en voulait tellement de faire endurer ça à l'alpha. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Jamais il n'avit pensé que sa curiosité aurait pu blesser qui que ce soit dans la meute. Et encore moins Derek.

" - Je suis désolé. " répète-t-il de nouveau, faisant bien attention à baisser sa voix le plus possible, voulant garder la conversation entre lui et Derek silencieuse aux yeux des autres, sachant qu'ils dormaient.

" - Tu l'as déjà dit. " grogne-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mais l'hyperactif ne fut pas de cet avis et lui tapota sa joue mal rasée de sorte à le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

" - Si tu veux partir, on s'en va direct.

\- On es obligé de rester toute la semaine.

\- Personne ne nous l'oblige.

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer à la chasse à l'homme avec Georges.

\- Rester ici te fait du mal.

\- Bravo Einstein. " ironise le loup, calant son menton contre son coude alors que l'adolescent venait de cacher son nez contre son coussin.

" - Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était trop compliqué Derek, j'aurais compris et j'aurais mis de côté ma curiosité.

\- Abby avait de toute façon déjà prévenue la famille. Elle nous serait tombée dessus tôt ou tard.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?

\- Fiche-moi la paix et va dormir.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. "

Il se redresse, s'asseyant en soupirant face au loup alors qu'il reprenait son coussin, le calant sous sa tête.

" - Der.

\- Quoi? " grogne le concerné, fermant déjà les yeux.

" - Est ce que tu fais des cauchemars?

\- Dors Stiles.

\- Je suis sérieux. "

Il grogne de nouveau, poussant l'adolescent de sorte à pouvoir s'assoir à son tour, fixant ce dernier, sa mauvaise humeur explicitement montrée dans son regard.

" - Comme tout le monde. " finit par lui répondre le loup, son genou relevé lui servant d'accoudoir pour son menton alors que l'hyperactif avait le regard rivé sur son visage.

" - Est ce que tu as des cauchemars consernant cette maison? " voyant le haussement de sourcil du loup, il continua " Par exemple, moi j'en ai souvent lorsque je suis dans ma maison parce que je revois toujours ma mère, c'est pour ça que je dors mal en plus de mon hyperactivité. Mais bon, peut-être que toi, c'est différent, enfin j'en sais rien, je connais rien de toi, à moins que tes cauchemars soient coincés dans le manoir à Beacon Hills, on sait jamais, ou -

\- J'ai des cauchemars consernant cette maison. " finit par répondre l'alpha, ayant marre du babillage de Stiles.

" - Oh. A cause de quoi?

\- Mêle-toi de ton cul.

\- Tant d'élégance, Bad Wolf, ça devrait presque être interdit. "

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible sur son matelas mais lève brusquement la tête en sentant la main froide du garçon dans ses cheveux. Il allait lui crier dessus, peut-être même le frapper, mais retient ses envies de suicide en voyant le regard sérieux de l'adolescent, ses doigts chatouillant son crâne.

C'était son point faible. Seule sa mère et sa grand-mère avait le droit de jouer avec ses cheveux comme on le ferait à un enfant.

Et étrangement, ce geste venant de l'hyperactif ne le gênait pas du tout. Au contraire, même. Il le calmait comme sa mère parvenait à faire à l'époque.

" - Si tu as un cauchemar, dis-le moi.

\- ... Quoi?

\- Je suis sérieux SourWolf, si tu as un cauchemar, réveille-moi. "

Il ricane et tente de se débarasser de la main balladeuse sur sa tête mais cette dernière aggripa une bonne poignée de cheveux, le forçant à affronter les yeux whisky de l'hyperactif.

" - Je veux t'aider. Et je te force à prendre mon aide parce que c'est moi qui t'ai foutue dans cette merde, alors je dois au moins te soutenir. Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui se passe, dis-le moi et je me démerderai pour t'aider. "

Il apperçu de nouveau cette légère vulnérabilité dans le regard Derek et s'en voulut d'être la cause de cette dernière. Il s'en voulait beaucoup trop de le forcer à faire face à son passé. Alors il allait l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.

" - Der. Promet-moi que tu me réveillera si jamais tu as besoin de moi.

\- Ok.

\- Promet-le.

\- Je te le promet. " finit-il par dire, détachant tout doucement ses doigts de ses cheveux. "Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. "

L'hyperactif aquiesca, se contentant de rejoindre doucement son lit sans un bruit, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son sourire victorieux.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard qu'Isaac se réveilla légèrement, s'étant endormi à la fin de la discussion de Stiles et Derek. Il fut réveillé -malheureusement, il avait le sommeil léger - par des grognements étouffés, et un simple regard sur le corps tremblant de son chef lui fit comprendre qu'il était l'origine de ces bruits.

Les grognements se transformèrent en couinements, et la douleur que le bêta ressentait légèrement lui indiquait clairement que son alpha souffrait.

Un cauchemar.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'il vit un mouvement venant du côté de Stiles. Préférant espionner, il se contenta de regarder la scène en tendant l'oreille.

" - Hey Der. " chuchotte la voix à moitié ensommeillée de l'hyperactif.

Il s'était levé dès l'instant où il avait entendu les grognements, n'ayant pas fermé l'oeil depuis sa discussion, se contentant de faire des recherches consernant la grossesse d'Allsison - il n'était pas vraiment inspiré dans ses recherches, cette nuit-là.

Rapidement, il était sortit de son lit et avait reprit place face au loup en sueur, une grimace déformant son visage. sans même y réfléchir deux fois, il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, sa main fermement aggrippée sur le biceps de Derek.

" - Der, réveille-toi. "

Mais ce mouvement ne fit que le faire grogner plus fort, réveillant ainsi le reste des garçons qui allumèrent les lumières.

" - Qu'est ce qui se passe? " grogne Boyd, se redressant dans le lit.

" - Je crois qu'il fait un cauchemar. " lui répont Stiles, reportant rapidement son attention sur Derek. " SourWolf. "

Toujours rien. Pire encore, l'adolescent se sentait coupable d'entendre ces couinements de plus en plus graves venant de lui par sa faute. Il était désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sans même y réfléhir, il passa ses bras autour de la tête du loup sous les regards réveillés des garçons, la serrant fortement contre son torse, sa main se réfugiant rapidements dans ses cheveux corbeaux, ses lèvres pressées contre son front.

" - ça va Der, c'est fini, ça va aller. Tout va bien. "

Et à la plus grande surprise de tous, les tremblements de l'alpha se calmèrent rapidement, et ses bras enlacèrent étroitement les hanches de l'hyperactif, les couinements disparaissant eux aussi à leur tour.

Stiles ne cessait de caresser les cheveux du loup et retint un soupire de soulagement en entendant sa respiration retouver un rythme normal.

" - Stiles. " tente son meilleur ami.

" - C'est pas grave, je vais rester et attendre qu'il me relâche. Rendormez vous.

Isaac en étant désormais convaincu.

Stiles était sans doute le seul ayant le pouvoir de chasser tous les démons de son alpha. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'y avait que lui étant capable de le faire.

Il voulait que son père soit enfin paisible; seul Stiles pouvait le lui permettre.

Et il voyait que trop bien l'évidence que tout le monde avait compris: ces deux-là allaient forcément finir ensemble un jour.

Restait plus qu'à savoir quand.

* * *

Ce fut la petite Izzie qui réveilla les garçons le lendemain matin. Bien que l'heure était beaucoup trop hâtive pour certains, les loups accueillirent l'enfant avec joie. Elle eut le droit à des étreintes de la part de tous, laissant sa place aux petites amies respectives des bêtas qui l'avaient suivie.

La petite blonde se dirigeait déjà vers le loup de naissance quand les bras d'Isaac entourèrent ses côtes, la ramenant contre lui sous un rire étouffé.

" - Ne va pas réveiller Derder, bébé. " lui sourit-il en lui bouppant affectueusement le nez de son index sous le regard de la coyotte.

" - Pourquoi Derder dort avec Titi? " demande-t-elle, attirant l'attention des filles qui n'y avaient pas prêtées attention, les regards se dirigeant tous sur le lit au fond de la chambre où deux corps y dormaient, étroitement enlacés.

Lydia fut la première à réagir, courant discrètement prendre une photo, un étrange sourire aux lèvres tandis que la louve soupirait de soulagement un " enfin ", levant les yeux au ciel.

" - Titi est partit faire un câlin à Derder parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar. " lui explique le frisé.

" - Stiles a cauchemardé? " demande Malia.

" - Derek. " lui répont Jackson, enfilant son bermuda en jean.

Il n'allait pas rester en boxer devant les filles. Question de principe.

" - Derek?! " s'exclament les quatres filles, surprises.

" - On l'a entendu grogner. " explique Boyd en faisant ses lacets " On a pensé que c'était normal. Et puis il s'était mis à trembler et ses grognements devenaient douloureux et de plus en plus fort, et Stiles a réussit à le calmer qu'en montant à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour Boyd parler autant. " avout Scott, sa petite amie confirmantses paroles d'un geste de tête.

" - Stiles aurait été fier de toi. " ajoute la coyotte en lui tapotant l'épaule alors que le concerné levait les yeux au ciel. " Mais pourquoi ne pas les réveiller?

\- Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit et Stiles le calmait à chaque fois. Ils n'ont pas dûs dormir. " grogne l'ex-Kanima, passant négligement une main dans ses cheveux alors que le Benshee prenait place contre lui, fixant fièrement sa photo. " J'ai compté trois réveils à partir de 3 heures du matin.

\- J'en ai compté quatre. " souffle Boyd.

" - Pareil. " dit Isaac, resserant ses bras contre la petite blonde qui gesticulait, voulant rejoindre son "Derder".

" - Vous vous êtes réveillés aux quatres? " demande la blonde, tombant sur le lit de son copain.

" - Ouai, mais Stiles le calmait rapidement. On devrait les laisser reprendre des forces. " annonce Scott, forçant la meute à sortir de la chambre, lançant un dernier regard à son meilleur ami étroitement serré contre l'alpha avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

Aucun son ne se faisait entendre sur la table du petit déjeuné à cause de Geaorges. Ce dernier ne cessait de provoquer le groupe avec plusieurs piques auxquelles personne ne répondait, essayant vainement de les ignorer.

Il s'était enfin arrêté lorsque la vieille femme vint prendre place en tête de table, suivie par la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

" - Où est Derek? " finit-elle par demander, cherchant son petit fils du regard alors que son domestique lui remplissait sa tasse de thé.

" - Il dort encore. " lui répont Isaac en mordant dans son toast, faisant pouffer l'oncle de son alpha.

" - Avec son humain, je suppose?

\- Ils dorment encore, et Stiles n'est pas son humain. " siffle Scott, le fusillant des yeux malgré la main d'Allison posée sur son avant-bras pour le calmer.

" - Il a donc cauchemardé. " soupire la Grand-Mère, lançant un regard au frisé qui confirmait d'un signe de tête. " Il en a toujours fait. Comment votre ami l'a-t-il calmé?

\- Il l'a serré contre lui.

\- C'est tout? " s'étonne-t-elle, laissant les autres froncer les sourcils. " Il n'a pas passé sa main dans ses cheveux? C'est ce geste qui avait toujours eu le don de le calmer. Sa mère avait toujours été la seule à pouvoir le faire. J'espère qu'il va mieux.

\- Oh vous inquiétez pas, Stiles s'en occupe très bien. " affirme la coyotte, se penchant sur la table pour attraper le pot de confiture, poussant un cri indigné lorsqu'Erica lui donna un coup de coude à la hanche.

Personne n'avait le droit de parler de la meute sans l'autorisation de leur alpha, et ce, malgré le fait que cette femme soit sa grand-mère.

" - Il va falloir que l'on ait une discussion ensemble.

\- Toujours aussi fragile ce gosse. " ricane encore une fois Georges, rapidement ignoré par le reste de lameute.

" - Sac, je pourrais avoir du miel s'il te plait? " lui demande timidement la petite blonde en tirant sur sa manche, faisant sourire ce dernier qui lui tendit le pot.

" - Tiens, ma belle.

\- Qui est cette enfant? " demande Abigail, lançant un regard à Izzie qui s'empresse de cacher son visage dans les bras du frisé.

" - Il faudra demander à Derek. " lui répont simplement Boyd, faisant clairement comprendre que rien ne sera dit tant que Derek n'est pas avec eux.

" - Abigail, je vais te demander d'emmener la meute de ton cousin visiter rapidement la ville cet après-midi. Je ne veux personne à la maison dès 14 heures.

\- Et je vais où moi? " siffle son fils, visiblement agacé.

" - ça m'est complètement égal, Georges, je ne veux personne à la maison. Bon appétit. " souhaite-t-elle aux autres, se levant de table alors que son fils la suivait, protestant encore.

" - Excusez mon père. " soupire la louve brune. " Il est souvent insupportable. Lui et Talia n'ont jamais eut de bonnes relations, et maintenant qu'il a Derek devant lui, il ne s'en prive pas.

" - On l'avait comprit. " souffle Jackson, tendant un pain que lui avait demandé Allison.

" - Je tiens tout de même à vous dire que je ne suis pas comme lui et que j'espère que votre visite à Washington soit assez agréable.

\- Elle ne le sera pas. " grince simplement Isaac, prenant la blonde sur ses genoux qui n'aimait pas rester seule, laissant la meute le fixer avec surprise.

" - C-Pourquoi?

\- Parce que Derek n'est pas heureux ici. " lui explique-t-il, la fixant de ses yeux devenu dorés. " Et tant qu'il ne le sera pas, pas moyen qu'on le soit.

\- Derek est heureux, il a retrouvé sa famille!

\- Il n'a jamais voulu passé ici!

\- Il est là pourtant!

\- Parce que Stiles voulait venir! " lui crit-il presque, montrant ses dents, n'ayant pas remarqué les yeux écarquillés de la blonde dans ses bras. " Parce que ce pauvre abruti voulait en savoir plus et a créé le détour, et il se retrouve coincé ici sans le vouloir!

\- Il aurait pu refuser! " crit la brune à son tour.

" - Comment, alors que tu avais déjà dis à ta grand-mère que tu l'avais vu!? Il savait qu'il était coincé de toute façon, et n'ose même pas me dire le contraire! "

Il eut un silence, la meute n'en revenant toujours pas de la colère d'Isaac, ce dernier fusillant toujours des yeux la brune tremblante.

" - Alors oui il va passer une semaine ici, mais ne croit pas que tu as rendue service à qui que ce soit.

\- Tu devrais blâmer ton ami au lieu de moi. C'est lui qui a voulu venir.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon. "

Il se lève, déposant délicatement la petite au sol alors qu'il rangeait leur deux chaises.

" - Faites votre visite, symmpathisez avec elle, mais tant que Derek ne me dit pas t'apprécier, je me tiens loin de toi, et je ne ferais rien avec toi. Cette famille n'est rien tant que l'alpha ne l'ait pas accepté. "

Il sortit de la salle à manger à son tour sous tous les regards, notamment celui de la coyotte qui se reporta sur la brune.

" - Derek a une place importante dans sa vie. Il se calmera bietôt. " tente-t-elle en voyant la louve avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, se contentant de sortir de table à son tour.

Isaac avait raison.

Cette semaine se montrait déjà insupportable.


	16. Chapter 15

Stiles était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, se contentant de fixer le visage endormi du loup face à lui. Son pouce caressait doucement sa barbe, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son visage des yeux. Que ce soit ses cheveux noirs, ses longs cils recourbés, son nez fin ou sa bouche, il ne pouvait nier le fait que Derek n'était pas du tout désagréable à regarder, loin de là. De plus, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. La tête du loup était posée contre son bras, et ses hanches étaient possessivement entourées de deux bras musclés, sans oublier leur jambes emmêlées sous les draps.

Jamais l'adolescent aurait pensé un jour se trouver aussi proche du loup, et en plus à cause de son passé.

Derek allait-il lui raconter l'intégralité de ce dernier un jour?

Son pouce effectuait des dessins invisibles contre sa barbe, son regard toujours aussi mobile sur le visage dont il apprenait inconsciemment le moindre contour. Ce fut que lorsqu'il passa son regard pour la vingt septième fois sur les paupières de l'alpha qu'il repéra un léger papillonement, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

L'hyperactif garda sa main contre son visage, et ce même lorsqu'il croisa deux prunelles vertes olives encore ensommeillées. Il lui adressa un sourire timide, laissant la main posée sur sa joue remonter sur sa tête, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les doux cheveux du lycan. Il se retient de rire lorsque ce dernier pousse un petit soupire de bien-être, rapidement remplacé par un grognement.

" - Qu'est ce que tu fous?

\- Bonjour à toi ausi Sourwolf.

\- Je suis sérieux Stiles.

\- Oui merci et toi comment tu vas?

\- Je compte à 3 et je te frappe.

\- Tu te rappelles pas avoir cauchemardé la veille? "

Cette remarque semble surprendre le loup qui se mit à le fixer sans rien dire, laissant l'adolescent aux yeux whisky pousser un soupire faussement vexé.

" - Tu me brises presque le coeur, Bad Wolf! Alors que j'ai des courbatures de partout par ta fau-

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? "

Stiles le regarde enfin en se taisant, évitant de toute sa volonté d'éviter de loucher sur les lèvres du loup étrangement proches de lui. Passant inconsciemment sa langue contre les siennes, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans les mèches corbeaux de Derek, il reprit calmement la parole, évitant de briser l'ambiance - pour une fois - calme qui régnait entre eux.

Comment se faisait-il que le loup ne lui ait toujours pas arraché le bras pour oser toucher ses cheveux?

" - Tu as cauchemardé hier. J'ignore de quoi. Mais tu t'es calmé dès l'instant que je passais ma main dans tes cheveux. Et ça aurait été presque adorable sans tes gémissements de douleur. "

Sentant que l'alpha essayait déjà de se dégager de lui, il entoure rapidement ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se serre contre lui, ses doigts fermement aggripés à une belle poignée de cheveux.

" - Der, c'est pas grave.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, sérieusement. C'est une histoire de fierté qui te pousse à te montrer désagréable avec moi alors que je me suis tué le dos pour te calmer toute la nuit? Sympa comme remerciements! "

Il affronta le regard devenut brusquement moins désagréable du loup, le fixant avec surprise lorsque ce dernier laissa son nez s'enfouir contre son bras nu, fermant les yeux alors que ses bras le serrait de nouveau contre son corps.

Derek était clairement un mystère pour Stiles.

La main de ce dernier se déserra alors que le visage du loup se décalait tout doucement jusqu'à arriver contre son cou, laissant sa respiration et ses lèvres se poser contre la peau de son cou.

L'alpha dut sûrement entendre les battements effrénés de son coeur.

Et soudain, il comprit.

" - Tu as honte. " souffle-t-il alors qu'il poussait un grognement. " Bon sang, SourWolf, n'ait pas honte d'avoir eut un cauchemar. Tout le monde en fait. J'en fais, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Malia en font, et tu en fait aussi. C'est rien. ça te rends simplement plus humain. "

Il attrape légèrement une poignée de cheveux noirs, tirant la tête du loup de sorte à la sortir de son épaule, posant son front contre le sien alors qu'il lui souriait face à son air vulnérable.

" - C'est pas grave Derek. Je te le jure. "

Le concerné tente de nouveau de se dégager et cette fois, l'hyperactif ne protesta pas. Mais sous son regard surpris, le loup s'était contenté de se sortir de ses bras pour le prendre dans les siens. Et Stiles retient un pouffement, son front posé contre sa clavicule. Il détestait être la petite cuillère donc.

C'était bon à savoir. Il addorait être la petite cuillère.

" - De quoi parlait ton cauchemar? " chuchote doucement l'hyperactif, sa main traçant des cercles invisible contre le torse nu du loup.

" - Les cauchemars ne parlent pas.

\- Haha, sérieusement Der, tu oses jouer avec les mots? "

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

" - Tu me le diras quand tu le voudras. " soupire le garçon, se contentant simplement de resserrer ses membres autour de l'alpha en silence, voulant profiter de cette longue étreinte.

Combien pourraient s'en vanter d'en avoir eut le droit?

" - ça brûlait de partout. " fit une voix contre son front, ayant le don de le faire sursauter.

Il lève brusquement la tête, voyant Derek fixer un point invisible derrière lui alors que ses bras se resseraient sur ses épaules.

Il lui confiait quelque chose.

Bordel de Saint Dieu de ce que vous voulez.

Derek-Je-Suis-Trop-Mystérieux-Pour-Toi-Hale se confiait à lui. Lui, Stiles Stilinski, la personne qu'il portait le moins dans son coeur!

" - Où? " demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante, essayant de cacher sa surprise par tous les moyens.

" - Il y avait du feu partout. Tout le monde y était. Scott, la meute, toi, tous étaient coincés à l'intérieur.

\- Où, Derek?

\- Et j'arrivais encore trop tard. "

Il entendit un tremblement dans la voix du lycan, le faisant grimacer.

" - C'était trop tard.

\- Der.

\- J'avais encore tout perdu.

\- Calme toi, on est tous là. Tu le sais, on sera toujours là. Et puis ton rêve est super pas réaliste franchement, parce que toi t'étais parti où? Je t'aurais suivis pour savoir ce que tu manigançait, puis Scott m'aurait suivit, il aurait eu trop peur que tu m'égorges si tu me surprenais à t'espionner. Erica serait trop occupée à faire du shopping, Boyd ne passe jamais une journée entière chez toi, et Isaac est toujours chez Malia à faire des choses que personne n'a vraiment envie d'imaginer, tu vois? Et sérieux, Allison elle serait avec Lydia et Jackson, donc en conclusion, si ton rêve était un peu réaliste, seul Peter aurait brûlé, et je ne pense pas que ça te rendrait malheureux. "

Les bras du loup se resserraient de nouveau contre lui, mais il savait qu'il venait, sans même le faire exprès, de le rassurer. Il avait toujours su que son barratin avait des avantages, malgré les nombreux rappels à l'ordre du loup. Il le savait, et maintenant, il s'attendait à un léger remerciement.

" - Bon, c'est pas que ce câlin est super nul, au contraire, il est génial, comment tu fais ça, Monsieur le Congélo? Mais j'ai faim, et j'ai envie de faire pipi, donc si tu n'y voit pas d'incon-

\- Derder! " crit une voix.

Ils se détachèrent doucement et l'interpellé eut simplement le temps de se retourner pour recevoir la petite tornade blonde contre lui, souriant comme la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Il la serre doucement contre lui, laissant Stiles s'étirer comme un chat en se levant du lit, souriant bêtement à Isaac qui se contenta de le regarder.

" - Pitié Scarfman dis-moi que le petit déjeuné m'attends en bas!

\- Tente ta chance.

\- Ok. "

Il partit en courant sans plus de cérémonies, entendant clairement les soupires lassés des deux loups.

Mais ça lui était égal. Il ne voulait penser à rien.

Pour le moment, il a faim. Et une bonne tartine de Nutella serait la bienvenue dans son ventre.

* * *

" - Stiles putain qu'est ce que tu fous encore? " pouffe son meilleur ami, le fixant courir dans le jardin depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Il avait retrouvé la meute qui se prélassait dans les jardins, Lydia et Allison faisant connaissance avec Abigail alors que les gars se faisaient une partie de foot.

Et Stiles avait décidé de jouer. Et comment dire...

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour le foot.

Et à le voir attraper le ballon dans les mains et courir pour fuir un Jackson enragé qui n'en pouvait plus de ses conneries, il semblait toujours pas comprendre le principe du football.

" - Cotty! "

Il accueillit Izzie courrant dans sa direction en souriant, la portant pour la faire voler sous un éclat de rire. Il avait l'impression que la petite allait battre le jeu des surnoms les plus stupides lancés par son meilleur ami.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il y a princesse?

\- Je m'ennui. " souffle la petite.

" - Tu veux jouer à cache-cache? " lui propose-t-il avant de rire en voyant l'énorme sourire que venait de prendre place sur le visage de l'enfant, le tout sous le regard tendre de la chasseuse.

Allison regardait donc, un large sourire au visage, son petit ami jouer avec l'enfant, courrant après elle alors qu'elle hurlait en riant, essayant de se sauver de lui.

" - Oh pitié pas encore. " soupire la blonde, rejoignant les trois filles et râlant en voyant la future maman fixer tendrement son copain, une main posée contre son ventre.

" - Quoi?

\- Vous le faites exprès d'être aussi niais ou quoi? " grogne-t-elle, la faisant rire et attirant l'attention à la louve brune.

" - Je me doutais que Scott était le père.

\- Pitié ne nous le rappelle pas. " soupire la Benshee, souriant simplement à la vue du regard noir de sa meilleure amie alors que la coyotte venait de s'installer à son tour avec le reste des filles.

" - ça parle de quoi ici? " demande Malia, mordant dans une barre de céréale.

" - D'où tu sors cette bouffe? " lui demande Lydia en haussant un sourcil.

" - Je t'avais pas déjà parlé de la réserve secrète de Stiles dans la Jeep?

\- On vient à peine de sortir de table. " soupire de nouveau la blonde.

" - Et ben j'ai faim.

\- Tu me passe un bout? " lui demande la chasseuse, ce à quoi la brune lui offrit une deuxième barre sous le sourire d'Abigail.

" - Votre meute a l'air marrante. " dit-elle en regardant les quatres filles assises l'une sur l'autre.

Et le pire était qu'elles l'avaient fait sans même s'en rendre compte, montrant bien à la brune qu'elles avaient toutes un lien fort entre elles. Lydia était arrivée d'abord, puis Allison s'était assise, son dos appuyée contre le bras de la Benshee, puis Erica était venue s'allonger, sa tête posée contre les cuisses de la vénitienne, et Malia s'était complètement allongée contre le corps de la louve blonde, sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme s'elles en avaient l'habitude.

" - Oh crois-moi, ça l'est rarement. " soupire la Benshee, sa main jouant distraitement avec une mèche blonde d'Erica.

" - On fait nos conneries eet on attends patiemment que Daddy Derek nous remettent à l'ordre. " souffle la blonde en riant, sa main faisant des papouilles à Malia qui ronronnait presque.

" - Et évidemment, Stiles prend tout dans la gueule parce qu'il se calme pas. " rit la chasseuse, son regard suivant toujours son petit-ami, toutes ignorant les cris de l'hyperactif qui hurlait au viol lorsque l'ex-kanima lui faisait manger le sol.

" - C'est vrai qu'on est un groupe bizarre quand on y pense. " souffle Malia, redressant légèrement la tête pour appercevoir les confirmations des trois filles. " Une chasseuse, une Benshee, une coyotte, un ex-kanima, un espèce de génie malgré lui, et il y a que cinq loups dans une meute composée de treize personnes.

\- Treize?

\- Bah ouai, les jumeaux d'Allison et Izzie font forcément partie de la meute.

\- D'ailleurs, est ce que la petite connait votre nature? "demande de nouveau Abby, regardant la petite poser un bisou sur le nez de Scott qui l'avait attrapé. " Elle semblait légèrement surprise lorsqu'Isaac m'avait engueulé. "

A en voir les visages pâles des filles face à elles, personne n'y avait pensé.

" - IZZIE! " hurlent-elles à l'unisson, se redressant plus ou moins facilement sous un pouffement de la louve brune.

La petite les rejoignit tout en souriant, les pieds posés sur ceux de Scott qui lui tenait les mains, marchant et portant la petite par la même occasion.

" - Scott appelle le reste de la meute. " lui demande sa copine. " Stiles va chercher Derek et Isaac!

\- Ils sont en train de manger chef! " crit l'interpellé, en profitant pour cracher l'herbe que lui avait fait mangé Jackson.

" - Dis-leur que c'est important.

\- Bien chef, oui chef! " Il courut à l'intérieur sous le pouffement de la chasseuse.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce gosse.

Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, tous furent réunis sous les yeux d'Abby qui cachait un sourire, les voyant se monter dessus de nouveau sans même le remarquer. Le plus drôle fut son cousin qui, sans même le remarquer, avait la tête d'Isaac appuyé sur son bras droit, son bras gauche soutenant la joue pressée de l'hyperactif où la coyotte venait de se servir de lui comme d'un coussin, s'appuyant sur son bras comme le faisait l'hyperactif sur Derek.

" - C'est quoi le problème encore? " grogne l'alpha, fixant la chasseuse qui toussotait dans sa main, finissant sa barre de céréales.

" - MAIS C'EST UNE DE MES BARRES! " hurle Stiles, protestant vivement en se redressant, faisant tomber sa meilleure amie qui le frappa avant de remonter contre lui.

" - On s'en fout de ça.

\- Parle pour toi SourWolf, tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être un ventre sur pattes!

\- Ferme la.

\- Méchant loup.

\- Alors? " finit-il par s'impatienter, lançant un regard noir à l'humain qui pestait encore pour sa pauvre barre de céréales.

Un coup de poing le fit enfin taire, laissant Allison prendre enfin la parole.

" - Izzie ne sait toujours rien par rapport à nous. Et Isaac s'est transformé ce matin devant elle. "

Le concerné eut le droit à un coup de poing aussi sous les ricanements de Stiles, récoltant aussi un nouveau coup de poing.

" - Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris!? " le gronde le chef de meute.

" - Je te l'ai déjà raconté! " se plaint le bêta, frottant son bras en faisant sa tête de pauvre chien battu.

Tout le monde lui pardonnait lorsqu'il faisait cette moue.

" - Donc je pensais qu'il fallait tout lui avouer.

\- Izzie, viens me voir. "

Elle partit s'assoir sur la jambe de Derek en sautillant, un large sourire au visage, et se laissa tomber contre son torse pour une courte étreinte.

" - Il fait de trop bons câlins Derder. " soupire-t-elle.

" - Je te le fait pas dire. " pouffe l'hyperactif, attirant de nouveau le regard noir du loup et des regards amusés du reste de la meute.

" - Ecoute, on doit t'avouer un truc.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu te rappelles comment tu as vu Isaac au petit déjeuné? "

Elle lance un regard au bêta frisé.

" - Il avait les yeux jaune et des dents toutes longues ici! " dit-elle en imitant les dents avec ses dents, faisant sourire le groupe.

" - Oui, ben on va t'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On peut tous le faire ici, enfin sauf Stiles, Lydia et Allison.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'on est des loups et eux non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle m'agace déjà. " grogne-t-il alors que l'humain explosait de rire, laissant le chef se décaler de sorte à le faire tomber contre le sol lui et la coyotte, les faisant protester. "Parce que c'est comme ça.

\- Mais vous êtes pas des loups, vous.

\- Non mais t'as vu ses poils? Crois-moi il est assez poilu pour l'être. "

Troisième coup de poing pour l'hyperactif.

" - Si tu veux, on est un mélange d'humain et de loup.

\- Montre moi. "

Il se transforme doucement sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant.

" - Mais tu as les yeux rouges toi.

\- Parce que je suis le chef.

\- Oh. "

Elle se leva et posa ses mains sur les joues de Derek, posant délicatement sa bouche contre son front alors qu'il était toujours transformé sous les yeux surpris de la meute.

" - Même en loup-garou, t'es le meilleur Derder. "

Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, laissant les regards surpris devenir attendrits.

Cette petite les surprendra toujours.

" - Transformez-vous tous pour voir! " crit-elle en souriant, et tout le monde lui obéit sous son sourire fier.

" - Pourquoi Jack il a les yeux bleu? " demande-t-elle, tenant l'index du concerné de sa petite main.

" - Parce que Jackson a eut des problèmes quand il était petit. " lui expique la Benshee.

" - Et moi je suis comme vous?

\- Nope, ma puce. " lui sourit la blonde, caressant délicatement sa tête une fois l'ayant porté.

" - Pourquoi je peux pas être comme vous?

\- Parce que tu es pas mordue.

\- Je veux être mordue!

\- Crois-moi, ça va te passer, je te le dis par expérience! " pouffe l'hyperactif, ayant reprit place contre le bras de l'alpha.

" - Je veux avoir des longues dents aussi!

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grande, ok? " lui souffle Derek.

" - Ok. J'ai faim.

\- Viens princesse, je vais te montrer la cachette secrète de Titi pour les gâteaux! " lui sourit la coyotte, courrant en la portant, suivie due l'humain qui hurlait de ne même pas oser toucher sa Titine sans son autorisation.

" - Grand-Mère veut te parler cet après-midi. " lui souffle Abby, le regardant simplement hocher la tête. " Les autres vont êtres emmenés pour visiter rapidement la ville.

\- Derder vient pas avec nous? " demande la petite, une pointe dedéception dans sa voix.

Elle fut rapidement installée dans les bras de la coyotte qui lui souriait, rejetant ses petites mèches de bébé pour poser sa main contre son front.

" - Non princesse, pas cette fois. Mais demain tu iras toute seule te balader avec lui, ok? "

La petite eut un grand sourire, enlace rapidement l'alpha et suit les filles parties se préparer pour leur visite.

" - Bon, on y va aussi? " demande l'hyperactif, se levant tout en s'étirant.

Lui et le reste des garçons se levèrent à son tour pour rejoindre leur chambre, à l'exception du frisé qui se contenta de rester assis aux côtés du loup alors qu'Abigail retint un soupire.

" - Tu n'y va pas? " finit par lui demander Derek alors que les mains d'Isaac se resseraient contre son bras.

" - Je n'ai pas envie. " grogne le concerné.

" - Vas-y, Izzie sera sous ta responsabilité. "

Il croise le regard de son chef et ne put que grimacer lorsque ce dernier lui lança son habituel regard froid.

" - Vas y. "

* * *

L'hyperactif fut évidemment le premier à être prêt, trop impatient de découvrir la ville qui aservit de plateau pour sa série préférée - Grey's Anatomy. Il voulait tout découvrir, que ce soit les bateaux mouches jusqu'à l'hôpital, lui qui détestait cet endroit.

Mais peu importe, il allait s'amuser! Peut être même essayer de régler le problème de Malia et Isaac une bonne fois pour toute.

Il attendit donc le reste de la meute dans le jardin où la louve brune n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de fixer l'alpha face à elle bien silencieux.

Ok, Derek-Je-Suis-Trop-Méfiant-Pour-Toi-Hale venait de faire son apparition et visiblement, Abby ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Lui en avait presque prit l'habitude.

Sans même demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, il se laisse tomber comme un phoque contre le dos de Derek, son torse s'appuyant contre le dos du loup qui soupira de lassitude, laissant ses bras passer par dessus ses épaules.

Les contacts physiques avec le loup ne semblait plus être un problème désormais. Sa relation avec Derek venait de se renforcer sans même que ce dernier ne le remarque, supportant simplement le poids de l'humain contre son dos en grognant, en lâchant un autre lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'adolescent jouer avec ses cheveux.

" - Arrête ça. " siffle le loup.

" - De quoi ça parlait en mon abscence? " sourit l'hyperactif en direction de la brune, ignorant les grommelements du loup sous lui.

" - Rien de bien spécial. " lui sourit la louve, haussant timidement les épaules.

" - Oh, alors que vous vous retrouvez enfin, pas d'embrassades, de câlins de retrouvailles, rien de tout ça?

\- Stiles." Grogne de nouveau le loup sous lui.

" - Je voulais te demander de l'argent SourWolf.

\- Pourquoi cette fois?

\- Par- Comment ça cette fois!? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'argent mis à part pour la caméra peut être, ou alors aussi pour la bouffe, mais je te signale môsieur Derek-Je-Me-La-Pete-Avec-Mon-Fric-Hale que vous êtes tous des ogres dans cette meute et qu'on perd beaucoup d'argent à cause de leur estomac!

\- Tu perds ton argent à cause de tes paris à la con avec Malia, et tu manges encore plus que Scott et Erica réunis.

\- Je veux acheter des fringues pour Izzie. La petite va vivre avec nous, et on a rien pour elle.

\- Combien?

\- File ta carte.

\- Alors là tu vas chier.

\- Je ne dépasserai pas les milles dollars, promis!

\- Touche à ton cul.

\- Oh aller s'il te plaît, pour ta nouvelle princesse blonde!

\- Non. Je te donne de l'argent, mais pas la carte.

\- Méchant.

\- Prévenant. Combien?

\- Ben milles dollars du coup.

\- Tu vas lui acheter simplement de quoi tenir trois semaines.

\- Je ne vais pas habiller ma princesse en clocharde! " s'écrit le garçon sous un énième soupire de Derek.

" - Scott pitié prends le et emmène le loin avant que je ne l'égorge. " siffle l'alpha en sentant le bêta arriver derrière lui.

Bien qu'en se retenant de rire, le bêta se contenta d'obéir, portant son meilleur ami qui rouspétait contre le chef, hurlant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui fila l'argent, non sans oublier de le frapper.

" - Ben tu viens pas? " lui demande-t-il une fois calmé.

" - Il doit parler à sa grand-mère. " lui souffle la brune en se levant à son tour, levant les sourcils en voyant un air inquiet prendre place sur son visage.

Il était devenu sérieux si rapidement que s'en était troublant. Mais en voyant les autres n'y prêter aucune attention, elle en déduit qu'ils en avaient l'habitude.

Cet adolescent doit être le seul qui puisse autant l'étonner.

" - ça va aller? " souffle-t-il en direction de son cousin, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils sans répondre. " SourWolf, pour une fois que je suis sérieux, tu pourrais faire l'effort de répondre quoi, et -

\- Scott emmène le loin ou il va perdre son bras. " siffle-t-il en direction de ce dernier qui soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant trop l'habitude de les voir s'engueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi.

" - Aller Stiles, tu sais très bien que ça ira pour lui. " lui souffle son meilleur ami, lançant un regard confiant à l'alpha. " Il s'en sort toujours, et cette fois il le fera sans tes plans foireux.

\- Espèce de meilleur ami indigne, je te signale que mes plans que tu oses dire foireux ont sauvés vos culs poilus de loups un nombre incalculable de fois! "

Il continuait à râler, suivant son meilleur ami qui s'éloignait vers le reste de la meute sous les yeux de Derek et le sourire tendre d'Abigail.

" - Tu as une belle meute, Derek. " souffle-t-elle en le regardant, ce dernier se contentant de l'ignorer. " Bonne chance avec grand-mère. "

* * *

Confier un enfant à Stiles et Malia n'a jamais été une bonne idée.

Confier autant d'argent à ces deux là était encore pire.

" - Vas y viens on lui achète ce blouson magnifique!

\- Stiles, il fait 35°C dehors! " pouffe sa meilleure amie. " Oh regarde ces bottes!

\- L'argent est pour la petite, pas pour toi! "

La concernée rit, assise sur les épaules de l'hyperactif, s'accrochant à ses cheveux.

La meute s'était de nouveau séparée en plusieurs groupes pour leur shopping, ayant déà prévu un lieu de rendez-vous. Cet après-midi était consacré au shopping, et les visites des lieux d'intérêts commenceront le lendemain.

Evidemment, Malia faisait légèrement la gueule puisqu'elle avait vu Isaac partir avec Abigail - il n'était pas supposé la détester d'ailleurs?! - mais ne disait rien, se contentant de s'amuser avec son meilleur ami qui portait la petite blonde, imitant quelques fois le cheval, faisant hurler de rire la petite.

Elle s'était rapidement accrochée à Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Erica et Scott. Pour l'instant, elle préférait rester avec eux, même s'elle parlait aux autres. Il semblerait qu'elle se sente mieux avec eux. Et la coyotte voulait aussi que l'enfant soit heureuse avec elle, d'où la raison de s'amuser avec l'enfant et son meilleur ami.

" - Viens poupée on va aller acheter de la crème solaire, il faut pas brûler ta petite peau de bébé. " pouffe l'hyperactif, ses mains chatouillant les côtes de l'enfant qui se tortillait sur ses épaules.

" - Je suis pas un bébé!

\- Tu le seras au moins jusqu'à tes trente ans pour moi. "

La coyotte ria en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle plaignait déjà Izzie et les futurs enfants de son meilleur ami.

Quoique Derek semble aussi pas mal dans le rayon papa poule. Suffisait de voir comment il s'occupait de ses louveteaux sans même que ces derniers ne le remarque.

" - Oh mon Dieu cette robe. " soupire-t-elle, son regard envieux caressant la vitrine.

" - Oh elle est trop belle! " s'exclame la petite blonde, battant des pieds contre les épaules de l'hyperactif.

" - Stiles, viens, je veux l'essayer! "

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle l'entraina dans la magazin et s'empresse de demander le vêtement avant de s'arrêter un moment, lançant un petit regard à la blonde que reposait son meilleur ami au sol.

" - Est ce que vous auriez la même à la taille d'une enfant de cinq ans? "

Elle sourit en voyant la vendeuse confirmer et lance un regard à la petite qui avait des étoiles brillant dans ses prunelles.

" - On va avoir la même robe ma chérie!

\- Ouai! Merci Mimi! "

Elle bondit contre les jambes de la brune qui riait suite au surnom alors que son meilleur ami hurlait " au vol de poupée ". Elle n'en peut plus de ce gosse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les voilà toutes les deux sorties du magasin, vêtues de la même robe rose pâle à ceinture fleurie sous le soupire amusé de Stiles, marchant fièrement main dans la main dans la rue.

" - Vous êtes sérieuses? " rigole-t-il.

" - Regarde comment Titi il est jaloux de pas être une fille. " lance la coyotte à la petite qui attrapa la main de ce dernier.

" - C'est pas grave Titi, tu pourras pas porter de robe si t'es pas une fille. " souffle la petite, comme s'elle compatissait sérieusement pour le garçon, faisant rire les deux adolescents.

Ils se calmèrent rapidement en voyant un étrange regroupement dans un magasin et la coyotte, sentant l'odeur d'Isaac, pressa inconsciement le pas, serrant la main d'Izzie contre la sienne.

Et lorsqu'ils virent le bêta coincé dans l'angle de l'ascenseur, ils ne comprirent que trop bien la situation.

Abby devait ignorer la claustrophobie d'Isaac et l'avait emmené sans le vouloir dans cette boite close.

Malgré les secouristes qui l'entouraient, le frisé ne semblait écouter personne, coincé dans l'angle, le visage caché dans ses bras, tremblant comme un fou.

Rapidement, la coyotte abandonna la main de la petite blonde et essaya de se frayer un passage pour rejoindre le loup, s'accroupissant aux côtés des secouristes.

" - Mademoiselle, reculez je vous prie! " lui ordonne un des sauveteurs qu'elle prit soin d'ignorer, posant une main dans les boucles du garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

" - Isaac, je suis là. Tu vas bien? Tu veux que j'appelle Derek? " lui demande-t-elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'adolescent qui osa enfin lever la tête, montrant son visage couvert de sueur et son regard effrayé.

Il était vraiment térrorisé et enfonça sa tête contre le cou de la coyotte lorsque cette dernière le prit dans ses bras, frottant son dos pour le calmer.

Elle entendit vaguement son meilleur ami régler le problème avec les secouristes en expliquant la situation. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, se contentant de serrer le corps du loup contre elle, calmant ses tremblements.

" - Isaac, tu peux te lever? On va s'en aller. "

Il hocha simplement la tête et accepta la main que lui tendait la coyotte pour se relever, ne la lâchant pas pour autant une fois debout, suivant la jeune femme qui l'emmenait vers Stiles, Izzie et Abigail.

" - Pourquoi il était dans un ascenseur? " demande-t-elle, fusillant des yeux la louve alors que le frisé venait d'entourer ses bras autour de ses hanches, son torse plaqué contre son dos, cachant son visage contre son cou.

" - Je n'y peux rien, il avait demandé à ce qu'on se sépare une fois dans le magasin. "

Malia ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer ses mains sur les bras qui l'entouraient, sous les yeux de la petite blonde qui attrapa l'index d'Isaac, attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

" - Tu vas bien, Sac? " demande-t-elle, inquiète, faisant légèrement sourire le concerné.

" - Oui princesse. J'ai juste eu un peu peur.

\- Tu veux un câlin?

\- Qui oserait refuser ça? "

Il relâche les hanches de la coyotte, s'accroupissant de sorte à laisser la petite entourer ses bras autour de son cou, sa main posée contre son petit dos alors qu'il la portait.

" - Je vais bien, poupée, je te le promet.

\- N'aies pas peur, moi je te protège d'accord? "

Il rit, embrassant le cou de l'enfant sous les sourires de leur petit groupe.

" - Bon, c'est pas que la scène entre Scarfman et MA princesse me gêne, mais j'ai la dalle. Qui vote pour qu'on aille bouffer? "


	17. Chapter 16

Il n'avait jamais été froid avant toutes ces emmerdes. Il n'avait jamais ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Derek en avait simplement prit l'habitude. Les grognements, les coups, le peu de paroles... Tout cela était devenue une habitude. Il se contentait simplement de faire ça, tous les jours, depuis l'incident. Personne ne lui en avait jamais reproché.

Enfin, avant l'arrivée de ce crétin. Stiles avait été celui qui l'avait changé, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rende compte.

Sa connerie était arrivée, ses cris, ses coups tordus, et étrangement, bien qu'au début il était insupportable à ses yeux, il avait finit par s'y habituer. Il y avait même prit goût.

Il ne râlait plus vraiment lorsqu'il le retrouvait chez lui à foutre un bordel dans son loft à danser comme un singe, ou lorsqu'il le retrouvait endormi dans son canapé, échoué comme une loutre. Il avait même prit l'habitude de retrouver ce gamin chez lui tous les soirs. Qu'il y ait une raison ou non.

Il avait toujours méprisé les humains. Le même mépris que ressentait son oncle Georges depuis la mort de Paige. Il les trouvait stupides, inconscients, idiots. Et Stiles répondait à tous ces critères.

Il avait toujours été solitaire. Maintenant, l'hyperactif ne lui en laissait plus l'occasion. Et si ce n'était pas lui qui venait, c'était Isaac qui prenait le relai, venant souvent en pleine nuit le voir, cauchemardant sans cesse, et venant lui demander de dormir avec lui.

L'alpha avait toujours considéré le frisé comme son fils. Enfin, ce dernier n'arrangeait pas vraiment la chose, venant tous les soirs dormir avec lui lorsqu'il n'était pas chez Malia, se comportant comme un gosse, essayant toujours d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait en faisant sa moue de chien battu, riant à la moindre connerie pouvant leur arriver.

Il avait toujours pensé ne pas mériter sa meute. Mériter cette bande d'adolescent traumatisés mais heureux ensemble. Il avait toujours pensé ne pas avoir sa place. Mais son groupe lui faisait toujours sortir inconsciemment cette idée de la tête, notamment lors de leur coucherie groupée, dormant l'un sur l'autre, lui toujours au milieu, ses bêtas l'entourant.

Il s'était habitué à ce que sa maison soit un vrai foutoir. Il s'était habitué aux vacarmes interminables. Aux conneries de Stiles et Malia. Aux engueulades amicales entre Erica et Lydia. Le calme d'Isaac disparaissant rapidement lorsque Scott lui proposait de jouer à la Lacrosse avec Jackson et qui finit en bataille générale, roulant dans la boue, et revenant salir sa maison, malgré ses cris.

Il avait certes perdu une famille, mais il en avait construit une nouvelle qui en valait la peine.

Mais il était hors de question que sa famille éloignée ne lui brise tout ça. Ils avaient déjà assez d'emmerdes chez eux, avec le Néméton, ces monstres bizarres et les relations ambigues de certains dans la meute... Il avait déjà assez à gérer avec ses louveteaux pour devoir faire face à son passé de nouveau.

Qu'il était faible. Qu'il regrettait avoir montré sa faiblesse à l'hyperactif le plus stupide que sa vie ait été donné de voir. Qu'il avait été impuissant suite aux arguments de Stiles.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses conneries. Ils avaient un Road Trip à finir, bon sang. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'ouvrir de vieux livres.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement en voyant sa grand mère arriver en sa direction, s'asseyant à sa droite. La ressemblance avec sa mère était trop troublante pour lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder.

Quel faible. Il détestait ça.

" - Derek. " souffle-t-elle, attrapant sa main des siennes, la serrant doucement.

Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre sa grand-mère. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre qui que ce soit. Le problème avait été entre sa mère et elle. Et Georges. Mais il avait toujours détesté Georges, même enfant. De toute façon la cicatrice qu'il avait à la cuisse ne lui rappelait que trop bien la haine démesurée de son oncle.

Son clan s'était déchiré à cause d'Abigail, il l'avait toujours su. Sa mère avait toujours été contre le fait d'adopter les omégas anciennement tueurs d'innocents, et dans le passé, Abby avait déjà un beau profil digne des tueurs en série. Elle avait été mordue par son oncle, et depuis, n'avait pas arrêté sa boucherie humaine. Là où ça s'était compliqué a été lorsque Georges l'avait ramené à la maison et qu'elle avait faillit tuer Cora. Il se souvient encore de la rage de sa mère qui voulait l'achever. Mais sa grand-mère s'était placée du côté de Georges. Elle s'était toujours placé de son côté, et visiblement, Talia ne l'avait supporté plus longtemps et avait disparue avec sa famille.

Peut-être en voulait-il inconsciement à sa grand-mère d'avoir blessé sa mère. Sans cette dispute, il n'y aurait jamais eut ce déménagement, il n'aurait jamais eut à tuer Paige, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Kate - sérieusement, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait prit de s'enticher de cette folle - et personne n'aurait été tué.

Ceci dit, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Scott, Stiles, et il n'aurait jamais eut cette meute spéciale qu'il aimait aujourd'hui. Il l'aimait, c'était une certitude, mais jamais il n'oserait le dire.

Il avait assez merdé comme ça.

" - Tu m'avais manqué. " lui dit-elle de nouveau, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et poser son regard dans le sien, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

Elle attrapa son visage, le rapprochant du sien avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

" - Qu'as-tu fais pour avoir les yeux bleu, mon chéri?! "

Il ne comprenait jamais comment arrivait-elle à voir ce genre de choses pourtant invisibles aux yeux des autres loups.

Sans doute l'âge.

" - Rien. " grogne-t-il, dégageant son visage de son emprise.

" - Ne soit pas désagréable envers moi.

\- Je ne suis pas désagréable.

\- Oh si tu l'es.

\- Désolé de te décevoir dans ce cas. " ironise-t-il, préparant déjà à se lever.

" - Ne bouge pas, Derek. Nous n'avons pas fini.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me veux.

\- Renouer nos liens.

\- En me forçant à rester ici une semaine en menaçant la meute? Quel beau lien de famille.

\- Nous n'avons jamais menacé ta meute, Derek!

\- Va dire ça à Georges. "

Elle fronce les sourcils, sa main retenant toujours son petit fils qui se rasseya, fixant l'herbe sous ses chaussures.

" - Tu as cauchemardé la nuit dernière. "

Il grogne comme simple réponse, ignorant le regard déçu de sa grand-mère.

Il allait tuer celui qui avait osé lui dire.

" - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes autant, mon bébé? Tu étais si... Si innocent. Si inconscient. Je te vois encore courir dans le jardin en souriant avec Cora, essayant de fuir Laura qui s'était transformé pour vous faire jouer. "

Il ose enfin un regard sur sa grand mère, passant nerveusement une main sur sa nuque en voyant des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

" - Je te vois encore venir en pleurant voir ta maman quand tu tombais et sourire comme un ange lorsqu'elle te consolait pas un câlin. Je... Tu étais beaucoup trop heureux, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? "

Elle posa une main contre sa joue, le laissant oser croiser son regard.

" - J'ai toujours regretté votre départ. Talia... Je ne pensais pas que me mettre du côté de Georges allait autant la décevoir. J'ai perdu ma fille. Et j'ai appris que je n'aurais aucune chance de la retrouver un jour pour m'excuser auprès d'elle pour ne pas avoir prêté attention à ses paroles dans le passé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Derek? S'il te plait. Dis-le moi juste. "

Et lui dire quoi au final? Que c'était lui qui avait causé toutes ces emmerdes? Que c'était lui qui avait refusé de revenir à Washington à cause de sa rencontre avec Paige? Que c'était lui le responsable lorsqu'il avait essayé de rompre avec Kate et qu'elle s'était vengé en brûlant la maison alors que tout le monde y était? Que, par sa faute, sa mère avait due délaisser son rôle d'alpha pour s'occuper de ses yeux bleu qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler?

N'avait-il pas déjà assez honte comme ça?

A en voir le visage pâle de sa grand-mère, il retint un grognement en la fuyant des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire toutes ses pensées à voix haute.

Stiles déteignait beaucoup trop sur lui.

" - Derek.

\- C'est bon. Tu l'as eut ta réponse. "

Il se leva de nouveau, mais encore une fois retenu par sa grand-mère. Il passa de nouveau sa main dans sa nuque, essayant de contrôler son loup, sa colère montant de plus en plus.

" - Assieds-toi bon sang et cesse de fuir cette conversation.

\- Je ne fuis pas la conversation, je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'elle ait lieu! " s'énerve-t-il, son oeil gauche virant déjà au rouge.

" - Je veux t'aider!

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide! " crit-il presque, perdant son calme alors que son oeil droit commençait à rougir.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas elle qui le retint mais un poids qui venait d'arriver contre ses jambes en courrant.

La meute était revenue.

Ses yeux redevinrent rapidement humain lorsque son regard se posa contre le petit corps d'Izzie serrée contre ses jambes et la porta jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, la laissant lui sourire pleinement, ses deux mains posées contre ses joues.

" - Titi il m'a donné plein de bonbons! Tu en veux!?

\- Bordel Izzie, je t'avais dis de pas lui dire, il mangera tout après! " fit la voix de l'hyperactif dans son dos qui les rejoint, saluant poliment la grand-mère de l'alpha alors qu'il chatouillait la petite blonde dans les bras du loup.

" - Mechante, je te dirais plus aucun secret.

\- Oh non, dis-moi en plein!

\- Vous lui avez acheté ses vêtements? " lui demande-t-il alors que l'adolescent lui montra une dizaines de sacs dans ses mains.

" - Et comment! Princesse, ça te dit de tout montrer à ton Derder?

\- Ouai! Donne-moi tous les sacs Titi!

\- Malia en a aussi, va les chercher! "

Derek l'avait à peine déposé au sol qu'elle était partit en courant alors que l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Il poussa un cri indigné en se frottant le bras lorsque l'alpha l'avait frappé.

" - Mais t'es complètement malade putain! " rouspète-t-il, essayant de lui lancer un regard méchant.

" - Pourquoi elle est surexcitée comme ça?

\- C'quoi le rapport?!

\- Tu sais à quel point c'est chiant un gosse qui ne dort pas à cause du sucre qu'il a bouffé de la journée?

\- Tu en a un bel exemple devant toi! " sourit l'adolescent.

" - Hors de question qu'elle devienne comme toi.

\- Non mais héé, s'en ait presque vexant! Et puis c'est autant ma fille que la tienne!

\- Ah ouai? Depuis quand? " demande-t-il en grognant, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

" - Depuis que c'est moi qui lui ait tout acheté parce que môsi- Oh merde. " Il se tourne rapidement vers la grand-mère qui les observait en silence. " Vous avez eu le temps de finir votre conversation?

\- Oui. " répont le loup, arrachant un sac des mains de Stiles pour fouiller dedans.

" - Pour de vrai? Parce que sinon je pourrais toujours prendre la meute et on part se balader encore, vous savez?

\- Non merci. " lui sourit poliment la vieille femme. " Nous avons décidé de reporter notre conversation à plus tard.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'Izzie ait besoin d'un soutien gorge de taille 95C? " gronde le loup en sortant la lingerie noire.

" - ... Elle prévoit son adolescence? "

Un coup de poing de plus.

" - Y a des affaires à Malia, elle a essayé de trouver les mêmes tenues pour elle et Izzie! Arrête de me frapper je te jure je vais finir par te demander un nouveau bras pour Noel! " crit-il alors que le loup levait les yeux au ciel. " Ah oui, Isaac a eut une crise dans un ascenseur et- Aie putain Derek mon bras bordel à bi-

\- Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans un ascenseur alors qu'il est claustrophobe? " l'interrompt le loup, attrapant le col de son tee-shirt.

" - L'important est que Malia ait parvenue à le calmer, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tes dents de loup aigri et mal léché et me laisser aller chialer dans les bras de Scotty à cause de ta brutalité alors que je suis le gosse le plus mignon du groupe après Izzie. "

Il mit ses paroles en exécution et courut dans les bras de Scott qui arrivait avec la meute, poussant des hurlements incompréhensibles alors que la petite blonde venait de revenir avec une bonne autre dizaine de sacs.

Et le loup eut le droit d'écouter toutes les conneries que l'hyperactif avait appris à la petite blonde, ne s'étant pas gêné pour montrer à l'enfant tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Sans remarquer le regard tendre de sa grand-mère orienté en sa direction.

* * *

Le coyotte était toujours allongée contre le torse du frisé, ce dernier ayant sa tête toujours plongée contre sa nuque depuis leur arrivée. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de profiter de l'état du bêta pour se retrouver proche de lui.

Jamais elle ne lui dirait qu'il lui avait manqué.

Jamais elle ne lui demandera de rester avec elle et qu'ils stoppent leur pauvre jeu qui les avaient mené à cette mauvaise dispute.

Elle veut simplement profiter de cette étreinte.

Un soupire traversa ses lèvres lorsque les bras du loup remontèrent pour se serrer autour de ses épaules, la laissant poser son menton contre ses bras, fixant des yeux la petite blonde montrer d'un air fier les chaussures que lui avait choisi Stiles, fermant les yeux en sentant le nez du garçon derrière elle se frotter derrière son oreille.

Les mots étaient la source de leur emmerdes. Elle avait toujours préféré les gestes. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux avaient ouvert la bouche, il y avait une dispute et ils le regrettaient.

Alors elle ne dira rien, profitant simplement de l'étreinte reposante du bêta, ignorant Lydia qui venait de prendre discrètement une photo.

" - Même que tata Alli m'a laissé choisir des jouets pour le bébé! " s'enthousiasme la petit, faisant ouvrir les yeux à la coyotte qui sourit en montrant la peluche à son cousin, assise sur les genoux de Stiles.

On aurait presque dit une famille. Eux deux. La petite qui leur parlait. Un couple parfait.

Quand est ce que ces deux abrutis allaient enfin se décoincer et se lancer?

Elle tourne à peine la tête en sentant le menton d'Isaac se poser contre son épaule, son nez lui caressant la joue, semblant lui aussi fixer la scène.

" - Ces deux-là m'énervent. " grogne-t-il en voyant l'hyperactif qui venait de jeter la petite dans les bras du loup qui se préparait à le frapper, ayant sûrement dit une connerie qui allait lui coûter un bleu de plus sur le corps.

" - Ils ne sont pas encore prêt, on dirait.

\- Tu rigoles?! Ils font déjà assez couple comme ça. "

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, suivant des yeux Scott partit aider son meilleur ami qui venait de s'étaler par terre dans sa course.

" - Pourquoi t'es monté dans l'ascenseur? "

Elle sentit les bras autour d'elle se crisper soudainement.

" - J'avais pas envie de monter les escaliers.

\- Tu es au courant que ta phobie ne disparaitra pas en étant loup?

\- Merci de me le rappeler. " siffle-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, regrettant déjà avoir posé la question. Elle n'était pas faite pour les mots, c'est tout.

" - Oh putain j'ai senti! " cria Erica, créant un petit troupeau autour du ventre d'Allison. " Je les ait senti bouger!

\- Je veux toucher!

\- Je suis le père, c'est moi qui le fait d'abord! "

Une vraie bande d'enfants. Alors qu'elle regardait la scène, elle retint un frisson en sentant les lèvres du loup se presser contre son cou.

" - Ils ne regardent pas. " remarque le frisé, descendant ses lèvres.

" - J'ai repéré un endroit où on risquerait pas d'être dérangés. "

La discussion allait devoir attendre. Il lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour perdre son temps avec de pauvres paroles inutiles.

* * *

Par on ne sait quel miracle, Derek avait accepté de sortir se balader. Il ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur, et tout le monde avait poussé l'hyperactif à aller le calmer. Il avait reçu bon nombre de menaces venant des bêtas pour qu'il accepte de tenter quelque chose afin de lui changer son humeur.

Izzie marchait donc avec Allison, cette dernière responsable de l'enfant si jamais la meute avait prévu de s'arrêter pour boire un verre.

Même Abigail était de la partie, discutant avec Erica et Lydia, chacune suivie de son petit ami.

" - Alors Derder, ça s'est bien passé ta discussion? " lui demande Stiles avec enthousiasme, cachant sa curiosité.

" - La ferme.

\- Oh je sens que la nôtre va très bien se passer aussi! " ironise-t-il, fuyant en voyant le loup lever son poing et revint lorsqu'il s'était assuré que l'alpha n'allait pas le lui coller à la figure.

" - Aller plus sérieusement, ça s'est bien passé? Vous avez parlé de quoi?

\- Stiles je vais t'étripper.

\- Tu n'oseras pas.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Ok ok tout doux petit loup - Oh t'as vu le rime de fou! Je devrais faire poè- Aieuuuh putain mon bras!

\- Tu l'a mérité.

\- Bad Wolf. Ok ok je me tais! " crit-il en levant les bras en signe d'abandon lorsque l'alpha avait levé le bras pour son énième coup de poing de la journée.

" - N'empêche, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire pour que vous vous revoyez encore.

\- Je croyais que t'allais la fermer. " siffle le loup, suivant la meute qui venait de rentrer dans un restaurant.

" - Pour de vrai?

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

\- Il parait ouai. IZZIE SE MET À CÔTÉ DE MOI! " hurle-t-il en voyant que la blonde était prise en sandwich entre Scott et Allison " Vous allez avoir deux gosses, alors vous me laissez ma princesse!

\- Mais qu'il est con. " pouffe son meilleur ami.

La blonde semblait visiblement d'accord puisqu'elle bondit - littéralement - de sa chaise, laissant à peine le temps à Derek pour se précipiter afin d'éviter la chute.

" - Ne refais plus jamais ça. " la gonde-t-il, posant délicatement la petite sur la chaise à sa gauche.

" - Promis, Derder.

\- Ça c'est ma fille. " dit fièrement l'hyperactif en bombant le torse.

" - Et surtout tu oublis pas : tout ce que te dis Stiles c'est pas vrai, ok?

\- Hein?! Comment ça c'est pas vrai!? Je te signale que je dis la vérité plus que toi d'abord!

\- Ils se disputent toujours comme ça et pour un rien? " demande la louve brune en direction de la Benshee qui levait les yeux au ciel.

" - Oh tu n'as encore rien vu. " soupire la vénitienne en ouvrant son menu.

" - Tu me choques presque. " souffle le frisé en direction de la coyotte qui lisait son menu.

" - Pourquoi ça? " demande-t-elle, un bâtonnet de pain coincé dans sa bouche.

" - Tu n'as pas regardé un serveur depuis notre arrivée.

\- Ils n'en valent sûrement pas la peine.

\- Et comment tu peux le savoir sans jeter un coup d'oeil? "

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, se mordant délicatement sa lèvre en évitant de parler et de prendre le risque de sortir une connerie pouvant mettre en péril leur étape de réconsiliation.

" - Quoi? " finit-elle par demander en voyant le regard insistant de la louve blonde face à elle.

" - Tu pues le sexe et Isaac à des kilomètres.

\- C'est très élégant, ça, Erica. " siffle le concerné.

" - NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE CA DEVANT MA FILLE TOI!? " hurle l'hyperactif en plaquant ses maisn sur les oreilles de la petite blonde, la meute remerciant leur alpha lorsque ce dernier le frappa pour avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde à leur table.

" - Je dis ce qui est vrai. " se justifie la louve en souriant, fixant l'humain se frotter péniblement le bras suite à son coup.

" - La prochaine fois prévient, histoire que je protège la sensibilité de ma princesse. " râle malgré tout le garçon sous les rires des autres. " - Bon, on mange un morceau et après on va tous au bar, ok?! " sourit-il, sa proposition rapidement approuvée par tous.

* * *

Est ce que Derek avait déjà dis à quel point il détestait les bars?

Visiblement pas assez, à le voir désespérer face à sa meute courrant dans tous les sens, certains se dandinant sur la piste de danse - Erica et Malia - d'autres buvant comme des fous en se faisant payer des verres par tout le monde - Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Isaac et Boyd - et étonnament, les deux dernières se contentant de discuter calmement sous ses yeux.

Il retint de nouveau son soupir agacé lorsque l'hyperactif s'assoit à ses côtés, renversant la moitié de son verre sur ses vêtements, s'appuyant sur son bras.

" - Y a trop de gens qui me veulent dans leur lit. " se plaint presque le garçon alors qu'Abby et Lydia retenaient leur rire.

" - Quel malheur. Va en faire un et fous-moi la paix. "

Le garçon secoua la tête, s'allongeant presque de tout son long sur l'alpha qui perdait patience.

" - Aucun d'eux n'a ton cul. "

Il cracha littéralement sa gorgée, faisant exploser de rire les deux femmes assises sur la table alors que lui ne savait plus de quelle manière allait-il tuer ce type.

" - Dis Stiles, il est comment son cul à Derek? " ricane la Benshee sous le regard noir du concerné.

Il allait la tuer elle aussi.

" - Fais pas genre, tout le monde l'a déjà regardé dans la meute. "

Il appuya son menton contre l'épaule du lycan, tendant ses lèvres contre son oreille dans l'intention de chuchoter quelque chose, mettant tout le monde au courant malgré tout vu sa discétion légendaire.

" - Tu savais qu'un moment, Erica badait trop dessus?

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé ignorer ça. " grogne le concerné, reprenant de son verre.

" - Il est toujours comme ça? " demande Abigail en direction de la Benshee qui souriait, lui lançant un léger regard.

" - Oh mais c'est habituel. Dès qu'on va en soirée, Stiles est le premier saoûl, et il ne fait que coller Derek en lui disant toutes sortes de conneries tout en lui demandant des choses que jamais il oserait faire en temps normal. C'est toujours trop drôle à voir. "

Jackson vint à son tour en grimaçant, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du loup de naissance, ce qui ne semble pas plaire à Stiles qui monta complètement sur les genoux du lycan, s'enroulant contre lui, laissant les filles hurler presque de rire en entendant les couinements jaloux de l'ex-Kanima essayant de l'éloigner de l'alpha.

Alpha qui allait commettre une série de meurtres avant le lever du jour.

" - Oh mon Dieu, Malia et Isaac vont pratiquement le faire devant tout le monde là. " soupire Lydia en voyant le frisé plaquer sa presque copine contre lui et s'embrasser sauvagement.

" - Bon ça suffit, on rentre. " siffle le loup en se levant, entrainant l'hyperactif contre lui qui grogna face à sa brutalité.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs descendit des bras de l'alpha pour bondir sur le dos de Jackson, les laissant tous les deux tomber au sol - littéralement - les laissant exploser de rire comme des fous.

" - Oh Seigneur... " rigole de nouveau Lydia une fois ayant faite trainer les autres avec Abby en dehors du bar, rejoignant Allison et Izzie endormie dans ses bras, allant rammasser son pauvre petit ami qui dormait déjà contre le torse de Stiles.

" - Non mais laisse-moi un peu Jackie aussi! " proteste-t-il en s'enroulant autour du Kanima qui se nichait plus encore dans les bras de l'hyperactif.

" - Ouai Lyds, partage un peu!

\- Amen, bébé panda roux!

\- Mais t'es con, les pandas c'est blanc, pas roux! " pouffe le co-capitaine de Lacrosse, partant en rire de nouveau avec l'hyperactif, sous l'appareil photo de Lydia qui se promit de les vanner longtemps sur leur magnifique relation qu'ils détestent tant.

Derek ramassa les deux garçons, agacé, les portant chacun sur une épaule, ce qui fut une horrible idée.

" - T'as vu le cul à Der? " lui demande Stiles sous les yeux écarquillés de la chasseuse.

" - Il est aussi gros qu'un cul de black. " lui répont Jackson, les bras pendant dans le vide comme son camarade.

" - Je suis sûr il peut twerker de ouf avec! " rigole l'hyperactif en pinçant le derrière de l'alpha, laissant ce dernier se retenir de hurler après ces deux abrutis qui s'amusaient à le pincer de partout sous les pleurs de rire des filles sobres du groupe.

Rectification: il avait perdu sa famille, et il s'était retrouvé à la charge de gamins plus désespérant les uns les autres.

* * *

Scott était sans doute le seul garçon à ne pas avoir abusé de la boisson, et il en fut sincèrement reconnaissant puisqu'il aura l'occasion de se souvenir de toutes les conneries produites cette nuit.

Comme le baiser de Jackson et Stiles qu'il se promit d'en faire une surprise le lendemain pour la Benshee et un cauchemar réel aux deux principaux concernés.

" - Bon je dors. Bonne nuit, Pikachu. " grogne Jackson en se laissant tomber sur son lit après avoir frappé le dos - enfin, le dos était son but et il avait finit par frôler son bras - de l'hyperactif qui sautait sur tous les lits.

" - Bone nuit Salamèche! Bordel le sol brûle les gars, sauvons nous! "

Il manquait de s'éclater la figure au sol si l'alpha ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, sous le fou-rire du frisé et un regard lassé de Boyd qui se brossait les dents - du moins il essayait, ce qui semblait difficile avec la brosse à dents à l'envers.

" - Oh mon héros! Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Superman! " couine l'adolescent aux yeux whisky, gémissant de nouveau lorsqu'il fut jeté sans délicatesse sur son lit. " Maieeeuuuu attens j'ai pas fais de bisoux de bonne nuit! "

Il se leva en courant sous un grognement de Derek et courut voir son meilleur ami, s'empressant de l'embrasser, faisant de même pour Isaac et Boyd - et récoltant de la mousse de dentifrice au visage - avant de se jeter sur le dos de Derek sous les rires de Scott filmant la scène depuis le début.

" - Aller Der, toi t'en aura le droit à deux!

\- Je m'en passe.

\- Bon ok, juste celui pour m'avoir sauvé la vie des flammes!

\- Mais y a pas de flammes!

\- Bien sûr que si, t'es aveugle ou quoi? " soupire d'un air lassé l'hyperactif, agaçant l'alpha qui le jeta de nouveau sur son lit.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de se jeter de nouveau sur son dos lorsqu'il tenta de se déshabiller pour domir.

" - Un bisou Der!

\- Non.

\- Juste un!

\- Dégage.

\- Mais bordel roule lui sa galoche qu'on dorme, putain! " hurle presque Boyd, choquant tout le reste des garçons qui le regardait avec choc. " Ben quoi?!

\- Malia m'a pas fait mon bisou du soir, je rev-

\- Tu restes ici. " gronde l'alpha auprès du bêta alors que l'hyperactif s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon au cou, le laissant grogner de nouveau et tirer la tête de ce dernier hors de sa nuque, le faisant chouiner de nouveau.

" - Mais Derek, Malia m'embrasse toujours avant de dormir... " chouine le frisé en jouant la carte du chien mignon.

" - Moi aussi je veux un bisou avant de dormir! " râle l'hyperactif alors que Derek était parti fermer la porte à clés pour enfermer la meute dans la chambre, détachant Stiles de son cou avec agacement.

" - Va t'allonger dans ton lit ou t'auras rien. "

Le concerné courut comme un fou dans sa couchette alors que l'alpha souffla enfin, regrettant déjà sa décision.

Avec un peu de chance, l'hyperactif aura tout oublié le lendemain.

Il lance un regard à Scott toujours perché sur son téléphone.

" - Dors toi aussi.

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes d'abord. " lui répond ce dernier en courrant, se replaçant une foix face à la porte, histoire de ne pas louper le baiser tant attendu.

Il regarda donc avec une presque excitation le loup s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Stiles qui l'attendait patiemment en souriant comme un gamin, se redressant une fois l'alpha à sa hauteur, et sans même lui laisser le temps, se jeta sur ses lèvres.

" - Seigneur, les filles vont me bénir demain. " souffle-t-il, revenant à la chambre lorsque Derek était enfin allongé dans son lit.

Mais ce que Scott ignorait, c'était que Stiles avait rejoint l'alpha dans son lit et les deux ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à un seul baiser.

Les lèvres rougies et les cheveux ébouriffés de l'hyperactif témoignera cette nuit d'embrassades incessantes le lendemain.


	18. SORRY

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette absence impardonnable mais j'avais beaucoup trop de travail et de devoirs pour pouvoir gérer le blog en même temps.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fiction n'est pas morte, je pense poster quelques chapitres durant ces deux semaines.

Sauf qu'un problème est intervenu. Mon chapitre 18 a été supprimé, et intelligente comme je suis, je ne l'avais enregistré nul part. J'ai le 19, le 20 et le 21 mais il faut que je me rappelle de nouveau ce que j'avais écrite au 18 pour éviter toutes confusions possibles.

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, pas de panique, la fiction n'est pas morte. Je compte bien la finir, j'ai l'épilogue en tête depuis le début :)

J'ai aussi remarqué que bien que j'ai bon nombres de favs - merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, je vous aime, kiss et keur keur - peu de reviews sont postées. J'aime avoir votre avis les pizzas, ne vous gênez surtout pas ok?! :)

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit.

Il faut maintenant que je commence mes recherches dans ma mémoire. Le chapitre sera posté le plus vite possible!

Merci encore d'aimer mon histoire et de suivre l'aventure de ces primates. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. :3

Bisous à tous Xxx


	19. Chapter 17

_Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est galère d'essayer de réécrire un chapitre que l'on avait déjà écrit mais qu'on a été forcé de refaire parce qu'il a été effacé et que débile comme je suis, je n'avais jamais enregistrée une quelconque copie._

 _Vive moi._

 _Ceci dit, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça a valu la peine d'attendre autant pour ça._

 _Pitié ne me tuez pas._

 _Je vous aime, et bonne lecture! :) Xx_

* * *

Le lendemain fut encore plus difficile que la dernière fois pour le reste de la meute qui avait encore une fois bien abusée de la boisson la veille. Lydia ne pouvait que rire en les voyant arriver un par un d'une manière spéciale vers la table où attendait le petit déjeuné.

La première à l'avoir rejoint fut Allison et Izzie, qui souriaient chacune, visiblement de bonne humeur.

" - Tu vas bien? " lui demande la Benshee après que la chasseuse lui avait embrassé la joue pour la saluer et que la petite blonde lui bondit sur les genoux.

" - Oui. Scott a dit qu'il avait deux belles surprises pour nous. " lui sourit Allison, prenant place à ses côtés en faisant attention à son ventre.

" - Comment vont les deux loups là-dedans?

\- Fatigants. Ils ne font que bouger. Une horreur.

\- Tu regrettes? "

La brune porte une main à son ventre avec un petit sourire alors que l'enfant blonde montait - littéralement - sur la table pour attraper un croissant et se réinstaller sur les genoux de la Benshee.

" - Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre... Non. Je pense que ça me faisait peur plus qu'autre chose au début mais... Je pense que c'était à prévoir. Je veux dire, pas aussi tôt, mais je me voyais déjà avec un avenir avec Scott, tu vois?

\- Tu me donne envie de gerber putain. " fit la voix de Jackson qui vacillait en leur direction, essayant de rejoindre la chaise à la droite de sa petite amie, sans succès. Izzie lui bondit dessus, le faisant tomber et grogner par la même occasion sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes.

Lydia, ayant pitié de le voir dans l'incapacité de se relever tout seul, partit l'aider à s'installer à côté d'elle et enleva à temps le bol face à lui alors que l'ex-Kanima laissait retomber sa tête contre la table.

Vinrent ensuite Boyd et Erica, tentant de se soutenir au maximum pour arriver sur les sièges à table sans tomber. Ils manquèrent de tomber plus d'une fois puisqu'ils se prenaient les pieds dans ceux de l'autre, ce qui provoquaient les rires des seules personnes sobres autour de la table.

Abigail fit son apparition en souriant, suivie par sa grand-mère et Georges, et prirent aussi place autour de la place, observant également l'arrivée magnifique de la meute.

Isaac et Malia furent évidemment les meilleurs, puisqu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'en faire trop. C'était dans leur gènes. Au lieu d'entrer dans une pièce comme tout être normal, ces deux là ont préférés ramper en grognant, effrayant Izzie par la même occasion.

" - J'en ai marre.. " souffle le bouclé.

" - On y est presque. " tente de l'encourager la coyotte sous les regards blasés et habitués de la meute.

Boyd finit par prendre son mal en patience et porter les deux abrutis jusqu'à la table sous le sourire amusé de la grand mère qui les regardait en silence et la grimace de son fils qui les reluquait simplement.

" - Il en manque combien encore? " soupire Georges, attirant le silence autour de la table.

" - Il manque Erica, Scott, Stiles et Derek. " répond froidement la chasseuse, attirant le regard du concerné sur elle.

" - Génial. "

Il sortit de table sous un soupire de soulagement général, bousculant Scott qui venait de faire son entrée aussi, embrassant sa petite copine sous les " Beuuuuuuurk " puérils de la meute.

" - Alors cette surprise? " s'impatiente presque la Benshee alors qu'Izzie venait d'aller prendre place sur les genoux de Isaac, ce dernier étant plus proche du pot de Nutella que la jeune vénitienne. " Batard reviens ici. " grogne-t-elle en le voyant partir s'assoir en un sourire moqueur, remplissant son verre de café.

" - Patience, mon enfant.

\- Je vais t'en foutre de la patience moi.

\- Bordel Lydia arrête de gueuler. " grogne son copain à ses côtés qui se eçu un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas, son front toujours collé contre la table.

" - Il se pourrait qu'il y ait eu certaines choses qui se sont déroulées dans notre dortoir la veille.

\- Hein? " s'exclamèrent tous les bêtas, ne se rappelant sûrement de rien.

" - Nous avions fortement cru au Sterek, chers amis, mais une nouvelle romance se dévelloppait sans que nous ne l'ayons remarqué.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu chies encore? " grogne Jackson, daignant enfin relever la tête alors que les filles semblaient intéressées par ce que disait le bêta.

" - Qu'est ce que c'est ça, le Sterek? " demande la vieille femme en direction d'Abigail qui haussa les épaules.

" - Aucune idée, mamie.

\- Hier, nous avons eu la joie d'assister au début du Stikson. " sourit Scott, sous les cris des femmes présentes, faisant sursauter la petite blonde qui fit tomber sa tartine sur le sol alors qu'Erica entra enfin dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux.

" - T'as des preuves? " lui demande la Benshee.

" - Mais attendez c'est quoi ces codes? Moi je comprends plus! Pourquoi Scott il connait vos noms de code et pas nous?! " se plaint Isaac, sa remarque rapidement approuvée par Jackson.

" - Le Sterek est le nom de code pour parler du duo Stiles/Derek, mon amour. " sourit la vénitienne à son copain. " Devine qui compose le nom Stikson. "

Tous rièrent à la vue du visage pâle de l'ex-kanima.

" - Qu'est ce que j'ai fais comme connerie? " demande-t-il en direction de Scott qui riait, montrant son téléphone au reste de la table, faisant hurler tout le monde. Il y avait des cris de joie comme des cris indignés suite à la magnifique photo du magnifique baiser échangé entre l'ancien Kanima et l'hyperactif.

" - Oh mon Dieu... " souffle le conserné sous les fous-rires des autres et le sourire fier de Scott.

" - Mais ce n'est pas tout! " annonce-t-il de nouveau, créant un nouveau silence sur la table. Prenant une grande inspiration, et après avoir fait passer son regard sur chaque personne assise à table, il sourit de nouveau. " Après cette expérience, le Sterek est devenu plus fort.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis encore? " soupire Boyd cette fois-ci sous le sourire de la blonde qui attendait avec impatience la suite des évènements comme le reste des filles de la meute.

" - Scott chéri, accouche maintenant.

\- Super jeu de mots, amour, mais patience. Vos coeurs sont-ils prêts?

\- Oui putain! " hurlèrent les femmes présentes, faisant sursauter la petite blonde toujours pas habituée au comportement explosif de la meute, faisant tomber sa tartine une deuxième fois - cette fois-ci, sur la jambe d'Isaac.

" - Avant toutes choses, jurez moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin avant de partir en couilles, ok?

\- Oui Scott on jure, croix de fer, de bois, de cuivre, de tout ce que tu veux. " grogne la coyotte, pratiquement prête à se jeter au coup du bêta tellement cette attente lui est insupportable. " Crache le morceau. "

Comme précédement, le jeune homme leur montra la photo tant attendu, attirant un chahut insupportable autour de la table pendant au moins cinq minutes.

" - Et ce n'est pas fini.

\- Mon Dieu que je bénis ton homme, Argent. " lui souffle la louve blonde sous le sourire fier de la future mère.

" - Ce matin, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lits, super enlacés, et j'ai été voir de plus près la scène du crime-

\- Mon Dieu, tu deviens pire qu'une meuf en fait.

\- Il a perdu ses couilles depuis qu'il a foutu Allison enceinte, pardonne lui.

\- Fermez la. " leur sifflent Erica et Lydia à l'unisson, faisant trembler Isaac et Jackson qui se mordirent la langue pour éviter de perdre la vie avec une remarque déplacée en trop. La blonde eut un sourire en direction de Scott - un sourire très flippant, si vous voulez l'avis du conserné. " Aller, chaton, continue.

\- Elle fait flipper.

\- Nique ta race.

\- Pas devant la petite bon Dieu! " s'horrifie Allison, une mine choquée au visage alors qu'Erica et Jackson se fusillaient des yeux.

" - Accouche Scott, j'en ai marre d'attendre! " finit par crier la Benshee, attirant un silence magnifique à la seconde qui suivit.

" - Donc je disais... Quand je me suis rapproché, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres toutes rouges, et celles de Stiles avait même une petite ouverture. La même ouverture a été observée exactement au même endroit sur notre alpha. Vous pouvez partir en cacahuètes.

\- OH MON DIEU-

\- OH SEIGNEUR DE MARIE LA PATISSIERE DU VI-

\- MAIS C'EST PUTAIN DE FANTASTIQUE!

\- FABULEUX!

\- ENFIN! "

Et visiblement, à les voir s'extasier autant, les filles étaient loins d'en avoir fini, sous le regard amusé et attendri de la vieille femme. Au moins, elle avait la certitude que Derek avait une meute certes chaotique mais qui tient beaucoup à lui.

Et il le mérite amplement.

* * *

L'alpha était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, plongé dans ses pensées alors que le corps de l'hyperactif toujours endormi était allongé contre le sien, les mains de ce dernier toujours présentes dans ses cheveux.

Il venait de prendre une mauvaise habitude que le loup aura du mal à le faire arrêter.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'en plaindre. Il adorait ce geste. Il aimait cette marque d'affection.

Mais il ne voulait pas Stiles. Il le refusait.

Soupirant, il enfouit son nez contre les cheveux bruns de l'humain, laissant sa partie lupine ronronner sous l'odeur sucré de l'hyperactif.

Il le détestait.

Il détestait Stiles pour avoir fait rendre sa partie lupine si dépendante de lui. Il appréciait ce foutu humain bordélique et chiant à en crever. Son loup ne faisait que le pousser vers lui, essayant de prendre le contrôle pour laisser Derek succomber à ses pulsions.

Malheureusement pour son loup, sa partie humaine était beaucoup trop têtue.

Il refusait d'entrainer Stiles dans ses emmerdes. Il y était déjà beaucoup trop impliqué. Il était humain, merde! Derek détestait les humains. Il était compliqué, et il doutait même de sa santé mentale, parfois.

Comment pouvait-il encore causer des emmerdes à Stiles? Il ne se pardonnerait pas. Tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui avaient disparus. Il était dans la peur constante de perdre sa meute. Et il était encore plus inquiet de perdre ce foutu hyperactif de malheur qui faisait tomber ses murs l'un après l'autre.

Il déteste Stiles pour le rendre si faible.

Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Qu'on l'aime. Qu'on s'occupe de lui. C'était son rôle.

L'hyperactif grogne de nouveau, rampant inconsciemment sur son torse pour nicher sa tête dans son cou, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans ses mèches noires, visiblement toujours en plein sommeil.

Cette nuit avait été un vrai fiasco. Il avait craqué. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Il se lève, gardant l'adolescent contre lui avant d'essayer de le rallonger, détachant ses doigts de ses cheveux sous son grognement, puis fuit de la chambre.

Il était lâche. Il ne faisait que fuir. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter Stiles. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Il avait d'autres choses à régler.

Et à en sentir la main de son oncle contre sa nuque venant de le plaquer contre le mur, il comprit que son problème avec Stiles allait devoir attendre.

Ses yeux devinrent rapidement rouges, fusillant ceux de son oncle qui le regardait avec haine.

" - Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici.

\- Lâche-moi. " siffle-t-il, sa main serrant fortement le poignet de Georges qui resserait son emprise sur son cou.

Il était trop en colère contre le frère de sa mère pour penser à sa douleur.

" - Je pensais que tes traumatismes ne devaient pas te ramener ici à nouveau. " rit-il, sa griffe planté sur sa cicatrice à la cuisse, laissant l'alpha redoubler sa fureur. " Je pensais avoir été clair à tes neuf ans. " grogne Georges, le regard froid. " Tu ne mérites pas ta place dans le clan Hale. Tu ne mérite même pas ce nom. Tu es trop faible. Tu ne sers à rien. Pire que ta mère.

\- Ferme ta putain de gu-

\- Ferme la Derek. Tu crois pouvoir revenir et toucher un quelconque héritage? Rêve-y encore. Non mais réfléchit. "

Georges le relâche, le laissant retomber sur ses pieds, les poings serrés, évitant de se jeter sur son oncle.

" - Si même ton père ne voulait pas de toi, comment tu veux que quelqu'un t'accepte ici? Tu crois que ce pauvre humain restera ici avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? " ricane le vieil homme en montrant la porte du dortoir de son index , se faisant plaquer à son tour contre le mur par un alpha plus que furieux, le regard assassin.

" - Je croyais t'avoir prévenu de ne même pas l'évoquer dans tes paroles.

\- Je t'en prie. Nous savons tous les deux la vérité. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre détraqué. Un pauvre fou. Et tu n'auras même pas le temps de montrer qui tu es qu'il aura déjà fuis loin de toi. "

Georges se dégage de l'emprise de son neveu et s'éloigne, laissant ce dernier poser son front contre le mur et finir par s'assoir au sol, le dos appuyé contre ce dernier, le visage caché dans ses bras.

Il était putain de trop faible. Son putain d'oncle savait toujours où frapper pour lui faire mal. Il n'avait pas changé.

Il le détestait, bordel.

Il savait tout ça. Il se le répétait tous les jours. Mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre rendait le tout plus réel.

Beaucoup trop réel.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer son cou, l'odeur de l'hyperactif envahissant ses narines et les mains de ce dernier s'accrocher à ses cheveux.

Il écarta ses jambes, laissant une position plus confortable à Stiles pour mieux le serrer, passant ses bras autour des hanches de ce dernier, réfugiant son visage dans son cou.

Sa frayeur aussi avait malheureusement été comprise par son oncle.

Parce qu'elle était là, la cause principale de ses frayeurs, dans ses bras, essayant de le consoler comme elle le pouvait.

Il avait peur que Stiles ne l'abandonne.

Il était foutu.

* * *

La meute était réunie dans le jardin, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de leur alpha.

Ils avaient bien évidemment sentis la haine impressionnante de ce dernier et avaient hésités à le rejoindre, mais ils avaient directement changé d'avis en ayant senti l'odeur de Stiles à côté.

L'hyperactif était le seul parvenant à calmer leur chef d'un coup, alors autant le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

Allison était de plus en plus fatiguée, allongée au sol, pestant contre son ventre qui avait encore pris du volume sous le regard triste de son copain qui n'osait pas s'approcher de peur qu'elle lui envoit un nouvel objet à la figure. Le pot de confiture de fraises ce matin n'était toujours pas passé.

La grand mère de Derek vint prendre place à côté d'elle, regardant à son tour la partie de foot qui était lancée et des cris poussés par la meute lorsqu'Erica venait de percer le ballon par rage d'avoir perdue.

Elle était mauvaise perdante, tout le monde le savait.

" - Comment te sens-tu? " demande la vieille femme en direction de la chasseuse qui venait de se redresser, adressant un sourire timide à la personne âgée.

" - Fatiguée. Ils m'épuisent. " soupire la brune, sa main caressant son ventre arrondie avec un regard tendre posé sur ce dernier.

" - Comment comptes-tu accoucher?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ils vont arriver et je vais partir. " soupire-t-elle, lançant un regard à son petit ami qui venait de porter la petite blonde et courrant avec elle, essayant tous les deux de frapper dans le nouveau ballon qu'ils avaient trouvés. " La légende est connu. Cette seule humaine ayant accouchée de loups est morte. Je ne pense pas avoir de choix. " Elle eut un sourire, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux larmoyants. " Scott sera triste, je le sais. Mais il s'en sortira avec les jumeaux. Il y a la meute. Il y a sa mère et le père de Stiles. Il a tout le monde autour de lui. Il se débrouillera.

\- Tu t'es décidée à mourir?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. " soupire la brune, lançant un regard à la vieille femme.

" - Tu sais, deux méthodes ancestrales existent dans notre famille pour épargner la vie d'une humaine enceinte de loups. "

Allison n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-elle en train de rêver de cette phrase? Etais-ce simplement possible?

Elle s'était faite à l'idée de finir sa vie à l'arrivée de ses deux amours, et elle doutait que ce soit un tour de son imagination qui venait de dire ça pour lui donner de faux espoirs.

" - P-Pardon? "

La vieille femme lui sourit, attrapant la main de la chasseuse et la serrant, la laissant se tourner vers elle.

" - La mère de Derek nous a permis de découvrir deux méthodes permettant de garder en vie une humaine lors d'un accouchement lupin.

\- La mère de Derek était humaine?! " s'exclame la chasseuse, choquée. Sa famille avait pourtant étudié toute la dynastie Hale, mais jamais elle n'avait vu quelque part que Talia Hale était humaine.

La vieille femme eu un petit sourire, le regard nostalgique.

" - Talia était vraiment spéciale. Elle est née humaine dans une famille de loups, et la tradition veut que si cet évènement arrive, il fallait attendre la majorité de la concernée pour qu'elle choisisse s'elle veut se transformer ou non. Elle avait refusée la transformation. Et elle tomba enceinte de Laura. Derek est né lorsque sa mère était humaine aussi.

\- Elle a donc survécue à l'accouchement de Laura sans mourir? "

Décidemment, la famille Hale est beaucoup trop puissante et possède beaucoup trop de secrets pour être comprise.

" - Elle a eu besoin de l'aide d'un druide en nuit de pleine lune, de sortes à ce que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Et tout s'est bien passé. La naissance de Derek fut un peu plus compliquée, et elle a due être mordue en plein accouchement pour qu'elle y survive. Tu as les deux méthodes présentées devant toi.

\- Je ne peux même pas envisager la morsure. Il en est hors de question. Je ne sais même pas comment cacher ma grossesse et mes enfants à mon père, et ma famille est une famille de chasseurs. ma mère a préférée se tuer que de devenir un loup-garou. Je ne peux pas le décevoir comme ça.

\- Il te reste la méthode du druide. Mais sache que votre région est réputée pour le Néméton qui attire beaucoup de montres. Non seulement la présence de ce dernier va te faciliter l'accouchement et le rendre moins douloureux, mais il va aussi attirer pas mal de créatures surnaturelles que la meute se devra de repousser.

\- Je prends le risque.

\- C'est ton choix après tout.

\- J'en parlerai à la meute ce soir. Merci beaucoup. " sourit-elle en direction de la vieille femme qui venait de se lever, répondant à son sourire.

" - Ce n'est rien.

\- SALUT MES BIATCHES! " hurle l'hyperactif qui venait d'arriver, sous le cri de joie de la petite blonde qui courut dans ses bras pour un câlin, ce dernier étant suivit par l'alpha toujours aussi grognon.

Il s'installa aux côtés de la chasseuse en lui souriant, regardant la meute jouer et Isaac s'arrêter en plein milieu du jeu pour sourire à l'alpha, laissant son équipe perdre le ballon sous leurs cris furieux.

" - Mais vos gueules ça va c'est pas la mort! " proteste le frisé sous les rires des supporters, laissant Derek s'assoir à son tour au sol, fixant la meute courir comme de vrais abrutis, Izzie sur sa cuisse qui suçait son pouce, son autre main tenant le pouce du lycan.

" - Comment va notre super maman enceinte? " sourit Stiles en direction de la chasseuse qui semblait rayonnante.

" - J'ai trouvé une solution pour rester vivante lors de mon accouchement sans pour autant devenir loup-garou, alors je vais très très bien.

\- Sérieusement tu en a trouvé une?! J'ai cherché partout sur Internet sans aucune trace! " s'exclame l'hyperactif, plus joyeux que jamais.

Heureusement qu'il y en avait une. Il n'aurait pas supporté annoncer la mort de l'âme soeur de son frère.

" - On réunit la meute pour leur annoncer?!

\- Je t'en pris. " rigole la jeune femme, regardant en souriant l'humain courir prendre le ballon de foot et revenir ici, essayant d'éviter toutes sortes de claques envoyées en sa direction par la meute furieuse d'avoir été interrompue.

" - Nous avons une grande nouvelle, les amis! " sourit Stiles alors qu'il venait de se frotter le bras, les larmes aux yeux suite à la douleur infligée par le groupe. " Vous êtes vraiment des sauvages, n'empêche. Pauvre de moi, enfant marthyrisé à -

\- Viens Stiles. " lui sourit Allison, portant sa main au bras du garçon qui guérri instantanément sous son soupire de soulagement.

" - Merci, amour de ma vie.

\- Stiles.

\- T'es sérieux à être jaloux pour ça, Scotty? " pouffe l'humain alors que son meilleur ami venait de s'enrouler autour du corps de sa copine en marmonant "à moi", faisant rire le reste du groupe.

" - Alors, quelle est cette fantastique nouvelle?

\- J'ai trouvé une solution permettant de sauver ma vie pendant mon accouchement.

\- Pitié, épargne-nous ta leçon sur le placenta et toute cette merde. " grogne Jackson dont la remarque fut approuvée par Boyd et Isaac.

" - C-Comment ça épargner ta vie? Tu devais mourir?! " s'exclame Scott, lançant un regard perdu à Stiles qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

" - Mon Dieu quel soleil éclatant, tu ne trouves pas SourWolf?

\- Où tu vois du soleil, y a des nuages et c'est gris partout.

\- Tu pourrais jouer le jeu quand même.

\- Dans ce cas, sors des choses cohérentes, je ne vais pas me faire passer par un abruti parce que tu l'es.

\- Ouch mon coeur.

\- Comment ils évitent les reproches, ils sont magiques. " rigolent la coyotte et la louve blonde sous le sourire de la louve brune.

" - Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça? " accuse Scott sa petite amie, profondément vexé de ne jamais être au courant.

" - Ce n'est pas important maintenant qu'il y a une solution. Je vais devoir appeler Deaton qui va s'en charger à notre retour. Mais il reste un problème. "

La fin de sa phrase attirant un silence sérieux de la part de toute la meute qui fixaient la chasseuse. Cette dernière finit par toussoter avant de continuer.

" - Le Néméton va nous être utile, et il sera plus fort que d'habitude, ce qui fait que pas mal de créatures vont venir nous rendre une petite visite.

\- N'en dis pas plus, chérie, nous allons nous en charger et protéger mes neveux.

\- Stiles, pitié des fois tu ferais mieux de la boucler. " rigole son meilleur ami sous l'approbation générale, faisant bouder ce dernier.

" - Dans ce cas-là, il faudra reprendre les entrainements. " annonce Derek d'une voix plate sous la grimace de la chasseuse.

" - Je suis désolée.

\- Bah, pas de panique. Par contre tu as intérêt à ce que tes gosses soient beaux et que ça en valait la peine de faire tout ça pour eux. " soupire Erica sous les pouffements de la Benshee et de Malia.

" - Quelle fille cruelle. Comment tu fais? " demande Isaac en direction de Boyd qui haussait les épaules.

" - Je te demande comment tu fais avec ton attardée de copine?

\- Oh la violence.

\- Oh mon Dieu Boyd, je croyais que tu m'aimais! " couine la coyotte alors que son cousin fixait Boyd et Erica étrangement loin de l'autre.

" - Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu deviens plus intelligente.

\- Vas-y il ne te reste que chercher un trou pour te cacher. " explose de rire Stiles, suivit par les autres alors que la victime gonflait ses joues.

" - Boyd et Erica, avec moi. " grogne leur alpha en se levant, laissant les deux bêtas le suivre sous les regards silencieux de la meute.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un arbre, asse loin de sortes à ce que les pouvoirs surnaturels des autres lupins ne puissent les espionner, puis Derek se contenta de les regarder alors que ses deux bêtas fixaient le sol.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre eux. Si l'alpha se concentrait bien, il ressentait une pointe de déception et de colère dégageant des deux personnes face à lui.

Une dispute donc. Ce qui était étonnant, vu la magnifique complicité de ce couple qui causait le moins de problèmes dans le groupe.

" - Qu'est ce qui se passe? " finit par demander Derek.

Le silence, comme il s'en doutait bien, lui a répondu.

" - Vous vous êtes disputés. " continut-il, laissant Boyd relever la tête en se frottant la nuque.

" - Ce n'est qu'un léger différent. ça passera. " répont l'homme, laissant un rire amer sortir de la gorge de la louve.

" - Oh, évidemment que c'est trop léger, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important après tout.

\- Erica.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends à décider ce ui est grave ou pas?! " siffle-t-elle en levant la tête, montrant sa colère. " Si tu estimes que notre relation n'est qu'un "léger différent" autant arrêter, histoire qu'il n'y ait plus de légers différents dans ta vie! "

Elle s'éloigne rageusement de son alpha et de son petit-ami en rejoignant l'autre groupe, les laissant tous les deux silencieux.

" - Tu te démerdes pour la calmer. " lui dit simplement Derek. " Tu as voulu cette sauvage, tu te démerdes pour pas qu'elle nous fasse vivre un cauchemar.

\- Elle s'emporte pour quelque chose qui ne vaut même pas la peine.

\- Visiblement ça en vaut la peine pour elle. Tu connais son caractère. Répare tout ça. "

Ils rejoignirent à leur tour le reste de la meute toujours regroupé.

" - Sinon, quelqu'un a une idée pour l'activité d'aujourd'hui? " demande la vénitienne en rejettant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, essayant d'apaiser le silence pesant qui s'était abbatu sur le groupe.

" - J'ai envie d'un tennis. " soupire l'hyperactif sous le regard surpris de son frère.

Surprise que toute la meute ressentie.

" - On a des terrains qui nous appartiennent dans un club. " lui propose Abigail, faisant sourire l'humain qui sautilla sur place.

"- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attends? Allons nous éclater! "

Il courut vers le manoir, laissant tout le monde le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pour regarder Scott toujours figé.

" - Quel est le problème? "

Le conserné se racle la gorge, fixant l'alpha qui venait de croiser ses bras contre son torse.

" - Stiles jouait du tennis avec sa mère. Il n'a jamais remis les pieds sur un terrain depuis sa mort. "


	20. Chapter 18

C'est définitif, je suis complètement conne. Je vous ai posté le chapitre 19 sans le 18, ce qui veut dire que vous aviez loupé la scène du tennis qui avait sa petite importance, et là je me sens trop mal d'avoir gaffé comme ça.

Je suis désolée, mais le seul point positif est que vous avez maintenant deux chapitres publiés.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi,

Bonne lecture. Xx

* * *

" - On ne devait pas simplement aller jouer au tennis? " grogne l'ex Kanima en entrant dans un magasin de sport, la troupe dirigée par Stiles qui portait sa petite blonde dans les bras en souriant.

" - Il nous faut bien des tenues adaptées, non? " sourit l'hyperactif. " Aller, filles d'un côté et gar- bordel de merde, pourquoi Erica et Boyd disparaissent toujours ensemble!? " se plaint-il sous les haussement d'épaules de la meute.

" - Allons donc faire nos supers achats.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'Izzie, Stiles? " lui propose la chasseuse.

" - Non merci, je tiens à passer un moment agréable avec ma fille. " lui sourit le garçon alors que l'enfant venait de poser un baiser sur son nez, laissant les regards attendris des autres se poser sur cette scène et Lydia prendre une photo souv enir.

" - Aller les cachalots, on se bouge! " crit l'hyperactif, s'éloignant le premier de la troupe dans le rayon de tennis, allant directement dans le coin des enfants.

" - Aller bébé, choisit quelle couleur tu veux prendre! "

* * *

La coyotte se mordait férocement la lèvre, fixant des yeux la vendeuse qui ne cessait de draguer Isaac devant elle depuis un bon quart d'heure, les mains crispées sur les vêtements.

Pourquoi cet abruti ne la repousse pas?

A cause de leur foutu accord. C'est vrai.

Elle avait été stupide d'en avoir eu l'idée. Elle détestait ce foutu plan. Elle détestait cette foutue pimbêche qui venait de poser son bras sur le biceps d'Isaac. Elle le déteste de ne rien faire.

S'en fut trop pour elle.

Elle se dépêche de s'éloigner du rayon, allant vers les chaussures, les larmes de colères présentes dans ses yeux. Bon sang, ce qu'elle détestait ce foutu mal au coeur qu'elle ressentait!

Même Stiles ne lui avait pas autant fait de mal! Et pourtant, elle tenait énormément à l'hyperactif.

Malia n'arrivait pourtant pas à les comparer. Avec Stiles, elle savait que ça n'irait jamais vraiment loin. Elle savait qu'il y avait une date d'expiration.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à appercevoir la date d'expiratio de sa relation avec Isaac?

Il y en a forcément une. Il faut s'appeller Scott ou Allison pour être sûr que ça puisse durer.

Et merde. Qu'elle arrête de réfélchir. Il ne l'aime pas. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord depuis le début. Pas de sentiments ou ils arrêtaient.

Elle avait merdé.

Ils devaient arrêter.

" - Malia? " demande une voix qu'elle reconnue comme celle du frisé à côté d'elle, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle renifle, passant le dos de sa main sous ses yeux et fixant les baskets violettes face à elles.

" - Je. Je crois que je vais prendre cette paire. Faut juste vérifier s'il y a ma taille. " tente-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, cherchant des yeux sa pointure.

" - Je veux arrêter notre jeu. " lui fit la voix déterminée du bêta à côté d'elle, la laissant figée.

Elle se mort la lèvre malgré elle en fermant les yeux. Et merde. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Ou alors il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

En d'autre mots, elle allait officiellement se faire rembarer.

" - J- Ok.

\- Ok?

\- Oui. C'est d'accord. " répont-elle en tentant un sourire en sa direction sans pour autant le regarder, sachant très bien qu'elle allait pleurer s'elle croisait son adorable regard noisette.

Qu'elle se détestait pour ça putain. Elle ne savait pas gérer cette merde. Les pulsions, c'était facile.

Mais comment contrôler son foutu coeur qu'elle avait l'impression de se casser dans sa poitrine.

" - Malia, tu ne comprends pas-

\- Si, si, je t'assure! " continut-elle en attrapant sa paire de chaussure, allant s'assoir sur la petite marche pour les essayer, rapidement rejointe par Isaac. " On reste amis après tout, hm?

\- Non. "

Elle avale sa salive, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots.

Il voulait donc couper tout lien les unissant, peu importe ce qu'il est.

" - Malia s'il te plait. "

Elle secout la tête et ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains envelopper les siennes, attirant son attention et la faisant ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans le regard du frisé.

" - Je-Je comprends, j'ai merdé et-

\- Ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je veux arrêter, Malia. Ecoute moi, pour une fois dans ta vie. "

Il tente un faible sourire qu'elle ne répondit pas, baissant la tête de nouveau. Mai le bêta ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il lui fit redresser sa tête pour recroiser leur regards, et ne put qu'afficher un sourire tendre en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues de la coyotte.

" - Pourquoi tu pleures? " lui demande-t-il d'une voix faible alors qu'elle sortait l'une de ses mains des siennes pour essuyer ses yeux.

" - Je sais pas, je pleure tout le temps et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est putain de frustrant. J'y suis pas habitué. "

Sa remarque le fit sourire de nouveau, et il reprit sa main de nouveau dans la sienne, la serrant fortement, s'assurant d'avoir complètement son attention.

" - Si je veux arrêter l'espèce de pacte, c'est parce que j'ai merdé.

\- Hein? "

Comment ça, il avait merdé?

Ce n'était pas elle la principale fautive?!

" - On avait dis pas de sentiments et -

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas mais- Je ne sais pas com- et-

\- Malia.

\- Désolée. Continue.

\- J'ai pas tenu. "

Elle le regarde, choquée alors que les pouces du garçon caressait ses mains, ne sachant quoi dire.

Com- Bordel de - Quoi?

" - Je ne te comprends vraiment plus là. " finit-elle par souffler, les sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu''il eu un sourire en coin.

" - Quoi, ça te parait impossible que je ressente quelque chose de plus fort que du sexe pour toi? "

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le laissant lâcher un rire, rapidement rejoint par la brune dont le sien semblait plus nerveux.

" - Je ne pouvais plus supporter te voir aller avec d'autres personnes et-

\- Je n'ai jamais aimée les chinoises. "

Il rit de nouveau, soupirant doucement lorsque la brune se jeta à son cou, entourant ce dernier de ses bras alors que les siens passaient dans son dos.

" - Je ne sais pas quoi faire si jamais on-

\- Tant mieux. On sera deux petits-amis incompétents dans ce cas-là. "

Cette remarque les fit rire tous les deux de nouveau.

Leur foutu jeu était enfin terminé.

* * *

" - Aller, aller, motivation extrême, les amours! " crit l'hyperactif en sortant de la voiture en souriant, suivit de sa petite princesse tout en rose qui lui tenait la main, rejoignant les autres qui prenaient les raquettes que leur proposait Abigail.

Non Stiles, ne regarde pas les jambes de Derek. Non. Non. N- Trop tard.

" - Titi, ça va? "

Il sort de sa contemplation, les joues rouges, courrant presque jusqu'au club pour en sortir une feuille et un stylo.

" - Les raquettes sont bien cordées? " demande-t-il en direction d'Abigail qui hochait la tête. " Parfait. On va se faire un espèce de super tournoi en double et on va se faire un super classement. Les pouvoirs de loups sont interdits. " ajoute-t-il sous les râlements soudains de quelques bêtas.

" - Mais je ne sais même pas comment jouer moi! " se plaint Erica, rapidement rejointe par Boyd, Malia et Isaac.

" - Vous verrez, et avec un peu de chance, vous tomberez avec des gens qui savent jouer. On va faire les duos en tirant les raquettes au sort. Chacun retient la couleur de sa raquette et les donne toutes à Scott. Derek, va te placer plus loin et tu nous do- Abby, pose ta raquette aussi dans notre tas.

\- Je ne crois pas qu-

\- S'il te plait. Je veux que tu t'amuse avec nous. "

La brune eu un léger sourire, confiant sa raquette au brun qui li adressa un sourire timide.

Cet hyperactif ne faisait que la surprendre.

" - Donc je disais, Derek va plus loin, tourne nous le dos et donne un chiffre entre 1 et 10.

\- 5 et 6. "

Scott tendit deux raquettes à son meilleur ami qui les tendit aux deux propriétaires.

" - Voilà le premier groupe. " sourit-il en direction de sa meilleure amie et du bêtas frisé.

Lydia s'était retrouvée avec Boyd, Erica avec Derek - imaginez la joie de l'alpha -, Jackson et Stiles - Ils avaient beau supplié à Scott de refaire le tirage, ce dernier refusait d'une traite -, et Scott était avec Abigail.

" - Bien, on va lancer les premiers matchs de trois jeux et qui-

\- Tu nous parle chinois. " grogne la blonde.

" - Laisse-moi finir. Donc je disais qu'étant donné que nous avons deux terrains, quatres duos vont jouer pendant que le dernier va arbitrer et comme ça, tout expliquer. Sur le terrain 1, on va lancer le match Erica/Derek contre Scott/Abigail et sur le deuxième, Lydia/Boyd contre Malia/Isaac. Jackson va arbitrer le terrain 2 et moi le 1. Jackson, tu sais arbitrer?

\- Tu m'as pris pour qui? " grogne le conserné.

\- Espèce de cré-

\- Aller go! " s'empresse de les interrompre Lydia.

Ces deux là ne s'entendront jamais.

Tous se précipitèrent sur les terrains malgré le regard inquiet de Scott sur son meilleur ami, se plaçant en situation de match.

Seulement il manquait Stiles sur le premier terrain. Et tout le monde l'apperçu à la porte métallique, n'osant pas faire un pas à l'intérieur du cours. Le plus triste pour Scott fut de voir le pied de son frère tenter de se poser sur le terrain mais reculant au dernier moment, comme si le sol le brûlait.

Il en était encore traumatisé. Après tout, il évite toujours les terrains de Beacon Hills lorsqu'il va au lycée, même si le chemin devient plus long. Il refuse toujours de prêter attention à un sport ayant un rapport avec une raquette. La vue d'une balle de tennis lors de son cours de physique sur la gravité lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux bon sang!

Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Mais pourquoi voulait-il jouer dans ce cas?

L'alpha partit en sa direction sous les regards attentifs de la meute et s'asseya à côté de la porte, le dos contre le grillage entourant tout le cours. Tous se demandaient comment leur chef allait-il se débrouiller pour aider l'hyperactif cette fois-ci.

" - J- J'arrive hein, va te placer! " sourit Stiles en direction de l'alpha qui venait de s'assoir, le pied toujours dans le vide. " Juste cinq minutes.

\- On peut rentrer. Ne te sens pas obligé.

\- Oh si, je vous ait fait chié à choisir des tenues et à râler de partout pour jouer, alors on jouera!

\- Scott nous a tout raconté.

\- Il ne peut jamais garder sa langue, cet imbécile de frère indigne.

\- Il parait que tu étais très doué. "

Cette remarque fit sourire l'hyperactif qui venait de reposer son pied sur le sol, de son côté malheureusement.

" - Sans me vanter, j'étais le meilleur de ma catégorie. C'était grâce à maman. Elle adorait tellement ce sport.

\- Telle mère, tel fils, alors?

\- Oh non. " rit-il, s'appuyant contre la porte, le regard dans le vide, semblant se rappeler des meilleurs souvenirs de son enfance. " Elle était douée. Très douée. La meilleure. Elle adorait les doubles. Elle m'envoyait toujours des coups doux pour m'encourager mais faisait vivre à mon père un véritable cauchemar.

\- Viens me raconter tout ça.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Vite avant que je ne change d'avis. "

Alors à la plus grande surprise de tous, l'hyperactif entra sur le terrain et s'assis aux côtés de l'alpha, les yeux pétillants.

" - J'ai gagné ma première coupe à 7 ans, et maman était tellement fière qu'elle arrêtait chaque passant pour lui dire que fils était un champion. Elle venait toujours regarder mes matchs. Elle n'en loupait jamais un seul, même si elle était crevée à mort e-

\- Stiles.

\- Oh non, tu m'as dis que je pouvais parler alors je ne vais pas me gêner!

\- Regarde où tu es. "

Soulevant un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension, l'adolescent lança un regard au niveau de ses pieds avant de se figer, laissant son regard balader de la porte où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant et à sa place maintenant, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure sous le regard ému de la meute.

" - Oh mon Dieu.. Derek. Derek! " Il criait, malgré le fait que l'interpellé soit à ses côtés, des larmes de joies perlant aux coins des yeux. " Je suis dedans!

\- C'est quoi cette phrase, Stiles!? " explose de rire la louve blonde, suivit des autres alors que Scott venait de prendre une photo de son meilleur ami et de l'alpha qui souriaient, l'envoyant à John avec pour message " Il fait son deuil petit à petit. "

La réponse du Shérif ne tarda pas.

" Remercie Derek de ma part, Scott. "

* * *

" - Fin du match.

\- Mais putain c'est vraiment de la triche! " hurle la coyotte de frustration, balançant la raquette au sol sous les éclats de rire de Jackson et Isaac et les râlements de Stiles qui pestait contre le matériel.

" - Tu es une merde, c'est tout.

\- Nique ta race. " siffle la brune, faisant exploser de rire Erica qui jouait le rôle de l'arbitre, se penchant en avant.

Malia pouvait se comporter en véritable charretière lorsqu'elle était furieuse. En voici un bel exemple.

" - Et puis merde, allez tous vous faire foutre! " grogne-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras du bêta frisé qui se contente de la serrer contre lui en retenant ses ricanements.

" - Ce qui fait qu'en final, nous avons... " L'hyperactif lance un regard sur la fiche en souriant. " Pour disputer la 3ème et 4ème place, ce sera Boyd/Lydia contre Scott/Abby, et la finale pour la 1ère et 2ème place est Jacks et moi contre Der et Erica! "

A la plus grande surprise de tous, Stiles et Jackson se sont bien entendus durant toute la journée. A vrai dire, ils avaient un peu près le même niveau et ne faisaient que gagner. La faiblesse de l'un était la force de l'autre. Une véritabl Dream Team.

" - Vous vous amusez bien? " demande Scott en direction de sa petite amie qui lançait de simples balles en mousse à Izzie qui tentait de les frapper comme elle le pouvait.

La petite blonde souria en levant le pouce.

" - Super!

\- Ma future Serena... " soupire joyeusement l'hyperactif, se plaçant directement en fond de cours, fixant d'un air amusé l'alpha se tenir nonchalement de son côté.

" - Oh Der, crois-moi, tu devrais être plus attentif quand tu nous a en face.

\- Ne te lance pas des roses, j'ai entendu que tu es rouillé depuis le temps. " sourit narquoisement le chef de la meute sous les sourires de ces derniers, fixant d'un air amusé les deux garçons s'affronter.

D'un accord commun, le deuxième match a été annulé pour tous encourager la finale, trop excités pour louper un tel affront.

Stiles et Derek qui avaient l'habitude de tout gagner ensemble vont s'affronter. Personne ne louperait ça pour rien au monde.

" - J'arbitre! " crit Scott en se levant, la petite blonde sur ses épaules, le gilet de Stiles l'entourant pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape un rhume.

" - Allons y. " sourit l'hyperactif en direction de l'ex-kanima. " Ne fais pas ta passoire.

\- Comme si c'était le cas. " ricane Jackson, lançant un regard plein de défi à la blonde qui semblait avoir bien comprise les règles du jeu.

" - Prêt Der?

\- Arrête de parler.

\- Aller choisis: tu préfères te prendre le Ace à droite ou à gauche?

\- Mais c'est qu'il y croit, le garçon.

\- Bon jouez maintenant! " s'impatiente la louve blonde.

Premier point pour l'équipe Stiles/Jackson sous les râlements d'Erica pestant contre son alpha trop vaniteux.

" - Je croyais que tu allais rien laisser passer. " sourit Stiles, la main contre sa hanche alors que le chef venait de se replacer, balayant un geste de main sa réplique.

" - J'avais simplement la flemme. Il était cadeau.

\- Trop aimable. Jacks, on s'y met à fond?

\- Oh non, on joue encore un peu!

\- Parfait. "

Le jeu promettait d'être amusant en fin de compte.

* * *

" - Ouai, papa a gagné! " s'écrit joyeusement Izzie en frappant des jambes contre les épaules de Scott lorsqu'elle vit Stiles crier de victoire et courir vers Jackson, se perdant tous les deux dans une étreinte, riant comme des fous sous le regard amusé de la meute et l'appareil photo de Lydia.

" - Félicitations, vous étiez pas trop mal. " sourit l'hyperactif en direction de la blonde, rejointe par Derek peu de temps après.

" - On vous a laissé gagner parce que la transpiration n'est pas vraiment une fragrance à la mode.

\- Transpirante ou pas, tu pues. " rigole l'ex-Kanima, même lorsque la louve s'était placée dans son dos pour lui briser le bras.

Hé, il pouvait guérir rapidement, autant en profiter pour le faire payer!

" - T'es fière de papa, princesse? " sourit l'adolescent alors que la petite lui faisait un énorme bisou sur la joue.

" - Donnez vos raquettes, on va ranger. " souffle le chef en voyant Abigail commencer seule.

Mais ce n'était sans compter sur l'hyperactif qui lui bondit sur le dos, s'accrochant à lui comme un koala, ses jambes entourant les hanches du loup qui soupirait déjà.

" - Descend de là. " grogne-t-il en entrant dans le local, tendant les raquettes à sa "cousine" qui lui lançait un regard amusé.

" - Tu pleures parce que tu as perdu? Rage pas Loulou - Aller, un nouveau surnom, fais-moi penser à le rajouter sur le liste. " sourit l'humain en se cramponnant sur le loup, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel avant de porter une main sur sa cuisse, vérifiant malgré tout que ce crétin ne tombe pas.

" - Wow, Stiles, ne sympathise pas avec l'ennemi! " lui crit Jackson qui enroulait sa copine des bras.

" - Il pleurait, je le console de sa défaite!

\- Ok t'as le droit alors!

\- Moi aussi je veux consoler papa! " crit la petite blonde en courant vers l'alpha, sautant en l'air et laissant à peine le temps à l'alpha de la rattraper, la portant contre lui alors qu'elle riait, attrapant le nez de Stiles grimaçant face à elle.

La photo était inévitable.

* * *

" - Mon Dieu que c'est cool une douche! " soupire l'hyperactif en se laissant tomber sur les corps de Jackson et Scott allongés, faisant simplement râler les deux consernés plongés sur le net.

" - Où sont les filles? " demande Stiles en direction de l'alpha qui se frottait ses cheveux toujours mouillés, éclaboussant Isaac sur ses genoux qui couinait.

" - Elles arrivent. " lui répond Boyd en s'étirant, posant simplement sa tête contre le ventre du bêta frisé, regardant silencieusement la télévision.

" - Oh c'est quel épisode? " s'écrit l'humain, rampant jusqu'au bêta mate et s'allongeant pratiquement sur lui, fixant à son tour la télé.

" - Bouge ta tête, je ne vois rien.

\- Oh t'es chiant. " râle-t-il, se redressant pour s'assoir en tailleur en s'appuyant contre les jambes d'Isaac, attrapant rapidement un bonbon du sac que conservait le frisé dans ses mains.

" - Cache le paquet avant que Malia n'arrive. " lui suggère l'hyperactif en mordant dans son nougat sous le râlement du conserné.

" - J'aurais dû le cacher dès ton arrivée.

\- Yo les amis! " s'écrit Malia en entrant en trombe, le sourire aux lèvres et suivies du reste des filles. Chacune prit sa place qui lui revenait, soit Allison contre Scott, Lydia contre Jakcson et Erica contre Boyd. Malia pestait pendant au moins cinq minutes pour reprendre sa place sur Isaac, chassant Stiles qui grognait en s'appuyant contre l'alpha, la petite blonde déjà sur ses genoux.

" - Vous regardez quoi? " leur demande la chasseuse.

" - Une nounou d'enfer. Cette série a bercée mon enfance. " soupire l'hyperactif, attrapant un nouveau nougat du sac d'Isaac sous ses cris.

" - Mais touche à ton cul! " siffle le bêta, cachant le paquet contre lui.

" - Oh ça va, bébé, je t'en achèterais, arrête de pleurer.

\- Bébé. " répète l'enfant sous les rires de l'humain et les grognements du chef.

" - C'est bien chérie. " rigole Stiles, embrassant la main d'Izzie qui venait d'attraper de nouveau son nez.

" - J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. " avout la louve blonde sous les oreilles désintéressées de la meute plongée dans leur série. " Boyd et moi sommes fiancés. "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour provoquer une montagne de cris et d'hurlements venant de tous.

" - SANS MON ACCORD?!

\- GENRE POUR DE VRAI?!

\- OH MON DIEU NON!

\- OH LES FEELS!

\- MON PETIT COEUR!

\- MAIS COMMENT!? "

Elle ria comme simple réponse, laissant les filles l'entrainer dans leur chambre, suivies de Stiles qui ne voulait rien louper de la scène alors que l'alpha levait les yeux au ciel, fier malgré tout de ses bêtas qui grandissent.

* * *

Erica eut à peine le temps de souffler lorsque les filles l'avaient jetée sur le lit qu'elles lui bondirent dessus pour une étreinte pleine de cris hystérique, la laissant les rejoindre.

Une fois leur petite crise de passée, elles s'assirent de sorte à toutes avoir la louve blonde face à elles.

" - Félicitations. " lui sourit la chasseuse.

" - Raconte nous tout!

\- Depuis quand?

\- Comment?

\- Calmez vous. " rit-elle, attirant des regards intéressées et un miraculeux silence.

" - Alors tout à commencé la veille lorsque nous étions au centre ville. Depuis plusieurs temps...

 _Erica ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle était dépassée. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient ensembles? Longtemps, elle le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de douter des sentiments de Boyd à son égard? Certes, elle n'a pas choisit l'homme le plus expressif du monde mais merde, elle en pouvait plus de devoir tout faire sans jamais avoir l'impression de recevoir quelque chose en retour._

 _C'était la situation d'Allison qui laissant la louve plus douteuse que jamais. Comment Boyd aurait réagit - s'il réagit - si jamais elle lui avouait une possible grossesse durant leur voyage?_

 _Le garçon comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa petite-amie dès l'instant où ils passèrent devant trois magasins de vêtements sans s'arrêter une seule fois mais ne disait rien, sachant très bien qu'au moindre soucis, Erica ne se gênait pas pour le hurler et le faire comprendre au monde entier._

 _" - Boyd? "_

 _Qu'est ce qu'il disait..._

 _" - Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais si jamais j'aurais été à la place d'Allison?_

 _\- Une fille de chasseuse?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Brune?_

 _\- Enceinte. " souffle-t-elle, presque agacée, s'arrêtant face à lui._

 _" - Pourquoi tu serais enceinte?_

 _\- Un accident pourrait très bien arriver._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que tu seras enceinte un jour. Tu détesteras avoir un ventre rond et vomir tous les matins._

 _\- Pourquoi tu évites de répondre à cette putain de question?! " finit-elle par s'impatienter, le fusillant du regard alors que le bêta ne semblait pas comprendre. " Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas parler ou quoi mais merde, j'ai le droit d'avoir quelques marques de temps en temps!_

 _\- Mais de-_

 _\- Et puis tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. "_

 _Elle se contente de fuir le bêta, finissant la journée seule. "_

" - Donc vous vous êtes disputés?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi? " explose de rire la coyotte en voyant l'hyperactif au pied du lit, mâchant un bâton de réglisse en souriant.

" - Je veux savoir l'histoire moi!

\- Mais qu'il est con. " soupire la Benshee, amusée malgré tout.

" - Alors Derek vous a pris à part ce matin pour vous passer un savon? " continue l'humain en direction de la louve qui lui souria, amusée.

" - Oh, alors je suppose que papa est venu se plaindre de ses enfants à maman? "

Le regard surpris et les bafouillements de Stiles, sans oublier les rougissements, déclenchèrent une autre vague de rire.

" - Pourquoi je devrais être la maman?

\- Tu vois sérieusement notre chef jouer la maman? " ricane la chasseuse.

" - O-On ne parlait pas de ça, Erica raconte la suite!

\- On reviendras dessus. " lui promet la blonde avant de continuer son récit. " Au lieu d'aller chercher nos tenues directement avec vous...

 _La louve blonde avait profité du bordel général pour fuir la meute, ayant vraiment besoin de passer du temps seule. Elle s'était disputé pour la première fois avec Boyd. Au bout de deux ans, bravo!_

 _Soupirant, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, marchant parmis les passants, lançant des regards désintéressés aux vitrines. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant? Rompre?_

 _C'était impossible. Elle s'était habitué à lui. Il était devenu inconsciemment son pilier. Elle ne pourra pas l'oublier facilement, voir du tout. Elle était dans une belle merde._

 _" - Erica. "_

 _Elle se stoppe, en colère de ne pas avoir repérée que Boyd la suivait à cause de ses pensées, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant._

 _" - Quoi? " lâcha-t-elle sèchement. " Je ne vais pas m'excuser._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- J'ai le droit de douter. " finit-elle par souffler. " ça fait deux ans, Boyd. Aucune fois, durant ces deux foutues années, tu n'as daigné un intérêt pour moi. Comment je dois le prendre? Est ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer comme ça? C'était une tension que tu voulais éviter à la meute? Ou q-_

 _\- Veux-tu m'épouser?_

 _\- Et qu- Quoi? "  
_

 _Elle se tourne, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, descendant son regard vers le bêta à genoux face à elle. Directement, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux en le voyant se relever, lui montrant une belle bague dorée. Ne comprenant plus rien, elle passait son regard de la bague à lui plusieurs fois alors qu'il lui attrapa la main._

 _" - Je pensais que tout était évident. Qu'après tout ce que nous avions traversés, tu n'avais plus de raisons de douter. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de te le rappeler pour te rassurer. Nous avions toujours été ensemble pour tout, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou pour se soutenir. Pourquoi ne pas continuer comme ça encore un peu? "_

 _Elle eut un rire, lâchant malgré elle un sanglot alors qu'il passait la bague à son doigt, la laissant le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fortement à sa nuque, son visage enfouit dans sa nuque._

 _" - Merci. Merci. " souffle-t-elle simplement._

 _Elle avait été idiote. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir été idiote. Ils allaient continuer. Comme ça pendant un long moment._

" - Vas-y trop d'émotions je vais pleurer.

\- Putain tu gâches tout toi! " souffle la coyotte en frappant le bras de son meilleur ami qui essuyait une larme invisible du coin de son oeil.

" - Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. " lui sourit sincèrement la chasseuse en serrant la main de la louve blonde, cette dernière ayant son autre main prise par Lydia qui regardait sa bague de plus près.

" - Mes bébés grandissent putain, je deviens vieux.

\- Oh ta gueule Stiles. " soufflent-elles en choeur, laissant un rire général sortir de la pièce.

" - Qui est partant pour dormir tous ensemble dans notre chambre comme une belle famille? " sourit l'hyperactif dont la remarque fut approuvée par tous pour la première fois.

Aujourd'hui était décidemment une bonne journée pour tous.


	21. Chapter 19

Hey tout le monde!

Je ne sais même pas comment vous faits pour rester avec mes abscences, mais je vous en remercie en tout cas. J'ai lu tous vos commentaires et je dois vous avouer que ce sont eux qui m'ont poussés à continuer mon histoire. Je vous remercie encore une fois de suivre cette histoire parce que vraiment, vos réactions sont juste adorables, et je tiens à partager cette aventure le plus longtemps possible!

Alors je vais essayer de publier durant les vacances du mieux que je peux!

Merci d'être restés.

Bonne lecture. Xx

PS: je suis parvenue à modifier l'ordre, fort heureusement.

* * *

Erica n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ce genre de choses un jour. Sa vie avait prit des proportions presque irréalistes. Sans le presque finalement. Sa vie était tout sauf ordinaire.

Déjà sa maladie lui avait détruit tout espoir de vie sociale lorsqu'elle était humaine. Comme s'elle ne se détestait pas déjà pour ne pas être comme les autres. Et puis le coup de la vidéo... s'en était trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas la cruauté du monde adolescent. Elle ne méritait pas cette haine gratuite putain. Elle méritait pas tout ça. Personne ne le méritait, pour rien au monde.

Elle a subit des moqueries à n'en plus finir.

Comme si les problèmes avec sa famille ne lui suffisaient pas.

Et d'un côté, elle avait toujours apperçue la morsure de Derek comme d'un cadeau. Une issue de secours à la vie désastreuse qu'elle menait. Un espoir d'être comme les autres.

Ça n'a pas été facile. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait subit un excès de confiance en elle et était devenue une véritable garce. Elle le reconnaissait: elle était à la limite d'une vraie salope. Heureusement qu'elle était parvenue à changer.

Et quand bien même tout le monde l'ignorait, son alpha y était pour quelque chose. Il l'avait sauvé deux fois, sans même le remarquer. La première fois fut la morsure. Et la deuxième fois fut cette nuit d'orage où, à cause de ses sens lupins, l'effrayait plus que ce n'était déjà le cas auparavant. Elle avait pleuré des heures dans son lit, recoquillevée dans ce dernier, priant pour que tout cesse. Et le loup était venu à sa chambre avec son coussin, vêtu de son boxer, un baladeur et un casque à la main, prenant place en silence dans le lit à côté d'elle. Il lui avait filé la musique et s'était allongé face à elle, la regardant se calmer tout doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir.

Erica avait comprit depuis ce jour que Derek sera toujours là pour elle, quand bien même jamais ce dernier ne lui dirait. Et le fait de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour elle l'avait fait prendre conscience de sa situation.

Elle avait finit par le connaitre. Par comprendre de quelle manière il fonctionnait. La signification de chaque grognement. Elle, comme Boyd et Isaac, vivaient avec lui sans jamais se plaindre parce que putain, ce type les avaient sauvés. Il les avait aidés là où personne n'y avait été parvenu. Isaac était d'ailleurs sans aucun doute le plus attaché à l'alpha. Il était celui qui demandait le plus de marques d'affection, et il dormait pratiquement tous les jours avec lui dans sa chambre, se serrant contre lui a chaque cauchemar, le lui racontant comme un enfant le ferait à son père. Au final, le frisé voyait le lycan comme un père de substitution. Mais personne ne connaissait ce détail dans la meute.

C'était leur secret à eux quatre.

Soupirant d'aise, elle fit monter sa main vers son visage, souriant paresseusement à la bague qui lui entourait le doigt.

Elle aimait sa vie. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant aimé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la meute, malgré toutes leurs emmerdes surnaturelles.

Elles les aimait plus que tout au monde.

Son attention s'attira sur la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant l'hyperactif passer avec un énorme plateau et la blonde s'était sérieusement demandé si cet abruti n'avait pas vidé le frigo sur cette pauvre planche, la posant contre le sol avant de sauter sur le ventre de son meilleur ami - l'élégance d'une baleine à l'état pur. Évidemment, les cris réveillèrent la moitié de la meute, malgré les efforts du frisé à enfouir son visage contre le torse de son alpha pour y dormir encore quelques minutes, ce dernier ayant un sommeil assez lourd.

Personne n'osait reveiller le grand Derek à moins de vouloir mourir.

Ou de s'appeler Stiles et de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'emmerder le pauvre loup.

Elle sourit en sentant les bras de son petit ami l'envelopper, souriant simplement en sentant sa tête s'enfouir dans son cou.

Elle eut de nouveau un sourire en voyant Stiles s'allonger à hauteur de son chef,le regardant simplement alors que les autres attaquaient déjà la bouffe, tapotant simplement son index contre sa joue.

Ce gars était suicidaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications rationnelle à des actions stupides.

Ou alors il était complètement dingue de Derek.

Dans les deux cas, c'était complètement insensé.

" - Derder! " chantonne-t-il alors que l'interpellé grognait en bougeant sa tête, le faisant sourire.

Il était complètement dingue de lui finalement.

" - Bouge ton cul de loup poilu et viens calmer Isaac. Il bouffe tout ton louveteau là!

\- Isaac, bouffe ce crétin en passant. " grogne de nouveau le lycan en se frottant les yeux, essayant déjà de lancer un regard noir à l'hyperactif qui haussait simplement les épaules.

" - Trop d'amour dès le matin SourWolf, ça me touche.

\- Ta gueule Stiles, pas le matin putain. " se plaignait presque Derek, se tournant vers le conserné pour montrer sa mauvaise humeur.

" - Titi, viens manger avec moi! " lui crit la petite blonde, attirant son attention alors qu'elle courrait vers eux et sautant dans le petit espace entre leur deux corps.

Elle embrassa le front du loup en serrant la tête de ce dernier contre elle, attirant les regards attendris d'Erica et Stiles.

" - Coucou Derder. " souffle la petite, riant aux éclats lorsque le concerné la chatouilla de son nez.

" - Va manger, Izzie. " lui souffle le loup, mais dont tout le monde avait vu son léger sourire ensommeillé.

Derek le matin pouvait être magnifiqe, aussi grognon soit-il, et ça, l'hyperactif n'allait pas le nier, vu son regard figé sur son visage.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'attachement qu'il éprouvait.

Ou alors s'appeler Derek tout simplement.

La blonde eut un soupire lassé, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait du travail à faire pour ces deux constipés sentimentaux.

* * *

Izzie pleurait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure complet. La cause était simple. Derek était resté à la maison pour avoir cette discussion avec sa grand mère - où tout le monde avait appris qu'il la fuyait, laissant l'hyperactif lui passer un savon mémorable et dont la dispute fut encore plus violente qur d'habitude - et Stiles avait totalement disparu, malgré leur recherche. Il y avait trop de personnes pour pouvoir repérer son odeur. Mais la meute avait compris qu'il voulait simplement se calmer suite à la crise de nerfs qu'il avait eut durant son affrontement avec l'alpha.

Mais la petite blonde semblait le vivre comme un abandon. Son deuxième en quelques mois, et ne cessait de pleurer depuis. Ils avaient beau avoir essayé de la calmer, mais elle n'écoutait personne.

" - Izzie! " finit par gronder Jackson, faisant redoubler ses sanglots alors que la Benshee sifflait contre la froideur de son copain.

" - Princesse. "finit par soupirer Isaac, se baissant à sa hauteur alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains. " Izzie, bébé regarde-moi. " Elle lui lança un regard par dessus ses larmes. " Pourquoi tu pleures, chérie?

\- Parce que mes deux papas m'ont aussi laissé toute seule! " couine-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant de nouveau sur ses joues.

Tout le monde retint profondément l'interpellation de Stiles et Derek par Izzie et se promirent de le rappeler aux principaux consernés une fois leur problème réglé.

" - Bébé, ils ne t'ont pas abandonné.

\- Ils sont pas avec moi..

\- Parce que ton papa Derek est en train de parler avec mamie et Stiles se calme un peu et nous a demandé de faire attention à toi. "

Ses sanglots disparurent petit à petit, laissant son regard brillant encré dans celui du frisé.

" - Alors ils veulent encore de moi?

\- Mon Dieu Izzie. " soupire la louve blonde, s'accroupissant à côté du bêta. " bien sûr que oui. Ils t'aiment beaucoup, tu sais? Jamais ils n'oseraient t'abandonner.

\- Ils se disputent à cause de moi?

\- Seigneur non, pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Parce que c'est ce que maman me disait avant quand elle se disputait avec papa. "

Isaac eut un sourire triste, caressant la tête de la petite qui s'était enfin calmé, essayant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il était aussi passé par là au divorse de ses parents, et il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais revu sa mère depuis.

" - Bébé, tes deux papas se disputent parce qu'ils font attention l'un à l'autre. Der est parfois un vrai imbécile et fait pas toujours de belles choses, du coup Titi lui crit dessus pour lui dire. Et Der n'aime pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire alors ils se disputent. Mais jamais par ta faute, et de toute façon ils se pardonnent vite sans même le remarquer. Tu es rassurée maintenant? "

Elle hocha timidement la tête et tendit ses bras pour qu'il puisse la porter, ce qu'il fit, laissant le reste de la meute continuer leur promenade dand un petit silence.

" - Les amis, j'ai une idée pour nos deuc constipés de l'amour. " sourit étrangement la Benshee, échangeant un regard complice avec Erica.

Elles allaient s'amuser.

* * *

Stiles s'emmerdait. Ok il s'était emporté sur le loup, mais il y avait de quoi. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait faire, ce crétin de poilu!? Il n'allait pas fuir sa famille sans jamais écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire!

Évidemment, ça aurait passé plus facilement dans son esprit sans l'horrible regard méprisant de l'alpha à la fin. Maid bon, il fallait qu'il le pousse à bout pour qu'il se décide. Il avait pris l'habitude de recevoir ces regards cherchant obstinément à l'intimider et le remettre à sa place. Mais il avait aussi compris qu'il était définitivement le seul que Derek écoutait - enfin c'est vite dit, vu comment il se fait ignorer parfois. Il se permettait alors de crier sur l'alpha autant qu'il le voulait, histoire de le faire bouger.

Du coup, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de continuer la promenade et rejoindre la meute - et ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard machiavélique que lui portait Erica depuis sa sortie du manoir - il décida de rentrer, prévoyant déjà vomment se faufiler dans la demeure sans se fzire repérer par Derek qui devait sûrement encore discuter.

Manque de bol, il fallait qu'il croise Georges.

" - L'humain tout seul. " sourit l'homme à l'adolescent qui n'y fit pas vraiment attention, lançant un regard autour de lui comme si les paroles du bêta lui étaient complètement égal.

Ce qui était à moitié vrai, soit dit en passant.

" - Où est la cuisine de la maison?

\- Plus loin. Où est ton fidèle protecteur?

\- Hein?

\- L'odeur de Derek est omniprésente sur toi, j'en conclu qu'il te protège de moi ou d'un quelconque danger.

\- Merci pour l'information. " grogne-t-il en s'éloignant, soupirant de soulagment en voyant qu'il ne fut pas suivit.

Heureusement que le lycan lui semblait occupé, il aurait été sûr être une proie facile à ce dernier s'il voulait s'amuser.

Il en avait marre qu'on lui dise qu'il sentait comme ce satané chien mal léché. Il se promit mentalement de prendre trois douches pour s'en débarrasser ce soir après avoir senti son pull.

Et de faire une bonne tournée de lessive.

Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de cuisiner, alors il allait le faire. Une petite envie culinaire de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. Il cacha à peine son sourire en arrivant dans la pièce tant convoitée, imaginant déjà comment il allait s'installer lui et son bordel.

Sortant son téléphone, il chercha la recette pour faire des éclairs et sortit tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, retirant son pull et finir torse nu, un torchon bleu lui servant de bandana pour relever ses cheveux devenus plutôt long, se frottant les mains pour de donner du courage et s'y lancer.

Un passage chez le coiffeur s'impose, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en empoignant une touffe de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Il avait enlevé son pull parce que de un : c'était son préféré et de deux: il allait sûrement le salir et là, no way.

Autant couper son bras et le donner aux chevaux qui en feraient une cravache.

" - Aller au boulot Stiles! "

...

Ce fut un désastre. Quand bien même l'hyperactif pouvait être un véritable cordon bleu pour les plats équilibrés de son père, il était un pied pour tout ce qui était des pâtisseries - en même temps, il n'allait pas batailler avec son père et le forcer à bouffer de la céleri si c'est pour lui offrir un cupcake juste après!

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de la grand-mère s'elle voyait ce bordel.

Des coquilles d'oeufs jonchaient partout sur le plan de travail, du beurre avait coulé dans tout le micro-ondes - il avait oublier de le couper en petits morceaux, le faisant exploser en entier dans la machine - du chocolat à moitié fondu s'étalant sur le sol.

Un foutoir pas possible.

" - Bordel je suis dans la merde. " soupire l'adolescent, vérifiant malgré tout les éclairs dans le four qu'il était parvenu à faire.

Il pouffe en regardant son état. De la farine était accrochée dans ses cheveux et son torse, mélangé à quelques traces de blancs d'oeufs et de chocolat.

Il porta son index à sa bouche après l'avoir fait passé sur une tâche de chocolat quand il entendit un sifflement dans son dos, se retournant rapidement et faisant face au regard blasé de l'alpha qui balayait son regard sur la pièce.

Rectification : le petit-fils allait l'achever avant la grand mère.

" - T'as essayé de faire exploser toutes les machines de cette foutue cuisine ou quoi? " grogne-t-il enfin en posant son regard sur lui, le laissant sortir doucement son doigt de sa bouche, gonflant ses joues.

Aller Stiles, jout la carte de l'innocent, tu échappera au coup de poing de Derek-Je-T'avais-Dis-De-Toucher-A-Rien-Hale.

" - Parfait, tu ne goûteras pas à mes supers éclairs puisque c'est comme ça!

\- Ils brûlent.

\- Mais n'im- MES BÉBÉS! " hurle-t-il lorsque l'odeur lui parvint aux narines.

Il courut comme un fou avec les gants et s'empresse de sortir le plateau fumant, hurlant presque de désespoir en voyant les bâtons noirs qui devaient être de magnifiques desserts pour sa meute carboniser avec tranquilité.

Il en pleurerait presque de frustration.

" - Tu t'es chié.

\- Merci, je l'avais pas remarqué. " grogne-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table de mode américaine - la meute mangeant d'habitude à la grande table du salon - tournant ainsi le dos à Derek, fixant ses jambes pendantes dans le vide, songeant à ce qu'il devait faire pour rattraper cet échec.

A sa plus grande surprise, il vit le lycan enlever son pull- Non Stiles, ne bave pas! - et ramasser quelques ustensiles qu'il avait balancé sur le sol dans son élan de chef cuisinier, le laissant retenir de toute ses forces un couinement face à la vue qu'on lui offrait.

Il détestait ce corps parfait.

Mini-Stiles par contre...

" - Tu fous quoi? " finit-il par demander malgré tout lorsque le loup de naissance déposa le tout sur la table où il était assis, près de ses jambes.

" - On recommence. Parce que ça fait con de voir tout ce bordel pour du brûlé.

\- Genre le SourWolf il sait cuisiner?!

\- Au moins, je fais rien brûler quand j'ai la notice sous les yeux. " lui répont-il simplement, sortant des nouveaux oeufs du frigo.

" - Haha, hilarant.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

\- Et ironique en plus, mais y a du progrès, Big Bad Wolf! "

Il saute au sol, s'empressant d'aider le loup en lui montrant la recette qu'il avait trouvé- et surtout, éviter le coup de poing déjà près en sa direction.

" - Mais quel con putain. " souffle-t-il alors que Derek soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant lu sans difficulté par dessus son épaule.

" - T'as bien fait de les rater, tes pseudo éclairs finalement. "

Parce que cet abruti avait ouvert une recette pour un soufflé d'artichaut à la place et n'avait rien remarqué, piochant quelques informations du site et improvisant le reste.

Une cuisine digne de Stiles tiens.

" - Donne je vais trouver un site.

\- Écris bien éclairs surtout abruti.

\- Abruti toi-même - Aie ok ok j'avoue j'ai pas été malin sur le coup! " couine-t-il suite au coup de poing monumental qu'il venait de se prendre à l'épaule.

Ils se mirent ainsi tous les deux au travail, l'adolescent faisant un bordel pas possible. Ils s'étaient même battu pour le sac de farine parce que le loup en avait besoin et l'autre estimait que c'était pas le bon moment pour en mettre, d'où la raison des traces blanches poudreuses sur tout le corps du loup.

Et la fonte du chocolat ne fut pas non plus de tout repos. Stiles insistait pour tout voir mais Derek ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes. S'en était suivie d'une dispute qui a fait renversé le chocolat au sol, l'autre moitié sur leur torse - le coup de poing était largement prévisible.

La cuisson fut sans doute la seule chose où il n'eut pas vraiment de dispute.

Par contre, au niveau de la garniture et du glaçage...

" - Mais trou du cul ça n'existe pas les éclairs au chili putain! " finit par s'énerver l'alpha face à l'entêtement de l'adolescent qui se tenait droit devant lui, déterminé d'avoir la meilleur idée de la planète.

" - Pourquoi ça existerait à la pistache alors?!

\- Pitié que quelqu'un l'achève à ma place.

\- Merci de me supporter avec autant d'enthousiasme, ça me fait trop plaisir. " râle de nouveau l'adolescent en regardant l'alpha remettre le pot de chili dans l'armoire " Non Der c'est pour mes éclairs!

\- Dégage.

\- Sourwolf s'il te plait! "

Il bondit sur le dos de Derek, essayant de toucher le pot de ses mains alors que le loup le reposait simplement, chassant ses mains pour ne pas les lui coincer dans le placard.

Seulement l'hyperactif ne le lâcha pas, continuant de se plaindre, accroché contre les côtes du loup, un bras accroché autour du cou de ce dernier, l'autre essayant d'atteindre le pot tant désiré.

" - Stiles lâche-moi.

\- Méchant loup, ressort mon pot! "

Il se contente de sortir son bras de l'emprise de l'adolescent, le posant contre son dos alors qu'il sortait de quoi faire le glaçage, histoire que cet imbécile ne tombe pas sur le dos et se fracassant la tête - Merci bien mais avoir un Scott chiant hurlant à l'agression n'était pas dans ses projets pour la journée.

" - Dis Der.

\- Quoi encore? " grogne l'homme alors que les jambes de Stiles s'enroulent fermement autour de ses côtes.

" - Pourquoi tu me balances pas par terre quand je t'aggripe dessus comme ça? " lui demande-t-il, son menton calé contre son épaule, fixant son profil alors qu'il venait de jeter une cuillère de pâte à pistache dans le saladier, le regard fixé sur ses ustensiles.

" - Comme si tu me laisserai tranquille si je le faisait. " grogne-t-il à nouveau en fermant le frigo sous le sourire amusé de l'adolescent, le faisant rebondir contre sa hanche lorsqu'il le sentit glisser, faisant sourire ce dernier qui se contente d'apprécier son rôle de bébé.

Sans même en connaître la raison qui le poussa à agir, il porta son doigt contre sa joue barbue, enlevant la trace de chocolat qui y était dessus, le portant comme par réflexe à sa bouche sous le regard du concerné, le regard devenant brusquement rouge fixant le sien whisky.

Et d'ailleurs, c'était sans doute la première fois que les yeux du lycan avaient virés au carmin sans aucune colère apparente.

Il n'osa pas rompre cet échange. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et le regard que porta le loup contre sa bouche ne put que le faire perdre dans ses pensées, fixant à son tour les lèvres du lycan.

Bon Dieu qu'il avait envie de les sentir contre les siennes encore une fois.

" - Putain on se croirait dans un porno gay là. " rit une voix qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien, rompant leur échange silencieux.

La meute rentrait en explosant de rire alors que l'hyperactif retouchait le sol de ses pieds, souriant largement pour cacher ses rougeurs alors que le loup se contentait de son grognement habituel, jetant encore des ingrédients pour la garniture, ignorant soigneusement la louve blonde et son sourire machiavélique.

" - Sérieux les gars, torses nus, ensembles en plus, avec du chocolat partout? " rit de nouveau la coyotte. " On a interrompu quelque chose?

\- Tu as sauvé le dessert. " lui répond simplement son cousin, commençant à attraper la serpillère.

" - Ce vieux loup aigri ose me dire que les éclairs au chili ne peuvent pas marcher! " de plaint l'adolescent en lançant un regard faussement méchant au concerné, ayant rattrapé en souriant la petite blonde qui courrait en sa direction et la serrant contre lui.

Sa cousine regarda ce dernier avec les yeux rond de choc.

" - Fais-tu parti de ce monde?!

\- C'est dégueulasse ce genre de trucs. " siffle Jackson en s'asseyant sur un siège, laissant sa copine se poser naturellement sur des genoux.

\- Comment s'est passé ta conversation avec ta mamie? " lui demande innocemment le frisé, prenant place à son tour et retenant une grimace en voyant le baiser niais que venait de s'échanger Scott et Allison.

Bon ok, c'était juste un baiser mais il venait de ces deux niaiseux, alors tout ce qu'ils faisaient devenait niais aussi.

" - ça ne vous regarde pas. " lui répont simplement leur chef en sortant le batteur électrique. " Trou du cul, viens finir ton désastre.

\- C'est de l'art môsieur! " proteste l'hyperactif en attrapant l'outil, appuyant évidemment sur le mauvais bouton et faisant éclabousser de la garniture sur eux deux.

" - Je vais le massacrer... Je vais le massacrer...

\- Tout doux, SourWolf, je vais arranger ça!

\- Les gars! "

Les concernés se tournent vers la Benshee qui prit rapidement une photo en souriant, les laissant râler - ou grogner, dans le cas de Derek.

" - Alors on va manger des éclairs ou pas? " finit par demander la petite blonde en fixant les deux hommes salis face à elle, assise sur les genoux de Malia.

" - Aller Stiles, va te doucher, on va aller à une boulangerie pas loin. " rigole son meilleur ami en se levant, suivit de la meute.

* * *

Ils furent tous réunis dans une petite boulangerie sympa que leur avait proposée Abigail, chacun avec un petit dessert à la main.

Seulement la blonde avait besoin de discuter avec la meute sans la présence de Derek et de Stiles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Lançant un regard à la petite blonde à ses côtés, elle eut une idée qu'elle jugea aussi cruelle que merveilleuse. Voyant qu'Izzie ne portait pas attention à son dessert, elle le fit tomber au sol sous un cri théâtral.

" - Oh Izzie ton coude! "

La petite se tourne brusquement et lance un regard au sol où s'était écrasée sa petite tarte aux framboises.

" - Oh zut... " couine la petite, et Erica lutta de toutes ses forces pour éviter de s'excuser à l'enfant avec des câlins et des bisoux pour son crime cruel.

" - Demande à tes deux papas d'aller t'en choisir un chacun, tu veux? " lui sourit la louve alors qu'elle hochait la tête, sautant sur les genoux de l'alpha et essayant d'attirer son attention.

" - Der, j'ai fais tombé mon gâteau. " se plaint la petite alors que tous avaient reportés leurs regards sur la petite.

" - Je vais t'en prendre un autre. " soupire le concerné en la posant sur les genoux de Stiles à ses côtés qui lui chatouillait ses côtes une fois dans ses bras.

" - Oh attends laisse Titi choisir avec toi! " ajoute-t-elle, laissant les deux concernés hausser un sourcil.

Erica doutait de son idée maintenant.

" - Tu essayerais pas d'avoir deux petits gâteaux par hasard? " rigole l'hyperactif en se levant, la laissant accrochée sur son cou. " Aller viens, on va t'en prendre deux, mais pas de goûter une fois à la maison. "

La louve allait pleurer de joie suite à son incroyable plan.

" - Erica, on t'a vu faire tomber son gâteau. " pouffe la coyotte, appuyée contre le frisé qui riait dans sa main.

" - Oh ça va, c'était pour la bonne cause!

\- Fille cruelle. " lance Jackson en mordant dans sa fraise.

" - Ta gueule toi. Donc, je voulais qu'on mette un plan pour ces deux abrutis. " lance-t-elle en montrant les deux hommes au loin commençant déjà à se disputer - sans doute pour une futilité, comme à leur habitude.

" - Et tu veux faire quoi? On a déjà tout essayés, et on dirait qu'aucun d'eux ne se souvienne de leur baiser à moitié forcé lors de notre dernière soirée. " soupire la chasseuse en sirotant son jus de kiwi, regardant la petite blonde courir entre les jambes des deux hommes lui choisissant ses friandises.

" - On peut toujours essayer un dernier truc ce soir. " propose Abby jusque là silencieuse, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

" - Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? " finit par lui demander Lydia alors que les trois derniers de la meute revinrent prendre place autour de la table.

" - On a un Home Cinema au sous-sol, ça vous dit un film ce soir? " sourit-elle, laissant la Benshee sourire à son tour.

Elle aimait bien cette louve brune, finalement.


	22. Chapter 20

Salut c'est moi! :D

Vous êtes tous tellement adorables pour vos commentaires, je vous remercie énormément de me faire partager votre point de vue. J'en ai presque eu la larme à l'oeil bande de larves d'Afrique! Mais je vous pardonne, vous êtes tous super adorables, et je vous remercie encore pour rester même avec mes abscences parfois très longues :)

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'imposer quelques règles, histoire de ne pas rester sur votre faim trop longtemps : je promet, de poster au grand minimum, deux chapitres par mois. Il pourrait y en avoir plus, mais pas moins, et j'essayerai de tenir ce délais, du moins avant que le bac ne commence officiellement pour moi, mais je vous tiendrais au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bref, cessons tout ce blabla. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutien, vous envoit des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Xx

* * *

Mettre un documentaire à la meute au lieu du film d'horreur prévu n'était pas vraiment l'idée la plus ingénieuse qu'eu la louve brune, à les voir hurler et batailler sur le canapé, inventant des histoires sur les animaux qui passaient à l'écran.

En fait, elle avait désormais la certitude que Stiles n'était pas le seul désespérant du groupe.

" - Oh putain ils font quoi?!

\- Genre même les tortues se reproduisent?!

\- Tu croyais qu'elles chiaient des oeufs ou quoi? " explose de rire le frisé face à la remarque stupide de Jackson, se roulant sur le corps de Stiles qui hurlait suite aux chatouilles de son meilleur ami.

" - Mais qu'ils sont chiant putain. " siffle la louve blonde en les fusillant des yeux, ignorant le départ de Malia à la cuisine en rigolant comme une folle.

" - Les gars, moi je dis les animaux c'est trop beau.

\- Attends mais t'as vu les fesses brillantes de ces singes?

\- Ils sont pas mal.

\- Espèce de zoophile! "

La chasseuse leva les yeux au ciel en riant, observant Stiles, Scott, Isaac et Jackson exploser de rire ensemble pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Et ils étaient sobres, pourtant. Heureusement que Boyd et Derek ne s'y mettent pas non plus, les igorant en regardant l'émission.

Soudainement, et avec un hurlement, la coyotte revint en courant, aspergeant tout le monde avec une bombe de chantilly, lançant la deuxième à son meilleur ami et une guerre se déclara d'un coup sous le regard lassé de l'alpha assis à côté d'Abigail, cette dernière fixant tout le monde avec choc.

" - Mais comment tu fais? " finit-elle par demander lorsque la blonde rugit et bondit sur la Benshee qui venait de lui en mettre une bonne dose dans les cheveux, les laissant toutes les deux rejoindre la bagarre.

" - Faire quoi? " demande-t-il simplement en jetant un pop-corn dans sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

" - Supporter des conneries si puériles.

\- On s'y fait.

\- Der! "

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner sa tête qu'une vague de chantilly éclata sur son visage, faisant exploser de rire la meute alors que l'hyperactif qui avait commis cette action se tordait de rire, retombant sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux.

" - Mon Dieu je m'étouffe presque! "

Le lycan de naissance leva les yeux au ciel, enlevant toute la chantilly sur son visage et regoupant le tout dans sa paume avant de l'écraser contre le visage de l'humain qui hurlait maintenant de rire, courrant se cacher derrière Scott et lui en mettre plein le cou.

" - C'est notre meute. " rit simplement la chasseuse, attrapant le paquet de pop-corn qu'avait laissé Derek pour aller se laver. " On l'aime telle qu'elle est. Beaucoup d'histoires nous tombent dessus, alors on essaye toujours d'avoir les meilleurs souvenirs possibles de nos mésaventures.

\- Je comprends. " rit la jeune femme, riant lorsqu'elle vit son cousin débarquer avec un seau et le vider entièrement sur le corps de l'hyperactif qui hurla de surprise, faisant exploser de rire les autres.

Ils étaient tous encore des enfants que l'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite. Ils avaient le droit de rire et s'amuser sans se soucier de rien de temps en temps après tout.

* * *

Tous avaient déjà finis de boucler leurs valises, prenant leur dernier petit-déjeuné avant leur départ à leur prochaine destination.

Tous étaient donc autour de la table, chahutant comme à leur habitude, Izzie sur les genoux de Derek, mangeant son petit bol de céréales en écoutant calmement toutes les conversations fusantes à table.

" - La semaine est passée si vite. " murmure la vieille femme, lançant un regard à son petit-fils qui acceptait une bouchée du croissant que lui tendait l'enfant sur ses genoux.

" - Vous savez quoi, j'ai une idée! " s'exclame l'hyperactif. " Que tout le monde porte son pyjama une pièce, ce sera plus amusant pour la suite du voyage!

\- C'est quoi notre prochaine destination? " lui demande son meilleur ami.

" - L'Alaska. " lui répont sa petite amie. " Moi je suis désolée mais mon ventre ne rentre pas dans le pyjama, Stiles.

\- Toi je te pardonne, c'est pas grave.

\- Tu veux qu'on débarque avec nos pyjamas à l'aéroport, Titi? " rigole Malia une fois sa gorgée de café avalée.

" - C'est toujours quelque chose de marrant à faire! " lui sourit le concerné alors que Scott venait d'accepter.

" - Je vais le faire! " Et tous -Derek fut obligé - décidèrent de s'y prêter au jeu, sous le regard de Georges silencieux depuis ce matin, fixant l'hyperactif riant des yeux, ce que remarqua rapidement l'alpha qui grogna en sa direction, entrainant un silence de mort sur la table.

" - Evite de me grogner dessus, sale gosse. " le menace son oncle alors que le concerné vit ses yeux rougir d'une vitesse hallucinante.

" - Tu es prévenu.

\- Tu crois m'effrayer?

\- C'est mal me connaitre.

\- Les garçons, ça suffit! " les gronde la vieille femme, attirant l'attention des deux concernés. " C'est leur dernier jour, Georges, laisse-les un peu tranquille.

" - Et quoi, te regarder lui filer tout plein d'argent alors qu'il ne fait que boire avec sa meute d'ados déchainée?

\- Georges, ce ne sont aucunement tes affaires!

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux de plus avoir de meute, le vieux tonton. " ironise l'alpha, choquant toute sa meute qui le fixait sans un mot. " Oh mais j'y pense, tu en avais une, non? Quel dommage de l'avoir tué pour un complexe de puissance...

\- DEREK! " hurle sa grand-mère, attirant son regard rouge carmin.

" - Défends le encore, pour changer tiens. "

Il sort de table mais n'eut à peine le temps de quitter la pièce que son oncle l'attaque, les faisant tous les deux rouler au sol. Rapidement, tous les bêtas intervinrent, poussant des grognements et éloignant l'oncle de leur chef, sous les yeux effrayés d'Izzie réfugiée dans les bras de Stiles.

" - Oh, ta petite troupe qui te défent en plus. " ricane Georges de nouveau, lui montrant de l'index un pendentif argenté, le laissant redoubler de fureur et bondir sur son oncle, essayant de récupérer le bijou en un hurlement féroce.

" - Mais bon sang mamie réagis, ils vont se tuer! " crit Abby en voyant la femme de maison sans aucune réaction.

Mais tous les loups furent brusquement plaqués contre le sol, et à en voir le regard rose brillant de la matriarche de la dynastie, ce pouvoir lui permettait d'exercer un contrôle sur plusieurs lupins à la fois.

" - Quand je te demande de les laisser tranquilles, Georges, tu le fais. Rends-lui le pendentif de sa mère tout de suite. "

Bien que grognant, il fut presque forcé de rendre le collier à l'alpha.

" - Quant à toi Derek, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que lorsque je te demande de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Georges, c'est pour la simple raison que je ne veux pas perdre aussi stupidement mon petit-fils de la même manière que ma fille. Pars donc avec ta meute, tu as raison. Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcé à rester dans l'espoir vain que tu puisse nous pardonner à tous pour ce qu'on t'as fait subir dans ce manoir, mais visiblement il n'y a plus aucune chance. Partez quand vous le voulez. "

Elle se leva simplement, attrapant le bras de Georges et quittant la pièce, laissant les autres loups reprendre le contrôle de leur corps.

* * *

" - Derek.

\- Dégage. "

L'hyperactif se contente de souffler, maudissant une énième fois la bande qui l'avait chargée de récupérer leur alpha pour partir, s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé de velours du salon, fixant les mains du lycan jouer avec la petite chainette argentée.

" - On t'attends.

\- J'arrive.

\- Ta grand-mère est dans sa chambre, au cas où tu voudrais lui dire quelques mots. "

Il se leva simplement, grognant un simple "allons-y" et grognant de nouveau en sentant l'emprise de l'humain sur son bras, croisant son regard sérieux.

Ce qu'il le détestait lorsqu'il était ainsi.

" - Va la voir.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

\- Tu en a besoin. Hors de question que tu tires la gueule comme ça simplement parce que tu regrettes ce que tu as dis envers elle ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Aies au moins la conversation qu'elle attends tant depuis le début de la semaine. "

Le fait que Stiles sache qu'il n'a jamais eu cette fameuse discussion avec sa grand-mère ne l'étonne même pas.

" - Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver, ni à toi, ni à elle. Parle lui, on ne sait jamais.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis?

\- Ne grogne pas sur moi parce que tu sais très bien que ça marche plus depuis longtemps, cette technique! Alors bouge ton cul de loup poilu et va la voir, on t'attends dans la voiture, et si tu reviens sans parler à Mamie Hale, je conduirais ta Camaro!

\- Alors là tu vas chier.

\- Alors bouge-toi! "

Il grogne comme simple réponse, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant l'hyperactif pousser un soupire de soulagement en entendant les escaliers craquer.

Il montait.

* * *

" - Entre Derek. " lui souffle la voix de sa grand-mère, le laissant prendre une grande inspiration et faire son entrée dans la pièce, se tenant simplement contre le mur, fixant la vieille femme allongée dans son lit, visiblement fatiguée.

" - Avance. "

Il se décolle à regrets du mur, trainant presque des jambes jusqu'au siège aux côtés du lit et y prit place, fixant ses mains jointes sans oser croiser le regard de la vieille femme.

Non pas qu'il avait honte ou quoi que ce soit mais...

En fait, il avait honte.

Et le pire dans tout ça?

Il en ignorait la raison.

" - Derek. "

La voix brisée de sa grand-mère le sortit de ses pensées, et il ne put que regarder la main de cette dernière tendue vers lui.

" - Donne-moi ta main, mon bébé. "

Il serra sa main dans la sienne en lâchant malgré lui un bruit de gorge, appercevant malgré tout le sourire tendre de la vieille femme sur lui.

" - Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... J'aurais dûe réagir plus tôt, te garder en sécurité, toi et Talia. Je me sens tellement responsable de la mort de ta famille. Tu ne mérite pas tout ça Derek. Tu n'as jamais mérité tout ça. " Sa main se resserra contre celle de son petit-fils qui la fixait simplement, la regardant se redresser de son lit. " Je ne te reconnais plus, mais je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même... Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir lors de l'incendit? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me demander de l'aide ou même encore un léger soutien? "

Elle le regarde d'un air désespéré alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, son regard rivé sur son poignet libre, la tête baissée, et elle ne pouvait que ressentir le mélange insupportable de sa haine et son malheur.

" - Y avait encore papa et Georges. " grogne-t-il simplement, essayant de calmer ses émotions et évitant d'affoler ses bêtas.

" - Je t'aurais protégé... Bon sang, tu aurais dû me le dire, tu n'aurais pas dû tout garder et laisser ta mère te découvrir presque mort dans ta chambre! " sentant la main de son petit-fils se dégager, elle s'empresse de serrer la sienne. " Non, ne fuis pas Derek, je t'en pris.

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Parle-moi. " le supplit-elle, des larmes remontant dans ses yeux.

" - Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Tu avais toujours quelque chose à me dire!

\- Mais c'était avant putain! " crit-il brusquement, la laissant surprise et s'empresse de se lever, faisant les cents pas, les mains posées sur sa tête, ses yeux brillant d'un rouge sang.

" - Tu ne peux pas me demander de revenir vers toi après vingt ans et que je n'ai pas changé d'un poil. T'as pas le droit de me demander une chose pareille.

\- Je veux simplement que tu te confies à moi.

\- Et quoi? Tu espères quoi ensuite? Que je reste à côté de toi, à courir dans ton foutu jardin où on m'y a lâché bon nombre de fois en plein hiver sans me laisser rentrer de nouveau parce que j'étais pas assez bien pour un Hale? Que je continue à aller courir sur ce putain de tapis de course dans ton foutu sous-sol pour que j'améliore mon endurance? Que j-

\- Je ne te force pas à ça! Tu sais autant que moi ce qui s'est passé pour ton père! " s'époumone-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant son regard choqué.

Un silence brutal prit place dans la petite pièce.

" - Quand? " souffle simplement l'alpha.

" - Je... Je pensais que tu le savais et qu-

\- Quand? " répète-t-il en l'interrompant, la laissant essayer de se relever.

" - Il y a six ans, avant l'incident de ton manoir. Talia l'avait assassiné. "

Il lâche un rire amer malgré lui, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux, et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire insolent.

" - Et bien je pense que tu l'as eu ta conversation. Bonne fin de vie. "

Il sortit de la chambre en courrant presque, se cachant sous les escaliers comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était enfant, se recoquillevant sur lui-même, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, la respiration difficile, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de maitriser ses larmes de colère.

Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se refusa de recommencer maintenant.

Il n'était plus ce putain de gosse fragile. Il ne voulait pas le redevenir. Il ne voulai-

" - Tu vois, c'est fini, on quitte ton passé maintenant. " lui fit une voix face à lui qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de l'hyperactif, la main de ce dernier enfouie dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre lui caressait le dos, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'il était coincée dans une espèce d'étreinte de meute où tout le monde avait rejoint Stiles autour de lui, le serrant comme ils le pouvaient.

Il avait merdé. Il a inquiété sa meute.

* * *

Stiles avait forcé Erica à conduire la Camaro et envoya Scott et Allison dans la voiture de Jackson, pouvant ainsi passer le trajet de deux heures jusqu'à l'aéroport avec l'alpha silencieux depuis leur sortie du manoir.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter une conversation, tout se solda en un échec, le lycan refusant définitivement d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Heureusement que Malia s'était chargée d'Izzie.

Il fut malgré tout fier de tous les bêtas qui avaient directement réagis. Ils avaient ressentis la douleur de leur chef mélangé à une haine indescriptible d'après les paroles de son meilleur ami, et tous avaient pu ainsi le trouver rapidement caché sous les escaliers comme le ferait un enfant qu'on venait de gronder.

Stiles avait compris depuis longtemps que Derek cachait quelque chose de lourd dans les bagages de son passé. Ces derniers étaient malheureusement trop gardés secrets durant tellement longtemps qu'au moindre impact, tout sortait à flot et avec la douleur en prime.

Mais malgré tout, il semblait insister à tout garder pour lui, à ne rien dire à personne et vivre avec cette cicatrice toujours pas guérrie.

" - Der.

\- Ta gueule. "

Y a du progrès, au moins, il répondait maintenant.

" - Te sens pas coupable d'avoir inquiété la meute, elle l'était déjà durant toute la semaine.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Et puis -

\- Ta gueule.

\- Non mais ça va deux secondes les mots durs mais parle-moi et dis-moi ce qui te rends si silencieux d'un coup, merde! " s'énerve l'adolescent, attirant le regard noir de l'alpha.

" - Ce n'est vraiment pas le putain de moment pour satisfaire ta foutue curiosité, Stilinski. "

Et le concerné se tut. Parce que le fait que le loup l'ait interpellé par son nom de famille montrait à quel point il se sentait mal.

Il se contente de freiner et de se garer sur le côté, ouvrant la boite devant les jambes de Derek sans un mot au concerné et lui tendit un paquet de cigarette, le laissant fixer sa main sans réagir.

" - Le briquet est à l'intérieur. Je sais que tu t'y est remis. "

L'hyperactif retient son soupire en voyant le lycan attraper la boite et sortir du véhicule, allumant déjà une cigarette. Il avait appris, lors de leur première année dans ce monde surnaturel et à l'aide de Scott, que Derek avait tendance à fumer lors des évènements particulèrement éprouvant émotionnellement. Et Stiles avait acheté un paquet à leur dernière sortie avant d'arriver à Washington, savant déjà que le chef de meute en aurait besoin. Bien qu'il était contre l'idée de voir ce dernier fumer - parce que Bon Dieu, on ne va pas être soulagé de détruire ses poumons, c'est stupide! - il était en particulier fautif de la situation, alors il se devait d'arrêter d'énerver l'alpha et de le laisser traverser autant de choses pour sa simple personne.

Merde quoi, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte à quel point ce loup mal léché avait fait pour sauver ses fesses, à lui aussi. Et pire encore, les choses qu'il a fait simplement parce que Stiles lui avait demandé.

Et ce n'est qu'en voyant le loup écraser son mégot au sol que l'adolescent se rendit compte d'une chose.

Sans doute ce que tout le monde avait déjà vu bien avant lui.

Il contrôlait Derek. Il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était le seul dans la meute qui parvenait à se faire entendre par cette tête butée, le seul qui parvenait à l'entrainer dans leur connerie, le seul à lui permettre de lui parler - aussi peu soit-il, mais très important malgré tout.

" - Stiles? "

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées, se contentant de reporter son regard sur le sourcil haussé du lycan qui ne comprenait pas son mutisme soudain, puis se contente d'ouvrir le coffre de la voiture, souriant légèrement au loup.

" - Il me semble que ta magnifique tenue de grenouille, t'attends, Derder. "

Les secrets allaient attendre encore un peu. Il lui avait trop demandé. Stiles devait maintenant l'aider à reprendre le cours de sa vie avec sa meute.

* * *

" - Mais comment tout le monde nous regarde, c'est incroyable. " rit la coyotte, son bras enroulé autour de celui du frisé qui rigolait avec Scott, alors que Stiles sautillait partout, ayant confié tous les billets à l'alpha assis dans la salle d'attente, regardant tous ses bêtas faire leur connerie comme un parent observant ses enfants.

" - Stiles, pourquoi tu fais la gueule encore? " soupire la Benshee en venant s'assoir aux côtés du concerné fesses contre le sol, les joues gonflées, fusillant du regard une jeune femme blonde gloussant devant lui.

" - Je fais pas la gueule.

\- Arrête de fusiller cette fille du regard.

\- Son rire m'énerve.

\- Tu lui en veut, comme les trois autres plus loin, à avoir demandé une photo avec Derek, ne me prends pas pour une abrutie. "

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de reporter son regard sur l'alpha qui soutenait le poids d'Allison endormi contre son bras, semblant regarder quelque chose sur son téléphone.

" - Rassure-toi, Stiles, elles ont beau avoir une photo, toi tu as ce qu'elles n'auront jamais.

\- Alors là par contre si tu me sors le discours du vieux romantique malheureux, je demande à ce que tu restes collée à Jackson jusqu'à vos trente ans.

\- Espèce d'andouille. " rit-elle en se levant, lui tendant ses bras pour qu'il se relève à son tour. " J'allais dire que tu avais la chance de le connaitre et qu'il fasse partie de ta vie, mais bon, imagine ce que tu veux. "

Ils se rejoignent tous vers l'accueil lorsqu'on annonça que les passagers avaient la possibilité de monter, et coururent comme des fous dans le long couloir, la louve blonde se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel à voir l'étrange concours qui allait commencer.

" - Est ce qu'on doit flipper de voir Isaac sur Jackson et Stiles sur Scott? " soupire la chasseuse en voyant la coyotte leur hurler de partir, les laissant courir comme des fous alors que l'hyperactif essayait de pousser le frisé et faire tomber leur adversaire.

" - Non. " Se contente de répondre Boyd, levant les yeux au ciel en voyant la chute majestueuse de Scott et son meilleur ami, sous le rire des deux autres.

" - J'en peux plus d'eux merde. " vint à eux Malia en riant aux éclats, se soutenant sur l'épaule de la Benshee qui haussa un sourcil à ce contact, son cousin déjà occupé à aider la chasseuse qui se sentait fatiguée.

" - T'es pas mal dans ton genre. " rit la blonde, ce à quoi la coyotte lui tira simplement sa langue, présentant son ticket à l'hôtesse et prendre place sur un siège.

" - Stiles dégage, je veux m'assoir à côté de Boyd.

\- Pas question, je me mets au milieu! " proteste le concerné qui se sauva à la vue du regard noir que lui lança la louve. " Et je vais où du coup moi? " râle ce dernier alors que l'alpha installait la chasseuse à côté de son petit-ami soudainement inquiet.

" - Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

\- Fatiguée. " lui répond la concernée, posant sa tête contre le cou de son copain et de se rendormir.

" - Hé mais elle m'a piquée ma place! " crit de nouveau l'humain alors que Derek venait de prendre place en grimaçant à côté de Malia embrassant Isaac.

" - Ta gueule et va t'asseoir n'importe où. " lui grogne l'alpha, ce à quoi Stiles râla encore une fois, partant s'asseoir à une place seul, les bras croisés contre son torse.

En voyant le regard rieur de son meilleur ami, il comprit enfin ce qui faisait autant rire ce dernier.

" - Est ce que vous pouvez me laisser passer? " lui demande une belle femme de son âge aux cheveux châtains en souriant, le laissant simplement se lever et la laisser passer. " Merci. Vous voyagez seul?

\- Non, mes traitres qui me servent d'amis sont tous là-bas à se rouler des patins. " grogne-t-il avant de sourire en direction de la jeune femme, lui tendant sa main. " Stiles.

\- Melissa.

\- Comme la mère à Scott!

\- Pardon?

\- Non rien. Qu'est ce qui vous amène en Alaska? "

* * *

Scott le savait depuis toujours: son meilleur ami avait un don pour sympathiser avec n'importe qui et n'importe où. 'est d'ailleurs dans les toilettes de la maternelle qu'ils se sont vraiment connus, tous les deux. Leurs mères étaient les meilleures amies du monde, alors ils avaient l'habitude de se voir, de jouer ensemble, sans pour autant parler. Et ce fut seulement dans les toilettes de leur petite école qu'ils apprirent vraiment à se connaitre.

Scott adorait Stiles. Il l'aimait de tout son coeur. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère, la personne la plus importante à sa vie après sa mère. Il tenait à cet abruti d'hyperactif plus encore qu'à Allison, et Dieu sait à quel point cette femme comptait pour lui.

Seulement ces derniers temps, il lui en voulait. A lui comme à Derek.

Aucun des deux n'avaient réagit. Comme si cette foutue soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si personne n'avait vu ce qui se passe entre eux.

Il ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami - bien que ce dernier peut parfois être vraiment incompréhensible pour différentes raisons. Manquait-il tant de confiance en lui?

Enfin bon, il ne se gêne pas pour embrasser tout le monde quand il veut, se comportant parfois comme un crétin fini. Est ce que le fait que ce soit quelqu'un de son entourage qui le bloque?

Non. Il était bien sorti avec Malia, et ils sont maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde - Bon ok, il a déjà fait une petite crise de jalousie vers l'hyperactif en le voyant si proche de la coyotte.

Alors quoi? Il éprouvait des sentiments pour une personne, et au lieu d'en profiter - sachant que cette personne éprouve la même chose en retour - il fuit un maximum tout contact de ce genre.

Il devait sûrement penser qu'il ne méritait pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer de cette façon. Bien qu'il semble confiant d'apparence, Scott était le seul à savoir le complexe de l'hyperactif sur sa personne. Stiles lui avait déjà avoué se trouver bizarre, ennuyeux, simplet, stupide, maladroit. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher physiquement, et là était le problème.

S'il se reprochait quelque chose de son corps, Scott aurait su comment le réconforter. Sauf que là, c'était sa personnalité dont il doutait. Et malheureusement, mis à part lui dire à quel point il était génial, il ne savait quoi faire.

Et en le voyant lancer des regards à l'alpha endormi devant lui, il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir.

Il en voulait surtout à Derek de ne pas remarquer l'état dans lequel il mettait Stiles.

Parce que ce dernier n'était pas heureux des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de ce dernier.

Il en était complètement terrorrisé. Et personne ne le voyait.


	23. Chapter 21

Hey les pizzas!

Vous connaissez ma chance énorme, pas vrai? Une fois encore, elle ne m'a pas déçue et je me suis retrouvée sans chapitre 21 à vous offrir, alors je me suis encore une fois amusée à le retaper entièrement sur le téléphone- parce que oui, mon chapitre était tout de même sauvegardé sur mon ordinateur qui refuse de s'allumer depuis trois semaines- en essayant au maximum qu'il soit cohérent par rapport à la suite que j'avais déjà dans mes brouillons.

Bref, une vraie partie de plaisir qui m'a bien frustrée. Mais heureusement que j'ai pu rattraper le coup et donc voilà le chapitre pour vous, et je m'excuse de nouveau pour ce retard, mais j'essaye au max de remplir la promesse que je vous ai faite.

Bonne lecture!

PS: je compte me faire pardonner en postant plusieurd chapitres aujourd'hui . Vos commentaires sont vraiment encourageants, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier de ce soutien et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

L'hyperactif discutait depuis une bonne heure avec sa nouvelle voisine, faisant connaissance avec cette dernière et riant aux éclats, ce qui semblaient déranger leurs voisins mais aucunement les deux concernés. Il avait appris que la jeune femme était une jeune gynécologue qui finissait son déménagement et qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre une place qu'on lui avait proposé dans un hôpital proche de la capitale; qu'elle avait pratiquement dix ans de plus que lui - ce qui semblait presque inconcevable parce que bon sang, elle avait l'air si jeune! - et qu'elle était encore célibataire, sortant à peine d'une relation difficile.

" - Alors une de tes amies est enceinte?

\- Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes. " rit-elle en frappant amicalement son bras. " Les adolescents n'ont pas vraiment pour objectif d'avoir un bébé si tôt. Elle est enceinte de combien de mois?

\- De- Tu lui donne combien? " se rattrape de justesse l'adolescent, se donnant un high five mental pour son intelligence phénoménalement fantastique - il ira regarder sur internet si ce mot existe vraiment à leur arrivée.

" - Je dirais huit mois. Pourquoi elle n'a pas avorté?

\- Elle n'a sue que trop tard ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Et l'homme à côté d'elle est son petit-ami? " demande-t-elle en lui montrant l'alpha du doigt- d'ailleurs quand est ce que lui et Scott avaient switchés? - , le laissant lâcher un pouffement sous son haussement de sourcil. " Non?

\- Oulah, non, du tout même! " rit le concerné, fixant à son tour le dos du lycan qui venait de se pencher vers l'avant, cherchant sûrement à parler à Izzie collée à la fenêtre." En résumé, ils se sont toujours détestés pour des raisons ... Familiales? Ouaip, on peut dire ça et à cause de certaines circonstances, ils sont devenus presque meilleurs amis de la vie. "

Le garçon affiche un sourire idiot, sachant très bien que le concerné l'avait entendu et qu'il allait sûrement se retourner pour lui lancer son regard de la mort qui tue à vous glacer le sang.

Bingo.

" - Il est pas mal. " constate la jeune brune à ses côtés, le laissant afficher une grimace malgré lui.

Nope, pas de jalousie, Stiles. Ce n'est pas le moment, et en plus si Erica ressent sa jalousie, il en aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler.

Trop tard, constate-t-il en voyant la blonde se tourner vers lui avec un sourire - machiavélique si vous voulez son avis.

Il n'eut le temps de faire le signe de croix en direction de la louve qu'une petite masse blonde se jeta fans ses bras et immédiatement, un immense sourire prend place sur le visage de l'adolescent.

" - Titi!

\- Hey princesse. "

La petite se mit à gazouiller en sentant les baisers de Stiles couvrir son cou sous le sourire attendri de Melissa à ses côtés.

" - Arrête papa tu me chatouille! " rit l'enfant en sortant finalement de son étreinte. " Dis, on arrive quand?

\- Dans deux heures, Iz.

\- Oh mais c'est long et je m'ennuie avec papa Der, il me laisse pas parler parce que Ally elle dort et du coup il m'a envoyé te voir. " boude la petite, se réfugiant contre son torse alors que le garçon aux cheveux bruns sortait un gâteau de sa poche - ben quoi, c'est au cas où il aurait faim! - pour lui donner, la laissant afficher un large sourire.

" - T'as été voir ce que faisaient les autres?

\- Nop.

\- Tu veux y aller?

\- Je veux rester un peu avec toi.

\- Oh t'es trop mignonne mon bébé a moi! " s'écrit-il en la serrant contre lui sous son petit toussotement.

L'enfant resta longtemps sur ses genoux, l'écoutant silencieusement parler avec sa voisine et lui faisant quelques câlins de temps en temps, laissant le brun répondre à chacune de ses étreintes, toujours plus souriant.

" - Je vais aller voir papa Der et regarder ce qu'il fait. " lui dit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait à en mourir, déposant rapidement un baiser sur sa joue et de couru en direction du chef de la meute, sautant dans ses bras.

" - Oh merde. Oh je n'avais pas compris ça! " s'écrit soudainement Melissa, laissant Stiles hausser un sourcil. " Zut, ça devait être plutôt gênant je -

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Je t'assure que je disais ça de manière objective e-

\- Melissa je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. " pouffe à moitié L'hyperactif, regardant le regard de la jeune femme passer de lui a Derek qui venait de prendre Izzie sur ses genoux.

" - Mais... " elle semblait hésiter à finir sa phrase. " Toi et "Der" êtes ensemble, non? Je veux dire, vous avez une fille et- "

Des éclats de rire monstrueux venant du reste de la meute se firent entendre jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

* * *

" - Oh Titi, ne te fâche pas! " rit encore Scott alors qu'ils attendaient leur valise, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son meilleur ami allongé sur leur porte-valise qui grognait des mots incompréhensibles. " Bouge tes fesses Stiles je veux poser la valise.

\- Meilleur ami indigne tu devrais me soutenir et me consoler!

\- Tu n'es pas encore au bord du suicide alors va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Salop, va, je ne te hais point. "

Il se lève malgré tout à la vue du poing que lui proposait son meilleur ami et courut rejoindre Lydia et Jackson, tous les deux assis avec leurs valises respectives et attendant le reste de la meute, leur téléphone à la main.

" - Yo, qu'est ce que vous faites?

\- On vient de demander à nos chauffeurs de prendre nos voitures et les poser dans le prochain aéroport où nous atterriront puisque l'abruti que tu es n'y a pas pensé. " grogne l'ex-Kanima alors que le concerné cherchait à se faire tout petit.

" - Tu as aussi oublié de demander des voitures pour notre trajet jusqu'au lieu où nous séjournons, alors je m'en suis chargé. " finit la Banshee en verouillant son cellulaire.

" - Vous êtes géniaux, merci beaucoup! " leur sourit largement L'hyperactif, espérant secrètement qu'aucun des deux n'auraient la fameuse idée de demander ...

" - Attends, on n'a pas fait ça par bonheur ou par charité. " ricane le blond.

... Quelque chose en échange.

" - Bien. " soupire l'humain, vaincu. " Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

\- Ne plus travailler jusqu'à la fin du Road Trip.

\- Mais et la bouffe?!

\- C'est toi qui mange le plus alors soit tu travaille en heures sup, soit tu manges moins. " lui sourit la vénitienne avant de replonger sur son téléphone, laissant Stiles s'éloigner en marmonnant, vraiment peu fier de de faire mener par le bout du nez.

Il partit rejoindre Boyd et Erica qui fixaient les membres de la meute, attendant eux aussi leurs valises.

" - Yo! " leur sourit-il, mais il fut comme d'habitude ignoré, les deux étant plongés dans une conversation semblant plus importante.

" - Pour Scott et Allison? " demande la blonde en direction de son fiancé, attirant l'attention du garçon toujours debout avec eux.

" - Des enfants pourris gâtés.

\- Pour Lydia et Jackson, je pense qu'ils seront moins superficiels et plus... Terre à terre je dirais.

\- Mais vous faites quoi? " demande finalement L'hyperactif, attirant enfin leur attention.

" - On cherche à visualiser les futurs enfants de la meute. " lui répond simplement la louve avant de pointer d'un signe de tête Malia et Isaac riant ensemble. " Eux je les empêcherais d'avoir des enfants. Hors de question de voir se balader un mini Isaac ou une minie Malia complètement attardés et pervers à l'âge de six ans. " Sa remarque fait pouffer l'adolescent à côté d'elle. " Quant à toi! " crit-elle presque, le faisant sursauter. " Vu que toi et Derek ne pouvez naturellement avoir des gosses, les vôtres dépendront de la mère porteuse.

\- Hei-

\- Mais encore faudrait-il que vous arrêtiez de jouer les taupes et sortir ensemble. " siffle Boyd en sa direction alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement en faisant le signe de croix de ses index - il aimait bien faire ça comme ça - en direction du couple effrayant pour finalement rejoindre l'alpha qui attendait sa valise, Izzie assise sur le tapis en riant sous son regard.

" - Iz descend avant la petite portière. " lui dit juste le chef de meute alors que l'enfant semblait s'amuser avec si peu.

Il n'allait quand même pas la priver. Qu'elle s'assoit sur les valises et qu'elle se balade avec le tapis si ça la fait sourire.

" - Der... " couine la voix de l'hyperactif venant de s'asseoir sur ses valises déjà posées sur le porte-valises - Il avait quand même fait l'effort de ramasser ses affaires avant d'aller voir tout le monde.

Le lycan préféra l'ignorer, plongeant dans la contemplation de son téléphone, laissant l'humain soupirer une dizaine de fois sans lui accorder la moindre importance.

Moins il en savait, mieux il se portait.

" - Der, je veux me plaindre bordel écoute moi! " finit par grogner l'hyperactif, le laissant lever les yeux au ciel en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

" - Au moins j'aurais essayé. " marmonne-t-il avant de laisser son regard sombre tomber face à celui de Stiles. " Quoi? " grogne-t-il.

" - Rien, je te boude.

\- Mais tu te fous de moi?

\- Moi? Comment j'oserais!? " rit l'adolescent alors que la valise de Derek venait enfin de passer sur le tapis.

Grognant en direction de l'adolescent, il le pousse pour poser sa valise - ne lui demandant pas de se sortir complètement parce que soyons réalistes, c'est Stiles et jamais il ne lui obéirais - et appelle la petite blonde qui voulu rejoindre son "deuxième" papa sur le "cadis des valises " comme elle aimait appeler ce truc.

" - On peut prendre une photo Titi? " crit l'enfant en souriant, et évidemment, l'hyperactif hocha la tête, ne manquant pas de faire apparaître le loup ronchon qui les poussait dessus.

* * *

" - Mais qu'est ce qui me retient de lui coller une claque, à lui? " finit par siffler l'ex-Kanima, ayant la ferme intention de frapper cet imbécile sautillant autour d'eux.

Parce qu'évidemment, l'information venait de tilter dans les crânes de la meute. Il fait froid en Alaska. Et ce c'est sûrement pas en maillot de bain ou en shorts que les adolescents allaient passer leur séjour dans cet endroit.

Résultat, les voilà bloqués dans les magasins de l'aéroport, chacun cherchant quelques petites choses avant de reprendre la route.

" - Aller, on se sépare et - Mais où est mon bébé!?

\- Arrête de hurler bordel de merde! " finit par hurler la louve blonde, laissant le concerné bondir de deux mètres essayant de la fuir.

" - Restez calme les enfants s'il te plait et-

\- Je te jure que si tu ne pars pas tout de suite de devant nous, je lâche Allison. " le menace son meilleur ami en le fusillant des yeux.

Il savait son meilleur ami stupide et peu prévenant, mais pas à ce point.

Le concerné, sentant le trop plein d'amour débordant de la meute à son égard, préféra s'éloigner - pour éviter de se faire étouffer - et commença ses achats tout seul, supposant que l'enfant blonde devait encore être collée avec Derek.

Tche. Cette garce n'avait pas intérêt à aimer le loup grincheux plus que lui, il allait s'en occuper de ça.

" - Der, regarde ça! " entent-il du rayon à sa droite, l'arrêtant dans sa marche pour lancer un coup d'oeil.

Comment ne pas craquer à cette vue?

Le loup était assis au sol, entouré d'habits que lui apportait Izzie toutes les deux secondes, voulant tout essayer et continuer de choisir en même temps, et visiblement, l'alpha ne l'empêchait pas, se contentant de la suivre de son regard protecteur.

" - Der je veux mettre cette écharpe!

\- Viens et arrête de bouger partout, on dirait Stiles. " soupire-t-il, la faisant rire alors qu'elle bondit dans ses bras.

L'hyperactif gonflait simplement ses joues, légèrement vexé. Non mais oh, étais ce sa faute s'il était hyperactif? Non. Ce vieux loup grincheux devrait s'estimer heureux, il était encore plus agité dans le passé.

" - Regarde comment elle est toute jolie! " s'écrit l'enfant de nouveau, riant lorsque l'homme face à elle lui cacha les yeux avec le tissu avant de le descendre contre son cou. " Tiens prends celle là toi! " ajoute-t-elle, tirant contre elle une écharpe bleue sombre, essayant de l'entourer autour de sa nuque comme elle le pouvait en riant encore plus, laissant l'adulte se contenter de la regarder faire avec un léger sourire au visage. " Tiens, on devrait aussi en prendre une pour papa Tiles!

\- Il se débrouillera tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Mais c'est ton amoureux, non? Il faut lui acheter des cadeaux, c'est ce que papa faisait à maman!

\- Izzie, c'est différent.

\- En quoi? Vous êtes tous les deux mes papas! "

Il soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux, croisant le regard incompréhensif de l'enfant, le tout sous les yeux de l'adolescent plus que curieux et perché sur les lèvres du lycan.

Lycan qui allait encore dire une connerie à tous les coups et compliquer leur relation déjà trop emmêlée.

" - On est tous les deux tes papas parce que tu l'as voulu, et seulement pour ça.

\- Vous êtes pas amoureux alors?

\- On l'a jamais été Iz. "

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Stiles posa furieusement les habits qu'il avait choisi dans un rayon quelconque, sortant simplement du magasin, ne cherchant même pas à camoufler sa colère et sa frustration à la meute qui devait sûrement avoir ressentie tout ça.

* * *

Pourquoi la meute avait des envies régulières de mort envers lui dernièrement ? Stiles ne comprenait définitivement pas. C'est vrai quoi, il venait seulement de dire qu'il faisait pratiquement moins cinquante dehors et qu'ils allaient devoir foncer en courant jusqu'aux voitures qui les attendaient à la sortie dd l'aéroport pour éviter de geler sur place.

Les personnes présentes dand l'aéroport devzient sûrement se questionner sur la santé mentzle de la meute en voyant une troupe de jeune déguisés en animaux plus ou moins bizarres courir et slalomer entre eux comme des fous en direction de la sortie.

L'hyperactif fut le premier à arriver à la voiture et la déverrouille rapidement, permettant à la chasseuse de monter rapidement et allumer le chauffage pendant que la coyotte et son meilleur ami chargeaient leurs valises.

" - Enfin ! " sourit l'humain, ravi de leur coordination et allumant rapidement le contact. " On va appeler les autres et voir comment ils se débrouillent. Scotty appelle Derek, je vais chercher à joindre Jackson. "

Il attrape rapidement son téléphone et voit son ami d'enfance faire de même avantde composer le numéro de l'ancien Kanima.

" - Tu veux quoi petite bite?

\- Quelle classe Jacks, je suis fier de toi. Je voulais vous dire que vous allez devoir me suivre pour connaître notre destination finale.

\- On ne peut pas mettre l'adresse sur le GPS? " entent-il Lydia lui demander.

" - Comment dire? ... Le lieu n'est pas identifié parle GPS car trop coupé du monde.

\- Tu nous a foutu dans quelle merde encore? " siffle l'alpha de l'autre côté du fil et Scott observe le visage de son meilleur ami se refermer avant dd raccrocher au nez de Jackson qui l'insultait encore, lui demandant de faire la même chose avant qu'il ne prenne la route.

" - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Derek ? " Si Scott avait bien compris quelque chose durant leur voyage, c'était bien que le chef de meute était celui qui parvenait à mettre son ami dans tous ses états, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, et il n'aimait pas ça. Des l'instant où Stiles tirait cette figure et s'isolait un peu des conversations, cela signifiait forcément qu'il s'était disputé avec lui.

" - Ne t'en fait pas, c'est rien.

\- J'y aurais cru si tu ne te forçais pas à sourire.

\- Ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre.

\- Stiles.

\- Je te jure, c'est super débile.

\- Ne me force pas à t'obliger.

\- Rien. Il a juste dit un truc qui ne m'as pas plu c'est tout.

\- Est ce que je dois m'inquiéter de la tournure que prend ce voyage pour toi? "

Le concerné détache ses yeux de la route pour lui adresser un large sourire presque effrayant tant il débordait de joie. Il retrouvait son imbécile de meilleur ami.

"- Pourquoi ? Moi je ne le suis pas vu que mon meilleur ami est toujours là et disponible pour moi? Ne t'en fais pas, je connais nos règles Scotty. Mes problèmes sont également les tiens. "

* * *

Des putains d'igloos. Cet abruti d'hyperactif compte les faire habiter dans des igloos. Là où il n'y a pasde chauffage. Ni internet.

Toute la meute l'avait frappé bien évidemment - et Allison la première - n'en revenant pas du coup dans lequel les avait entraînés l'hyperactif. Hyperactif qui chouinait contre le bras de son meilleur ami qui le rejettait comme il le pouvait, aussi furieux que les autres. Mais après quelques heures de aintes et d'insultes, tous finirent par s'endormir, à l'exception évidemment de Stiles qui, après avoir piqué un large pull à Derek - cet enfoiré l'avait mis en rogne alors il ne s'était rien acheté, alors voilà - sorti à l'extérieur, enroulé dans une couverture et s'allongea dos contre le sol.

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et il n'avait pas sommeil. Par contre il n'avait pas encore faim donc c'était cool. Mais comme si son cerveau avait décidé de 'lemmerder aujourd'hui, il se remet à penser à l'épisode de l'aéroport et ne oeut s'empêcher de se sentir vexé de nouveau. Il n'avait paspas mâché ses mots, cet abruti de loup. Et maintenant toute la meute l'avait senti péter un câble en sachant contre sui sa colère était destinée - sauf le principal concerné évidemment.

Pourquoi fallait -il qu'il se tape le constipé sentimental aussi? Son coeur fait vraiment les meilleurs choix, wow.

Et son papa lui manquait. Pourquoi il ne lui manquait que maintenant d'ailleurs ? Il était le pire des enfants. À tous les coups, le Sheriff avait dû profiter de son absence pour reprendre son régime basé sur les fast-foods. De toute façon il avait demandé à la mère de Scott de faire attention à son père alors il ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup. Il faudra qu'il l'appelle.

Et voilà que ses pensées retournaient sur Derek. Sérieusement il ne savait plus quoi faire avecavec lui maintenant. Il avait l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers et rien ne marche correctement. De toute façon ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus donc bon. Qu'espérait- il? Que le loup se ramène comme une petite fleur et lui dit toutes sortes de paroles niaises avant de l'embrasser sous la pluie? Non merci. Il était un peu fleur bleu mais y avait des limites.

" - Et puis merde. " soupire-t-il, se relevant, enroulé de sa couverture et partant en direction de l'igloo où dormait la meute, reprenant sa place -et la seule libre de toute manière - aux côtés de l'alpha et d'Izzie.

Il verra bien comment se débrouiller. De toute façon il n'attendait paspas vraiment à ce que ce foutu loup daigne s'occuper de lui. Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que rien ne sera possibld entre eux.


	24. Chapter 22

"- Je te le jure que tu vas mourir Stiles. " siffle Erica en voyant les tenues oranges devant eux.

Très tôt le matin - ce qui a valu un coup de poing à l'hyperactif de la part du bêta frisé - Stiles avait jeté devant eux une dizaine de longs tabliers oranges en plastique et quelques combinaisons à porter en plus de leurs énormes menteaux pour éviter le froid, annonçant à tous qu'ils allaient pêcher.

" - On est passé de la plage et le soleil à un désert de glace et de froid putain. " siffle la coyotte en faisant un troisième tour de son cou avec l'écharpe.

" - Oh calmez vous les enfants, on va s'amuser vous allez voi-

\- C'est à moi. " grogne l'alpha en voyant l'humain passer sa tête dans l'un des larges sweats noirs qu'il avait acheté.

" - Non sérieux? Merci de l'info mec!

\- Va t'habiller avec tes propres fringues. " grogne-t-il de nouveau sous le regard amusé de la meute.

" - Mec faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. La vérité, je n'ai pas de fringues.

\- Enlève mon pull.

\- Et me laisser mourir de froid? Comment oses-tu?! Tu es prêt à me laisser crever pour un pauvre bout de tissu?!

\- Parfaitement. Enlève le. "

La meute ne porta même pas attention à leur chef qui tirait sur le vêtement malgré les cris de l'humain, cherchant chacun une tenue orange à leur taille avant de se couvrir de nouveau avec leurs larges manteaux.

" -Pêcher quoi, sérieux Stiles, tu en a des idées connes parfois.

\- Merci de ton soutien bro. " sourit le garçon en enfilant sa tenue orange par dessus le pull de Derek qui avait capitulé, visiblement encore mi-endormi et n'ayant pas la force mentale de supporter les plaintes incessantes du garçon.

" - Alors je vous explique. On est en plusieurs groupes, que j'ai fais d'ailleurs, et chacun va partir avec l'inuit qui lui ait déservé, et lui obéit jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Des questions?

\- Tu as entrainé des inuits dans ton plan de merde? " soupire Boyd.

" - Pas de questions? Parfait! Ah tiens les voilà! "

Il courut vers l'extérieur, évitant la paire de chaussure que lui envoya Jackson à la figure.

La journée promettait d'être amusante.

* * *

Le groupe de l'hyperactif, composé de Malia, Isaac, Derek, Izzie et lui, prirent place dans le traineau proposé par l'inuit en charge d'eux pour la journée. Après avoir fait descendre la petite blonde du dos des chiens six fois, ils purent enfin partir, enroulés dans de larges fourrures que personne ne voulait connaitre leur origine, se contentant de la chaleur et des explications de leur dirigeant qui, heureusement pour eux, maitrisait la langue anglaise.

Pas de problèmes de communication. Heureusement pour eux.

L'hyperactif, soufflant dans ses mains, lance un regard derrière lui en direction de sa meilleure amie blottie contre le torse du frisé, tous les deux enroulés dans une large fourure, le nez du frisé enfouit contre son cou alors qu'elle se contenter de regarder le paysage autour d'elle, ses mains sur les siennes.

Sentant enfin le regard de Stiles sur elle, la coyotte tourne sa tête en sa direction et ricane en voyant le geste du coeur brisé fait par le garçon.

" - On doit parler, Lili. " lit-elle sur les lèvres du garçon avant que la petite blonde ne saute dans ses bras, le laissant serrer l'enfant en un large sourire sous le regard silencieux de leur alpha.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et s'arrêtèrent d'un coup à la vue qui se présentait face à eux. Autant la vue du sable et de l'eau pouvait paraitre belle, mais la vue de la glace et de l'eau l'était beaucoup plus. Le soleil brillait - avec chance, ils étaient arrivés en période de soleil au pôle - sur la neige et la glace se mélangeant avec l'eau.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette scène.

Izzie fut la première à réagir en sautant de nouveau sur les Huskies, criant de joie lorsque l'un des chien lui lécha la joue. L'inuit proposa de ramener ses enfants pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente seule durant leur travail, et appela son coéquipier au village suite à la confirmation du chef de meute qui fixait l'enfant rire avec les animaux.

Leur travail fut rapidement désigné. Tandis que les harpons furent confiés à Derek et Isaac, Stiles et Malia se contentent de simples cannes à pêche, se positionnant en altitude pour pouvoir faire pendre leurs jambes dans le vide, leur fil de pêche à l'eau, fixant la barque emportant les deux garçons s'éloigner.

" - On est bien hein? " sourit le garçon en battant ses jambes dans le vide sous le sourire amusé de sa meilleure amie, le nez de cette dernière enfouie dans son écharpe.

" - Malgré ce froid qui tue, c'est vrai que ça change. C'est calme, c'est différent de ce qu'on a fait jusque là.

\- On en avait bien besoin. Genre, s'éloigner de notre civilisation un moment pour respirer, tu vois?

\- Mais quel philosophe Stilinski, Freud aurait-il prit possession de ton corps? " rit-elle, ce à quoi le garçon frappe son bras comme simple réponse, hurlant en tirant comme un fou sur sa canne lorsque son fil de pêche commençait à le tirer vers l'eau.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un hurlement de joie en voyant leur premier poisson - bien que ce dernier ne faisait à peine dix centimètres en tout, mais c'était leur première trouvaille.

Ils entendirent les cris de joie de la petite blonde qui livrait une bataille de boules de neige avec deux garçons et trois filles, courrant dans tous les sens sous les regards des chiens et de l'inuit qui sortait un harpon.

" - Comment tu vas, Malia? " lui demande le garçon, plus sérieusement alors qu'il laissait son filet tomber dans l'eau une deuxième fois.

" - Plutôt bien, tu sais? " lui sourit la jeune femme, fixant son appât plonger dans l'eau en un petit sourire. " Heureuse.

\- Tu ne te bats plus avec Isaac?

\- Pas depuis six jours. " rit-elle de nouveau, levant son nez rouge de son écharpe pour que son meilleur ami voit son sourire, le laissant répondre au sien. " Un miracle, pas vrai?

\- Je suis choqué, crois-moi. " rit-il à son tour, s'appuyant contre son bras un instant avant de se redresser. " Je veux dire... Vous êtes ensemble maintenant? Définitivement? "

Il grimace en voyant le geste de tête de la brune qui niait l'affirmation.

" - Pourquoi?

\- Ce n'est pas comme lorsque j'étais avec toi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ressens des choses plus... Fortes que j'en ai eues avec toi. Alors non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Tu prends notre ancienne relation comme modèle de comparaison? "

Voyant son hochement de tête, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant, passant son bras sur ses épaules et l'attirant contre lui.

" - Chaton, notre relation était un fiasco total.

\- Mais je t'aime toujours moi!

\- En tant qu'amis, Lili. Nous n'avons jamais été plus que ça, et c'est ça qui nous a fait rompre. Je n'ai jamais été ton âme soeur et tu n'as jamais été la mienne. Ces choses-là arrivent, tu sais?

\- Alors comment savoir quelle personne est mon âme soeur? "

Il sourit, posant un baiser contre sa tempe. Comment avait-il oublié que Malia ne savait toujours pas grand chose aux relations humaines puisqu'elle les avaient rejoins il y a peu?

Elle était encore une enfant dans leur monde. Une enfant à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

" - Une âme soeur, c'est plus que ce que t'apporte un meilleur ami. Plus que ce que je ne t'ai jamais apporté dans ta vie. C'est une personne qui ne connait pas forcément tout de toi, mais qui a toujours su comment rester à côté de toi, peu importe les moyens. Une personne qui t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu comptes pour elle. Une personne qui malgré toutes tes conneries et tes coups-bas, revient vers toi, et sait comment te consoler lorsqu'il le faut. Elle peut te provoquer ta plus grande joie comme ta plus grosse peine. Tu auras toujours l'impression qu'elle te contrôle, et ça t'effrayeras toujours d'un côté parce que maintenant, imaginer une seconde ta vie sans elle te semble impossible. Et au final, malgré tout ce qui peut vous arriver, malgré toutes les emmerdes que vous pourrez traverser, vous vous retrouverez et vous vous apprécierez encore plus, puisque les âmes soeurs sont destinées à finir ensemble. "

Il se stoppe, fixant encore la barque au loin, relâchant doucement le corps de la coyotte qui s'éloigna de lui, le fixant avec une légère interrogation.

Parlait-il toujours pour elle?

* * *

" - Lydia viens ici tout de suite! " siflle la blonde en fusillant des yeux la Benshee qui se regardait encore dans son miroir.

" - Pas question que je touche ça. " siffle la vénitienne à son tour en voyant Scott et Boyd ouvrir le ventre des poissons pêchés dans la matinée et les vider de leurs boyaux sous le regard dégoûté de la chasseuse grimaçant.

" - Les filles sérieusement mettez-y du votre un peu! " les encourage Scott, frappant l'épaule de Jackson qui n'avait bougé jusque là, fixant lui aussi ces poissons.

Mais à la plus grande surprise de tous, le concerné poussa un couinement plaintif, posant ses mains contre ses tempes, se laissant tomber contre le sol. Les autres comprirent la gravité de la situation lorsque le corps de l'ex-kanima fut parcouru de spasmes et tous se mirent autour de lui.

Ses canines furent à la vue de tous, ainsi que ses yeux bleu brillants, ne cessant ses couinements.

" - Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive? " s'écrit sa petite-amie, courrant en sa direction avant de se faire retenir par la louve malgré ses protestations. " Laisse moi aller le voir!

\- Son loup fait encore des siennes, et il risque de te mordre sans le vouloir, alors ne bouge pas! " grogne la blonde en direction de Lydia qui se calma directement. " Boyd? "

L'interpellé hoche sa tête, se mordant le poignet jusqu'au sang sous les regards surpris des autres autour de lui et plaquant ce dernier contre la bouche de Jackson sous les cris des deux humaines.

" - Mais qu'est ce que tu lui fais? " s'écrit la chasseuse alors que Scott portait un regard choqué sur la scène.

" - Arrête ça, tu vas le rendre fou! " crit la Benshee, se débattant encore dans les bras de la louve malgré la grimace qu'affichait le bêta.

" - Boyd, retire ton poignet, ça devrait suffire. " lui dit simplement Erica, ce que fit ce dernier en un sifflement, entourant son poignet de sa main, laissant une trainée de sang descendre des lèvres de Jackson à son cou, ce dernier ayant cessé ses tremblements, les yeux fermés, endormi contre la neige.

" - Mais c'est quoi ce délire... " murmure Scott en direction d'Erica qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, envoyant déjà un message à Derek pour l'informer de la situation.

" - On l'ignore mais Derek nous a dit de faire ça si jamais ce genre de spasmes l'envahissait et qu'il n'était pas présent. "

* * *

Stiles fut surpris de revoir la barque revenir et l'alpha courir pratiquement vers l'inuit, semblant échanger avec lui quelques mots avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse dans sa tante.

" - Derek? " l'appelle-t-il simplement en le rejoignant, Malia à ses trousses alors que Isaac venait d'apparaitre, s'étant attardé à attacher leur barque.

Le chef ne répondit pas pour autant, mais même sans les pouvoirs, l'hyperactif avait bien compris que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Et généralement, rien mis à part la meute ne l'inquiétait.

" - Il y a un problème avec la meute?

\- Avec Jackson. " se contente de répondre l'alpha avant d'attraper les clés que lui lança l'inuit et de courir, demandant à tout le monde de rester ici et attendre son retour.

Ce qui poussa Stiles à faire le contraire, courrant le suivre et montant d'un bond sur le chasse neige dans son dos.

" - Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te demande de rester à ta putain de place? " siffle l'homme aux yeux émeraude.

" - On s'en fiche de ce détail, conduit vite en direction de Jacks, il a besoin de nous. "

Se rappelant de la voix inquiète de la louve qui l'avait appelé plutôt, il démarra simplement le chasse neige en un mouvement de poignet. Tant pis pour Stiles, qu'il s'accroche. Il ne pouvait perdre plus de temps.

* * *

" - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jacks?! " crit l'hyperactif une fois loin de leur ancien groupe, frappant contre le dos du conducteur pour qu'il daigne lui répondre. Sans succès.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu?

" - Ferme la. "

Ah si, il l'avait entendu.

Tant pis, il se devra de demander seul des nouvelles de la meute. Sentant l'alpha accélérer leur machine, il s'accroche fermement à sa taille, sortant son téléphone de sa main libre et cacha ce dernier contre le bas du dos de Derek, cherchant à atteindre ses messages.

" - Attention! " eut-il comme simple avertissement avant que leur véhicule ne tourne rapidement, manquant de le faire tomber. Une fois de nouveau stabilisé, il cherche le contact de Scott et tente de taper un message.

" De: l'hippopotame rose

A : loup de merde

Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Jackson? On est en route! Il va bien? "

Heureusement pour lui, Scott lui répondit rapidement, mais Stiles ne put ouvrir directement le message suite au deuxième virage que venait d'effectuer le loup, manquant de le faire tomber une nouvelle fois.

Il pose son front contre l'omoplate du lycan, entourant les hanches du dernier à l'aide de ses jambes et de son bras, laissant l'autre ouvrir son message. Au moins, il est sûr de ne presque pas tomber une autre fois.

" De: loup de merde

A : l'hippopotame rose

Je ne sais pas Stiles, personne mis à part Derek ne connait les détails. Boyd et Erica savent juste que dès l'instant où le loup de Jackson essaye de prendre le contrôle de son corps, il fallait lui donner du sang pour éviter qu'il ne se mette à égorger tout le monde. Derek est avec toi hein? "

Oh merde. Le sujet semblait grave finalement.

" - De : l'hippopotame rose

A : loup de merde

On arrive bientôt, et oui, il est avec moi. "

Il ferme enfin son téléphone, le rangeant dans sa poche et déserrant ses jambes des hanches de Derek, laissant ce dernier lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

" - Comment va Jackson? " lui demande-t-il en reportant son regard sur sa route.

Il ne lui demande même pas ce qu'il faisait, tant il savait que l'hyperactif devait sûrement demander des nouvelles.

" - Je n'ai pas demandé, mais tout le monde t'attends en tout cas. "

Ils continuent, mais le loup ralentit légèrement lorsque la neige se mit à tomber, leur brouillant la vue.

" - Et merde. " grogne le concerné. Manquerait plus qu'une tempête de neige maintenant. Faites que ça n'arrive pas avant leur arrivée.

Mais comme si le Bon Seigneur voulait l'embêter, la neige se fit de plus en plus épaisse, et bientôt, il n'apperçu même pas le bout de son nez. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

Il ralentit considérablement, se contentant d'affronter le vent en pleine figure, sentant la tête de l'humain se réfugier dans son dos.

Putain. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se protéger de cette galère. L'inuit aurait quand même pu le prévenir. Le GPS est bien utile, mais à quoi lui servait-il maintenant qu'il est coincé ici?

Il continut sa route malgré tout, sifflant d'énervement à cause de la lenteur obligatoire avec laquelle il avançait.

" - Derek? "

Il retient un frisson, surpris de sentir la voix du garçon si proche alors qu'il avait senti sa tête contre son dos quelques secondes auparavant. Mais ce moment d'inattention le fit dérivé de sa trajectoire et ils coincèrent leur véhicule dans une espèce de neige mouvante. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de sauter vers le côté et voir leur seul objet de déplacement se faire engloutir.

" - Mais ça existe, ce truc?! " s'exclame l'hyperactif en se penchant vers le trou de glace, visiblement intéressé par cette chose qui venait de leur bouffer leur seul epoir de rejoindre les autres malgré la tempête.

Derek grogna, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et chassant la neige qui s'y était logée par la même occasion, se levant et essayant d'utiliser ses sens pour repérer n'importe quel type de chaleur aux alentours.

Heureusement pour lui, son loup était parvenu à détecter une odeur de bois poisseux. Sûrement une cabane ou un ancien feu qui leur permettront de se cacher en attendant la fin de cette neige qui cherchait à les engloutir.

" - Stiles, bouge-toi! " crit-il en direction de l'humain qui se leva d'un bond, manquant de tomber dans le trou de glace avant de le suivre sans discuter.

* * *

" - Putain de tempête de merde. " siffle Scott en observant la neige formant un épaix rideau blanc par la fenêtre, soupirant avant de se tourner vers le petit lit où était allongé Jackson, entouré des autres membres de la meute.

Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient proches du village inuit et qu'ils avaient un refuge. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait arriver au chef de meute et à son meilleur ami tous les deux perdus dans la tempête.

" - Scott. " l'appele simplement sa petite amie, la main posée sur son ventre comme par instinct maternel, ce petit détail faisant sourire légèrement le futur père.

" - Je m'inquiète pour Stiles.

\- Excusez moi. " leur interpelle l'inuit malgré son léger accent, attirant l'attention de toute la petite meute présente.

L'homme montre du doigt Jackson avant de regarder Scott.

" - Un... Loup? " demande-t-il en mimant de ses doigts des oreilles.

Bien que méfiants, et après avoir échangés plusieurs regards avec Boyd et Erica, il aquiesça, précisant malgré tout qu'il s'agissait d'un secret. Mais ce détail n'empêcha pas l'homme du pôle de grimacer, attirant les regards désormais curieux du groupe.

" - Ici, la zone. " Il mime un geste d'arme qui visait Jackson, faisant pâlir le groupe.

" - C'est une zone de chasseurs? " ose demander la Benshee.

" - Chasseurs! "

Ils étaient dans la merde.

* * *

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant l'alpha enlever son large blouson, montrant ainsi son gros pull empli de sueurs, marchant en trainant des pieds.

" - Der, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire de pause?

\- On y est presque. " souffle le concerné en portant une main sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait?! Il se sentait étouffé depuis quelques mètres, ayant du mal à respirer et ayant incroyablement chaud.

" - Der, je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu te stoppe une seconde au moins. " lui propose l'humain en attrapant le pull que venait de jeter le lycan au sol, marchant torse nu et laissant apparaitre d'étranges plaques violettes sur le dos nu de ce dernier.

Stiles eu un soupire de soulagement en voyant une petite cabane se dresser devant eux, mais son petit bonheur fut de courte durée en voyant le corps du loup tomber raide au sol.

" - Derek! " s'affole-t-il, courrant en sa direction et vérifiant son pouls avant de porter son bras contre ses épaules et le relever comme il le pouvait, l'entrainant dans la petite maison.

Il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien arriver au loup, mais il devait encore s'en occuper.

" - J'ai l'impression d'un déjà-vu. " siffle-t-il malgré lui, se rappelant lorsqu'il avait dû s'occuper du lycan à l'époque paralysé par la faute d'un Kanima furieux.

Il posa doucement Derek contre le sol, et court fermer la porte avant de se mettre à fouiller la petite cabane, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'utile. Il parvient à trouver une petite couverture pliée et revient vers l'alpha désormais recoquillevé contre lui, tremblant.

" - Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive... " s'énerve l'humain, furieux de voir le lycan dans un pareil état.

Il le rejoint rapidement au sol, posant la couverture autour de son corps tremblant, essayant de calmer l'homme comme il le pouvait, passant une main contre son front en soufflant, soupirant de soulagement en voyant les tremblements se calmer légèrement. Sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Il prit la tête du loup sur ses genoux, relevant les cheveux plein de sueurs de ce dernier de son front, essayant de le calmer de nouveau tout en sortant son téléphone.

" - Et merde. " siffle-t-il en voyant qu'ils manquaient de résau, rangeant son appareil avant de reporter son attention de nouveau sur le loup. " Derek, tu m'entends? Derek! "

L'homme grogna comme simple réponse, la couleur de ses lèvres virant au bleu. Et c'est ce détail qui fit tiquer l'hyperactif.

Il subissait tous les symptômes d'une injection d'aconit-tue-loup. Mais quand Derek avait-il pu en prendre? Ils n'avaient mangés de la journée. A moins qu'un chasseur avait croisé leur route et avait eu le temps de lui envoyé une dose sans qu'ils ne le remarquent?

" - Derek, écoute moi, essaye de te concentrer sur ma voix et ouvre les yeux quand tu le pourras, ok? " Il tapote les joues de l'homme, le laissant pousser un nouveau grognement. " Derek, ouvre les yeux. "

Il vit le chef de meute plisser les yeux, se livrant sûrement une dure bataille avant d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant son regard rouge tremblant plonger dans les yeux chocolat de l'humain. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

" - Ecoute moi bien. " insiste l'hyperactif en haussa la voix, voyant que le loup faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

La quantité de cette foutue fleur devait être super importante pour le mettre dans cet état.

" - Derek, tu as dû te prendre une piqûre d'aconit à forte dose. Non, Derek! " il le gifla plus durement, le faisant ouvrir de nouveau les paupières. " Ne t'endors pas, parle moi, frappe moi mais ne t'endors pas avant l'arrivée des autres, ok? Réponds moi.

\- Oui putain. " siffle le concerné, essayant de se redresser mais échouant misérablement, se retrouvant à moitié allongé contre le torse de l'humain qui le serra contre lui en ayant perçu sa peau congelée, l'entourant de tous ses membres. Ce dernier, les bras serrant fermement le cou de Derek, passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, essayant de tout faire pour le garder éveillé.

" - Raconte moi une histoire, Der. N'importe laquelle.

\- Tu... Tu étais énervé. " se contente de dire le concerné, inspirant avec douleur, sa poitrine semblant le brûler de partout.

" - Quand?

\- Là-bas... A ... Putain.. " Il inspire une grande bouchée d'air, ralavant sa toux qui tentait de le faire recracher le peu d'air qu'il était parvenu à faire rentrer dans son organisme. " A l'aéroport.

\- C'est vrai. J'étais furieux. " chuchote simplement l'humain, sa main figée dans ses cheveux alors que ses jambes se resserraient autour de sa taille, rassuré de sentir le torse du lycan se réchauffer petit à petit.

Il ignorait si Derek allait tenir longtemps comme ça. Il ignorait si les autres vont se dépêcher de venir à leur secours une fois la tempête calmée. Mais la simple idée de voir Derek dans cet état le faisait paniquer. Il était au bord d'une crise.

" - Arrête de trembler. " lui siffle le loup, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, faisant rire l'humain.

" - Même à moitié mort, tu continues de donner des ordres. T'es sérieux mec?

\- Tu paniques.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça va, c'est toi qui est au bord de la mort, pas moi.

\- Tu me gênes.

\- Tant d'affection venant de ta part. Dieu que j'aime ton caractère ronchon même à moitié en train de crever. " ricane l'hyperactif, serrant la tête de Derek contre son torse, frissonnant au contact de son nez froid malgré le grognement du loup.

" - Je vais bien.

\- Oh, ça se voit, ne t'inquiète pas. Vraiment Der, tu pètes la forme. "

N'entendant plus un bruit, l'humain se mit à lui tapoter la joue pour qu'il se réveille, faisant grogner ce dernier.

" - Ne t'endors pas, je m'emmerderai tout seul après.

\- Arrête de trembler.

\- Pardon de m'inquiéter pour le loup mal léché que tu es! " siffle-t-il avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche en rougissant, sa langue ayant encore trop bavée, fixant avec crainte le loup désormais immobile dans ses bras.

Foutu bouche indépendante!

Au bout d'une légère minute de silence qui parut durer des heures, l'hyperactif rougit de nouveau en sentant l'alpha ramper pratiquement contre son corps pour poser en un soupire épuisé sa tête contre son épaule.

Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine de douze ans, Stiles.

" - Je vais bien. " souffle-t-il contre son oreille d'une voix tremblante, faisant ricaner l'hyperactif qui le serra plus fort contre lui, le nez froid du lycan se frottant sa nuque.

" - Arrête une seconde de jouer l'impassible. Tu es à moitié mort, et je doute que le son magnifique de ma voix et ma tronche te rendent heureux comme étant ta dernière vision avant de passer de l'autre côté.

\- Je m'en remettrai.

\- Haha, même ton humour ne faiblit pas, dis donc tu es plus costaud qu'on le voit, Werewolf! " rit l'humain, enfouissant son nez dans la masse de cheveux dans ses bras, serrant encore une fois le corps du loup contre lui, la simple idée de ne plus le sentir en vie contre lui l'effrayant de plus en plus.

Ses pensées ne lui firent pas remarquer que les tremblements du loup avaient cessés, trop occupé à essayer de laisser l'alpha réveillé.

" - Vu que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je vais te raconter un de mes souvenirs, ok? Surtout, cache ton bonheur d'écouter ma vie, mais maintenant que tu es à moitié mort, tu ne peux pas t'échapper de mes histoires alors je me lance! C'était à mes douze ans avec Scott, nos grands mères avaient ces espèces de motos pour se déplacer tu vois? Et ... "

Il lui raconta plusieurs bêtises qu'il avait partagé avec son meilleur ami, souriant en sentant le soupire lassé de Derek contre son cou, heureux de le sentir réagir face à leurs stupidités.

" - Et tu ne sais pas quoi? Tes louveteaux, enfin deux en particulier, semblent enfin remarquer leurs sentiments pour l'autre! Je dois t'avouer être fier d'avoir été celui qui a permit à Malia de mieux comprendre les relations humaines. C'est sûr qu'elle n'allait pas compter sur toi, constipé sentimental comme tu es. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a attendri?

\- Fais moi profiter de tes lumières.

\- Moi qui espérait que ton sarcasme ait disparu avec ta force physique. L'espoir fait vivre, visiblement. En bref, si elle refusait de se mettre avec Isaac en temps que vrai couple, c'est parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lorsque nous étions ensemble. Elle ressent des choses plus fortes et elle pensait que ça signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en couple avec ton bébé frisé. Je commence à me demander si cette phobie de l'engagement n'est pas héréditaire dans les gènes des Hales.

\- Les seules fois n'ont pas vraiment étés un succès, aussi. "

L'humain lui fit relever le visage, évitant de rougir comme une petite tomate en voyant la mince distance séparant leur visage.

" - Ne commence pas à partir en dépression et me dire que tu finiras seul avec un loup ou un chat ou un castor ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- C'est toi qui va m'envoyer en dépression. " souffle-t-il, essayant de reprendre sa respiration en grimaçant, sa poitrine lui lançant une nouvelle douleur à la limite du supportable.

" - Hey, Sourwolf, ça va? " s'inquiète l'hyperactif en voyant son air crispé, sa main portée contre son torse.

Il se mit à paniquer réellement en voyant le visage du loup virer au rouge, l'allongeant à plat dos contre le sol, les mains tremblantes en le voyant suffoquer.

" - Merde, je fais quoi?! " panique-t-il en voyant Derek tousser, s'étouffant pour de vrai.

Merde, Stiles, réféchit, réfléchit.

Malheureusement, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois, aspirant une grosse goulée d'air, pinçant le nez du loup et posant rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	25. Chapter 23

Le groupe de Scott bondirent sur les différents chasse-neiges lorsque la tempête fut calmée, ayant attrapés un sirop contre l'aconit confié par l'inuit, se servant de leur sens pour repérer l'odeur de l'alpha ou de l'humain avec lui.

" - Allison, reste avec Jackson et appelle Isaac et Malia pour vous rejoindre. " lui avait-il simplement dit avant de démarrer son engin, Lydia accrochée à son dos, s'élançant dans ce désert blanc.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils devaient faire au plus vite. Ils avaient sentis leur alpha faiblir de loin, et en vu de la faiblesse qu'ils avaient tous ressentis, leur chef ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. L'inuit leur avait donné à eux aussi une gorgée de ce sirop anti-aconit pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes en chemin, leur ayant expliqué que la cabane où s'étaient cachés Stiles et Derek était simplement à quelques mètres du quartier général des chasseurs et qu'ils avaient sûrement repérés le loup avant de lui tirer dessus et lui injecter l'aconit, la fleur très à la mode dans la région selon l'inuit.

" - Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite, Scott? " lui crit la vénitienne dans son dos.

" - Je suis au max là. " crit-il à son tour, furieux de ne toujours pas appercevoir la foutue cabane et de sentir la panique de son meilleur ami s'aggrandir.

Bordel, pitié qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard.

" - Je sens l'odeur de la cabane! " s'écrit Erica, allant plus rapidement que les autres, étant plus légère et ayant prise à elle seule un chasse neige.

La louve s'empresse de bondir de son véhicule, entrant en un claquement sourd dans la cabane, se figeant en voyant l'humain en larmes, les lèvres pressées contre celles de son alpha. Ce dernier se remit à tousser lorsque l'hyperactif s'éloigna, laissant Stiles essayer de le maintenir allongé dos au sol alors que le loup se recoquillevait.

" - Erica, dis-moi que tu as un remède. " la supplit presque l'humain sous son regard alors qu'il massa le torse de Derek qui semblait s'étouffer.

" - Il... C'est Scott qui l'a.

\- Putain. Der, une dernière fois, ok? Retiens ta toux. "

Le loup semble aquiescer, regardant simplement l'humain avaler une goulée d'air et de pincer son nez de nouveau, laissant le garçon lui souffler de l'air par sa bouche.

La blonde fut presque déçue de remarquer que Stiles ne faisait que du bouche à bouche à Derek. Mais l'état de son alpha ne lui permettait pas de penser encore à la pseudo romance qu'ils entretenaient et pousse un soupire de soulagement en sentant l'odeur de Scott s'approcher.

" - Ils arrivent! " s'écrit-elle alors que l'humain s'éloignait, pleurant de nouveau en voyant la grimace sur le visage de l'alpha.

" - Derek? Derek!? " L'humain le secoua dans tous les sens, et explosa en sanglots en voyant le corps inerte du lycan lui refuser une réponse, malgré l'entrée précipitée de Scott dans la cabane.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber aux côtés du corps inerte de leur chef de meute, s'empressant d'ouvrir sa bouteille de sirop et de la pencher sur sa bouche.

" - Mais pas comme ça, abruti, il s'étouffera avec! " lui hurle l'hyperactif à la figure, lui arrachant la bouteille des mains. " Tu comptes le tuer ou quoi?! "

Il pétait complètement les plombs. Derek comptait bien trop pour lui. Et la meute venait tout simplement de le remarquer.

Ils furent tous choqués suite au poing magistral que venait d'envoyer l'humain à la joue de leur chef, le faisant réveiller en un grognement.

" - J'ai le sirop, ok? Reste réveillé et évite de t'étouffer avec. Derek! " crit-il en le voyant fermer les yeux. " Je suis putain de sérieux! Dès que tu seras en meilleur état, je vais t'étripper pour cette peur de malade que tu m'as filé! "

Il avale d'une traite tout le contenu de la bouteille sous les yeux surpris qui s'écarquillèrent encore plus en le voyant embrasser leur chef.

Chef qui toussa au même moment, laissant un peu de sirop trainer hors de sa bouche et couler le long de son cou, ayant malgré tout avalé la majorité.

Et l'humain se recule en soufflant lorsque sa manoeuvre fut terminée, soupirant de soulagement en voyant les plaques violettes parsement le corps de Derek disparaitre.

" - Putain les gars. " rit-il malgré les larmes traçant toujours ses joues. " Je ne vous ai jamais autant aimé que maintenant. "

* * *

Malia était assise aux côtés du corps replié de Jackson face au mur, passant une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. L'ex-kanima était réveillé depuis dix minutes environ mais refusait d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, ayant demandé Lydia malgré tout une dizaine de fois.

" - Jacks, ça va aller. Der va arriver e-

\- Il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. " siffle-t-il, décrochant enfin quelques mots à son entourage.

La coyotte secout la tête, sa main caressant toujours le front du blond, lançant un regard à Isaac qui était parti chercher un coussin pour Allison assise dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée du reste de la meute, Izzie assise au sol, jouant avec une des peluches que Stiles lui avait offerte.

" - Tu sous-estimes un peu Der, là, Jacks. Il est pas fragile à ce point. Il va revenir avec les autres, ne t'en fais pas. "

Il ne répondit pas, laissant la coyotte pousser un petit soupire, portant un regard sur la blonde au sol, sachant que Jackson n'allait plus rien dire avant l'arrivée de Lydia.

Seule sa petite-amie ou Derek avaient la capacité de le calmer après une de ces crise de démence où son foutu loup essaye encore de prendre contrôle sur son corps. Et malgré tout, ce foutu co-capitaine a une foutue fierté. Il a trop honte de se laisser dominer par un animal et ne peut l'accepter.

Même si au fond, il n'en a pas vraiment le choix.

" - Lili, ils sont où mes papas? " demande finalement l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, serrant sa peluche contre elle, attirant un sourire attendri de la part de la brune.

" - Ils arrivent bientôt chérie. " lui répont la chasseuse. " Ils sont partir chercher un médicament pour Jack-Jack qui est malade.

\- Tu veux un bisou, Jack-Jack?

\- Il dort chérie, tu lui fera plus tard, ok?

\- Ils sont là! " s'écrit le bêta frisé, courrant en direction de la sortie, suivit par Izzie.

La Benshee fut la première à entrer en criant le nom de son petit-ami qui se redressa d'un bond, se serrant fortement contre elle lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa cascade de cheveux roux.

" - Papa Der... " entend la coyotte, se levant d'un coup et écarquillant les yeux de surprise en voyant le corps inerte de l'alpha porté par Scott et Isaac alors que la petite blonde pleurait dans les bras de Stiles, ce dernier ayant les yeux rougees et gonflés.

Il avait pleuré aussi.

Les garçons allongèrent le chef de meute sur le lit sous un grognement de sa part, laissant l'ex-kanima relâcher sa petite amie, s'enroulant autour du corps du lycan de naissance, enfouissant son nez dans ses bras comme le ferait un enfant venu se réfugier dans les bras de son père après avoir entendu l'orage.

Heureusement que les liens étranges de la meute leur permettait de récupérer plus rapidement lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensembles.

* * *

" - Bébé... " sourit la coyotte, tendant un café chaud à son meilleur ami assis face à la cheminée, ce dernier lui souriant légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur les flammes, reniflant de temps en temps et toujours tremblant de froid malgré l'épaisse couverture sur ses épaules.

" - Tu vas bien, Titi? " lui demande-t-elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés, son verrre à elle réchauffant ses paumes, lançant un regard à son meilleur ami qui entourait simplement ses doigts autour de son mug, ignorant presque l'arrivée de Scott de l'autre côté venu prendre des nouvelles de son état, un bras passé sur ses épaules.

" - Il était en train de mourir. " chuchote-t-il, les larmes revenant dans ses yeux. " Dans mes bras. " ajoute-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement furieux de voir qu'il pouvait encore pleurer. " Pire qu'au Mexique.

\- Hey, il va bien maintenant, grâce à toi. " le rassure son frère de coeur, le serrant contre son corps malgré le fait que Stiles secouait la tête, se frottant furieusement le bas de ses yeux.

" - C'était une putain de mauvaise idée, ce Road Trip. " siffle-t-il, fusillant les flammes du regard. " Je voulais qu'on s'amuse et lui... " Il se mord la lèvre, n'ayant plus la force d'empêcher une larme de colère rouler sur sa joue. " Et lui en a pris plein la figure par ma faute. Ce putain de voyage devait être des vacances pour tous. Et je lui ai fait endurer un calvaire.

\- Mais quel mélodrame, ce gosse. " fit une voix grave dans son dos, le faisant brusquement pivoter, manquant de verser l'intégralité de son mug de café sur la coyotte.

Scott eu un sourire en direction de leur chef de meute debout derrière eux, en bien meilleure forme, les bras croisés contre son torse, leur lançant un regard faussement blasé.

" - On t'avait dis de rester allongé, Der. " rigole sa cousine alors que Scott attrapait le mug de son meilleur ami, ce dernier se levant, les larmes aux yeux.

Et à la surprise de tous, ils virent un petit sourire amusé se former au coin de la bouche de l'alpha à la vue des larmes de l'hyperactif.

" - Mais tu deviens fragile, Stiles?

\- Va te faire foutre putain. " siffle le concerné avant de se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, son sentiment de soulagement perçu par toute la meute. Ses bras étaient fermement entourés autour du cou du lycan, sa tête enfouie contre cette dernière, laissant l'alpha pousser un soupire plus pour la forme, entourant le corps sanglotant contre lui de ses bras, sous le sourire attendri de la coyotte tandis qu'Allison se chargea de prendre la photo souvenir.

* * *

Stiles était collé à Derek depuis son réveil. Littéralement. Il ne bougeait pas de ses bras, malgré les nombreuses menaces et grognements du concerné. Ce dernier dû faire avec et le portait contre lui chaque fois qu'il devait faire un déplacement pour n'importe quelle chose, ce qui amusait la meute comme ça l'attendrissait.

Mais ils comprenaient tous l'état de l'hyperactif. Quoi de pire que voir la personne que l'on aime plus au monde mourir devant soi sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide?

" - Stiles tu m'étouffes. " siffle l'alpha durant la pub du film qu'ils regardaient, les bras de l'humain serrant fermement les côtes du loup.

" - Menteur, ferme la. " grogne le garçon, cachant son visage contre son torse sous son soupire agacé.

Jackson, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé du lit, malgré les encouragements de son chef et de sa petite amie. Il voulait rester seul un moment avant d'avoir la conversation sérieuse que lui avait promis le chef de meute, et ce dernier comprenait très bien, l'ayant laissé se reposer.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la maison de l'inuit qui a bien voulu les accueillir pour la soirée étant donné qu'il sera aussi chargé de les emmener à l'aéroport pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur prochaine destination. Ils étaient donc bien au chaud, chacun entouré d'une couverture, assis devant une télévision proche d'une cheminée, plus reposés que jamais.

" - Oh mon Dieu. " s'écrit la coyotte en levant sa tête, ignorant les plaintes des autres qui ne voyaient plus la télé.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore? " soupire la louve blonde, laissant Stiles sortir sa tête du torse de Derek pour suivre l'échange.

" - On s'ennui.

\- Mais t'es sérieuse, c'est la pub.

\- Mais non mais je veux dire que dans cette ville, on a pas eu de délires, il nous en faut pour prendre des photos et en faire une page dans le cahier de souvenir.

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? " lui demande la chasseuse.

" - Une bataille de neige ou un Olaf, au choix. " sourit-elle simplement.

Et d'un commun accord, la télé fut éteinte et tous s'empressèrent de s'habiller chaudement pour jouer avec la neige à l'extérieur, ayant tous envie de retourner en enfance pendant quelques minutes.

" - Stiles je veux enfiler un menteau. "

L'hyperactif deigne enfin lâcher le loup, se chaussant en silence sans croiser son regard, agaçant plus encore le loup qui lui attrape un peu brusquement son menton, attirant son regard surpris.

" - Je vais bien. Je suis vivant. C'est fini, ok? "

L'humain hoche faiblement la tête et tente un sourire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

" - Espèce de sale chien mal léché, non seulement tu m'as filé la peur de ma vie, mais en bon macho que tu es, tu ne me remercie même pas de t'avoir sauvé la vie, je me sens consterné! " fit-il d'un air faussemment blessé, plaquant sa main contre son torse d'un air théâtral.

Il crit en voyant le loup lever les yeux au ciel.

" - N'ose pus refaire ce geste, SourWolf!

\- La ferme.

\- Tu vas me tuer, Bad Wolf, tu le sais ça? "

Il se sent soudainement porté et hurle lorsqu'il comprit que Derek le portait comme un sac à patate sur son dos, se débattant comme il le pouvait en riant lorsqu'il entendit Izzie essayer de lui venir en aide.

" - Lâche Titi vilain Woulf!

\- C'est Wolf, amour. " lui sourit l'humain en essayant de se redresser pour voir son visage mais fut projeté contre le sol, se mangeant la neige sous l'éclat de rire de la coyotte et de son meilleur ami.

" - Oh mon Dieu tu vas le regretter. " siffle-t-il en direction de l'alpha qui affichait un sourire moqueur, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

" - Pouce, je ne sens plus mon nez! " hurle l'hyperactif en sortant de sa cachette, se prenant malgré tout une boule de neige en pleine figure.

Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'ils se livraient une bataille déchainée, et tout le monde a bouffé une bonne quantité de neige. Ils étaient tous épuisés, gelés, heureux, souriant, mais il leur fallait une pause.

" - Papa? "

L'hyperactif sourit à la petite blonde qu'il porta, laissant la petite lui embrasser le bout de son nez sous le regard attendri de la chasseuse, visiblement impatiente de partager de tels moments avec ses futurs enfants.

" - Oui mon soleil?

\- On peut faire des petits bonhommes de neige?

\- On va faire les plus beaux, même.

\- Pas vrai, le mien sera meilleur. " les nargue Malia en tirant la langue à Izzie, laissant la petite l'imiter.

" - Défi acceptée!

\- Mon Dieu elle se Stilinkise... " soupire Scott d'un air triste.

" - J'ai envie de te dire que la gamine était foutue dès l'instant où Derek et Stiles se sont proclamés comme responsables de l'enfant. " continu Boyd - à la plus grande surprise de tous - déclenchant une crise de rire à tous.

Evidemment, une compétition de bonhommes de neiges fut déclarée, et tous y participaient de bon coeur.

Allison essayait de trouver des brindilles qui serviront de bras aux bonhommes, souriante en voyant l'entrain de la meute aussi heureuse sur un jeu aussi stupide. Son regard resta attardé sur la petite blonde courrant de Stiles à Derek, riant avec les deux, visiblement la plus heureuse de tous. Et voir les deux hommes autant attachés à la gamine ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Derek, pensait-elle en voyant ce dernier adresser un bref sourire face à celui éclatant de l'hyperactif en sa direction.

Ses deux constipés amoureux étaient trop mignons. Elle allait voir avec les filles s'elles ne pourraient pas créer une fanbase pour eux.

" - Oh mon Dieu! " hurle-t-elle, attirant les regards de tous, surpris de l'avoir entendu hurler. " Pardon les gars, continuez! " sourit-elle simplement, échangeant un regard avec les filles de la meute.

Elle venait d'avoir la meilleure idée de toute sa vie. Et les autres ne seront que d'accord avec elle.

* * *

Une fois la meute endormie, Malia sortit des bras du bêta frisé, allant sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la cuisine, rejoignant les autres filles réunies autour de la table.

" - Wow, on fait une secte maintenant? " demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, remerciant Lydia qui venait de poser un café chaud devant elle.

" - Ferme la, abrutie. " lui dit simplement Erica, la faisant bouder - deux secondes, faut pas croire, elle ne sera jamais crédible de sa vie.

" - Pourquoi on est là? " demande la vénitienne en direction de la future maman qui n'avait toujours pas perdue son sourire depuis son hurlement plus tôt dans la journée.

" - J'ai eu une idée de fou. Nous allons créer un ship les filles.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu veux faire quoi?

\- Un ship. C'était ça ma super idée depuis le début, mais je voulais m'assurer que nos deux constipés soient vraiment raides dingues de l'autre pour que ça fonctionne. Le principe est simple: on va leur créer un nom de ship, poster quelques photos et anecdotes d'eux sur internet et on verra s'ils auront quelques fans qui nous soutiendront, parce que clairement, si on les laisse aller à leur rythme, ils ne sont pas prêt à faire le premier pas. "

Elle regarde les filles à tour de rôle, chacune en train de réfléchir à l'idée.

" - On ne viole pas leur vie privée comme ça? " demande la vénitienne.

" - De quelle vie privée tu parles? " sourit diaboliquement la blonde, se frottant les mains d'excitation. " Je suis pour l'idée. Qui sait, ça pourra les pousser à se jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Compte sur moi, Allison. "

Elles se frappent dans les mains comme signe d'accord, attendant la confirmation des deux autres.

" - Je suis pour! " s'écrit discrètement Malia en souriant. " Qui sait, peut être que ces deux cons nous rendront célèbres et nous ramèneront de l'argent. Je marche! "

Elles se sourirent en se frappant dans les mains aussi, attendant toutes maintenant Lydia.

" - Aller Lyds, je te le jure que ce sera marrant, on rigolera et ils seront enfin ensemble, c'est tout benef!

\- A une condition. "

Elles se turent, attendant qu'elle continut. Ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire.

" - Je m'occupe du blog en construisant leur image.

\- YAAAAAS! "

Les Sterek Shippers vont enfin voir le jour.

* * *

" - Mon Dieu ce que vous êtes moches. " dit simplement Isaac, se recevant une paire de claques de la part des filles.

" - Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi crevées? " demande l'hyperactif en mordant dans son croissant, Izzie mangeant des céréales sur ses genoux.

" - Les bébés me donnaient trop de coups. " sourit la chasseuse.

" - J'ai eu la diarrhée.

\- Quelle classe Malia.

\- Ben quoi, ça arrive! "

La meute décide d'ignorer la coyotte cherchant à défendre son point de vue, se tournant vers les deux blondes du groupe.

" - Depuis quand on doit se justifier? " sifflent-elles en choeur, laissant leur groupe abandonner l'idée de savoir ce qu'elles ont foutues.

Moins ils en savaient, mieux ils se portaient.

" - L'inuit nous dit qu'il nous ammène à l'aéroport dans un quart d'heure. " annonce simplement l'alpha. " Nos voitures sont déjà envoyées au Montana.

\- Pourquoi on va au Montana? " demande Boyd en direction de Stiles cherchant à faire boire le lait à la petite blonde sur ses genoux.

" - Pour faire du canoë sur le lac!

\- Mec t'es dingue y a des crocodiles de partout! " s'exclame Isaac.

" - Y aura forcément un endroit emménagé et cool, t'inquiète!

\- Ok ça sent la merde.

\- C'est pas moi!

\- Malia ta gueule! "

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel. Sa meute pouvait être parfois tellement insupportable. Malheureusement, il aimait déjà trop ces abrutis pour les abandonner.

* * *

" - Je me met à côté de Jackson. " annonce simplement Derek lorsqu'ils validaient leur ticket d'embarquement, et personne n'osa protester, chacun courrant pour essayer d'avoir la place à la fenêtre.

De vrais abrutis.

Il frappa l'hyperactif qui avait pratiquement jeté l'enfant blonde de ses bras pour garder sa place et s'assoit en retenant un soupire lassé aux côtés de l'ex-kanima étrangement silencieux, fixant un point invisible face à lui.

" - Tu sais ce que je vais te dire, pas vrai? " finit-il par dire à l'adolescent qui hochait simplement la tête, n'osant toujours pas regarder son chef.

" - Je suivrais ces putain d'entrainements, promis. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu as refusé au départ?

\- Parce que je pensais y arriver! " siffle-t-il, frustré. " ça ne l'a fait à personne dans le groupe, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'y arriverais pas. Mais c'est bon, j'ai compris le truc, je vais t'écouter cette fois.

\- Sage décision. "

L'alpha ignore le regard blasé que lui lance Jackson, se tournant vers Allison qui venait de l'appeler, clignant des yeux en sentant le flash lui brûler les pupilles, lui lançant un regard surpris.

" - C'est pour la science! " se justifit-elle, donnant rapidement le téléphone à Lydia qui créait déjà un compte Tumblr une fois celui de Twitter terminé, mettant en légende leur propre compte en souriant.

" - On va s'amuser les filles. " sourit la Banshee, souriant à la coyotte qui lui envoyait déjà quelques photos.

" - Je vais essayer de faire de la pub pour les autres.

\- Vous êtes sûres qu'on maitrise la situation les filles? " demande malgré tout la future maman en voyant l'entrain de ses trois amies.

" - Tu veux qu'ils se mettent en couple ou supporter leur tension sexuelle permanante?!

\- C'est quoi le nom de l'account, déjà? "

* * *

" - MONTANA NOUS VOILA! " hurle l'hyperactif une fois descendu de l'avion, se prenant une tappe derrière la tête de la part de l'alpha, ce dernier grondant une nouvelle fois en voyant les filles trainer vers l'arrière.

" - Bougez vos culs. " grogne-t-il, les laissant se presser alors que l'enfant blonde serrait sa main en baillant.

" - Papa on est où?

\- Dans un nouvel endroit pour s'amuser bébé! " lui répont l'hyperactif en sautillant partout, bondissant sur le dos de son meilleur ami qui ne s'y attendait pas, les faisant tomber tous les deux dans le couloir sous les rires de la meute.

" - Quels abrutis.

\- Qui?

\- Ces deux là. " indique-t-il à l'enfant alors qu'il faisait redresser l'humain en le tirant par son pull.

" - Wow c'était génial je me suis senti voler pendant trois secondes! " s'écrit-il, se rallongeant au sol. " Refais le Der!

\- Va chier. " dit-il en s'éloignant, faisant râler le concerné qui se redressa et bondit sur son dos, laissant les autres rire de nouveau à les voir se chamailler pour rien, sachant tous que Stiles avait gagné.

Et vu que Stiles était toujours accroché au dos de leur alpha depuis tout à l'heure, ils avaient eu raison, encore une fois. Leur chef était devenu tellement prévisible.

" - J'espère qu'on dort dans des vrais lits cette fois. " grogne Boyd.

Mais le silence qu'ils entendirent ne les rassurent pas. Ils se tournent tous vers l'hyperactif qui souriait, cachant son visage derrière la tête de Derek.

" - Qu'est ce que t'as fais, petit con? " siffle l'alpha en levant la tête, et Erica s'empresse de prendre une photo sous le haussement de sourcil de son fiancé.

" - Hey, je ne te permet pas de me me traiter de la sorte, je me sens offusqué, brusqué, brutalisé, choqué, const-

\- Stiles.

\- Ondortdansdestentespourdeuxjours. " dit-il rapidement, mais manque de chance pour lui, tout le monde avait entendu et tous le frappe à son bras, le laissant geindre contre l'épaule de l'alpha jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le jette dans sa Jeep, allant rejoindre sa voiture. Mais il fut rapidement arrêté par les filles.

" - Ecoute, on a des choses de filles à régler ensemble et il faudrait que tu nous laisse ta voiture, mon meilleur cousin de la vie que j'aime de tout mon co-

\- Non.

\- Aller Derek s'il te plait! " le supplit la coyotte en essayant vainement d'éloigner le chef de meute de sa voiture sous le regard surpris des autres garçons suivant la scène sans rien dire.

En voyant Lydia s'avancer, tous furent plus intéressés encore. Elle allait détruire leur pauvre alpha.

" - Je conduirais et je respecterais les limites de vitesse. Aucune rayure ne verra son existence sur ton bijou. On doit parler de mariage, grossesse, sang, placenta, diarrhée de Malia -

\- Je ne l'ai plus!

\- Tu vois le genre? Tu tiens à faire parti du voyage malgré tout?

\- Sans façon. " grogne-t-il, vaincu malgré lui, montant dans la voiture de Jackson avec Boyd, laissant Isaac rejoindre la Jeep sous le sourire vainqueur de la louve blonde.

" - On va tellement s'amuser bordel. " sourit-elle sadiquement.

La suite du voyage promettait d'être magique.


	26. Chapter 24

Salut les pizzasourcils!

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer!

La mauvaise est que je reprends les cours dès demain - vive la prépa - Mais qu'en conséquent, vu que je veux me concentrer à fond sur ma première année, je ne me connecter ais plus avant la fin de cette dernière. En conséquent, je publie tous les chapitresoirs hors lignes de la fiction - ce qui peut être considéré comme une bonne nouvelle au final, non?

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, et je vous promet d'essayer de retourner finir cette fiction vers fin avril... si vous aurez la patience jusque là... Je vous bénis.

Bisous. Et j'espère que ce que j'avais écrite vous plaira.

* * *

La joyeuse meute s'arrêta en chemin pour faire le plein d'essence, laissant l'hyperactif courir avec Izzie sur ses épaules, se réfugiant dans le magasin, allant directement vers la boulangerie.

" - Bébé, tu veux manger quoi? " lui demande-t-il, lui montrant la variété de viennoiseries devant eux.

" - Je ne sais pas, c'est trop dur de choisir! " soupire-t-elle, le faisant rire.

Il la fait descendre de ses épaules en la serrant contre lui, lui proposant quelques petites choses sous le regard attentif de la boulangère qui semblait plus qu'intéressée - il n'y aurait pas un espèce de déjà-vu dans cette situation?

" - Les filles filmez, je sens que ça va être beau là. " leur chuchote la louve blonde en s'appuyant contre la table de café où ils s'étaient tous installés, jetant un regard amusé à son alpha grognon, les yeux rivés sur la scène, les yeux froncés.

Allison sortit rapidement son téléphone, enlenchant la vidéo alors que Malia posait sa tête sur le bras de son cousin qui l'ignorait royalement, trop occupé à suivre l'échange de loin qu'il y avait entre l'hyperactif et la femme.

" - Der, qu'est ce que tu as?

\- Ferme la. " dit-il simplement, laissant malgré tout un grognement lui échapper lorsque le rire de la femme parvint jusqu'à eux, faisant pouffer les autres filles.

" - Qui veut des chips? " demande Isaac, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la coyotte qui boudait, triste du rejet de son cousin. Ayant senti la colère de son alpha, il se tourne brusquement vers lui, ne comprenant pas la source de son énervement.

" - Il a quoi? "demande-t-il à sa petite-amie qui lui montra silencieusement du doigt la petite séance de flirt au loin, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

" - Derek, tu pourrais me ramener un croissant frais? " lui demande la vénitienne, sachant très bien qu'il l'aurait envoyé balader en heure normale et retient son rire en le voyant pratiquement courir jusqu'à là-bas, laissant un cri d'Izzie parvenir jusqu'à eux.

" - Papa Der! "

La vidéo fut directement postée après l'éclat de rire de la troupe. Oh non, Derek était définitivement devenu trop prévisible.

Ils étaient adorables.

* * *

" - Mon Dieu mais quelle chaleur! " s'exclame la vénitienne en descendant de la voiture, des lunettes de soleil hors de prix posées sur son nez, balayant du regard l'endroit où la meute allaient planter les tentes.

" - On va se faire bouffer par les moustiques. " grogne Jackson en faisant descendre leur affaires, suivit des autres garçons, laissant la petite blonde courir après les papillons en riant.

" - Il faudrait qu'on emménage un endroit pour faire du feu! " s'écrit la louve blonde, courrant en direction de la forêt et faisant trainer son fiancé derrière elle pour lui venir en aide.

" - Faudrait préparer à manger aussi.

\- Bravo Sherlock. "

L'hyperactif tire simplement la langue à son meilleur ami, lui balançant une brindille à la figure en lui ordonnant de continuer l'installation des tentes, se chargeant de la nourriture avec sa meilleure amie et la copine de Scotty.

" - On pourra enfin avoir notre conversation. " lui sourit l'humain en sortant le matériel, la laissant lui lancer un regard blasé en voyant le chou qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

" - Je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu le sors.

\- Comme tu veux. " sourit-il, filant le légume à la chasseuse qui s'en occupait, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait à ses côtés.

" - J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus de disputes entre toi et Scarfman.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. " rit-elle en le bousculant d'un geste d'épaule, le faisant rire aussi.

" - Chérie, fais attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau! " crit-il en direction de la petite blonde qui s'amusait maintenant avec les grenouilles.

" - T'inquiète pas Papa, Papa Der est à côté! " lui dit-elle en montrant l'alpha installant la tente à ses côtés.

" - Der fais attention à Izzie!

\- Ta gueule. "

Une fois rassuré, il reporte son regard à sa meilleure amie qui riait encore du grognement de son cousin, voulant reprendre sa conversation.

" - Comment ça s'est arrangé? " En voyant un sourire timide sur le visage de la coyotte, il ne put retenir une grimace. " Lili, tu ne peux pas tout résoudre avec le sexe.

\- Hé, du moment que ça marche, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!

\- Tu ne peux pas baser ta relation que sur ça, si relation il y a!

\- Il y a Titi, je te le promet! "

Ils se turent un instant, observant le reste de la meute vaquer ses occupations.

" - C'est vrai qu'on s'est réconsiliés avec le sexe mais on a discutés ensuite et... On peut dire qu'on essaye l'idée d'un couple, tu vois? Aucun de nous ne sait comment s'y prendre correctement, on découvre le truc ensemble et je te le jure qu'il n'y a plus que le sexe, juré.

\- Je veux ton bien, tu le sais.

\- Je sais, et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez, bébé. " sourit-elle, posant rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. " Ben quoi? " demande-t-elle en voyant les lèvres pincées de son meilleur ami.

" - Chérie, maintenant que tu es officiellement en couple, tu ne peux plus faire ce genre de choses.

\- Tu le fais bien avec Scott qui est pratiquement né en couple avec Allison. " fit-elle remarquer, le faisant pouffer et lever les yeux au ciel à la concernée.

" - Oui mais elle me menace de mort à chaque fois.

\- C'est vrai. " confirme la brune à leur côté, les faisant rire un instant.

" - Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de continuer. Et puis Isaac comprent. Je veux dire, c'est ma seule façon de montrer que tu comptes encore pour moi, tu vois?

\- Oh mon chaton. " soupire l'hyperactif en relâchant son couteau, attendri de la petite déclaration de la coyotte qui venait de baisser les yeux, la prenant directement dans ses bras. " Je le sais que tu m'aimes encore, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- C'est devenu une habitude.

\- Si le fait de la perdre te fait peur, on continuera, et Isaac comprendra très bien.

\- Merci. "

La chasseuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire pleinement, finissant sa salade et posant une main contre son ventre, lançant un regard aux deux adolescents riant ensemble.

" - Vous allez grandir dans le meilleur environnement possible, mes amours. " chuchote-t-elle, caressant son ventre arrondi et laissant un rire lui échapper en sentant un petit coup lui répondre.

* * *

Le groupe était désormais autour du feu, chacun essayant de faire griller des chamallows - encore une fois sous les disputes de Derek et Stiles qui n'étaient toujours pas d'accord quant à la méthode de "cuisson ".

La petite blonde somnolait contre le torse de Scott qui s'en était chargé pour la soirée, réchauffant ses pieds contre le feu et berçant toujours l'enfant sous le regard plein d'étoiles de sa petite amie.

La louve blonde et la Banshee avaient un sourire collé au visage depuis le début de la soirée, ravies d'avoir gagnées une dizaines de followers avec deux photos et la vidéo de ce matin. Le plan " création d'une fanbase Sterek" semblait se dérouler à merveille.

" - Vous savez ce qui serait sympa ce soir? " propose Erica en souriant, laissant les autres interrogatifs quant à la suite de sa phrase. " Si chacun de nous racontait un de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance? C'est toujours quelque chose de mignon à partager, non? "

A la plus grande surprise de l'alpha, tous furent d'accord et ce fut la louve qui commençait, souriant simplement aux flammes.

" - Mon meilleur souvenir d'enfance... Il remonte à mes dix ans. C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, et la maitresse nous avait demandé d'écrire des lettres aux personnes qu'on aimait. Je n'avais pas reçue de lettres de la journée et ça m'avait rendue triste. Et puis le garçon le plus timide de ma classe m'avait attendu à la sortie de l'école pour me remettre sa carte et des bonbons et m'embrasser la joue. "

Une vague de "Awwwwwwn " se fit entendre dans la meute, tous attendris par la petite histoire de la louve souriante.

" - A toi Boyd.

\- C'était à mes sept ans avec mon grand frère qui est en Europe. On avait perdu notre chat et je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer parce que j'adorais cette boule de poils. On l'avait retrouvé perché sur un arbre et il était monté le chercher, mais il s'est pété la gueule et a éclaté de rire après sa chute, et je m'étais mis à rire avec lui. Je le considérais comme mon héros et l'avoir vu faire le pitre pour me faire arrêter de pleurer a été une belle chose à vivre.

\- Bordel je propose une minute de silence pour exprimer notre fierté de l'avoir entendu autant parler.

\- Stiles arrête. " rigolent Scott et Malia en le bousculant, le laissant afficher un grand sourire.

\- Owww mon amour c'est trop mignon! " s'écrit la blonde en l'entourant de ses bras, parsement son visage de baisers sous les rires de la meute. Rares sont les moments où ils osaient agir en couple en public, et chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, ils pouvaient se montrer parfois encore plus niais que Scott et Allison.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au tour de ce dernier de raconter. Il sourit en direction de son meilleur ami avant de se lancer.

" - C'était à mes cinq ans. Je m'étais fais pipi dessus à la maternelle et je pleurais parce que je ne voulais pas que ma mère me gronde dessus. Stiles était venu me voir, m'a donné tout son goûter - qui était tombé par terre et qu'il avait prévu de jeter, mais je ne l'ai su qu'après! - et avait littéralement fini l'école en caleçon, parce qu'il m'avait prêté le sien. Je me rappelle que la maitresse n'arrêtait pas de le gronder et lui demander où il avait caché son pentalon, mais il ne lui disait rien et me souriait, et je dois avouer que cet abruti m'avait sauvé la vie. " rit-il, tendant sa main par dessus le feu, laissant son frère de coeur frapper dedans. " Je t'aime, bro.

\- Oh moi aussi Bro, si tu savais! " rit l'hyperactif, lui envoyant un baiser dans l'air sous son rire.

" - A toi bébé. " sourit-il en direction de la chasseuse qui hochait doucement la tête.

" - Je n'ai pas pu partager quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un à cause de mes nombreux déménagements, mais je me rappelle avoir passer un super anniversaire pour mes douze ans. Mon père m'avait offert un petit chien, et je l'avait appelé Poutchy, parce que c'était le bruit qu'il faisait quand il éternuait. Je m'étais beaucoup amusée avec lui, il était tellement adorable et j'avais l'impression qu'il était mon seul ami - enfin, un ami qui restait peu importe la distance. Mais il a eu un accident et on a été obligés de le thanasier pour lui éviter des douleurs permanentes. " Elle eut un sourire triste. " Mais j'ai adoré ce chien de tout mon coeur.

\- Je t'en achèterai un dans l'avenir.

\- Merci bébé.

\- Que quelqu'un les tue. " siffle le bêta frisé, sous les rires de la coyotte dans ses bras et l'approbation du reste de la meute, laissant le couple les fusiller du regard.

C'était d'ailleurs au tour de cette dernière.

" - Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance, puisque j'ai été coyotte la plupard du temps.

\- Ah merde. Tant pis, on passe à Isaac. "

Le frisé se mit à réfléchir, cherchant le moindre souvenir de son enfance qui n'avait pas de rapport avec ce maudit frigo dans le sous-sol.

" - Ah oui, je me rappelle d'un truc! Mon père refusait que je participe aux activités du collège , mais j'allais malgré tout tous les soirs regarder aux entrainements de foots de mon collège. Je me rappelle qu'à force de me voir, l'entraineur a voulu m'intégrer et mon meilleur souvenir a été lorsque nous avions gagnés notre première coupe. En ayant senti tout le monde me serrer dans leur bras, je m'étais senti accepté, important pour des personnes qui comptaient sur moi. J'avais eu l'impression de trouver ma place. Ce souvenir a toujours été mon préféré, même quand mon père l'avait découvert et que j'avais passé un sale quart d'heure ensuite. Je m'étais amusé. "

La coyotte embrassa simplement sa mâchoire, le laissant se détendre, le souvenir de sa punition étant sûrement revenue en tête. Souriant à la jeune femme, il se tourne vers la vénitienne qui tapota le bout de son menton à la recherche d'une anecdote.

La Banshee eu soudainement un sourire, lançant un regard à Jackson qui mimait un " non " que tout le monde comprit.

" - Désolé chéri, mais c'est mon meilleur souvenir.

\- Non Lyd-

\- Balance, Lyds! " s'exclame l'hyperactif, laissant la concernée sourire à la meute.

" - C'était en sixième, Jackson était dans ma classe. Le jour de mon anniversaire, il avait remplit mon casier de fleurs, un billet me demandant de le rejoindre à la colline après l'école et des peluches m'attendaient à mes places en cours et à celle du self. J'ai eu le premier baiser le plus horrible de toute l'Histoire des baisers ce jour là.

\- J'étais nerveux! " proteste l'ex-Kanima en gonflant les joues, furieux d'entendre les rires de la meute se moquer de lui.

" - Hey, l'attention comptait, amour, c'était adorable. Tu m'avais tellement couverte de fleurs que toutes les filles de l'école en étaient jalouses. A toi, d'ailleurs.

\- Mon meilleur souvenir... Je crois que c'était ma rencontre avec Danny. C'était en primaire, et il se faisait taper par les autres garçons. J'étais parti le défendre et une fois ça de fait, je lui avait demandé pourquoi on lui faisait du mal. Apparemment, on l'avait frappé parce qu'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal d'embrasser des garçons - c'était son père qui lui avait dit ça - et que les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. Il m'avait aussi dit que personne ne voulait rester avec lui parce que tous pensaient qu'il voulait embrasser des garçons. Je lui ai dis que je pensais la même chose, que ce n'était sûrement pas un crime, et lui avait proposé de devenir amis. Quelques années après, il m'avait fait son coming-out, et a été super content de me voir le soutenir dans cette étape comme dans toutes les autres. Qui a dû le consoler lors de sa première rupture à votre avis? "

Les autres eurent un sourire envers Jackson, heureux de voir que sous cet imbécile superficiel se cachait malgré tout un coeur bon qui aidait les autres. Son amitié exeptionnelle avec Danny en était la preuve.

" - A couille droite.

\- Non je suis la gauche, c'est Scott la droite. " grogne l'hyperactif avant de se racler la gorge, souriant à son tour. " Mon meilleur souvenir... ça a été quand nous étions à l'hôpital, parce que ma mère et celle de Scott avaient du travail, mais que Melissa pouvait nous garder à la condition de ne pas faire de bêtises, Scott et moi. Evidemment, on ne tenait pas en place, et ceci entraine cela, on s'est mis à faire une course de fauteuils roulant qui a finit avec un pied cassé chacun parce que nous n'avions pas fait attention aux escaliers et que du coup, nous n'avions pas eu non plus le temps de freiner.

\- Comment on s'était fait enguirlandé cette fois là. " rigole le brun sous le hochement de tête de l'humain qui s'essuyait le bord de ses yeux, se tournant vers le chef de meute jusque là silencieux. " Et toi, Der, c'est quoi, ton meilleur souvenir?

\- Je suis vraiment obligé?

\- Même Boyd a parlé, alors oui, tu es obligé. "

L'alpha pousse un simple grognement, calant son menton contre ses genoux, fixant les flammes des yeux en ignorant les regards curieux de ses bêtas.

" - Les cookies au Kinder de ma mère. " souffle-t-il finalement au bout de cinq minutes de silence, attirant de nouveau l'attention de la meute. " Ma mère me demandait toujours de venir l'aider à faire des cookies au Kinder. J'étais le seul à avoir le privilège d'entrer dans sa cuisine qu'elle appelait "son temple sacré". Elle m'avait donné le secret de la recette, et Laura et Cora me frappaient souvent parce qu'elles étaient jalouses. C'était les meilleurs cookies que n'importe qui peut goûter dans sa vie.

\- Tu nous en fera? " lui demande sa cousine en souriant, le laissant hausser les épaules.

" - Si vous voulez.

\- Je pourrais t'aider? " demande l'hyperactif.

" - Pas question.

\- Oh mais pourquoi?!

\- Parce que c'est une recette secrète. "

Malgré l'insistance de l'hyperactif à vouloir partager la recette avec le loup, la meute était ravie. Mais vraiment.

Parce que c'était la première fois depuis trois ans que leur chef leur donnait un petit détail de son passé. Qu'il leur racontait quelque chose le concernant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il leur faisait assez confiance pour partager de petits souvenirs avec eux.

Ils ne pouvaient demander plus.

* * *

" - Pourquoi tu ne dors pas? " fit une voix grave, laissant l'hyperactif sursauter et lâcher son bâton qui maintenait la petite flamme allumée.

Il adresse un petit sourire à Derek, observant ce dernier s'assoir à ses côtés, reprenant son bâton et ravivant la petite étincelle.

" - Insomnie. " marmone l'humain, fatigué et frustré malgré tout que son nouveau traitement ne fasse pas effet.

" - Pourquoi tu en fais autant?

\- Oh mon Dieu, je rêve, Derek-Je-M'en-Fout-De-Tout-Hale s'intéresse à moi? " rit-il, laissant le concerné mimer le geste de partir. " Non je rigole reste Der! " s'empresse de se rattraper le garçon, sa main posée contre son avant bras.

Main qu'il n'enlèvera pas d'ailleurs.

" - J'en fais depuis la mort de la mère. C'est con parce que je me suis remis de sa mort, mais les crises et les insomnies sont restées et je n'y peux rien. C'est chiant parce que demain on va traverser tout le lac et rejoindre l'autre rive et je serais trop crevé. "

Un petit silence prit place, et le loup put ressentir le stress en plus de la frustration et de la nostalgie émaner du corps du garçon.

" - Pourquoi tu es stressé?

\- Je le suis toujours quand t'es à côté. " rit l'adolescent en enlevant finalement sa main de son bras, fixant les étoiles. " Derek Hale. Le seul survivant du manoir Hale de Beacon Hills. J'avais beau faire des recherches sur toi, je ne comprenait pas quel personnage tu étais. Et même en te fréquentant, je ne le sais pas encore. " Il lance un regard à l'alpha qui le regardait, silencieux. " Tu es un mystère à toi tout seul, Der. Et le fait de ne jamais savoir comment agir avec toi m'intimide. J'ai toujours peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de travers et te voir te braquer et t'éloigner, et je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte depuis le début du Road Trip. " Une grimace prit place sur son visage. " Je n'aime pas tout savoir par simple curiosité. Je veux juste éviter de blesser inconsciemment les gens. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je fais tout le temps quand ça te concerne. "

Il ne fit attention de leur proximité qu'en se tournant pour faire face au lycan, et avale sa salive, se donnant tout le courage possible pour continuer sa lancée. Il avait prévu de présenter des excuses dignes de ce nom au chef de meute, alors maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

" - J'ai l'impression que je te force presque à t'éloigner de moi, tu vois? Je ne fais que cumuler les conneries, je te force à faire des choses qui te font du mal et malgré tout, tu continues à me supporter dans ton quotidien. " Il rit. " Bordel, je suis chiant, mais genre, vraiment chiant e-

\- C'est ce que je te dis depuis trois ans déjà. "

Cette remarque le fit rire encore une fois, le laissant fixer le visage inexpressif de Derek, ses yeux émeraude le fixant avec toujours plus d'intensité.

" - Et même après trois ans où je te mène la vie dure, où je rentre chez toi sans prévenir à des heures pas possibles, où je fous le bordel, où je met pratiquement ta vie en danger, tu parviens à me garder et me supporter. Et le fait de voir tout ça me donne encore plus envie de percer le mystère Hale, tu vois? Mais je ne veux pas te faire encore plus de mal que déjà fait pour savoir. J'espère juste qu'un jour - n'importe quand, vraiment! - tu puisses me raconter ton histoire, tu vois? "

Le loup hocha simplement la tête, sachant très bien que tôt ou tard, l'hyperactif allait tout savoir.

Les paroles de son oncles lui reviennent soudainement en tête, et la grimace ne passa pas inapperçue aux yeux de Stiles qui se rapprocha, inquiet de voir le lycan baisser soudainement les yeux.

Derek n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à ce petit con. Cet enfoiré de Georges a raison. Il ne peut pas imaginer quoi que ce soit avec ce crétin d'hyperactif bordélique. Il est beaucoup trop joyeux. Trop insouciant. Trop heureux pour supporter un homme brisé comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à le supporter comme ça.

" - Der? " demande la voix inquiète de l'humain, passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et Ô Dieu qu'il aimait cette affection.

L'alpha se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas ronronner sous la caresse et se contente de lâcher un soupire de satisfaction en sentant les doigts de Stiles se balader délicatement contre son crâne.

" - S'il te plait, ne me tue pas pour ça. " lui souffle-t-il avant de sentir sa tête se presser contre un torse chaud, et il devine que l'humain venait de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui en essayant de lui montrer le plus de soutien possible.

Et malgré une lutte contre sa partie lupine, l'alpha enroule ses bras autour des côtes de l'hyperactif, nichant son visage contre son cou mais parvenant à ne pas mordre sa carotide, soufflant nerveusement contre sa nuque.

Il était fini. Il était foutu.

Il aimait Stiles.


	27. Chapter 25

Tous les membres de la meute tiraient une tête d'enterrement. Stiles avait osé les réveiller aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, et ils étaient en train de prendre le pire petit déjeuné de leur vie sous les piaillements excités de l'hyperactif qui leur parlait de leur petite sortie en canoë.

" - Stiles si tu ne la ferme pas je te jure que ce caillou qui nous sert de pain va finir dans ta gueule. " lui siffle Erica, ce qui eu don de l'effrayer et le laisser courir se cacher derrière l'alpha étrangement silencieux depuis leur réveil, ignorant pratiquement toute la meute au grand désespoir d'Isaac qui cherchait l'attention de son père de substitution.

" - Dire que je vous réveille le plus tôt possible pour qu'on s'amuse ensemble, je me sens brusqué là.

\- Ferme ta gueule.

\- Scott, comment oses-tu?! " hurle-t-il, esquivant le pain que lui lance la coyotte à la figure, continuant d'utiliser la carrure de Derek comme bouclier.

Boyd, suivant les échanges bruyants d'une oreille distraite, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer aussi l'état abscent de leur chef. Visiblement, quelque chose semblait le tracasser à un point que les hurlements hystériques de Stiles ne l'atteignaient même plus.

" - Vous avez fini? " leur sourit l'hyperactif, se faisant ignorer par le reste de la meute alors que la Banshee se leva en s'étirant.

" - On y va?

\- Hé, ne m'ignorez pas!

\- C'est quoi le programme?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'apparaitre qu'en cas de besoin? " couine l'humain sous les regards lassés de la meute qui eut un soupire en choeur.

" - Tu nous agace, Stiles.

\- J'en reviens pas de cette synchro visant à blesser mon petit coeur.

\- Pitié Derek assomme le. " souffle Jackson, attirant enfin l'attention de l'alpha qui se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

" - Tu disais?

\- Hé mec, toi t'es le moins réveillé on dirait! " rigole l'ex-kanima alors que leur chef se passa la main dans ses cheveux - geste nerveux que reconnu directement Stiles - en haussant les épaules.

" - Sûrement. On fait quoi maintenant?

\- On part faire du canoë! " s'écrit l'hyperactif qui ne put éviter les trois cailloux envoyés en sa direction.

* * *

" - Aller ma princesse, enfile moi ton petit maillot. " sourit l'hyperactif en direction de la petite blonde, attrapant le chouchou qu'il avait volé à Malia pour lui attacher ses petites mèches rebelles sous son large sourire.

Elle se mit à se dandiner devant lui et rit en criant lorsque la noisette froide de crème solaire se fit sentir au milieu de son dos.

" - Ah c'est froid!

\- C'est pour ton bien, bébé. " sourit de nouveau Stiles, embrassant le bout de son nez une fois la crème bien étalée sur son petit corps. " Tu es prête, va demander à Allison de te mettre ton gilet et reste avec elle lorsque vous arrivez de l'autre côté avec le gentil monsieur. "

Elle hoche la tête et sort de la petite tente, le laissant soupirer en fixant l'ancienne place d'Izzie pendant quelques minutes.

Il avait préféré éviter tout type de risques et avait en conséquent demandé au responsable du matériel d'emmener Allison et Izzie de l'autre côté directement. On ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, s'était-il dit.

Il enlève d'un air flemmard son tee-shirt, soufflant une nouvelle fois. Il avait un coup de barre maintenant. Il se sentait épuisé sans aucune raison apparente.

Peut-être que le Karma lui annonçait une dure épreuve.

En même temps, devoir pagayer avec un Derek Musclor et torse nu avec lui ne lui promettait pas un voyage de toute tranquilité. Et le simple fait d'imaginer lui donna envie de hurler. Parce que ce même maudit alpha semblait l'ignorer depuis ce matin - finalement, il semblait ignorer tout le monde, vu qu'il n'a décroché un seul mot à qui que ce soit.

Il avait sûrement mal dormi. Tant pis pour lui, il rattrapera ce soir.

" - Non c'est mort je ne veux plus bouger. " marmone-t-il, laissant sa tête tomber contre son oreiller, marmonant à peine lorsque sa tente fut arrachée sous ses yeux par son meilleur ami.

" - Titi, tu vas bien? " lui demande une voix inquiète qu'il reconnue comme celle de sa meilleure amie.

" - T'inquiète, allez y, j'ai juste un coup de barre, on se retrouve à la petite île en face!

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Certain. "

Ils les entendit charger tout le matériel de campement et les canoës jetés à l'eau. Quelques plaintes venant d'Erica et Lydia consernant la température congelée de l'eau n'ont pas manquées à l'appel.

Il attendit encore. L'hyperactif ne sait même pas combien de temps était-il resté allongé comme ça, au sol, fixant simplement ses amis s'éloigner sans bouger, sans penser à rien, pour la première fois depuis le début de son voyage.

Son esprit était vide. Il ne se posait plus milles et une questions. Il ne s'imaginait pas des milliards de scénarios possibles dans sa tête. Il se sentait tout simplement bien.

Et cette idée de tranquilité a été celle qui le motiva à daigner se lever, s'étirant doucement, se promettant de s'amuser comme il se doit.

" - Derek?! " s'exclame-t-il, surpris de voir l'alpha assis au bord de l'eau, son gilet de sauvetage bleu déjà enfilé - et qui était beaucoup trop beau pour être autorisé selon l'avis de Stiles - lui lancer un simple regard suite à son interpellation. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Il reste qu'une seule barque. " répont-il simplement en montrant l'objet flottant du doigt, sans faire un autre mouvement.

" - Oh, Derder a aussi un coup de barre? " sourit l'hyperactif en prenant soin d'ignorer son regard blasé, serrant les sangles de son gilet tout en posant son coussin vers la place où il mettra ses pieds dans le canoë. " C'est pas grave, SourWolf, tu t'en remettra.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Oulala, il est ronchon en plus?

\- On dirait que mes coups de poings te manquent, tu veux qu'on y remédie?

\- Non merci, mon bras a parlé, apparement il aimerait prendre congé et éviter de voir ton poing. "

L'homme aux yeux vert leva simplement les yeux au ciel, prenant place dans le canoe et attendant que l'hyperactif fasse de même. Ce qu'il fit avec peu être trop d'empressement, manquant de les faire tomber à l'eau, et évidemment, il se reçu un coup pour sa connerie.

" - Méchant loup, je t'avais dis que mon bras n'aime plus ton poing! " chouine-t-il en frottant l'endroit de son futur bleu, regardant simplement Derek ramer au début sans grand effort, les faisant bien avancer.

Parfois, ces super-pouvoirs de loups servaient finalement à quelque chose.

" - Tu sais quoi? " dit Stiles au bout de quelques minutes, s'autorisant enfin à poser sa rame dans l'eau.

" - Tu es obligé de parler tout le temps? " finit par grogner le loup.

" - Il faut bien que je ne m'ennuis pas, et c'est pas vraiment sur toi que je peux compter pour avoir une conversation. " Il murmure ensuite tout bas. " Même si on devrait en avoir pas mal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

\- Tu aimes les chimpanzés?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus?

\- Comment j'oserais faire un- Ok ok, j'arrête. "

Mais sous son mouvement, il lâche sa rame qui coulait tout simplement malgré ses vaines protestations et les râlements du loup.

" - Bah tant qu'on y est, tourne-toi, on doit parler!

\- Attends qu'on arrive à la rive. "

Mais l'humain ne fut pas de cet avis et se bat presque avec le loup pour le faire lâcher sa rame, ce qui eu lieu au bout d'un quart d'heure et quelques coups de poings gratuit.

Le loup pose la rame vers leurs pieds, se tournant face à l'humain sans manquer de montrer son profond agacement.

" - Tu as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine. " grogne-t-il alors que Stiles semblait devenir étrangement trop sérieux à ses yeux.

Dire que le concerné avait prévu de ne penser à rien. Il n'a put s'en empêcher en voyant l'alpha face à lui. Il fallait bien qu'il comprenne après tout, non? Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux bon sang.

Il voulait encore l'embrasser, sans attendre qu'il soit bourré, mais il n'osera jamais lui dire maintenant.

Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il fallait savoir ce qu'ils étaient pour l'autre avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

Stiles a toujours aimé placer des étiquettes sur les relations qu'il avait avec d'autres personnes. Il ne pouvait rester tranquille s'il ne savait pas comment définir une relation avec quelqu'un. En l'occurence, depuis le début du voyage, il n'était pas parvenu à placer un seul nom concernant cette espèce de chose qu'il se passait entre Derek et lui.

Et c'était sûrement la chose principale qui l'a perturbé depuis le début. Puisque le loup avait tendance à fuir lorsque tout lui semblait compliqué, et que lui n'aimait pas forcer les choses et les rendre plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

" - Alors? " finit par s'impatienter le lycan, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Et si ce n'était pas le bon moment? Et s'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à une quelconque définition?

" - C'est une mauvaise idée en fait. " sourit l'humain, laissant Derek froncer les sourcils - si si, plus que déjà, c'est possible!

" - Accouche.

\- Non mais je te jure que ce n'est pas important!

\- Tu m'as griffé tout le dos pour de la merde!?

\- Oh ça va, tu as guérris, fais pas la chochotte!

\- Je vais t'exploser la figure.

\- Moins de violence svp, je suis contre ça.

\- Je vais t'en foutre, de la violence.

\- On est quoi?

\- Hein? "

Tant pis, il l'a dit. Et à en voir le regard empli d'incompréhension du loup, cela signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Bien, il allait devoir tout détailler. Magnifique.

" - On est quoi? " répéte de nouveau l'humain, osant croiser le regard du loup qu'il vit s'éclairer de compréhension.

Et le fuir des yeux.

En temps normal, Stiles n'aurait pas insisté. Mais ça l'agaçait. La situation commençait à l'énerver.

" - Tu m'emmerdes Derek! " finit-il par lâcher, une mise furieuse déformant son visage.

Sérieusement, était-il si repoussant que ça?! Qu'avait-il fait de mal?! Il comprenait le fait que son caractère était de la bonne merde, mais il n'était pas si affreux sur le plan physique! Merde, il était refoulé ou quoi?!

" - Je ne te comprends pas putain! Tes réactions, les signes que tu m'envoies, comment tu veux que je les comprenne?! " siffle-t-il. " Tu changes tout le temps et c'est à moi de m'y adapter! "

Et il en avait marre de cette routine. Il en avait marre d'aller voir ailleurs en espérant secrètement le faire réagir, que son faux espoir suite un rapprochement s'efface parce qu'il fait le con ou qu'il l'ignore.

Il ne voulait plus fonctionner suivant l'humeur de Derek. Il voulait que le loup s'adapte à la sienne aussi.

Il voulait se sentir aimé par quelqu'un pour la première fois. Il voulait que quelqu'un puisse l'accepter avec le peu de qualités et sa montagne de défauts qu'il possédait.

Bordel, il voulait que Derek soit cette putain de personne. Et se le dire simplement dans sa tête rendait déjà la situation irréaliste.

Derek et lui? Sérieusement? Où était-il partit chercher ça?

" - Je veux comprendre putain. " finit-il par souffler, se levant de sa place et se rapprochant de sorte à ce que le loup ne puisse le fuir des yeux.

Il vit avec surprise le regard de Derek devenir rouge.

Quoi, il l'avait mis si en colère que ça?

" - Tu es furieux.

\- Non. " laisse-t-il échapper entre ses dents, la couleur rouge de ses yeux s'accentuant sous son regard noisette.

" - Tes yeux sont rouges.

\- Ils ne devraient pas.

\- Déserre les dents, je comprendrais mieux.

\- Non. "

L'hyperactif lâche un sifflement agacé, fixant des yeux l'alpha qui cherchait à se calmer - s'il en croyait ses poings serrés et ses jointures blanches.

" - Il y a rien. " finit par lâcher la voix froide de l'alpha. " Il y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien. "

Un rire nerveux franchit les lèvres de Stiles qui sentait sa colère monter en flèche.

" - Alors là si tu crois que je vais te laisser me baratiner comme ça. " siffle-t-il, se rapprochant encore du loup qui s'éloigne par réflexe, le regard indéchiffrable mais toujours carmin. " Il y a quelque chose. Et n'ose pas me dire le contraire. " Son index accusateur se plante contre le gilet de Derek qui avait les lèvres pincés, visiblement trop de mauvaise foi pour l'avouer aussi.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'humain était furieux. Et ce mélange risquait d'être pour le moins explosif, si on en croit à la colère que la meute ressentait.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à ton avis? " demande la coyotte qui ramait toujours avec Isaac, inquiète en sentant deux vagues puissantes de colère venir à elle.

" - Rien de mauvais, j'espère. " soupire le frisé, inquiet de la pointe de frayeur qu'il sentit chez son père.

" - Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Derek! " hurle désormais l'hyperactif en colère, fusillant des yeux le regard rouge du loup. " Tu n'as pas le droit de me lancer des putains de signes et me demander de m'y faire avec!

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien lancé. " fit-il d'une voix posée, attisant encore plus la colère de l'humain.

" - Tu ne m'as rien lancé?! Tu te fiches de moi?! Tu es de mauvaise foi à ce point là!? Non mais j'hallucine! "

Il allait presque s'arracher les cheveux tant il avait envie de gifler l'alpha en colère assis face à lui.

" - Est ce que c'est ma faute si tu t'imagines des choses!? " finit par gronder l'alpha, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation.

Quite à se faire détester par l'humain. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pour lui au moins.

" - JE m'imagine des choses?! " hurle-t-il de nouveau, sa mâchoire tombant pratiquement de choc avant qu'un rire ne sorte de sa gorge. " Donc MOI j'ai imaginé que tu me fais des putains de crises de jalousie quand je vais voir d'autres gens, MOI j'ai imaginé que tu avais besoin de moi sans le vouloir, MOI j'ai imaginé que tu m'as embrassé!? Oh mais attends, tout ça s'est vraiment passé parce que MOI je n'ai rien imaginé et TOI tu refuses de voir tout ça!

\- Arrête de hurler!

\- JE HURLE SI JE VEUX! " s'époumone l'humain, rouge de colère, n'en pouvant plus.

Il était prêt à répliquer de nouveau mais quelque chose le bloqua.

Ou plutôt quelque chose pressé contre sa bouche qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

" - Bon sang, mais où ils sont? " s'inquiète la coyotte, se rongeant les ongles alors que la louve préparait déjà son canoë, prévenant qu'elle allait partir les chercher.

" - Peut-être qu'ils discutent et que ça prends du temps? " suppose Scott, fixant l'eau au loin, sa petite amie dans les bras.

" - Tu ressens cette colère? " lui grogne Jackson. " A cette allure, je crois que l'un va finir tué. 50$ sur Stiles.

\- Jackson. " souffle sa copine, elle aussi inquiète. " S'ils sont en colère, autant éviter de les approcher. J'imagine que Derek est un danger quand il est furieux? " demande-t-elle en direction de Boyd qui hochait simplement la tête. " Stiles n'est pas mal dans son genre aussi.

\- Genre lui peut s'énerver? " rit presque l'ex-Kanima sous le hochement de tête de Scott.

" - Crois-moi, il y a bien une raison pourquoi Stiles est armée de patience constante. Sa colère peut parfois aller trop loin. Suffit de voir comment le Nogitsune l'avait facilement manipulé.

\- Où sont mes papas? " demande faiblement la petite blonde en fixant l'eau, les larmes aux yeux.

" -Ils arrivent bientôt chérie. "

* * *

Il ne comprent pas. Pourquoi faisait-il ça?

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il devait se faire détester. Il aurait dû montrer à Stiles tous ses mauvais côtés qui les auraient éloignés.

Il ne devait pas l'embrasser. Il ne devait surtout pas faire ça. C'est de loin la pire idée qu'il avait eu pour le faire taire.

Mais quel imbécile. Non mais quel imbécile.

Impossible de se détacher de lui. Sa partie lupine était trop heureuse pour le laisser commander.

Un grognement sort de sa gorge malgré lui en sentant les mains de l'humain tirailler ses cheveux, rapprochant plus encore - si c'était possible - leurs corps à l'autre.

Il n'avait pas résisté. Il était trop faible. Et le fait d'avoir perçu ce sentiment de trahison et de tristesse en plus de la fureur émanant de l'humain lui avait fait oublier cette stupide idée de se faire détester par l'hyperactif.

C'était trop tard de toute manière. Ils étaient trop " dedans " pour arrêter maintenant.

" - A-Attends. " parvient à dire Stiles, décollant leurs lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration devenue saccadée. " P-Pourquoi?

\- J'en sais rien. "

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'hyperactif ne l'attire de nouveau contre lui.

Stiles était perdu. Il avait perdu sa colère, sa fureur, sa tristesse. Tout s'était effacé dès l'instant où l'alpha l'avait fait taire avec ses lèvres. Et bordel qu'il avait aimé cette espèce d'explosion qu'il avait ressenti dans son ventre.

Bordel qu'il avait aimé ce frisson traverser tout son corps.

Bordel qu'il avait aimé retrouver ce qu'il lui avait manqué.

Finalement, son idée de départ tenait toujours: quite à ne rien réfléchir, autant profiter de ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Il ne put malheureusement retenir un gémissement lorsque le loup lui mordit la lèvre, tirant sur ses mèches pour l'éloigner quelques secondes de lui. Mais il se fige en sentant la tête de ce dernier partir dans son cou et rapproche malgré lui son corps au sien, trop heureux de le retrouver - sans l'excuse de l'alcool ou quoi que ce soit - aussi proche.

Mais il se fige en sentant deux pointes toucher sa carotide, et à en voir les tremblements de Derek, ce dernier semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Malheureusement, un seul mouvement serait fatal pour Stiles.

Les canines de l'alpha étaient de sorties. Il y avait à peine un millimètre d'espace entre ces dernières et sa peau.

Par chanche, si on peut le dire ainsi, la barque se mit à tanguer, et ne s'y attendant pas, les deux hommes tombèrent à l'eau, se séparant malgré eux sous l'eau.

" - Oh putain! " s'écrit l'humain une fois à la surface, s'appuyant sur la barque et voyant le lycan faire de même face à lui, tirant sur ses cheveux en grognant.

" - Derek? " ose-t-il demander, et tremble malgré lui en croisant son regard sang perçant, ses grognements de plus en plus... Animaux?

Que lui arrivait-il? Etais-ce de sa faute?

Sous son cri de surprise, il vit le chef de meute se mordre le bras, laissant ses yeux redevenir olive en soufflant, sa blessure guérissant doucement, visiblement plus en contrôle sur lui même.

" - Qu'est ce que c'était? " finit-il par demander au bout de quelques minutes de silence où seul leur respiration essouflée se faisait entendre.

" - Mon... Ma partie lupine qui a essayé de te marquer. "

Hein?

* * *

" - Papa! " crit la petite blonde en courrant vers l'hyperactif qui se baissait pour rattraper l'enfant, la faisant tournoyer en riant avec elle tandis que l'alpha allait s'assoir face au feu sans un mot malgré les regards inquiets de ses bêtas.

" - Vous en avez mis du temps! " s'exclame Scott une fois Stiles assis aussi. " Qu'est ce qui vous ai arrivés?

\- On a perdu une rame. " grogne le lycan en se levant, cherchant son téléphone parmis leurs affaires. " Je reviens. "

Il s'éloigne du groupe sous le regard peiné d'Issac, ce dernier ne manquant pas de fusiller des yeux l'hyperactif qui souriait à la blonde, l'enfant lui racontant sa journée.

Mais elle se stoppe, posant son doigt contre sa lèvre inférieure.

" - Pourquoi tu saignes ici, papa? On t'a mordu? " lui demande-t-elle pratiquemment horrifiée, attirant l'attention des filles qui se collèrent brusquement à lui.

" - Tu t'es fait mordre, Titi?

\- Oh, alors ce retard est amplement justifié!

\- Vous vous êtes amusés?

\- C'était comment?

\- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui?! " siffle-t-il en direction des quatres tigresses qui l'attaquaient de toutes parts, cachant ses rougissements dans les mèches blondes mais ne pouvant cacher sa gêne aux sens lupins.

" - Oh, alors c'est enfin officiel? " sourit la louve blonde.

" - Y a rien d'officiel ou rien qui ce soit passé, laissez mo-

\- C'est quoi ça? " s'exclame la coyotte, appuyant sur une marque rouge dans son cou qui le fit couiner, laissant les filles sourire et Boyd froncer les sourcils.

" - Je reviens. " a-t-il dit en se levant, partant dans la direction qu'avait prise Derek plus tôt.

" - C'est un suçon?!

\- Vous avez étés jusqu'à où?

\- Alors nos parents sont enfin ensemble?

\- Non mais sérieusement vous devriez vous entendre des fois. " soupire l'ex-Kanima en prenant un chewing gum.

" - Nique ta race.

\- La violence!

\- Il attaque pas notre ship, il est fou lui. " grogne la louve en fusillant l'ancien Kanima des yeux avant d'adresser un sourire - terrifiant selon Stiles - à l'humain.

Le lendemain n'allait sûrement pas être de tout repos.


	28. Chapter 26

Si l'on proposait un traitement contre la morsure à Scott aujourd'hui, il l'aurait refusé. Il détestait toute cette merde au début, et il voulait simplement vivre normalement, avoir son diplôme, faire le métier de ses rêves. Il n'avait prévu à aucun moment de devenir une espèce de loup mutant et que tout plein de monstres cherchent à le tuer.

Mais il s'y etait fait. Il s'est habitué à cette partie lupine qui sommeillait en lui. Il avait appris à vivre avec. Sans jamais vraiment remercier Stiles pour le soutien non négligeable qu'il lui avait apporté.

Stiles. Son meilleur ami. Son petit frère. Son âme soeur. Il aimait ce garçon plus que quiconque. Ils ont vécus tellement de choses ensemble qu'il était arrivé à un stade où imaginer sa vie sans cet abruti lui était impossible. Ils ont toujours tout vécus ensemble. Ils avaient toujours tout partagés. Ils étaient tout simplement comme des jumeaux : une seule et même personne née dans deux corps différents.

Sans lui, Scott pense qu'il n'aurait jamais autant apprécié sa condition de loup garou. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais essayé de s'intégrer à une quelconque meute. Jamais il n'aurait passé du temps avec Derek qu'il détestait par dessus tout, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça était arrivée par sa faute.

Derek.

Lui aussi était un sacré personnage. Froid, silencieux, impassible, se contentant du strict minimum en matière de conversation. Ou du moins, avant qu'il ne se passe cette espèce de chose entre eux. Stiles avait toujours eu cette capacité de changer tout le monde autour de lui. Et en l'occurrence, il était parvenu à dérider l'alpha, au plus grand bonheur de ses bêtas.

Et puis cette chose. Cette espèce de relation sans en être une. Il se demandait parfois comment parvenaient-ils à s'en sortir. Ils ont été tous les deux blessés, et rejetés. Comment pouvaient-ils envisager quoi que ce soit malgré leur attirance réciproque inévitable?

Scott les comprenait sur ce point. Aucun d'eux ne veut s'engager par peur de commettre une erreur et pourrir l'ambiance de la meute. Mais ils ont irrévoquablement besoin de l'autre. Dans tous les domaines. Il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes se comprendre autant sans utiliser les mots.

Il leur suffisait d'un seul regard pour mener une discussion. Même Allison et lui n'y parviennent pas.

Et à en voir son meilleur ami assis au bord de l'eau ce matin, il ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre, voulant se montrer présent pour lui. Parce que c'était désormais son tour de s'occuper de Stiles. L'hyperactif en avait trop fait, il devait se reposer sur lui. Et Scott s'était juré depuis le début du Road Trip à se montrer présent pour sa moitié.

" - Tu veux en parler? " lui demande-t-il simplement alors que le regard noisette de l'hyperactif ne quittait pas l'eau, ses doigts entourant son verre de café.

" - Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, Scott. " finit-il par soupirer, reportant son regard sur son verre puis sur son meilleur ami. " Je me suis énervé et je m'en suis tellement voulu, parce -

\- Chut, calme-toi. " dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, le laissant soupirer contre son cou.

Stiles avait toujours détesté ses crises de colère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir juste après et se sentait toujours perdu. Scott le connaissait, ils avaient vécus ensemble. Heureusement qu'il savait encore comment réagir avec son frère.

" - Merci. " sourit l'humain en se sortant de l'étreinte, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'entaille à la lèvre de son meilleur ami.

Un raclement de gorge gêné de Stiles le fit comprendre qu'il s'y était attardé dessus.

" - Je, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. " tente de se justifier l'hyperactif.

" - Tu n'en a pas besoin, je ne t'ai jamais jugé, Stiles. "

Le concerné se détendit en soufflant, un sourire revenant sur son visage.

" - Comment tu vas faire maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens putain de perdu, Scott. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir ou quoi que ce soit et-

\- Vous vous êtes expliqués?

\- Pas vraiment. ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais prévu. Sa partie lupine est apparue pendant - enfin, un moment. " Voyant le haussement de sourcil de Scott, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le morceau. " Sa partie lupine voulait me mordre. "

Scott se fige sous la nouvelle, fixant d'un air appeuré son meilleur ami. Peter leur avait expliqué qu'arrivés à un certain âge, s'ils étaient pas en couple ou "liés" à une personne pour le reste de leur vie, le loup dominé par leur esprit cherchera à prendre le contrôle de leur corps. En l'occurrence, Derek venait de dépasser la date limite et son loup faisait des siennes.

Tout le monde avait d'ailleurs pensé que c'était le problème de Jackson jusqu'à ce que Deaton leur explique que le loup de ce dernier était trop colérique et venimeux pour se laisser dominer par l'esprit de l'ex-Kanima.

" - Il t'a mordu?! "

Sa question brutale semble surprendre son meilleur ami qui secoua la tête, le laissant souffler.

" - Non, il s'est mordu le poignet pour éviter ça. "

Encore une fois, Scott ne put s'empêcher de penser que Derek se contentait de tout faire pour le bien des autres, sans penser au sien.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de le respecter encore plus pour laisser son meilleur ami en dehors de tout ça, même si c'était égoiste.

Scott avait peur que sa moitié se retrouve embarquée dans une chose qui pourrait la dépasser.

* * *

" - Papa! "

Ce fut les cris enjoués et son corps sautillant contre le torse de l'alpha qui le réveilla. Bien que d'ordinaire de mauvaise humeur lorsque l'on le force à se lever, il e redresse et sert l'enfant dans ses bras, la faisant rire contre son front. Elle lui embrassa le front, puis se détache de lui pour réveiller le reste endormis dans sa tente.

Il sortit de cette dernièr en baillant, se frottant les yeux pour habituer ses pupilles au soleil, et une fois réveillé, il hausse un sourcil en voyant les quatre femmes de la meute le fixer, la Banshee ayant une caméra à la main.

" - Non mais sérieusement, il t'arrive des moments où t'es pas sexy ou pas? " finit par soupirer la vénitienne en vérouillant son téléphone, le laissant grogner comme signe de bonjour, attrapant un bol posé sur la table.

Il avait tellement mal dormi. Son putain de loup lui avait mené la soirée dure.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge une nouvelle fois en sentant l'odeur de l'hyperactif légèrement plus loin, se mordant la langue lorsque sa partie lupine cherchait à aller rejoindre l'humain, mais son état ne passa pas inapperçu aux femmes assises qui finirent par s'inquiéter.

" - Derek? " finit par l'interpeller la chasseuse, s'étant déplacée pour s'assoir à côté de lui, essayant de détacher l'une de ses mains accrochées à ses mèches ébènes. " Derek tu vas te faire mal. "

Le concerné finit par lever la tête, et toutes ne purent ignorer son regard carmin qui semblait essayer de redevenir olive comme d'ordinaire.

Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang?

" - Tu vas bien? " demande Allison de nouveau une fois ses yeux entièrement verts.

" - Fatigué. " grogne-t-il comme simple réponse.

Mais lorsque Stiles arriva en souriant avec son meilleur ami, les yeux de l'alpha redevinrent rouges, ce qui n'échappa pas à la coyotte qui s'empresse de s'assoir de l'autre côté, passant une main dans son dos lorsque son cousin se cacha le visage de ses bras.

" - Bon sang Der, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? " s'inquiète Malia, lançant un regard empli d'incompréhension à son meilleur ami qui fixait le lycan sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

" - Fatigué. " répont-il de nouveau d'une voix tremblante.

" - Tu n'es pas fatigué du tout, on dirait que tu te bats contre quelque chose. Ton loup fait encore des siennes?

\- Je suis fatigué Malia. " insiste-t-il malgré tout, se mordant de nouveau le poignet après s'être redressé sous les regards surpris de la meute. " ça va mieux. " ajoute-t-il une fois qu'il sentit son lycan se calmer, passant une main dans ses cheveux sous un petit silence.

" - Papa? "

Il se fige, ayant oublié Izzie. Merde.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle allait sûrement le suivre. Elle l'a vue.

Elle allait avoir peur de lui.

" - Viens chérie, je vais te préparer ta petite tartine au Nutella. " lui sourit l'hyperactif, courrant attraper l'enfant.

Il ne faisait que merde depuis son réveil putain, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

* * *

" - Non mais je vais t'en faire bouffer des randonnées moi! " hurle la blonde en direction de l'hyperactif qui courrait dans tous les sens pour éviter tous les objets que la louve lui balançait à la figure.

" - Scotty, elle m'attaque!

\- Ta gueule.

\- Non mais il t'arrive quoi à m'envoyer chier comme ça, Bro? Je me sens trop trahi je vais aller pleurer. "

Le concerné pouffe en levant les yeux au ciel, lançant un regard derrière lui et vit avec surprise Isaac collé au bras de l'alpha, Boyd de l'autre côté discutant avec lui.

Visiblement, les bêtas voulaient comprendre le silence religieux de leur chef depuis ce matin. Après s'être mordu, plus personne n'avait osé dire un mot et pour être honnête, l'aura sombre du chef dissuadait quiconque d'ouvrir la bouche.

" - Je suis fatiguée. " souffle la chasseuse en portant une main à son ventre, le laissant sortir de ses pensées et de la porter, usant de son super pouvoir de loup garou comme disait Stiles pour la porter et continuer leur marche.

" - Pourquoi on monte autant d'ailleurs? " finit par demander la coyotte en direction de son meilleur ami qui se frottait le visage après avoir reçue une basquette en pleine joue.

" - C'est une surprise, vous verrez bientôt! " leur sourit-il avant de se figer, se sentant complètement stupide.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Il avait prévu de faire sauter tout le monde en parachute - à l'exeption d'Allison qui resterait à bord de l'hélico bien sûr - mais avait complètement oublié la peur qu'avait l'alpha du vide.

Mais qu'il était con.

Bon en même temps, il avait tout organisé avant de savoir ça, il ne pouvait plus rien changer!

En parlant du loup, celui là semblait bien trop silencieux depuis ce matin - Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, mais quand même.

Sauf que l'hyperactif n'osait pas l'approcher. Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Derek, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il ne le morde. Ok, il était parvenu à se contrôler - deux fois - mais il avait comprit qu'il était responsable de la perte de contrôle de l'alpha, et il ne voulait lui rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Alors même s'il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui sauter sur le dos et de faire ses conneries comme d'habitude, il se retient, histoire de l'aider en quelque sortes.

" - Stiles tu nous explique? " finit par souffler Jackson, lui montrant du doigt un hélicoptère.

" - Un saut en parachute les enfants, ça vous dit? " sourit-il, lâchant un rire en voyant les regards pétillants de la meute.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement!

* * *

La chasseuse prit la petite blonde sur ses genoux, s'asseyant simplement en regardant le reste de la meute s'équiper de leur parachute en suivant les instructions de leur moniteur à la lettre.

Elle sourit en voyant l'hyperactif marcher - presque timidement, et c'était tellement adorable - en direction de l'alpha, discutant tout bas avec ce dernier, mais elle ne put malheureusement entendre un mot.

Elle vit le chef de la meute hocher simplement la tête et Stiles lui sourire avant de s'éloigner, mais ne put retenir un espèce de petit couinement qui lui éviter de pousser un cri de joie en voyant le regard du loup toujours rivé sur l'hyperactif.

" - Sterek is real. " murmure-t-elle presque pour elle-même, attirant l'attention de l'enfant sur ses genoux.

" - C'est qui Terek?

\- Un poussin.

\- Oh, tu me le montre?!

\- Je l'ai perdu. "

Elle s'en voulu de l'expression triste sur le visage d'Izzie, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque. Cette petite irait sûrement les balancer auprès de ces deux papas.

Et vu le nombre impressionnant de fans qu'elles avaient gagnées dans la semaine, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques et de voir son plan voué à l'échec.

Elle vit avec surprise Derek prendre place à côté d'elle, enlevant simplement son parachute et le posant à ses pieds, regardant les autres s'exciter pour le grand saut.

" - Tu n'y vas pas? " lui demande-t-elle, la blonde se cachant soudainement dans ses bras.

" - Je n'en ai pas envie. " souffle-t-il simplement, regardant l'enfant dans ses bras. " Izzie.

\- Non. Je te veux pas. "

La chasseuse écarquille les yeux de surprise en entendant l'enfant, et regarde simplement le loup venir s'accroupir face à elle, semblant hésiter à poser sa main sur le genou de l'enfant.

" - Izzie regarde moi. "

La petite secoua simplement la tête, et Allison ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée en voyant le regard devenu tremblant de l'alpha.

Il était à bouts visiblement. Il n'en pouvait plus et il allait sûrement craquer.

Et le pire dans tout ça?

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu craquer ou pleurer, et en conséquent, personne ne saura comment réagir.

" - S'il te plait. " murmure-t-il presque, attendant quelques instants avant qu'Izzie ne daigne lui lancer un regard, visiblement effrayée de ce qu'elle a vu ce matin. " Je suis désolé.

\- Tu m'as fais peur. " murmure l'enfant, posant sa main dans celle que lui tendait l'homme aux yeux verts.

" - Et ce n'était pas mon but, je suis désolé. Je ne le referais plus.

\- Promis?

\- Promis. Viens là. "

Elle n'hésite plus une seconde et se laisse tomber dans ses bras, entourant les siens autour de son cou alors que le loup la serrait fortement contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

Et ce ne fut que maintenant que la chasseuse comprit une chose qui lui pinçait le coeur.

Derek avait toujours eu besoin d'aide. Et seul Stiles l'avait compris à temps.

Mais à en voir son état, ce n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

" - C'était trop bien! " hurle la coyotte une fois au sol, roulant quelques mètres avant de se lever, courrant sauter sur le dos de son meilleur ami qui s'écroula en riant. " Merci Titi, c'était trop cool!

\- Hé, calme-toi, c'est qu'un saut hein! " rit l'hyperactif en essayant de se débarasser de la coyotte collée à lui, regardant le reste de la meute atterir d'une manière plus ou moins amusante.

Et il éclate de rire en voyant Jackson se coincer dans le seul arbre du champ, rapidement suivi par le reste alors que l'ex-Kanima leur lançait une belle liste d'insultes à leur égards.

" - T'es vraiment une merde. " lui lance la blonde, ce à quoi le garçon lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

" - Oh mon Dieu. " souffle la Banshee, visiblement peu ravie d'avoir vue sa coiffure ratée par cette descente.

" - Vous savez ce qui serait cool maintenant? " sourit l'hyperactif, lançant un regard au ciel pour voir si l'hélicoptère portant les autres était proche. " Aller prendre la route et manger les meilleures tartes aux cerises de la région! Qui est partant?

\- Allons y! "

Non sérieusement, Stiles était vraiment génial dans l'art d'oganiser des choses.

* * *

Qui a osé dire ça?

Dire que Boyd pensait devoir simplement manger des tartes. Non, ce serait trop normal pour Stilinski.

Ils les avaient inscrit à la boulangerie pour qu'ils fassent leur tarte eux-même. Le mate lui en voulait énormément et le faisait savoir en le fusillant des yeux.

Mais visiblement, l'hyperactif l'ignorait, trop occupé à sautiller partout sans même prendre la peine d'écouter le chef de l'endroit tenter de lui expliquer l'organisation.

Apparemment, plusieurs groupes devaient prendre forme pour un meilleur travail, et ils furent rapidement faits. Boyd se retrouve évidemment avec sa petite amie qui avait sûrement jamais touchée la pâte de sa vie.

Et à la voir grimacer à la vue des ingrédients positionnés sur la table, il comprit qu'il aurait plus de la moitié du travail à faire.

Mais il devait aussi porter son attention à son alpha. Visiblement, il semblerait que lui seul ait apperçu le sale état dans lequel il était. Bien qu'aucune émotion ne se faisait ressentir, les cernes et la pâleur de leur chef étaient suffisante pour susciter l'inquiétude du bêta.

" - Boyd je dois faire quoi avec les oeufs?

\- Les mettre dans le saladier en enlevant leur coquille.

\- Non mais précise pas comme si j'étais une abrutie non plus. " grogne la blonde en plissant les yeux alors qu'il haussait simplement les épaules.

Il venait à peine d'attraper la spatule qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos, suivi des cris de la petite blonde. A peine s'était-il retourné qu'il vit son alpha accroupi au sol sous sa forme de loup-garou en grognant, un bras serré contre son ventre sous le regard paniqué de l'hyperactif.

" - Non Stiles éloigne-toi! " s'empresse de dire Boyd en courrant vers son alpha, l'aidant à se lever et sortir à l'arrière boutique pour l'aider à se calmer.

Son chef rugit presque en se sentant tomber au sol, une grimace déformant son visage. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Comment pouvait-il savoir comment l'aider si Derek ne disait rien à personne?

" - Tu vas bien? " finit par demander le bêta alors que le chef reprenait sa forme humaine, passant une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Pas de réponse. Evidemment.

" - Dis aux autres que je les attends dans la voiture. " finit-il par dire en se levant, ignorant l'appel du mate qui cherchait simplement à l'aider.

C'était bien la seule chose que Boyd pouvait se permettre de reprocher à l'alpha. Normalement, ils se devaient de tout partager. Mais Derek avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de chercher à tout résoudre tout seul, sans l'aide de personne, quite à tomber dans un énorme bordel. En l'occurence, il semblerait qu'il recommençait cette habitude.

Mais Boyd n'allait pas se contenter de regarder comme d'habitude. C'était fini. Il allait réagir.

Il sort d'ailleurs son téléphone, cherchant le numéro de Peter dans ses contacts. Si Derek ne lui dirait rien, Peter n'allait sûrement pas se gêner.

" - Oui Erica?

\- C'est Boyd.

\- Mon Dieu, tu as retrouvé ta voix?! Oh j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, donne moi une seconde pour aller chercher un mouchoir! "

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois.

" - Que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre pour la première fois de ma vie ta voix? "

Respire Boyd, tu as trainé avec Stiles, il ne peut pas être pire que lui.

Si?

" - Derek ne va pas bien.

\- Alors dis lui à ce con de mordre Stiles et arrêtez de m'appeler à cause de lui.

\- Il ne veut pas.

\- C'est son problème.

\- C'est ton neveu.

\- Et tu crois que ton alpha que tu aimes plus que tout au monde de la vie va écouter son oncle?! Cet imbécile refuse de voir qu'il n'a pas le choix, alors au lieu de jouer la pauvre victime de son sort, laisse le permettre à son loup de reconnaitre cet abruti d'hyperactif comme son compagnon.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'autres solutions?

\- Tu en as une sous la main peut-être? Boyddy Boy, ton constipé d'amour qui te sert de chef a atteint sa limite de contrôle, et ne peut continuer à maintenir en cage son loup sans son compagnon pour l'aider.

\- Comment tu fais, dans ce cas?

\- J'ai eu une compagne, mais elle est morte. Snif, sad end, dur pour moi. Ne pleure pas Boyddy, tonton Peter est fort. "

Stiles est pire. Stiles est bien pire que ce vieil homme.

" - Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce cas? Il ne parle à personne et faiblit devant nous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Derek, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant après tout ce qu'il a enduré. Il a eu Georges, son père, moi, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de former une meute qui tienne la route - mais vous êtes bizarres quand même, je tiens à le préciser. Laisse lui le temps, c'est encore quelque chose qu'il va réussir à régler. Assure toi d'être à côté de lui. Sa colère ne lui sert plus à rien, elle ne l'aide plus à se contrôler. Il a besoin de vous, même s'il refusera de vous le dire.

\- Alors on se contente de rester comme ça, à côté, et le regardre se battre contre lui-même?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Boyd. "

Il raccroche simplement, déçu du peu de résultat que lui a mené cette conversation. Il ne connaissait rien du passé de l'alpha - personne n'en savait rien. Comment pouvait-il se montrer à ses côtés alors qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait traversé?

Ce qu'il maudissait son chef d'être aussi renfermé.

* * *

" - Les enfants, on est obligés de dormir dans la ville! " leur crit l'hyperactif en serrant le corps endormi d'Izzie contre son torse, se dirigeant déjà vers un hôtel, suivit des autres.

" - Tout ça c'est à cause de tes tartes pourries. " grogne l'ex-kanima en portant les bagages de sa petite amie - il y a été forcé, ne croyez pas que porter trois sacs en plus du sien l'enchante vraiment.

" - Je ne te le permet pas, mes tartes étaient excellentes!

\- Tu parles.

\- Ta gueule Malia.

\- Pardon?

\- Qui a dit ça?! " dit-il en se tournant vers sa meute, évitant la claque qui lui était destinée de la part de sa meilleure amie. " Bah alors Boyd, ça ne va pas? " lui demande-t-il en voyant le bêta retrousser son nez en une grimace.

" - Vous ne sentez pas ça? " demande-t-il simplement en direction des autres lycans, ignorant les plaintes stupides de Stiles qui pleurait l'ignorance à son égard.

Scott fronce les sourcils, et ce geste suffit à montrer à l'hyperactif que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

" - C'est bizarre comme truc. " grogne-t-il, échangeant un regard avec sa petite amie qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

" - Oh mon Dieu, je crois savoir ce que c'est! " s'écrit-elle.

Mais un bruit attire l'attention de la meute derrière eux. Et tous eurent un cri de stupeur.

Derek venait de s'évanouir entre eux en tremblant.


	29. Chapter 27

" - Derek! " crit Isaac, cherchant par tous les moyens de calmer le corps de l'alpha qui ne cessait de convulser sous leurs yeux.

" - Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?! " demande la Banshee, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant un indice pourvant leur indiquer un quelconque piège.

" - Je crois que c'est l'odeur. " leur dit finalement la future maman, attirant leur attention. " Vous avez l'impression de sentir quoi, les loups?

\- Une fleur fannée super puissance. " lui répont la louve blonde en grimaçant sous le hochement de tête de Malia. " C'est presque lourd et insupportable.

\- C'est une fleur que des chasseurs de la régions utilisent pour manipuler les loups. Elle a la capacité de les plonger dans leurs souvenirs inconscients et de les faire affronter leurs pires peurs pour les affaiblir et les attaquer. Ils l'utilisaient généralement pour les affaiblir et parvenir à leur soutirer le plus d'informations possibles vu qu'ils étaient encore vulnérable. Elle a été très à la mode au XIXème siècle, lors de la Grande Guerre. Elle est moins puissante que l'aconit, mais pas moins dangereuse. Et vu que Derek est affaiblit depuis deux jours, il a été facilement envoûté par l'odeur. " Elle passe son regard inquiet sur chacun des membres de la meute. " Il faut ficher le camp d'ici avant que vous ne soyez pris au piège aussi. "

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister. Boyd et Jackson se chargent de porter leur alpha tremblant comme ils le pouvaient, le lançant à l'arrière de la Jeep et tous reprirent rapidement la route, effrayés des effets de cette fameuse plante.

" - Isaac, conduit la Jeep, je vais aller derrière et voir ce que je peux faire. " lui ordonne presque l'hyperactif qui venait de confier l'enfant blonde à son meilleur ami monté dans la Camaro de Derek.

Bien que contre l'idée, le bêta accepte malgré tout, montant et démarrant à toute vitesse, la coyotte à ses côtés tandis que l'hyperactif venait de monter à l'arrière, prenant la tête du loup contre ses genoux, espérant le calmer en passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme d'habitude.

" - Der, aller, courage, je sais que tu pourras t'en sortir.

Malheureusement, il sentit ses yeux se fermer contre lui, et ne put entendre l'appel de la chasseuse qui les prévenaient d'une dernière chose.

" - Dites à Stiles ne pas le toucher du tout parce qu'il risquerait de compliquer les choses! "

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stiles ne pensait pas tomber sur une côte, l'eau de la mer lui caressant les cheveux. Malgré s'être relevé et inspecté le lieu des yeux, il ne put reconnaitre sa position, se contentant de regarder la mer s'échouer contre ses chaussures.

" - Je suis où moi? " ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à voix haute en se levant, chassant le sable accroché à sa tenue.

Un cri dans son dos attira son attention, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de choc en voyant un homme écraser le dos d'un enfant de son pied.

L'humain s'empresse de courir en direction des deux individus mais se fige en entendant les rugissements de l'adulte et les pleurs de l'enfant.

" - A-Arrête, tu me fais mal. " couine le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, et l'hyperactif se met à courir de nouveau dans leur direction en hurlant de le laisser tranquille avant de se stopper net à l'entente de la voix de l'adulte.

" - Tu n'es qu'un faible, Derek. "

Sa main se porte directement contre sa bouche pour étouffer son nouveau cri en voyant les blessures sur le petit corps de l'enfant - il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Derek - tremblant, les yeux dorés luisant de tristesse et de douleur.

C'était quoi ce délire? Il était plongé dans le passé de Derek ou quoi?

" - Laisse moi, je veux maman. " sanglotte-t-il presque, essayant de se relever, sans succès, à en voir le pied toujours appuyé contre son dos.

" - Tu es un Hale, Derek, nous ne pouvons se permettre d'avoir quelqu'un de faible dans nos rangs.

\- Laisse moi tranquille!

\- Tu finis ton exercice ou tu passes la nuit dehors!

\- Non! " crit-il presque d'horreur, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses pomettes, et Stiles ne put empêcher ses larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux.

" - Ne me dites pas que ce n'est qu'une douleur parmis tant d'autres, pitié... " murmure-t-il pour lui même.

Il ne voulait plus rien savoir. Il ne veut pas connaitre le passé de l'alpha. C'est bon, il ne posera plus de questions.

Il ne veut pas le voir souffrir sous ses yeux.

* * *

" - Bon sang on vous avait dit de ne pas le laisser le toucher! " grogne Scott en s'arrachant presque les cheveux, la meute s'étant arrêté une fois sortie du pays au bord de la route.

" - Il était déjà évanouit avant qu'Allison n'appelle! " se défent la coyotte en voyant le regard noir de Scott en leur direction, la chasseuse cherchant vainement à le calmer.

" - On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le toucher et d'assister à son passé, on ignore combien de temps ça va durer. " soupire la Banshee en se massant la tempe, cherchant une solution pour ramener l'hyperactif à eux.

" - De toute façon, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. " leur annonce la chasseuse, attirant leur attention.

" - Pourquoi ça? " lui demande Jackon.

" - Parce que nous sommes tous quelque chose dans ce "monde". Stiles est le seul à être humain, même s'il a été possédé par le Nogitsune. Et vu que Derek est un lycan, aucun de vous n'aurait pu partir l'aider. Au contraire, vous vous seriez retrouvés à affronter vos deux souvenirs douloureux mélangés, et c'est encore plus dangereux.

\- Donc on ne peut rien faire. " grogne la louve blonde en se rongeant les ongles, fixant le corps toujours tremblant - un peu moins qu'au début - de Derek. " On fait quoi maintenant? " demande-t-elle en direction des autres.

" - On va chercher un endroit où se poser en sécurité. " leur dit simplement le futur père en entourant son bras autour de sa petite amie. " On n'a pas d'autres choix que d'attendre leur revenue. Alors autant se préparer pour ça, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je vais appeler Deaton pour plus de renseignements. Et personne ne les touche. On ne peut pas prendre de risques, d'accord?

* * *

Une fois cet espèce de brouillard qui s'était abbatut d'un coup disparu, l'hyperactif constata qu'il venait de changer d'endroit, à en voir le large manoir qui se tenait face à lui.

Un autre souvenir donc.

Il s'avance, surpris par tant de prestige, et s'arrête d'un coup en reconnaissant Talia - la mère de Derek - assise sur une chaise, lisant un simple livre avec, à quelques pas d'elle, Laura et Derek jouant ensemble. Et une grimace ne put s'empêcher de se former sur le visage de Stiles en voyant ces étranges bleus qu'il avait sur le visage.

" - Maman, Der il a encore plein de bleus sur son visage! " balance Laura en pinçant son frère qui couine sous l'attaque.

La femme sortit son regard de son livre et sourit simplement à ses deux enfants.

" - Chérie, c'est normal, sa transformation se passe moins facilement, ton oncle Georges a eu les mêmes symptômes dans sa jeunesse.

\- Tu vois?! " la nargue presque le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, courrant dans les bras de sa mère qui lui frotta doucement son crâne.

Alors son père profitait de sa transformation difficile pour le battre? Pas étonnant que Talia ne s'appercevait de rien, dans ce cas.

" - Doucement, chéri, tu vas faire mal à ta petite soeur. " lui souffle-t-elle en retournant sur son bouquin, et ce ne fut qu'en cet instant que Stiles remarque le ventre arrondit de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

C'est sûrement Cora.

" - Maman?

\- Oui trésor? "

A en voir le visage hésitant de l'enfant, Talia ferme simplement son livre et porte sa complète attention à son fils à ses genoux.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, amour?

\- Tu aimes papa, pas vrai?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi? "

Une grimace apparue de nouveau sur le visage de Stiles en voyant le regard déçu de l'enfant rivé au sol.

" - Pourquoi cette question Derek?

\- Pour rien, je me demandais juste... Il- Il vient bientôt?

\- Je suis rentré! " fit une voix de l'autre bout du jardin, laissant le corps du garçon se figer et un cri de bonheur sortir de la bouche de Laura qui courrut sauter dans les bras de son père.

" - Aller Derek, prêt pour ton entrainement? " dit-il simplement à l'enfant qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

" - Non. Je suis fatigué aujourd'hui.

\- Allons chéri, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu dois être le plus fort pour pouvoir hériter de la dynastie Hale.

\- Ne lui en demande pas trop. Sa transformation lui prend pas mal d'énergie, regarde son visage. " lui dit Talia en regardant son fils se lever, et semblant même pas remarquer les larmes dans les yeux de l'enfant, laissant l'hyperactif assistant à la scène s'énerver.

" - Tu me connais. " lui sourit l'homme en attrapant son fils par le cou, le menant vers le manoir.

* * *

" - Stiles commence à trembler Scott. " l'informe Isaac en se tournant vers lui tandis que ce dernier allumait le feu du camp.

" - Comment ça il tremble? " demande-t-il en courrant vers la Jeep pour voir ça. " Putain. Allison, Stiles commence à trembler aussi! " crit-il presque avec fureur sous les regards inquiets de toute la meute. " Je vais les rejoindre!

\- N'ose même pas! " le gronde Lydia en attrapant son bras, affrontant son regard noir. " Tu as entendu Deaton, non? Il a dit de ne rien tenter et si au bout de vingt quatre heures, rien ne change, il faut le rappeler. On n'en est qu'à quatre heures pour l'instant.

\- Et s'il souffrait?

\- On n'y peut rien Scott. " répète la Banshee. " On ne peut qu'attendre pour éviter les risques. Alors s'il te plait, assieds-toi et attends, comme nous tous, même si ça te tue. "

* * *

Si seulement il pouvait intervenir bordel! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter cette scène qui se passait devant lui!

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait même plus depuis quand il pleurait. Mais il ne pouvait plus endurer ce qu'il voyait face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voudrait que ça n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Malheureusement, ça s'était passé. C'était ancré dans le passé de l'alpha.

L'alpha qui hurlait depuis une bonne demi-heure à ce qu'on le laisse sortir de cette cave où l'homme - qu'il avait deviné être le père de Derek - et Georges venaient de le jeter dedans.

" - Ouvrez moi, laissez-moi sortir! " hurlait-il sans s'arrêter, frappant frénétiquement la porte en bois.

" - Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui? " grogne Georges en se massant le front. " Son loup est pratiquement incontrôlable, et il est beaucoup trop faible sous sa forme humaine malgré tous les entrainements depuis trois ans.

\- J'ai beau le frapper, son loup refuse de se manifester.

\- Tu penses qu'il faudrait le faire saigner pour qu'il daigne apparaitre?

\- Non, Talia remarquera sa blessure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille pour ça. Ouvre le. "

A peine la porte ouverte que l'enfant se jette contre les jambes de son père, éclatant en sanglots.

" - Je suis désolé, je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis, mais ne me remet plus là-dedans! "

L'hyperactif ne put que se mordre le poing de fureur, hors de lui. Comment pouvait-on se comporter ainsi pour un putain de nom? Pourquoi devait-il autant donné de lui-même pour être accepté en tant que Hale?

Et ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

" - Calme-toi, calme-toi. " le rassure son père avant de lui attraper les poings sous son regard plein d'incompréhension.

" - Mais qu'est ce qu-

\- On va réveiller ton loup. " lui sourit son oncle en sortant une de ses griffes, le laissant pâlir.

" - Non, je veux maman, je veux maman!

\- Ferme la! " lui hurle son oncle, plantant sa griffe dans sa cuisse sous son hurlement de douleur et ses larmes. " Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un t'aime dans cette maison?! Tant que tu n'es pas un loup, Derek, tu ne vauda rien. Tu ne seras rien. Et personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Sois fort et arrête de pleurer bon sang, tu es un homme ou non?!

\- Sois gentil, il vient d'avoir onze ans. " grimace le père en voyant Georges tracer une ligne profonde le long de sa cuisse, ignorant les supllications de l'enfant d'arrêter.

" - Aller merde, il faut faire quoi pour que son loup daigne sortir!? " hurle-t-il de frustration.

Il enlève sa griffe et le prend par le bras avant de le jeter au pas de la porte, fermant cette dernière malgré les cris du garçon qui les suppliaient de lui ouvrir, la neige devenant glaciale dans son dos.

" - Pitié, ouvrez moi, ouvrez! Je vais faire des efforts, je vous le jure! " sanglotte le garçon, sa cuisse toujours saignante sous le regard écoeuré de l'hyperactif qui avait beau essayé d'intervenir sans y parvenir.

Il voulait l'aider putain. Il ne pouvait plus. Il comprenait pourquoi l'alpha s'était montré si réticent à venir dans ce manoir. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce sujet était trop difficile à ouvrir.

Merde, il avait comprit. Que quelqu'un arrête cette merde et le fasse sortir d'ici.

Qu'il puisse tout recommencer avec Derek.

* * *

" - ça fait vingt heures. " soupire la louve blonde en rongeant plus encore ses ongles - du moins ce qu'il en reste.

" - Encore quatre heures et on appelle. " finit par souffler Boyd, fixant les deux corps qui avaient cessés de trembler depuis deux heures.

" - Il faut que je fasse un tour. " souffle le bêta frisé, les larmes aux yeux, s'éloignant de la meute pour marcher au bord de la route, ne prêtant pas attention à la coyotte marchant à côté de lui.

" - Je me sens putain d'inutile, Malia. " finit-il par souffler, levant les yeux au ciel pour éviter de laisser ses larmes couler.

" - Tout le monde se sent impuissant Isaac. " lui dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant contre la barre séparant la route de la forêt où la meute s'était arrêté.

" - Le passé de Derek est si chargé que ça? " chuchote le frisé en fixant les voitures rouler face à lui, cachant son nez dans son écharpe.

" - On ne peut rien savoir. " soupire-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. " On ne peut qu'attendre. Et espérer que Derek ne soit pas plus renfermé que déjà à son réveil. "

* * *

Stiles pleurait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus rien voir.

Il avait beau essayer de secouer le corps inerte de l'enfant allongé contre la neige au sol, rien ne se passait.

Derek ne respirait même plus putain.

" - Derek? " fit une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut comme celle de Talia.

L'humain eut juste le temps de s'écarter du corps de l'enfant pour que la femme donne le bébé qu'elle portait à Laura et courir en direction de son fils, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

" - Derek, mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Derek? Derek?! "

Elle le secouait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais rien n'avait lieu. Son fils n'ouvrait pas un oeil. Même après s'être mordue le poignet et posé ce dernier contre la bouche de son fils, rien ne se produisait.

" - IAN! GEORGES! " hurle-t-elle, ses pupilles devenues rouges et ses canines sorties, laissant son poignet ensanglanté contre la bouche de son garçon.

Les deux hommes sortirent brusquement de la maison, et échangent un regard à moitié terrifié en voyant la colère sourde de la femme sous le regard terrifié de sa fille ainée.

" - Pourquoi Derek est dehors!? " hurle-t-elle de nouveau, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge.

" - Il avait dit qu'il passerait la nuit chez sa copine, on l'a laissé faire.

\- Il est congelé!

\- On ne sait pas quelles choses il a pu faire, chérie. " continut son mari en s'approchant de son fils et de sa femme. " On avait fermé la porte à clés en étant sûrs qu'il resterait chez son amie.

\- Ne t'approche plus de mon fils. " grogne-t-elle, le laissant s'arrêter en fronçant les sourcils.

" - Il est aussi mon fils.

\- Je te l'ai laissé simplement trois jours pour faire des examens à ma mère et je le retrouve mort, Ian, donc non, il n'est plus ton fils si tu n'as pas foutu de t'en occuper comme il se doit! "

Un toussotement sous sa main se fit entendre, interrompant leur dispute. Elle s'empresse de serrer le corps de son enfant tremblant de froid contre elle, lui déposant une centaine de baisers sur son front, ignorant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

" - Dieu merci, tu es de retour. Merci mon Dieu. Merci. " Elle écarte ses cheveux noirs de son front, lui souriant comme elle pouvait. " Dieu merci mon bébé, tu es de retour.

\- Ne me laisse plus avec eux. " lui murmure l'enfant en se cachant contre sa poitrine, se retenant de pleurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

" - Chéri, regarde moi. Qu'est ce que tu as?

\- Je ne veux plus les voir.

\- Derek. " grogne son père comme s'il le menaçait, le laissant tremblant sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de sa mère.

" - Derek, mon bébé, qu'est ce que tu as? C'est ton oncle et ton père. C'est ta famille.

\- Non, non, non! Ils me font du mal, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus, j'ai trop mal, maman! " pleure-t-il désormais dans les bras de sa maternelle, cette dernière pâlissant de plus en plus. " Ils me frappent tout le temps et disent que je ne mérite pas d'être un Hale et je ne peux pas continuer et-

\- Derek, va avec grand-mère.

\- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser! Je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plait. Ils vont encore me frapper.

\- Et dire que tu me disais que c'était sa transformation! " hurle-t-elle de nouveau en direction de son mari. " Je te faisais confiance et je t'ai laissé lui faire tout son entrainement! Comment oses-tu lever la main sur notre enfant!? Ce n'est pas de sa putain de faute si son loup ne se manifeste pas, tu n'as pas à le forcer!

\- Il le fallait!

\- TU AS FAILLIS LE TUER! " s'époumonne-t-elle, ses deux filles cachées dans les bras de leur grand-mère, effrayées de l'énorme colère qu'elles sentaient s'émaner du corps de leur mère. " TU AS FAILLIS TUER MON BEBE POUR SA NATURE!

\- Arrête de hurler, bon sang, ce n'est pas si grave!

\- Pas si grave?! Pas si grave!? " elle se lève, portant le corps toujours tremblant de froid de son fils contre elle. " Dès ce soir, à notre retour de l'hôpital, je ne veux plus te voir à la maison. " siffle-t-elle en serrant la tête de son enfant nichée dans son cou.

" - Maman! " s'écrit Laura, effrayée de ce qu'elle entendait.

" - Tout est fini, tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille.

\- Tu ne peux pas me jeter comme ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fais pour cette famille.

\- Je rompts notre marriage, Ian. Je ne veux plus de ta présence dans ma maison. Quant à toi Georges, ne t'approche plus jamais de mon fils.

\- Alors maintenant à cause de Derek on n'a plus de père!?

\- Laura tais-toi. " l'avertit sa grand mère, ce qui ne calme pas l'adolescente qui jette à regard noir en direction de celui fragile et tremblant de son frère accroché à sa mère.

" - Merci de briser notre famille, Derek. "

* * *

" - Scott je t'en supplit appelle Deaton. " l'implore presque Isaac en pleurant. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il voulait voir Derek. Il voulait serrer son père souffrant contre lui, lui promettre qu'il ne le laissera plus jamais se morfondre sur lui-même. Qu'il sera là pour lui. Qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et tout lui dire. Qu'il pouvait le soutenir.

" - Il reste encore cinq minutes, Isaac. " dit le concerné, le téléphone à la main, même s'il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le numéro du vétérinaire.

" - Stiles bouge! " hurle presque la louve blonde, laissant toute la meute entourer la Jeep, chacun se bousculant pour pouvoir jeter un regard sur le coffre.

L'hyperactif se réveilla en un bond, le regard perdu, comme s'il découvrait le monde qui l'entourait. Il ballade son regard sur tous les membres de la meute qui lui lançaient un regard inquiet avant de le reporter sur la masse contre ses genoux qui elle aussi, Dieu merci, se réveillait.

Mais à la plus grande surprise de tous, l'humain explosa en sanglots, et ne laissa même pas le temps à l'alpha de se redresser pour se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sous les regards plein d'incompréhension du groupe et du chef de meute.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? " demande-t-il en passant un bras autour du dos du garçon sanglottant contre lui, le sourcil levé à la vue de tous les regards rassuré et les larmes du frisé qui monta rapidement dans la voiture pour se jeter aussi contre lui, le laissant encore plus dans le flou. " Bordel lâchez-moi.

\- Dieu merci tu vas bien. " lui souffle le frisé en entourant son cou de ses bras, nichant sa tête contre son cou, inquiétant l'alpha qui ressentait sa peur et qui cherchait à le calmer d'une part, et l'hyperactif enroulé autour de son torse d'autre part.

" - Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? " finit-il par grogner en direction de Scott qui soupirait de soulagement en rangeant son téléphone.

" - Bon retour parmi nous mon pote. Toi et Stiles étiez en train de convulser depuis vingt-quatre heures.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien?

\- Oh mon Dieu, comment j'ai pue oublier ce détail!? " s'écrit presque la chasseuse sous leurs regards surpris.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? " demande finalement Boyd alors que tous entendirent renifler Isaac contre le cou de l'alpha.

" - Cet espèce de retour dans le passé. Lorsqu'un humain touche le lycan envoûté par le poison de la fleur, c'est lui qui va subir toutes les peurs du loup, et ce dernier se retrouve plongé dans un blackout total.

\- Attendez une minute, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? " grogne l'alpha, et tous purent percevoir une pointe de panique dans son regard.

Boyd prit une grande inspiration, lui lançant un regard hésitant, ayant peur de la réaction imprévisible que pourrait avoir leur chef.

" - Cela signifie que Stiles a apperçu toutes tes frayeurs et les a combattues à ta place. "


	30. Chapter 28

Ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il pu être aussi faible? Comment a-t-il pu permettre une chose pareille d'arriver?

Stiles. Parmi toutes les personnes fortes l'entourant, il a fallut que ce soit Stiles qui rentre dans ses souvenirs terribles et qu'il y fasse face.

Bordel de merde.

Isaac s'était endormi contre son bras depuis une demi-heure, et Stiles reniflait toujours contre son torse, n'ayant toujours pas adressé la parole à qui que ce soit. La meute avait installé un petit camp le temps de leur rétablissement, quite à se retarder dans le programme. Tous lui avaient faits un topo de la situation, et maintenant, Allison était face à lui, le regardant simplement, comme s'elle attendait une quelconque information qu'il ignorait de sa part.

" - Tu veux en parler? " finit par demander la chasseuse une fois toute la meute plongée dans le noir et endormie, le laissant pousser un grognement malgré lui comme simple réponse. " Derek, je ne parle pas de ton passé. Je veux dire ce que tu penses maintenant, ce que tu ressens, tu veux en parler?

\- Non.

\- Tu voudras en parler à Stiles dans ce cas?

\- Encore moins. " siffle-t-il malgré lui, la laissant pousser un soupire.

" - Tu sais très bien que tôt ou tard, il comprendra ce qu'il t'arrive et saura tout. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le dit plutôt qu'il ne le découvre.

\- Il aura peur.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Tu as vu son état à son réveil, non?

\- C'est parce qu'il a dû voir tout ce que tu lui cache depuis trois ans en une seule journée, et vu comment tu tiens tant à effacer cette partie de ta vie, on a tous compris que c'était difficile. Seulement là il s'agit de l'avenir, de celui de la meute et du tien en tant qu'alpha.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

\- Alors quoi, je dois assister à tout ça? Désolée pour toi Derek mais je t'ai trop détesté et puis apprécié pour te laisser te faire bouffer par ton loup! " Il la fixe, silencieux, alors qu'elle venait de grimacer suite à la douleur dans son ventre avant de continuer. " Tu as détruit ma famille parce qu'elle avait détruite la tienne, et j'ai continué à te hair pour ça. Seulement tu t'es montré présent pour moi lorsque j'en ai eu besoin alors que tu étais bien la dernière personne sur ma liste de contact en cas de problèmes. Je connais assez de choses sur ta famille et les loups pour te dire que ce serait vraiment con pour toi, qui a dû affronter tout plein de chose, de disparaitre parce que ton âme sera rongée par ton loup parce que môsieur a trop de fierté pour impliquer Stiles - qui de toute manière est déjà impliqué - dans ce truc de lycans! "

Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, visiblement essouflée de son petit discours.

" - Tu vas discuter avec Stiles. Ne le prends pas comme un ordre, mais comme une obligation parce que tu n'en a pas le choix. Boyd a déjà appelé Peter pour en savoir plus, et a déjà mis au courant Erica qui a fait la même chose à Lydia et Jackson. Si tu ne veux pas le faire de toi-même, alors la meute te poussera à le faire, à coups de pied dans les fesses s'il le faut. Parce que tout le monde tient à toi, ici. Et tu en as la preuve autour de toi. " Elle finit par lui adresser un petit sourire. " Et je me suis permise de te parler comme ça parce que je suis enceinte et que jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur moi. Bonne nuit! " lâche-t-elle en sortant de la voiture, le laissant plongé dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

" - J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un super spa au Kentucky, pourquoi ne pas y faire un détour? " propose la Banshee autour du petit déjeuné ce matin en direction de la meute à moitié réveillée.

" - Pourquoi un spa?

\- Je te signale que l'on a presque plus d'argent, et qu'il faut bien en gagner. J'ai demandé à Stiles tôt ce matin et il est d'accord, du coup j'ai passé quelques coups de fils et nous sommes dès ce soir des masseus.

\- Stiles n'a pas dormi? " demande Scott en se mordant la lèvre, le regard triste en voyant la vénitienne secouer la tête. "C'était à prévoir. " soupire-t-il malgré lui, lançant un regard au coffre de la Jeep où ni Derek, ni Stiles n'étaient encore descendus.

" - Oh mon Dieu hier je suis tombée sur le cahier de blagues de Stiles! " s'écrit la coyotte, attirant leur attention. " Mais quand je vous dit que c'est des blagues de merde, mais c'est d'une horreur magnifique.

\- Balance en une pour voir. " lui dit Erica en mordant dans son croissant, essuyant le coin de la bouche d'Izzie assise à côté d'elle qui venait de boire son verre de chocolat chaud d'une traite.

" - Quel est le point commun entre une fille et un verre de café?

\- Quoi?

\- Les deux excitent d'abord et énervent ensuite. " elle explose de rire, suivie par Scott.

" - Pas étonnant que le mec est à moitié gay. " soupire Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

" - Attendez j'en ai une autre! " s'écrit la brune en feuilletant le cahier, et crit lorsque la louve blonde lui arracha le bouquin des mains.

" - Par pitié Malia, ta gueule, ne nous pourris pas les oreilles dès le matin.

\- Merci mon Dieu. " remercit Isaac en levant les bras au ciel, évitant de justesse la chaussure de sa petite amie jetée en sa direction.

" - Lyds? " fit la petite voix timide d'Izzie, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Elle avait été tellement silencieuse ce matin que pratiquement personne ne l'avait remarqué.

La vénitienne lui lance un sourire chaleureux, incitant l'enfant à continuer.

" - Où sont mes papas? " finit-elle par demander, les larmes aux yeux, serrant son lion en peluche dans les bras, acceptant d'aller s'assoir sur les genoux d'Allison assise à côté de sa meilleure amie.

" - Ils se reposent chérie, tu les verras bientôt. " lui répont la Banshee en lui caressant la joue. " Il nous manque aussi, tu sais?

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font?

\- Ils font le ménage. Dans leur tête, tu vois? Aller, on leur laisse une heure et on ira ensemble les réveiller, d'accord? " Lydia ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'immense joie qu'elle lut sur le visage de l'enfant. " On fait ça alors. "

* * *

Stiles n'osait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, essayant de faire le tri parmi toutes les choses auxquelles il avait assisté, et ayant senti le loup ronfler - il fallait qu'il en parle, d'ailleurs, c'était un vrai tracteur, ce loup! - contre sa tête, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement, de peur de le réveiller et de devoir affronter ce qu'il l'attendait.

Parce que clairement, si Derek ne le tuait pas cette fois, il comprendrait pas. Ce n'est pas rien, il était complètement rentré dans ses souvenirs et avait assisté à tous les cauchemars de l'alpha. Alpha qui tenait à garder ça secret et qui ne voulait jamais en parler.

" - Stiles bouge toi, je veux fumer. " finit par faire une voix contre ses cheveux et n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de recevoir des cendres de cette chose dégueulasse dans ses magnifique cheveux noisette chocolat - oui, ils étaient noisette chocolat, que personne ne le contredise - il s'empresse de se détacher du corps du loup, laissant l'occasion à ce dernier d'atteindre son paquet et de se rapprocher du bord du coffre pour éviter de mettre de la cendre dans la Jeep.

Il était nerveux. C'était obligé.

" - On n'en parlera pas, hein? " ne put s'empêcher de demander l'hyperactif, et comme il imaginait, le loup ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'extérieur en soutenant sa tête d'un bras, sa cigarette dans l'autre.

Non. Ils n'en parleront pas.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'alpha grogna avant d'hocher la tête.

Quoi? Hein? Il venait de se passer quoi, là? Il allait vraiment en discuter?! Derek-Je-Suis-Trop-Badass-Pour-Perdre-Mon-Temps-A-Te-Parler-Hale venait d'accepter de discuter de ses souvenirs avec lui, Stiles Stilinski, l'enfant le plus connu pour être le plus insupportable du siècle?

" - Qu'est ce que tu as vu? " lui demande le loup, jetant sa cigarette sur la route avant de le fixer des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

Stiles n'avait eu le droit qu'à quelques scènes - pas les plus joyeuses certes - et il n'osait même pas imaginer la totalité de ce que contenait la boite à souvenirs présente dans la tête du loup.

" - Tu as une cicatrice faite par Georges à ta cuisse gauche. " lui dit l'hyperactif, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant un frisson d'effroi traverser le corps de l'alpha avant de sortir une deuxième cigarette.

De mieux en mieux. Ce sujet était vraiment terrible pour lui.

" - Quoi d'autre? " demande Derek malgré tout, évitant le regard triste de l'humain.

" - Je ne veux pas continuer là-dessus.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça, mais parle, Stiles.

\- Et crois-moi, ça me tue de te dire non.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus connaitre quoi que ce soit sur toi. Pas de cette façon. Je ne veux plus rien savoir sur ce que tu étais. J'en ai vu assez je crois.

\- Tu as vu Ian. "

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question, alors le garçon s'était contenter d'aquiescer en silence, le soupire de lassitude de l'alpha ne lui échappant pas des oreilles.

" - Il est encore vivant? " ose demander l'humain, attirant le regard du loup. " Je te jure que c'est la seule question que je te poserai dessus, et après on va manger avec les autres.

\- Non.

\- Il est mort?

\- S'il n'est pas vivant, Stiles, il peut être quoi d'autre que mort?!

\- Oh ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, je te signale que Peter le mort est bien vivant, donc tout est possible avec vous! " s'écrit le garçon, laissant le loup lever les yeux au ciel. " Depuis quand?

\- Six ans. C'est grand-mère qui me l'a dit le dernier jour.

\- ... Tu ne le savais pas?

\- Ma mère l'aurait tué apparemment. Elle nous avait raconté qu'elle avait eu un voyage d'affaires important à cette époque là.

\- Je suis désolé. " Il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en le voyant lâcher un rire nerveux.

" - Pas besoin, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre fils de pute. "

Derek ne s'était jamais montré aussi vulgaire devant qui que ce soit, peu importe " l'ennemi " face à lui. Mais visiblement, son père semblait être l'exception.

" - Les autres n'ont rien eu? " finit par demander le lycan alors que l'hyperactif secouait la tête.

" - Non, tu étais le plus faible d'entre eux et ils ont tous eus le temps d'évacuer la zone. Tu vas mieux on dirait. Tu avais quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Arrête de me mentir.

\- Dégage.

\- Oh Der allez raconte tout à ton meilleur de la vie!

\- Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré.

\- Aoutch mon coeur, stop, arrête, tu le brises trop fort. " L'humain lui saute sur le dos, entourant ses épaules de ses bras en souriant lorsqu'il n'entendit qu'un faible râle de protestation. " Dis-moi tout, confies-toi à moi, petit Wolf tout mignon et ronchon et-

\- Stiles t'es sérieux? " rit la coyotte qui venait d'arriver face à eux, et les deux hommes étaient trop occupés à dévisager Malia pour remarquer Lydia prendre une photo discrètement avant de leur sourire.

" - Quoi, t'es jalouse? T'inquiète pas chérie, Stiles est pour tout le monde!

\- Qu'il est con. Aller lâche Derek.

\- Ouai, lâche-moi.

\- Jamais! " et il confirme ses paroles en entourant ses jambes sur la taille du loup qui soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel avant de descendre enfin du véhicule, laissant toute la meute leur lancer un regard mi-inquiet, mi-étonné de ce qu'ils voyaient face à eux.

" - Vous manquez à votre fille. " leur souffle la Banshee, et à peine avait-elle terminée sa phrase que la petite blonde courrut dans les jambes de l'alpha en pleurant. Il s'empresse de se baisser à sa hauteur et Stiles posa sa main contre son crâne, laissant le lycan essuyer ses larmes.

" - Filme putain. " siffle la Banshee en direction d'Allison qui se dépêche de sortir son appareil sous les regards étonnés des autres garçons de la meute.

" - Oh ma princesse, pourquoi tu pleures? " lui demande l'hyperactif alors qu'elle levait son regard vers eux.

" - Vous m'avez manqué. " renifle-t-elle, les larmes toujours dans ses yeux, fermant ses derniers quand les pouces de Derek passaient sur ses joues pour essuyer le reste des larmes présentes.

" - On est là. " lui dit-il simplement, et elle se dépêche d'entourer son cou de ses bras, fermant de nouveau les yeux lorsque Stiles déposa un baiser contre son nez.

" - On t'abandonnera jamais, chérie, je te l'ai promis. " lui sourit l'humain, attirant son sourire à elle aussi.

" - Bordel, et on disait que Scott et Allison étaient les plus niais, quoi. " soupire l'ex-Kanima en leur lançant un regard blasé quand Stiles daigne enfin se sortir du dos du loup pour porter l'enfant dans ses bras, laissant l'alpha s'étirer.

" - Tu parles, ils vont bientôt perdre leur titre avec eux. " ricane le frisé, attirant un regard noir de la part de Scott.

" - On prend la route? " leur propose Boyd.

* * *

Izzie avait fait une crise de pleurs pour forcer à Derek et Stiles de monter dans la même voiture, parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle devait voir ses deux papas autant de fois que possible pour rattraper tout ça. Même si l'idée de quitter sa Titine chérie était loin de l'enchanter, l'hyperactif abandonne sa voiture dans les mains de Scott et monte dans la Camaro avec Malia et Isaac.

La petite était toujours enroulée autour du corps de Stiles, et ne lâchait pas l'alpha des yeux alors qu'il conduisait, attendrissant le couple à l'arrière.

" - Isaac, je veux un bébé. " lâche finalement la coyotte, laissant un soupire sortir de la bouche du frisé.

" - Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il y a une heure, tu voulais un poney.

\- Et alors?

\- Tu n'as pas la patience pour un bébé.

\- Tu veux parier?

\- Pas question.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Merci.

\- Et après vous osez dire que mes conversations avec Scott sont plus bizarres que ce qui vient de se passer?! " râle l'hyperactif en direction du conducteur qui lui grogna de la fermer. " Mechant Wolf.

\- Titi?

\- Oui mon bébé? " sourit le garçon à la blonde qui releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

" - Wolf, ça veut dire quoi?

\- Loup trésor.

\- Non mais arrête les surnoms de merde sérieux! " lui lance le frisé, attirant le regard de ce dernier. " Tu es devenu d'une niaiserie, mec, c'est terrible.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Scarfman.

\- Tu as rappellé ton père, Stiles? " lui demande la coyotte, et à en voir son teint brusquement pâle, non, il ne l'avait pas rappelé.

" - Il va me tuer. " grimace l'hyperactif en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour atteindre son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en gardant l'enfant blonde contre lui qui riait au manège que lui offrait le garçon.

Ayant enfin le téléphone, il compose le numéro de son paternel, imaginant déjà le cinéma qu'il lui offrira, et que lui offrira au groupe dans la voiture.

La coyotte avait déjà un sourire amusé d'avance sur son visage. Les conversations père-fils Stilinski sont toujours un régal à écouter.

" - Salut papa!

\- Ah, tu t'es enfin souvenu de mon existence.

\- Cache ta joie d'entendre la voix de ton fils préféré.

\- Passe moi Scott.

\- Hé, arrête de te comporter comme un ours ronchon, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir rappelé!

\- Encore heureux que tu le sois.

\- Je raccroche alors?

\- Non, raconte moi donc ce qui t'a autant occupé pour ignorer ton vieux père!

\- Une affaire surnaturelle.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Tu vas bien fils? " s'inquiète son père, faisant sourire l'adolescent.

" - Oui papa, je vais très bien. Comment tu vas toi?

\- Très bien.

\- Combien de burgers?

\- Hein?

\- Combien de cochonneries tu as bouffé en mon abscence?

\- Fils, je ne te le permet pas!

\- Attends mon retour, tu verras de quoi je suis capable!

\- Je crois que la photo de moi bouffant un hot-dog avec un montage de chien saussice offusqué dans le coin tournée dans tout le quartier était suffisant Stiles. "

Les deux adolescents à l'arrière explosent de rire, et l'alpha ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé.

Les Stilinski étaient vraiment une famille spéciale.

" - Alors tu serais gentil de prendre un peu de salade, papou d'amour que j'aime de toute ma vie et-

\- Oh, ça va, j'ai compris, arrête de me lécher les bottes. Je dois aller au travail, passe le bonjour à ce cachalot qui rigole depuis tout à l'heure et embrasse Scott pour moi.

\- Hé! " proteste la coyotte, continuant de rire malgré tout.

" - Je le ferais. Fait attention à toi.

\- A bientôt fils. " Il raccorche, laissant l'humain pousser un soupire heureux.

" - J'aime mon papa.

\- Tout le monde aime ton papa, Stiles. "

A la plus grande surprise de tous, le téléphone se remet à sonner, et l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil en voyant le prénom de son père s'afficher de nouveau.

" - Bah qu'est ce qu'il a? Papa? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, hein?

\- Calme-toi, gosse indigne, j'avais oublié que je voulais parler à Hale. "

Cette remarque eu le don de surprendre tous les passagers du véhicule, y comprit le concerné qui haussa un sourcil.

" - Lequel?

\- Derek. Tu peux me le passer?

\- Bien sûr, je met en haut par-

\- Non, espèce de fouine, je te vois venir. Je veux lui parler en privé. Donne lui ce téléphone et garde une distance de cinquante mètres de lui.

\- Tu parles. " Stiles tendit son téléphone, presque vexé que son père lui cache quelque chose, alors que le loup venait de garer la voiture, attrapant le cellulaire et sortant de cette dernière pour discuter ave John.

" - Tu crois qu'il lui veut quoi? " lui demande Malia.

" - Comment tu veux que je le sache?

\- Oh, tu vas te calmer petite crotte.

\- Oh Titi, Lili elle a dit un mot pas beau! " crit la petite blonde, faisant rire le groupe.

De toute façon, il le saura un jour ou l'autre, rien ne pressait.

* * *

Elles étaient dans la merde.

C'était la seule chose qui trottait dans l'esprit de la Banshee lorsqu'elle ouvrit les comptes "Sterek Story" sur les réseaux sociaux.

Plus de cinquante milles follows. Des centaines de filles déjà fans et qui "shippaient" le couple. Elles se sont abscentées trois jours seulement, et clairement, Lydia hésitait à poster la photo prise ce matin.

Le seul avantage était qu'elle venait de passer à dix milles follows sur son compte personnel.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle aux filles avant que quelque chose ne leur tombe dessus.

Heureusement que la meute prenait une pause dans une station service.

" - Les filles, réunion d'urgence. "

Voyant l'air mi-paniqué de la vénitienne, aucune d'elles ne posa de questions et elles s'empressent de s'isoler, gardant malgré tout un oeil sur la meute.

" - On est dans la merde. " dit-elle simplement, laissant la future mère hausser un sourcil.

" - Pourquoi tu dis ça? " finit par lui demander la louve blonde, attrapant son téléphone et ouvrant son application avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. " Oh merde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, là? " demande Malia en se penchant sur l'épaule de la blonde avant d'exploser de rire, attirant quelques regards surpris.

" - Mais comment ça a pu augmenter aussi vite? " s'exclame Allison sous les rires de la coyotte.

" - Bordel, ils vont devenir célèbres grâce à nous, les gars! " continut de rire la fille Hale.

" - Bordel, on fait quoi? Ce truc commence à prendre de grandes proportions quoi.

\- Oh merde, les embrouilles commencent. " panique presque la louve en voyant deux adolescentes approcher leur meute.

Elles courrurent pour en savoir plus, ayant peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Merde, pitié, faites que ce ne sont pas des fans.

A les voir hurler de joie en regardant en direction de Stiles avachit contre le bras de Derek qui finissait son café en ignorant les blablas habituels de l'hyperactifs, elles comprirent qu'elles étaient bien dans la merde. La grosse merde.

Du côté des hommes, aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à savoir ce que la réunion d'urgence signifiait pour les filles du groupe. Clairement, moins ils en savaient, mieux ils se portaient. En plus, elles étaient toutes dangereuses, et aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre de risques.

Stiles s'ennuyait, alors comme d'habitude, il s'était relâché contre le bras de l'alpha - clairement, Derek commençait à devenir un peu plus tactile avec les gens depuis que Stiles le collait pour tout et n'importe quoi - chantonnant quelques chansons lui passant par la tête, tandis que le lycan finissait son verre de café en écoutant les conversations des garçons face à lui. Pas des plus intelligentes, il fallait avouer.

" - En fait, Derek, l'entrainement de remise en forme commence quand? " lui demande l'ex-Kanima, attirant son attention.

" - Il faut voir suivant le planning, mais on devrait déjà être en forme avant l'arrivée des jumeaux Argent.

\- Hé, ce sont aussi des jumeaux McCall! " proteste le père sous les regards blasés des autres et le rire de son meilleur ami qui attrape son télphone.

" - On a encore trois jour d'avance, donc au pire avant le spa au Kentucky, on peut toujours se poser deux jours en Indianna et on fait deux jours d'entrainements intensifs. Qu'est ce que tu en dis? " lui propose l'humain en tournant sa tête, observant sa mine pensive.

Mais au moment où il comptait donner sa réponse, deux adolescentes se mirent à hurler face à eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

" - Vous êtes bien Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski? " demande l'une d'elles, laissant les deux garçons échanger un regard interrogateur.

D'où ces filles les connaissaient-elles?

" - Vous avez des fans, les gars. " pouffe Isaac en se cachant derrière Boyd lorsque l'hyperactif lui lança un gobelet vide en sa direction.

" - Non mais arrête Kelly, ils sont tous magnifiques dans leur bande. " lui souffle son amie, laissant un sourire amusé apparaitre sur le visage de Jackson qui leva les yeux au ciel.

" - On pourrait avoir plusieurs photos avec vous tous? " demande finalement ladite Kelly, laissant l'hyperactif lui sourire amicalement.

" - Non. " grogne simplement l'alpha, laissant l'humain le frapper au bras.

" - Est ce que te montrer gentil avec des inconnues te tuerait parfois, Der? " grogne l'humain à son tour alors que les filles avaient déjà commencées leur photos avec les autres garçons, laissant une troisième apparaitre de nul part et se mettre à les filmer.

" - Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? " rigole de nouveau Isaac lorsque Kelly lui demandait un câlin. Qu'il ne refusa pas, il était gentil, quand même.

" - T'as fais quoi encore comme connerie? " finit par grogner l'alpha en direction de Stiles qui souriait à la vue de ces cinq adolescentes venues demander des photos.

Les gens sont fous de nos jours.

" - Comment ça?! Je n'ai rien fait pour une fois!

\- Permet-moi d'en douter.

\- Méchant, je ne suis pas si débile que ça. Hé mais où est passé mon bébé?! "

Les cinq filles s'arrêtent d'un coup, ne comprenant pas de qui parlait Stiles et clairement, il était hors de question que ce ship qu'elles shippaient apparu de nul part se retrouve être une blague.

" - Quel bébé?

\- Izzie, ma princesse, tu es où?

\- Izzie, viens ici et lâche ces poissons, tu vas puer des mains. " grogne Derek en ayant repéré l'enfant plus loin, les mains dans l'aquarium.

La concernée courrut les voir et bondit dans les bras de l'hyperactif qui déposait une diszaine de baisers sur sa joue, la faisant rire.

" - On va aller laver tes mains toutes sales ou papa Der va encore râler.

\- Il a qu'à me faire laver, lui! " réplique l'enfant, laissant l'humain sourire en tendant la petite au loup sous les regards silencieux des filles alors que celles de la meute les rejoignirent enfin en silence.

" - Elle a raison, papa Der, à toi de le faire!

\- Reste plutôt avec ton père préféré tant que tu es sale. " grogne le loup en jetant son gobelet de café enfin fini.

" - Mais c'est toi mon papa préféré!

\- Comment oses-tu me trahir de la sorte, petite peste?! " s'écrit l'hyperactif en mimant un geste choqué, laissant l'enfant rire et embrasser son nez - elle avait prise cette étrange habitude depuis quelques temps, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

" - Tu sais très bien que tu es mon papa préféré, mais il faut pas que papa Der le sache. " dit-elle, essayant visiblement de chuchoter sous les regards amusés de la meute.

" - OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST LEUR FILLE! " hurle l'une des filles, attirant de nouveau leur attention à tous.

" - Et si on partait, les gars? " s'empresse de proposer la chasseuse tandis que les trois autres éloignaient le groupe des filles du leur, laissant les gars leur lancer un regard surpris.

" - Je dois laver les mains d'Iz-

\- Donne la moi. " s'empresse de répondre la future maman, arrachant presque l'enfant des mains de Stiles, le laissant reculer avant de se cacher dans le dos de l'alpha qui fixait les filles de la meute des yeux, attendant des explications.

" - Vous êtes vraiment bizarres. " finit par dire Derek avant de s'éloigner, suivant le reste des garçons qui étaient déjà partis.

" - Putain on a eu chaud. " soupire la brune, se tournant vers sa meilleure amie qui parlait avec le groupe des filles.

" - Ecoutez les filles, pourriez vous poster vos photos ce soir et pas directement?

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce qu'on te le dit, sale p-

\- Erica, pas comme ça! " grogne Malia en l'éloignant des filles effrayées de son comportement.

" - Par mesure de sécurité, je ne pense pas que notre groupe adorerait se faire suivre longtemps comme ça.

\- D'accord, on les postera ce soir.

\- Merci, vous êtes géniales. " leur sourit la Banshee avant de sortir à son tour avec les filles vers leur voiture.

Elles l'avaient échappées belles.


	31. Chapter 29

La chasseuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ce matin lorsqu'elle atteignit le restaurant de leur hôtel, une main posée sur son ventre.

Toute la meute semblait souriante, et clairement, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant bien amusés depuis le début du voyage. Ils s'entendaient enfin tous entre eux, et même elle était parvenue à créer des liens avec des personnes dont elle s'imaginait le moins.

Stiles avait eu raison. Ce voyage était l'occasion rêvée pour resouder les liens de la meute. De sa meute. Elle appartenait enfin à un groupe qui l'aimait et la soutenait, peu importe son identité.

" - Hey, chérie. " sourit Scott en sa direction lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de lui, et elle dépose un doux baiser contre ses lèvres comme d'habitude, regardant le reste de la meute chahuter autour de la table.

" - Oh les gars, j'ai trouvé une blague trop dégueulasse hier! " s'écrit l'hyperactif, attirant l'attention de tous.

" - Celle de l'alliance du père? " grimace le frisé sous le hochement de tête de l'humain. " C'est mort, Stiles, tu ne la raconte pas celle-là.

\- Oh mais pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'elle est dégueulasse, Bro.

\- Ok alors écoutez celle là! Que font deux brosses à dents le 14 Juillet?

\- J'ai peur de la réponse. " soupire la Banshee en voyant le large sourire de Stiles. " Qu'est ce qu'elles font?

\- Un feu dentifrice.

\- Derek. "

L'alpha frappa le bras de l'hyperactif sans même hésiter, laissant la meute le remercier et le concerné couiner face à leur humour "plus petit qu'une bébé fourmi" selon lui.

" - On commence l'entrainement dans une demi-heure. " finit par annoncer le chef de la meute, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. " Je veux tout le monde en tenue de sport, et Allison, tu t'occupes d'Izzie pour la journée.

\- Oh mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas courir avec vous? " chouine l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, n'ayant aucune envie de quitter ses papas - papas qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis la veille.

" - Chérie, c'est Tati Allison, vous allez vous amuser ensemble, et puis nous on va puer et tu sentira tellement pas bon que ton papa Der ne te fera jamais de câlins.

\- Urgh... C'est bon je reste.

\- Sage petite. " sourit l'humain avant de sortir de sa place en sautillant, vacillant lorsque Scott lui bondit sur le dos, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de courir comme un abruti avec son frère sur le dos, laissant les autres de la meute qui les suivaient pousser un soupire lassé.

Allison adorait définitivement cette meute.

* * *

" - Pitié Seigneur Tout Puissant, viens-nous en aide. " finit par souffler l'hyperactif en s'écroulant contre le sol, plus essouflé que jamais.

Merde, il avait toujours détesté courrir de toute manière. Mais là... Derek leur avait préparé un putain de parcours de combattant dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir finir. Lui et Lydia avaient un programme différent des autres à cause des pouvoirs inexistants chez l'hyperactif et qui ne permettent pas une bonne défense pour la Banshee.

A voir Scott s'écraser contre le sol et l'alpha lui aboyer de se relever malgré sa fatigue apparente, il plaignait les autres.

" - Lyds, sauve moi. " souffle-t-il en direction de la jeune femme qui se tenait le ventre tant elle était essouflée.

" - Va chier merde. Je tiens à peine debout. " siffle-t-elle en sa direction alors qu'il venait de s'allonger à plat ventre contre le sol en fermant les yeux.

" - Il nous reste combien d'exercices?

\- Six encore.

\- Oh non, je ne peux pas, il me faut une pause là. " souffle-t-il en parvenant enfin à se lever, passant un bras sur la taille de la vénitienne qui posa son bras sur les épaules de l'hyperactif, l'un s'aidant à marcher avec le corps de l'autre, et ensemble, ils se dirigent vers l'alpha debout, fixant sa meute faire les exercices.

" - Der, on prend une pause. " lui annonce l'hyperactif en se laissant tomber au sol, entrainant Lydia avec lui qui l'écrasa - et qui ne bougeait plus, parce que clairement, elle n'en pouvait plus.

" - Il vous reste combien d'exercices? " lui demande le loup tout en observant le comportement de Jackson en détail dans le cas où son loup interviendrait.

" - Trois.

\- Lydia?

\- Six.

\- Merci de me couvrir, sale peste. " siffle l'hyperactif sous la vénitienne qui venait de fermer les yeux, voulant définitivement plus faire de sport de sa vie.

" - Je pense que c'est suffisant. " marmonne le loup, les sourcils froncés en voyant l'ex-Kanima s'arrêter en posant son bras contre son ventre. " Jackson!

\- Il arrive! " lui crit le concerné en grimaçant, laissant le chef le rejoindre avec empressement et le plaquer contre le sol, le fixant de ses yeux rouges.

" - Laisse le venir.

\- Mai-

\- Ecoute-moi, et fait ce que je te dis. "

La meute s'était arrêtée, fixant ce qu'il se passait en silence et se dégageant au cas où un combat serait lancé pour éviter de gêner leur chef.

Un hurlement de loup sortit de la gorge de Jackson, et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, laissant la couleur bleu apparaitre a regard de tous, ses canines essayant par tous les moyens de mordre son chef qui le maintenait contre le sol.

" - Jackson, reviens et essaye de reprendre le contrôle! "

Le concerné cherche à se dégager de nouveau de l'emprise de l'alpha, lui hurlant à la figure et cherchant à l'éloigner par tous les moyens. D'un coup de pied, il parvient à destabiliser Derek et en profite pour courir en direction de la meute, attrapant Stiles d'un geste de bras rapide, et personne de la troupe n'avait eu le temps d'intervenir avant que leur chef ne s'arrête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en voyant l'ex-Kanima entourer son bras autour du ventre de l'hyperactif, son autre main tirant sa tête de sorte à laisser sa nuque à la vue de tous. Le concerné était terrorisé et n'osait bouger un doigt de peur à inciter Jackson à le mordre et le vider de son sang.

Tout vient de se passer si vite que certains eurrent du mal à suivre la scène.

" - Jackson, continue. " grogne le loup, visiblement un peu plus confiant lorsqu'il vit les tremblements secouer le corps du blond qui cherchait visiblement à empêcher son loup de mordre l'humain.

" - Il va le tuer! " finit par hurler Scott de terreur, effrayé pour son frère, mais fut rapidement arrêté par Derek qui le fixait avec son regard d'alpha.

" - Personne ne fait le moindre geste tant qu'il a encore Stiles dans les bras. " Son attention se reporte sur le loup tenant toujours en otage l'hyperactif livide. " Jackson, dépêche-toi de récupérer ton corps. "

Un grognement sortit de la gorge du concerné qui rapprocha ses canines du cou de Stiles désormais en pleine panique.

" - Jackson! " gronde le chef de meute de sa voix d'alpha, cherchant à le faire plier, mais malheureusement, cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas.

Le loup de Jackson était encore plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

" - Lydia, viens tout de suite. " ordonne-t-il en direction de la vénitienne qui sursauta à l'interpellation presque inquiète de l'alpha.

Elle se dépêche de se poser à ses côtés, fixant son petit ami des yeux qui venait de reporter son regard sur elle.

" - Essaye d'attirer son attention le plus possible. "

Tant pis, il ne pourra pas le maitriser de la manière pacifique. Il allait devoir employer la manière forte.

D'un geste de main, Boyd et Isaac comprirent que leur alpha leur donnait l'ordre d'essayer de piéger Jackson en l'entourant, et attendirent que l'attention de ce dernier soit complètement porté sur la Banshee pour se l'entourer comme convenu.

" - Jackson, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu peux y arriver. Lâche Stiles. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, tu le sais très bien. " lui chuchote la vénitienne en osant un pas vers lui, laissant l'alpha la suivre.

Il y avait déjà un problème, autant éviter qu'il y en ai deux.

" - Aller, Jackson, je sais que tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi. " Elle ose un sourire lorsqu'elle vit la main dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif se relâcher tout doucement. " J'ai toujours crue en toi et tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas un pauvre loup qui va prendre contrôle d'un homme aussi sûr de lui et fort que toi, si? "

Elle retient son soupire de soulagement lorsque l'ex-Kanima relâche complètement sa première main, tenant malgré tout Stiles contre son ventre.

" - Jacks, viens me voir.

\- N...Non. "

Il parvenait à parler, et c'était très bon signe. Il commençait à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Mais Stiles était toujours en danger. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt.

" - Aller, lâche Stiles et viens me voir, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu m'aimes, et jamais tu ne pourrais me blesser. " Le bras contre le ventre de l'hyperactif retombe doucement contre son corps, et l'humain tente quelques pas, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être suivi avant de courir en leur direction, se réfugiant dans les bras de l'alpha en tremblant qui le serra fortement en enfouissant son nez contre ses cheveux, à la plus grande surprise de la meute.

Il s'était inquiété.

" - Aller, Jackson, c'est très bien ce que tu fais. Je viens te voir, d'accord? "

Le concerné hoche la tête, le corps encore tremblant, et se laisse finalement tomber dans les bras de sa petite-amie une fois cette dernière à sa hauteur, ses yeux ayant reprit leur couleur verte habituelle et ses canines bien rangées.

Il y était parvenu.

" - Je suis fière de toi, Jackson. " soupire la jeune femme en passant sa main dans ses mèches blondes, ignorant la sueur qui collaient à leurs peaux, le laissant plus essouflé que jamais contre son cou alors que ses lèvres étaient collées contre son front.

" - Qu'est ce qu'on fait? " finit par demander Boyd en direction de son chef, le menton de ce dernier reposant contre le crâne de l'hyperactif toujours dans ses bras.

" - On rentre. Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. "

* * *

" - Dis Alli, tes bébés ils viennent quand? " lui demande la petite blonde barbottant ses pieds dans la piscine de l'hôtel, lançant un regard à la future maman qui venait de poser leur serviette avant de rejoindre l'enfant dans l'eau, faisant attention malgré tout à son ventre et sourit à la petite qui n'osait pas s'aventurer plus loin que les escaliers.

" - Bientôt, princesse. " lui sourit la jeune femme en tendant ses bras. " viens, tu vas nager, princesse.

\- Non, j'ai peur.

\- Je suis là, et on pourra parler comme des grandes au milieu de l'eau comme des sirènes.

\- Comme Ariel?! " s'écrit Izzie, les étoiles plein les yeux.

" - Oui chérie. " rit la chasseuse, et elle eut juste le temps de rattraper le corps de la petite qui venait de se jeter en un cri excitée, la faisant rire de nouveau.

Elle marcha alors tout doucement au milieu de la piscine, l'enfant barbottant en s'aidant de ses bras.

Ah ça oui, elle se sentait prête pour avoir un enfant et s'en occuper. Elle avait presque hâte.

" - Alli?

\- Oui chérie?

\- Ils rentrent quand, les autres?

\- Bientôt, je pense. " lui répont simplement la future mère, soufflant contre l'eau. " Bébé, on peut aller s'allonger? Je commence à fatiguer.

\- Oh mais on est là depuis pas longtemps!

\- Désolée princesse, mais les bébés me fatiguent vite.

\- Alors vite, on rejoint nos chaises! "

Une fois sur le bord, la brune souffla de soulagement, s'allongeant de tout son long - et n'oubliant pas de mettre de la crème solaire sur le corps d'Izzie pour éviter des cris de Stiles si la moindre plaque rouge ferait son apparition sur son corps - laissant trainer ses doigts contre son ventre en soufflant.

" - Si tu as envie de jouer encore dans l'eau, tu vas dans le petit bassin, Iz, d'accord?

\- Oui Alli. Mais j'ai soif d'abord.

\- D'accord, je vais te chercher de quoi te rafraichir. Stiles te laisse encore boire du Coca ou pas? "

L'hyperactif pouvait se montrer plutôt extrémiste quand il s'agissait de la santé de son père ou Izzie - alors que ce traitre ne se gênait pas pour manger ces cochonneries.

" - Papa Der m'en donne quand il regarde pas. " sourit la petite, faisant sourire la chasseuse qui usa toute sa volonté pour se lever, entourant la serviette sur son corps et allant vers le bar, demandant à l'enfant de la suivre en lui tenant la main.

Elles patientent ensemble, assises sur les chaises du bar, attendant leur tour. Profitant du temps perdu, la chasseuse s'amuse à jouer avec les cheveux blond bouclés de l'enfant en souriant, riant presque en voyant la petite pratiquement ronronner sous ses caresses.

" - Avez vous décidées de votre choix? "

La chasseuse se fige à l'entente de cette voix et n'ose presque pas tourner la tête pour regarder la barmaid. Mais elle était bien forcée de le faire, et comme elle se doutait, c'était belle et bien Kira qui se tenait face à elle, tout aussi étonnée de la voir qu'elle l'était.

Kira. Une fille adorable, jolie et intelligente. Vraiment tout pour elle. Mais Allison ne pouvait s'empêcher inconsciemment de ressentir de la jalousie lors de son "break" avec Scott et qu'eux deux étaient très proches. Son peti ami n'ai jamais voulu en parler d'ailleurs, et elle avait toujours eu des doutes concernant leur relation. Elle était presque sûre qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais elle n'eut jamais la confirmation puisque l'asiatique avait brusquement disparue lorsqu'elle était parvenue à vivre et que le Nogitsune avait quitté le corps de Stiles.

" - Allison, c'est vraiment toi? " lui demande la japonaise, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant une petite douleur à son ventre causée par la jalousie que ses enfants avaient ressentis aussi.

" - Kira. " elle sourit poliment, toujours réservée vis à vis de la renarde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de cette femme. Elle a faillit lui prendre l'homme de sa vie. Bon, en même temps, elle aussi avait tournée autour d'Isaac à ce moment-là, mais clairement, elle l'avait regrettée, et à son réveil de l'hôpital après sa survie, elle s'était expliquée avec les garçons et avait pue recommencer son histoire avec Scott.

Alors oui, ses hormones explosaient à cause de sa grossesse, et ses sauts d'humeur n'étaient pas gérables, mais il fallait qu'elle se montre tout de même civilisée face à sa rivale - Elle venait sérieusement de se mettre en compétition avec elle alors qu'elle était enceinte?!

" - Je t'avais presque crue morte. " Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la chasseuse, et à en voir le regard gêné de la renarde, elle se dépêche d'essayer de se rattraper. " Je veux dire, tu as disparue sans laisser de traces et-

\- Oh je sais, ne t'inquiète pas! " lui sourit Kira en secouant ses bras dans tous les sens, visiblement nerveuse de se retrouver face à elle. " Tu es venue seule?

\- Oh non, Stiles nous a organisé un Road Trip et on s'est arrêté ici pour s'entrainer. On repart demain soir.

\- Oh, un cours séjour donc. Oh j'y pense, je te sers quoi? " lui demande la japonaise, et elle remarque enfin la petite blonde accrochée au bras d'Allison. " Tu fais du baby-sitting?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est compliquée mais elle est considérée comme la fille de Derek et Stiles.

\- Derek et Stiles?

\- Ils sont où? " demande l'enfant, visiblement toujours timide de se retrouver presque seule.

" - Ils arrivent, bébé. Dis à la dame ce que tu aimerais boire.

\- Un coca s'il te plait.

\- Tout de suite princesse. " lui sourit l'asiatique avant de se tourner vers la chasseuse. " Et toi?

\- Un jus d'orange, s'il te plait. "

La renarde hoche simplement la tête et s'excuse pour aller préparer leur commande, laissant l'occasion à la future maman de s'assoir, essouflée mentalement de ce qu'elle subissait avec ses pensées en plus de ses hormones.

A peine se posait-elle que deux bras encerclèrent ses épaules et un baiser se pressa contre sa tempe, ce qui la fit sourire; Scott était revenu.

" - Tu pues chérie. " rit-elle lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête se nicher dans son cou.

" - Je sens une odeur bizarre depuis que je suis rentré ici. " lui avout son petit ami alors que la blonde venait de se jeter dans les bras de Stiles en criant de joie, le laissant la faire tournoyer dans les airs et permettant ainsi à Derek de prendre son ancienne place.

La future maman ne put s'empêcher de se figer en ayant entendu la révélation du père de ses enfants.

" - Comment ça bizarre?

\- Du genre je connais cette odeur mais je n'arrive pas à poser mon doigt dessus. "

Et merde. Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre Kira.

Sans même en comprendre la raison, elle sentit des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux, ce que remarque sa meilleure amie qui s'empresse d'aller à ses côtés, trainant Jackson avec elle.

" - Allison, ça va?

\- Et voilà vos comm- Ow.

\- Ah bah ça alors, Kira! " s'écrit l'hyperactif, surpris de la voir ici, laissant le corps de son meilleur ami se figer tandis que les bêtas de Derek regardaient la scène, silencieux, assis plus loin.

" - Je vous paris que Scott va mal réagir. " dit Isaac, jouant avec sa paille de sa langue.

" - Tu parles, ce type a toujours les réactions qu'il faut pas. " soupire Erica en attachant ses cheveux, assise sur les genoux de son fiancé.

" - J'ai peur pour Allison. " avout la coyotte, fixant la scène avec inquiétude.

" - Qu'est ce que tu es devenue, depuis le temps?! " lui demande l'humain, ignorant le coup de coude que lui envoya l'alpha, répondant au sourire que lui adressait la renarde.

" - Comme tu le vois. Je travaille pour gagner de l'argent avant la fac. Et toi, tu vas mieux, on dirait.

\- Je pète la forme! Pourquoi tu es parties comme une voleuse?

\- Stiles. " grogne finalement l'alpha, attirant enfin son attention. " Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à la fermer parfois.

\- Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir envie de ressembler au muet que tu es.

\- Tu vas t'en prendre une toi. " pouffe Jackson à la vue du regard noir que lui lança l'alpha.

" - Répond à sa question. " dit simplement Scott, attirant l'attention de tous.

" - Scott tu vi-

\- Attends Allison, je veux savoir.

\- Mais c'est son choix, et-

\- Je tiens à savoir.

\- Très bien, reste là à débattre dessus! " crit-elle, se dégageant de son emprise avant de sortir du bar, laissant Derek lui frapper l'arrière de la tête sous le pouffement de Stiles qui marmonnait " Tu vois ce que ça fait maintenant " alors que le concerné couina.

" - Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé, mec!?

\- Ta copine est enceinte jusqu'au cou et toi tu veux parler devant elle avec ton ex du passé? T'as vraiment rien qui fonctionne là-dedans. " soupire la Banshee avant de courir, essayant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie sous le regard silencieux.

" - Kira, on peut parler? " insiste malgré tout Scott, laissant son meilleur ami froncer des sourcils.

" - Je.. Oui, à la fin de mon service, dans une heure.

\- Parfait.

\- Hm... Excusez moi, je dois - A plus. " Elle se sauve presque, et Scott n'avait à peine tourné sur lui-même que Stile sle fusille presque des yeux.

" - A quoi tu joues Scott?

\- Je veux simplement savoir, pourquoi vous réagissez tous comme ça?

\- Je suis ton frère, et il est de mon devoir de dire que cette conversation est légèrement inutile.

\- Elle ne l'est pas pour moi, Stiles! " Il prent sa respiration, essayant de défier le regard réprobatteur de sa moitié. " Elle est partie d'un coup et j'ai toujours eu cette impression d'inachevé. Je veux simplement savoir que nous sommes repartis sur de bonnes bases, j'en ai besoin. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais c'est important pour moi.

\- Fait quand même attention, tu as une femme et presque deux enfants, et crois-moi que si tu merdes, je serais le premier à te mettre mon pied dans le cul. "

Mais bordel, Stiles le prenait-il pour un abruti? Il savait qu'il était Captain Obvious quand il s'agit de bêtises sentimentales, mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas le droit de le juger dans sa situation. Et malheureusement, il ne put retenir les quelques mots qui allaient sûrement blesser son frère avant de partir.

" - C'est sûrement pas toi et ta relation disfonctionnelle avec Derek qui allez m'apprendre comment gérer les miennes. "

* * *

S'il lui en voulait?

L'hyperactif était hors de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas s'énerver; il ne voulait pas retomber dans sa phase de colère permanente parce qu'il n'aura jamais la force mentale de continuer dans cette voie.

Mais il s'est senti tellement trahi! Comment avait-il put oser lui balancer ça à la figure alors qu'il ne voulait que son bien? Bordel, c'était son frère merde! C'était son rôle de le calmer ou le conseiller en cas de crises, il ne méritait pas de se faire remballer de cette manière!

Encore moins par Scott.

Il était dehors depuis cinq minutes, et était heureusement parvenu à ne pas péter un câble devant tout le monde. Personne de la meute ne l'avait vraiment vu en colère.

Et mieux valait que personne ne croise son chemin lorsqu'il l'était.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Lui balancer le sujet le plus tabou de la meute du moment à la gueule, comme ça, sans la moindre pitié.

Pour qui il se prenait? Pour môsieur vie parfaite?! Il avait engrossé une meuf de dix huit ans et ose parler de relations alors qu'il a été le premier à voir ailleurs lors de leur break tout en ayant promis à Allison qu'il l'attendrait?!

Oh il était loin d'être parfait, et l'hyperactif le savait très bien.

Mais quoi ça aurait servit de lui balancer tout ça à la figure? Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à se retenir et est seulement sorti de l'hôtel.

Même si la colère le dominait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste.

Bordel de merde, pourquoi se sentait-il autant trahi?

Peut-être parce que l'humain avait insisté à quel point cette pseudo-relation avec Derek était trop fragile pour des vannes dessus, et que Scott n'avait pas manqué une occasion pour la lui envoyer en pleine face.

Il le mérite. Il ne veut plus rien avoir affaire à ça.

" - Ta colère est perçue à des kilomètres, calme-toi. "

Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi l'alpha l'avait retrouvé et venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. A vrai dire, il n'a même pas jeté un regard en sa direction, trop occupé à fusiller la pierre à ses pieds des yeux que de devoir s'expliquer.

Ils restèrent ainsi environ une demi-heure, en silence, aucun d'eux ne cherchant à remplir le silence qui s'installait.

" - Je le déteste. " finit par lâcher Stiles, les dents serrés, lâchant enfin ce caillou à ses pieds pour fixer un point face à lui, sachant très bien que Derek se contentait de l'écouter sans rien dire. " Non mais pour il s'est pris!? " finit-il par continuer, se tournant vers le lycan, le fusillant des yeux malgré le fait que cette colère qui ressurgissait ne lui était pas destinée. Il était trop furieux pour se contrôler ou mâcher ses mots; Il est venu, alors il allait l'écouter. " Il a foutu sa copine enceinte! Il s'est séparé d'elle un moment pour aller voir ailleurs et maintenant qu'Allison est presque à terme, il va revoir ailleurs! Et il ose me reprocher ma manière de voir les choses?! Non mais c'est limite l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

\- Stiles.

\- Non, y a pas de Stiles qui tienne! Il est aussi mal foutu qu'on l'est, alors il ferait mieux de la fermer et de comprendre que je ne lui reproche jamais quelque chose pour rien! Il croit quoi ce con?! Que ça me fait marrer de lui reprocher des choses comme un père ferait à son gosse?! Je l'aime putain, il a été mon frère toute ma vie, et je veux l'aider comme je peux, mais m'avoir balancé ça à la gueule!

\- Tu recommences à t'énerver.

\- Je m'en fou! Il ose me balancer que je ne peux pas le conseiller, mais qui lui a sauvé la vie une bonne centaine de fois!? Qui a toujours été là pour lui?! Moi, j'ai putain toujours été là pour lui, même quand il m'ignorait pour vivre sa petite romance à l'eau de rose à la Shakespeare avec sa chasseuse, et lorsque je lui demande de me soutenir pour un truc qui m'échappe, il n'hésite pas à me le recracher à la gueule! Même toi, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça!

\- Et c'est cencé vouloir dire quoi, ça?

\- Je suis en colère, Derek! Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je dis!

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce détail change de d'habitude.

\- Hilarant. " grimace simplement l'humain, sa colère enfin évacuée, et sa tristesse apparaissant en vague, il se mit à trembler légèrement des mains, le souffle court, se mordant férocement la lèvre.

" - Tu vas saigner. " finit par dire Derek, attirant enfin son attention hors de ses pensées, le laissant lui lancer un regard interrogateur. " Ta lèvre, tu vas saigner si tu continues comme ça.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié que c'était mon problème principal, ça.

\- Tu vas mieux, finalement. " Il se lève sous le regard encore incompréhensif de l'hyperactif. " Les autres m'ont envoyés te "consoler " " il mime les guillemets avec ses doigts, laissant un micro-sourire s'afficher au coin des lèvres de l'humain. " Et que dès l'instant où le sarcasme revenait, ça voulait dire que tu allais mieux.

\- Deviendrais-tu au service de ta meute, Derder?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Oh il s'est vexée, le grand Wolf. " L'humain finit par se lever en souriant, finalement de meilleure humeur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le simple fait de l'avoir à ses côtés lui semblait si bénéfique.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier, ne se dégageant pas pour autant de son étreinte pour rentrer à l'hôtel, lui tenant son bras posé sur ses épaules par sa main, prétextant une nouvelle crise de colère destinée au loup, cette fois, si ce dernier cherchait à briser cette petite étreinte.

Il était dingue de ce foutu loup mal-léché et il n'y pouvait plus rien.


	32. Chapter 30

La meute fut autorisée à prendre un petit déjeuné avant le deuxième entrainement - Derek avait finalement enfin un peu de compassion pour ses pauvres bêtas - et tous étaient réunis autour de la table, Allison et Stiles à côté en discutant calmement, Scott n'ayant toujours pas apparu.

Et personne n'osait aborder le sujet par peur de gâcher l'ambiance.

" - Les gars j'ai remarqué un truc. " souffle l'hyperactif, attirant l'attention de la meute qui prêtait à peine attention de ce que disait l'humain.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore? " demande finalement la coyotte en avalant une gorgée de café.

" - Il faut que je m'achète de nouveaux boxers. " lâche-t-il finalement, laissant tout le monde se figer avant de lui lancer un regard éberlué.

" - Mais mec t'es sérieux de lancer ça comme ça?! " finit par s'écrier l'ex-Kanima alors que Stiles ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi la meute le regarde comme ça.

" - Bah quoi, c'est vrai, il m'en manque, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que l'un d'entre vous me les vole!

\- Qui te volerait des boxers batman? " souffle simplement Boyd, faisant pouffer sa fiancée.

" - Oh, arrête avec ta jalousie, ce n'est pas ma faute si les tiens sont ternes!

\- Ta gueule, Stiles. " soupire la chasseuse, souriant en voyant l'hyperactif lui répondre simplement avec une espèce de grimace toute moche.

" - On y va. " finit par leur annoncer Derek en se levant, posant la petite blonde sur son ancien siège et lui demandant de rester collée à la chasseuse. Mais alors que la meute commençait à se diriger vers l'extérieur, l'alpha retint Stiles qui s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil, le tout sous le regard silencieux d'Allison et une caméra qui venait d'apparaître "mystérieusement".

" - Tu restes ici.

\- C'est une blague j'espère?

\- Ne me fait pas répéter. " grogne simplement le loup alors que l'humain croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

" - Je croyais qu'on devait tous s'entrainer pour Allison! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la défendre au lieu de rester le pauvre Robin en attente de l'arrivée magique de Batman?! " Voyant le loup commencer à s'éloigner, l'adolescent se dépêche de le rattraper. " Derek je suis sérieux, je veux venir.

\- Et il en est hors de question.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi putain?! " finit par siffler le garçon, en colère qu'on le mette en colère si tôt le matin, affrontant sans peur le regard froid de l'alpha.

" - Parce que c'est dangereux.

\- En quoi c'est dangereux!? On aura à affronter pire lors de notre retour, c'est pa-

\- On ne connait pas les limites de Jackson. " finit par grincer le loup, se retenant visiblement de coller son poing contre l'épaule de l'hyperactif. " Et il est hors de question que la même chose se reproduise aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi Lydia peut venir?!

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas la cible du loup de son petit-ami.

\- Tu es là de toute manière, il ne peut rien m'arriver!

\- J'étais là quand il a failli te mordre! " s'impatiente le loup, faisant taire le garçon qui le fixait d'un air surpris. " Pas question de reprendre le risque. Tu restes ici. "

Il hausse un sourcil en voyant un sourire au coin des lèvres de Stiles qui semblait plus calme.

" - Own, BadWolf s'est inquiété pour moi, c'est trop mignon. Ne rajoute rien! " s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit le lycan s'apprêter à dire quelque chose. " Parce que visiblement, ma survie compte à tes yeux - et d'ailleurs il était temps que tu remarques mon importance, sale Wolf poilu - je reste ici, et vait entrainer Allison avec moi faire les magasins.

\- Fait donc ça. " soupire le loup, s'éloignant enfin et rejoignant sa meute, laissant l'hyperactif reprendre place sur la table en souriant bêtement, le tout sous le sourire amusé de la chasseuse qui le fixait sans rien dire.

" - Il s'était inquiété. " lui dit simplement le garçon en souriant, laissant un rire échapper à la chasseuse.

Le couple Sterek était le ship le plus mignon qu'elle n'est jamais vue de sa vie.

* * *

Ils étaient désormais tous les trois dans un magasin de sous-vêtements pour hommes - Allison n'osait même pas répondre aux questions que lui posait la petite blonde qui lui ramenait toujours les articles les plus originaux et lui demandant ce que c'était.

Dieu qu'elle détestait Stiles parfois.

Ce dernier semblait être parfaitement dans son élément - comme si acheter des foutus boxers était ce qu'il aimait le plus dans sa vie - en prenant une bonne pile et en comparant certains avant de jeter une montagne d'autres dans son cadis.

" - Tu veux qu'on discute, future maman de mes filleuls? " lui sourit l'hyperactif alors qu'il cherchait sa taille pour un certain boxer rouge éclatant - non mais sérieusement, pourquoi choisissait-il toujours des couleurs aussi tap-à-l'oeil?

" - Tu veux parler de quoi? " lui sourit simplement la chasseuse, prenant place sur une chaise mise à disposition, gardant un oeil sur Izzie qui se baladait un peu partout en touchant tous les mannequins du magasin.

" - De ton petit copain, peut-être?

\- Tu veux m'entendre cracher sur ton meilleur ami?

\- Il m'a balancé un truc à la gueule qui n'est toujours pas passé, alors tu peux cracher autant que tu veux, du moment où tu me laisse participer.

\- Oh merde, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? " lui demande la brune, étonnée de cette révélation.

Jamais elle n'avait vu ces deux-là fâchés. Scott a dû bien merdé pour mettre Stiles dans son dos.

" - Je lui conseillait de ne pas faire de gaffes avec Kira vu ta situation, tu vois? Et imagine qu'il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas à moi avec ma relation désastreuse avec Derek qui allait ouvrir ma gueule. "

Scott le mérite.

" - Tu te fous de moi?

\- J'aurais aimé. " soupire l'hyperactif, finissant ses achats et se dirigeant à la caisse. " On va aller s'asseoir dans un café pour continuer. Ma princesse, devine qui va manger un doughnut?

" - Moi, moi, moi! "

* * *

Derek ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en entendant un nouveau cri de la part de Jackson.

Il s'était renseigné et une autre méthode que celle désastreuse de la veille s'était présenté à lui pour maintenir l'ex-Kanima de leur côté.

Mais cette dernière semblait vouée à l'échec, puisque ça devait faire bien une heure que le blond était attaché contre l'arbre et son loup cherchant à fuir sans parvenir à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Lydia semblait être une solution de son retour vers eux, mais ce détail tracassait l'alpha. Ce fameux détail pourrait leur être fatal. Suffirait de kidnapper Lydia et de faire de Jackson son pantin, et donc c'était retour au point de départ. Rien ne semblait marcher avec le loup intérieur de cet adolescent, et le chef de la meute était à bouts d'idées pour l'aider. Il était obligé de prendre soin de ses bêtas et il n'est pas foutu de se débrouiller au premier problème lui faisant face.

Pire encore, il a faillit y laisser Stiles.

Hors de question de reprendre un tel risque.

" - Derek, j'ai besoin de te parler. " lui souffle une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Scott, sortant ainsi de ses pensées et levant simplement la tête, suivant des yeux le brun s'assoir à côté de lui sans oser un regard en sa direction, le tout sous le regard de ses autres bêtas voulant sûrement chercher à entendre la conversation.

" - Continuez l'entrainement. " siffle-t-il en leur direction, les observant continuer le parcours qu'il leur avait préparé.

" - Tu m'as écouté?

\- J'attendais que tu continues.

\- Oh. Et bien...

\- Je te préviens que si tu viens me voir en ayant fait une connerie de plus, je te laisse te démerder. " grogne-t-il en direction du bêta, le laissant le fixer avec un mélange de surprise et de choc.

" - Oh non, je n'oserais jamais faire ça à Allison! " s'écrit-il, presque outré que les autres aient pus imaginer une chose pareille. " J'ai dormi dans la Jeep, je n'osais pas affronter Stiles après ce que je lui ai dis. Et je suis d'ailleurs venu te parler de lui.

\- Il t'en veux.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

\- Beaucoup.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui lancer ça à la figure. Je le connais. Il est ma moitié et a toujours fait attention à ce que je fais. Et je sais que cette espèce de chose qui se passe... " Il fit un geste en direction de l'alpha mais finit par baisser la main. " Ce truc lui échappe et il en est effrayé. Et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de l'enfoncer avec. Le problème est que je ne me suis jamais vraiment fâché avec Stiles dans ma vie, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour me faire pardonner. Je suis venu te demander de l'aide parce que clairement, toi et lui, vous vous disputez souvent fort et pourtant, vous restez proches, donc...

\- Tu me demandes de l'aide.

\- C'est un peu près ça.

\- Pour t'aider à te réconsilier avec la seule personne qui s'est toujours montré là pour toi.

\- Je sais que ça ne sonne pa-

\- Tu es bien conscient que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça? " En voyant le regard triste et perdu du brun, l'alpha ne put que soupirer, ayant déjà marre de trop parler. " C'est ton frère. Ton meilleur ami. Quand bien même il était très énervé contre toi hier soir, il sait très bien que tu ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne peux pas t'aider, tu discutes avec lui et c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement la manière dont vous vous réconsiliez!? "

Parce qu'il y en avait tout simplement pas. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Inconsciemment, ils ne pouvaient se fâcher longtemps - ne dépassant jamais une journée. Même si le problème était parfois très sérieux, ils finissaient toujours par se réconsilier. Comme s'ils étaient destinés à se retrouver, peu importe leur engueulade.

Derek avait bien perçu le calme qui avait envahit l'humain à sa simple arrivée, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'assister à leur lien qui devenait de plus en plus soudé. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de son compagnon à la base, mais il avait l'impression que c'était pire dans son cas. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'avoir un compagnon était si éprouvant et épuisant moralement.

Ou alors c'était simplement parce que son putain de loup avait décidé que ce serait Stiles son compagnon.

Seigneur qu'il détestait être dépendant de quelqu'un en temps normal. Il détestait encore plus le fait que ce soit ce maudit hyperactif qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose à peine un mois auparavant. Et maintenant...

Et bien, le simple fait de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux l'angoissait presque. Il était humain. Il était le plus vulnérable de tous, quand bien même le concerné tentait de convaincre le monde de l'inverse. Il était le plus mis en danger.

Le loup pensait pouvoir gérer la situation. Mais c'était avant que l'inconscient de l'hyperactif ne réponde à cet espèce de lien indéfini. Le cerveau humain pouvait être fascinant parfois.

Autrement, comment pouvait-il expliquer les mêmes symptômes qu'ils ressentaient au contact de l'autre?

" - Oh non Derek. Ne me dis pas que c'est Stiles qui- C'est lui hein? " lui demande le brun, le sortant de ses pensées. Et à en voir le manque de réponse du chef de meute, Scott eut ses doutes confirmés. " Mais tu seras obligé de- Non. Ne lui fait pas ça.

\- C'est ce que je m'empêche de faire depuis deux semaines. " grogne simplement le loup, fixant de nouveau ses bêtas s'affronter et lançant un regard à Jackson désormais silencieux. " C'est ce que j'essaye. "

Et il était vraiment à deux doigts de craquer.

* * *

" - Ah, Lydia vient de m'envoyer un message. " annonce la chasseuse en sirotant son smoothie calmement, sans même lancer un regard à l'hyperactif qui donnait un nouveau doughnut à sa petite princesse. " On leur dit où on est?

\- Vas y, mais dis-leur de prendre une douche d'abord, ce serait sympa pour nous. " lui répont simplement le garçon, essuyant le coin de la bouche rempli de sucre de la petite blonde.

" - Va te faire, on vient quand même. " fait une voix dans son dos, et il ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue en direction d'Isaac alors que sa meilleure amie l'embrasse furtivement, laissant le reste de la meute apparaitre.

Et Stiles se dépêche de sortir de table à la vue de Scott, confiant Izzie à Derek qui s'était à peine posé, marmonant qu'il partait chercher un objet nécessaire.

Il put reprendre son souffle une fois assez loin, mais sursaute en sentant une main se poser contre son épaule.

" - Stiles, je t'en supplie, arrête de me fuir.

\- Je ne te fuis pas. " lâche-t-il simplement en évitant son (ex?) meilleur ami du regard, fixant le sol et l'ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

" - Stiles, je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolé parce que je sais que tu estimes que ce mot n'a pas de valeur mais- Stiles je t'en pris, regarde-moi. " l'implorait presque Scott, et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'entendre aussi triste, alors évidemment, il lève la tête, essayant malgré tout de tenir son coup de gueule au maximum face à lui, même si sa seule envie est de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

" - Je regrette. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça. Je sais que tu dis toujours tout ce qu'il faut pour mon bien et je t'en ai jamais remercié, c'est vrai. Crois-moi, je sais que ce que tu me dis est important, mais j'avais l'impression que tu ne me comprenais pas et-

\- Personne ne te comprend mieux que moi. " l'interrompt l'hyperactif, essayant de montrer toute sa froideur dans son regard. " Je t'ai compris quand tu as dis que tu avais ce goût d'inachevé avec Kira; Elle est partit, et vous n'aviez jamais vraiment rompus, et tu voulais t'assurer que tu pouvais le faire, même si ça paraissait dégueulasse pour Allison. Mais je savais que jamais tu ne l'aurait lâché. Je te conseillait simplement de ne pas te montrer trop distant avec Allison par rapport à cette histoire parce que crois-moi, ses bébés lui ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs la veille tant elle pleurait et qu'ils avaient ressentis sa douleur. Je te comprenais. Je voulais que tu fasses attention, que tu ne fasse pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, même si je savais sans aucun doute que jamais tu ne trahirais ton âme soeur et tu m'as juste... " Il s'interrompt durant un instant, sa main le picotant tant il avait envie de gifler la personne face à lui en ce moment au simple souvenir de la veille. " Tu sais que je complexe. Tu sais que je suis effrayé de ce qui se passe avec Derek. Que même si je t'ai avoué que je tenais à ce con, le simple fait de m'imaginer dans une relation sérieuse me terrifie. Et que c'est la même chose de son côté même s'il l'avouera jamais. Tu savais tout ça. Et tu me l'a jeté à la figure, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail, comme si cette putain de frayeur qui me semble énorme ne vaut rien pour toi. Est ce que tu as compris la gravité de ton acte, au moins?

\- Crois moi, je le regrette, Stiles, et je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonne.

\- C'était de la méchanceté gratuite, et je ne la méritait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, Stiles. " murmure Scott, les larmes aux yeux alors que celles présentes dans les prunelles chocolat de l'hyperactif menaçaient de couler depuis un moment déjà. " J'ai besoin de toi. Mais tu te montres parfois tellement indépendant, tellement sûr de toi que j'ai l'impression de te servir à rien e-

\- N'ose même pas finir ta phrase. " le coupe l'humain en un geste, essuyant le dessous de ses yeux. " J'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. Tu es mon frère, ma petite moitié, et tu sais que jamais, ni rien, malgré tes putains de mots blessants, ne pourront briser ce qu'on a construit depuis le début de notre vie. " Il tend son auriculaire, laissant un rire tremblant sortir de la gorge de son meilleur ami qui fit de même. " A vie?

\- A vie. "

Ils se jettent pratiquement dans les bras de l'autre, se serrant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, pleurant dans le cou de son autre moitié.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

* * *

" - Owwwn regarde comment ils sont trop mignons! " s'écrit Erica en direction de Stiles et Scott plus loin se serrant très fort, visiblement enfin réconsiliés.

" - Ils sont adorables. " soupire la coyotte, comme si cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas. " Je vous jure j'en suis jalouse de leur relation.

\- Tu envies qui dans l'histoire?

\- En fait, j'ai toujours enviée Stiles. " avout-elle finalement, attirant l'attention de toute la meute. " Je veux dire... Il est le seul qui représente quelque chose d'important pour chacun d'entre nous. Autant notre meute est proche et soudée, mais Stiles est pratiquement au centre de ses liens et en partie responsable de la formation de certains d'entre eux. C'est lui qui a rappelé Jackson pour revenir à Beacon Hills, et c'est lui qui a été carrément chercher Isaac d'Espagne. C'est lui qui s'est montré présent pour moi lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, mais il a été là pour Erica lors de sa première pleine lune et il était resté toute la nuit à ses côtés à lui parler pour qu'elle évite de penser à sa douleur. C'est lui qui a conseillé à Boyd de demander Erica en mariage - désolée Boyd, mais Titi parle beaucoup dans son sommeil. C'est lui qui a tout fait pour rendre la grossesse d'Allison un peu plus supportable à ses débuts. C'est lui qui s'est toujours montré là pour Lydia lorsque ses pouvoirs de Banshee lui faisaient perdre la tête. " ne prêtant pas attention au silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux, elle lance un léger regard en direction de son cousin. " C'est lui qui nous a permi de se rapprocher de notre chef. Qui nous a montré qui il était. J'ai l'impression qu'on lui mène souvent la vie dure mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il est trop important pour nous qu'on refuse de le laisser penser qu'il n'est qu'un simple bêta à nos yeux. Il est un peu plus que ça.

\- Un peu comme notre petite maman à nous tous. " ne put s'empêcher de sourire la chasseuse, une main posée contre son ventre, laissant un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux - excepté Derek, qui visiblement, adore être l'exception.

" - Je m'en suis jamais rendu compte que couille gauche était aussi importante pour nous. " ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Jackson, fixant en direction de l'hyperactif qui riait aux éclats avec son meilleur ami, bras dessus bras dessous.

" - Il faudrait qu'on pense à le remercier. " souffle la vénitienne, un sourire tendre au visage lorsqu'elle vit l'humain manquer de se ramasser le sol en pleine figure en entrainant Scott avec lui, les laissant repartir dans un nouveau fou-rire.

" - Qu'il ne pense pas qu'il fait tout ce qu'il fait pour rien. " continut Boyd, sa remarque approuvée par sa fiancée alors que son regard ne se détachait pas de l'alpha qui semblait pensif, ses yeux suivant attentivement les gestes produits par le brun plus loin.

" - Qui est partant pour une petite surprise? " sourit la coyotte, et sa remarque fut approuvée par tous.

Stiles était important pour eux tous. Et ils allaient le lui prouver.

* * *

L'hyperactif étouffe un nouveau baillement, fixant simplement la Jeep que Derek suivait depuis une heure maintenant - Scott lui avait demandé de lui laisser sa Titine pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer avec Allison, alors évidemment, il s'était dépêché d'aller dans la Camaro du côté passager et s'y était fortement accroché pour y rester, laissant Izzie, Erica et Boyd à l'arrière - la blonde ayant un peu trop insisté, effrayant légèrement l'hyperactif qui sentait un coup monter contre lui.

Mais ses somnifères sont dans sa voiture. Et malgré sa fatigue, il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux, ce qui l'agaçait fortement, et d'où l'origine de son dix-septième soupire en trois minutes - il s'ennuyait, donc oui, il comptait aussi ses soupires.

" - Tu as encore les jeux sur ton téléphone? " finit-il par demander au loup conduisant le véhicule.

" - Tu devrais dormir.

\- Merci du conseil, Einstein. Passe moi ton téléphone.

\- Non.

\- Oh aller Der, je l'ai déjà eu plus d'une fois dans les mains, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu me cachais quelque chose non plus!

\- Non.

\- T'as tout effacé, hein?

\- Non.

\- Tu connais d'autres mots que non ou oui?

\- Oui.

\- Merci de me prouver le contraire.

\- Tu m'agace.

\- Méchant Wolf. "

La nuit risquait d'être longue pour lui.


End file.
